Transformers Robots in Disguise: Revolution
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Galvatron wants to conquer the Earth with a diabolical weapon called 'Dark Energon'. But, he'll have to deal with Optimus and the Autobots first. This exclusive story is a Robots in Disguise (RiD), Armada, Energon and Cybertron continuation crossover. With some elements from Beast Wars 2 and Victory including Armada Linkage. Chapters 26 & 27 are now up. Read and Review, please!
1. The New Era Begins!

**_Transformers Robots in Disguise: Revolution (RiD/Robots in Disguise, Armada, Energon & Cybertron Continuation X-Over)_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots In Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. Nor any of the characters, themselves. By the way, Read & Review and please, no flames! This special story takes place after the events of RiD/Robots In Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink) and Cybertron (Galaxy Force).

_Plot_ – A new era has started and Galvatron and the Decepticons, escape from Planet Cybertron and seek out a new target on Planet Earth: Koji. But, Optimus and the Autobots have come prepared with a new line of reinforcements.

Episode 1: The New Era Begins!

It is the year, 2031. The Autobots have defeated both Unicron and Galvatron and have finally brought peace to Planet Cybertron, once again. Also, some of the Autobots have gone their separate ways. Everything was peaceful on Planet Cybertron, except for one individual…

There was one transformer on Planet Cybertron that wasn't living in peace as the Autobots were. That individual would happen to be Galvatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Although, this Galvatron was way different then the other one that Optimus Prime once fought off. Thus, this Galvatron has 9 modes in one form! He has an iron mammoth mode, jet mode, dragon mode, mega-bat mode, robot mode, griffin mode, boat mode, car mode and claw mode. Apparently, he's not acting the same Decepticon as before. He's planning on something so sadistic, cunning and yet, awful that he said the same few words from last time.

"This isn't over yet, Optimus Prime! I'll be back! I promise you!" yelled the angered Decepticon in his throne room of the Decepticon base.

He sat there alone thinking of a plan to take revenge on Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Then, it hit him. He remembered a human name that he tried to gain control of. That name was Koji Onishi. He wheeled his mechanical chair around in-front of the Decepticons and explained the plan of capturing him. They all agreed and hurried off towards Planet Earth. When he departed his men off to Earth, an evil smile moved across Galvatron's lips. Knowing that his sinister plan might work, when his men return with their captured civilian.

"Optimus Prime, I assure you, this victory will belong to me! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" He continued laughing madly in his throne room, while it echoed the whole Decepticon base.

Somewhere down on Planet Earth, a young boy has now become a full-grown adult with the same brown hair and eyes. He held up a picture frame from inside his pocket and looked at it. It shows a picture of him and his late father, Dr. Kenneth Onishi. He remembers the best times of him and his father, before he sadly passed on. He wears a black jacket with white shirt, tight-fit blue jeans with a square belt buckle on his waist, gray sneakers with yellow stripes and also holding over his neck is his cell phone that he never forgets in case of something terrible has happened.

Later, his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up, flipped the cover open and pressed the _'send'_ button. The screen was turned on and a person was shown on-screen that he knew too familiar from a long time ago. "Hi, Koji. It's been a long time."

"T-Ai! It's good to see you, again! Is everything all right?" asked Koji with a huge smile appeared on his face with great joy.

"I'm alright, Koji. There haven't been any problems on Planet Cybertron, ever since Optimus had defeated both Unicron and Galvatron. I'm so relieved at least for now" replied T-Ai, with sadness in her eyes.

Koji looked confused for a moment. He wasn't certain that his best friend had become so miserable. "What's wrong T-Ai? Is there something that you want to share with me?" he asked.

There was a brief silence. Then, she answered.

"Since it's been many years when Unicron was defeated including Galvatron, will I ever so you again? I've missed you so much" mourned T-Ai.

Koji felt very sorry for her. He couldn't believe it's been that long, ever since he hasn't spoken a single word to her. "Please forgive me, T-Ai. I've been so busy with my hard work and all that I didn't have any spare time to call you back on Planet Cybertron, ever since my dad had passed on." That's when T-Ai had noticed Koji shed a few tears, that came running down on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that Koji. It must've been a very hard life for you without your father" said T-Ai sadly.

"It is, T-Ai." He wiped the tears off of his face and replied. "You can't imagine of how important my dad was to me. My heart just killed me from the inside to see him go and I can't leave that memory behind me."

Later, T-Ai interrupted Koji. "Listen, I've got to let you go now Koji. I have some business to take care of and I'll hope for your sake that I will see you again someday, Koji. Do you promise me?"

"I promise T-Ai, with all my heart."

"Thank you, Koji for believing in me. Goodbye." And with that, Koji's cell phone went off as he closed the lid. He then continued to walk afterwards with his head hung down and misery on his face. Thus, a small tear fell upon his cheek.

Mo-Vor, the space shuttle Decepticon had contacted his comrades from outer space. "Scourge! This is Mo-Vor, reporting. I've located the boy's co-ordinates. Destination: Los Angeles, California."

"Excellent, Mo-Vor. Let's move in more closely."

They all landed firmly on the ground, transformed their robot forms into their vehicle modes and proceeded to accelerate their engines towards an unsuspected civilian: Koji.

As both Scourge and his Decepticons were continuing to their main course, Koji still continued to walk down the streets of Los Angeles for which he has no clue that he's walking into Galvatron's trap.

He heard a familiar sound and turned around to see a mysterious group of figures that's next close to him. He hears the sounds of screeching tires stopping right in front of him and therefore, blocking his path on both sides.

"What…What's going on?"

"We've been waiting a very long time to see you, again…Koji."

That made his blood run cold like ice. "Scourge!"

"Very observant of you, human. Transform!"

"Mo-Vor, Transform!"

"Ro-Tor, Transform!"

"Mega-Octane, Transform!"

"Roll-Bar, Transform!"

"Armorhide, Transform!"

"Face it human, you're trapped and there's no way out. Surrender or be annihilated."

"What do you want with me?" asked Koji, with frustration.

Scourge laughed and crossed his arms. "My, you're such an irritated human. You're as more stubborn than both your father and Optimus Prime!"

"Hey, listen here, you big pile of dirt! Don't you dare talk to my father and Optimus that way! They're not like that! Besides, my father isn't with me anymore, because he passed on."

"How touching," Scourge laughed at Koji's comment and so did the other Decepticons.

He clenched his fists hard and thought to himself about Scourge and the Decepticons. _"What am I going to do? They have me surrounded in every corner! If only Optimus were here, he would teach Scourge a lesson!"_

"You're just wondering why we're here, am I right? Well, than. Allow me to answer your question. We came here…for you!"

Koji stood in horror with fear in his eyes and his mouth completely open and dry.

"Let's proceed in taking our bait, Scourge."

"With pleasure, Mega-Octane."

Scourge was in-front of Koji, while the other Decepticons were right behind him. They chuckled with glee on both sides loudly as they move closer to Koji, hoping to capture and bring him to Galvatron.

"_Aw, nuts! This can't be good!"_ He shut his eyes for now. His cell phone began to glow.

At the Autobot base on Cybertron, a distress signal was going off and appearing in a strong fashion was a tall, light browned haired with bright blue eyes, wearing a maroon uniform, yellow long sleeve with red tie, a pink hat with an Autobot insignia on it and an intercom that was next close to her mouth. She ran towards the computer monitor and answered. "I wonder, what's going on." After she was finishing typing into the computer, a screen appeared on the monitor with the map of Planet Earth.

"What in the name of the Matrix is happening down there?"

"Actually, I was going to ask myself that very same question, Rodimus." A new voice interjected.

"Optimus!"

"Yes, Rodimus. I'm here for an important reason. I have two important tasks to give out. First off, Rodimus. I'm personally assigning you as my second-in-command."

Rodimus just stood there surprised. "I…I don't know what to say, Optimus. I'm much honored to be your second-in-command."

He chuckled. "Don't get too excited, Rodimus. This mission that I was about to inform you hasn't even started yet. Second of all, where are Kicker and Misha?"

"They have already departed without permission, Optimus. Please forgive me."

"There's no need for hard times, Rodimus. We have an important mission to do." Optimus continued. "Now, then. Would all of you mind telling me what's going on down on Earth?"

T-Ai moved forward to Optimus, who seemed to be distant and hurt. "Allow me to be the first to say this, Optimus. We've somehow received a distress signal from an unknown source and it seems to be coming from Planet Earth."

"The question is, who's channeling the signal?"

"You may be on to something, Rodimus. T-Ai, find the exact co-ordinates of the distress signal that we've just received."

"Yes, sir!"

The computer shows an on-screen map of Planet Earth and pinpointed the location of the distress signal from earlier on. A pair of unfamiliar shadows was shown on the outskirts of Los Angeles, California. It also shows another small shadow on the middle hand corner of the screen. This had triggered Optimus's memory. "T-Ai, move to the center and on-screen, now."

"Consider it done, Optimus."

The cursor was clicked on the small shadow and it begins to magnify the image closer and closer until it reached its destination. The image was then darkened and later sharpened until it shows a very familiar face that T-Ai once knew. Her eyes were wide open with complete bewilderment.

"Oh my goodness! It can't be!"

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so, Rodimus. That's Koji. T-Ai, find every Autobot that you can find so we can rescue Koji from Galvatron and make it a Code Red Protocol. That's a direct order. Rodimus, you stay here with Skid-Z."

"No problem! I'm on it!" T-Ai laid out a warning in the Autobot base. "Attention all Autobots! Attention all Autobots! This is a Code Red Protocol! This is a Code Red Protocol! I repeat, this is a Code Red Protocol! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

"Did you guys hear that? It's a Code Red Protocol! We haven't had those stress signals in a long time, when we were back on Planet Cybertron" explained X-Brawn.

"This is no time for some long history lessons, X-Brawn. We have a job to do and that's to protect both Planet Cybertron and Earth at all costs, no matter how high the price is" said Prowl.

"Yeah, you can say that again. By the way, what did T-Ai meant by a Code Red Protocol anyways? Is it someone that we have to protect or something?" asked Sideburn.

"Of course it is, pretty boy. If my memory is correct, that person would happen to be…Koji!" yelled SnowCat, in discouragement.

"What?" all three of them shouted at the same time.

"Say what you will about SnowCat, boys. He's telling the truth and this time it's personal, because Galva-trash and his band of scrap-heads are up to no good" said Ultra Magnus.

"Aw, dang it. Him, again? Didn't we just put away that old dragonhead out for good?" protested X-Brawn.

"Wrong, X-Brawn. Galvatron and his minions have escaped from the Asteroid Prison Colony, which was a long time ago" answered Hauler.

"I'm not surprised at all." A new voice interjected.

"Optimus!" they all shouted.

"We must hurry before Scourge and the rest of the Decepticons grabs Koji. Let's roll out!" roared Optimus as he and the Autobots go straight through the Space Bridge.

Meanwhile back on Planet Earth, Scourge and his Decepticons were blocking on both sides from Koji, who's still frozen in that very spot with his eyes still closed. Scourge gave out a command to his comrade.

"Mega-Octane, it's time to finish the job! Do it!"

"All right, then! Decepticons, Combine!"

"Roger!" they all shouted in unison.

After combining themselves, they introduced themselves. "Ruination awakens!"

Scourge readied his huge purple sword, raised it up high and shouted right at his small victim from below. "Open your eyes, you worthless human or I shall slice you up like butter!"

Koji had no choice. He opened his eyes and saw both Scourge and Ruination aiming their weapons straight at him on both sides. His forehead began to sweat and his fear begins to stir as Scourge laughed with pure punishment.

"You have two options, boy. Either, you come with us and become a part of the Decepticons or we shall blast you like a scared dog that you are!"

Koji thought to himself about the situation. He wasn't too sure of which choice would be best suited for him. _"How am I going to get out of this mess? I'm running out of time here and quite frankly, neither one of Scourge's choices works for me. This is totally hopeless!"_

Scourge gripped up his sword tightly and was preparing to strike at Koji. "Not answering, human? Very well, then. Say goodbye! Sword of Fury!"

Ruination also charged up their weapon and pounced right at the same time with Scourge. "Nice knowing you, human! Twin Laser Cannons!"

Koji covered himself with his arms and closing his eyes, knowing that this might be the end of him. But just as he was about to be finished, a mysterious huge shadow was coming up at top speed and picked him up. Just as both Scourge and Ruination's attacks collided with a huge explosion. The Decepticons laughed gleefully with their solid victory. But just as the dust was cleared, they saw nothing but a huge pothole that they just fired. That made Scourge and the Decepticons very angry and displeased with their failure.

"What happened, Scourge? It's like, he's vanished into thin air!"

"That's impossible, Ruination. There's no way that a bumbling human like him would be able to escape our attack that easily. Unless…" Before he could even finish, the mysterious huge shadow had landed right between him and Ruination. Showing himself in his true form and thus making them very surprised and disappointed. "What? You again?"

The mysterious huge shadow was none other than…

"Optimus Prime!"

The leader of the Autobots was standing tall, while holding Koji on his massive shoulder. "You just don't know, when to quit. Don't you, Scourge?"

Koji was able to open his eyes and was thankfully relieved to see his old friend arrived in the nick of time. "Optimus! You came back! I'd thought that I would never see you, again!"

"I'm not the only one, Koji. We all are."

"X-Brawn, Transform!"

"Sideburn, Transform!"

"SnowCat, Transform!"

"Prowl, Transform!"

"Hauler, Transform!"

"Ultra Magnus, Transform!"

Scourge pointed his sword at the Autobots with frustration. "You may have won this day, Optimus. But mark my words, I will show you no mercy! Decepticons, retreat immediately!"

With the Decepticons gone, this leaves the Autobots and Koji all by themselves. Optimus lowers Koji from his huge shoulders and back onto the streets of Los Angeles.

"Thanks for saving me, Optimus. For a moment there, I would've been a goner" said Koji.

"All in a day's work, Koji."

"Wow! Look at you, Koji! You've sure have grown handsomely over the years" expressed Sideburn with his remark.

That made him blushed. "Well…thanks a lot, Sideburn. Besides, it was nothing." He thought, scratching his head.

"Nothing? You look much taller and different than the last time, we first saw you" said X-Brawn in an agreement.

Optimus steeped in and kneeled down on one knee and asked. "Koji, it's nice to see that you're safe and sound from the Decepticons. By the way, where's your father, Dr. Onishi?"

Koji's expression turned from glad to sad. He hung his head down for a moment and responded. "Optimus, let's talk about this somewhere else."

"All right then, Koji. All Autobots, let's head back to base. Transform!" He changed into a red fire truck and opened the door for Koji, who feels very distraught from Optimus's question. "Come on, Koji. Hop in." He went inside as they both went through the Space Bridge, along with the rest of the Autobots following him.

"You have failed me for the last time, Scourge!" angered Galvatron. Seeing that his men came back with nothing.

"Our apologizes, Master Galvatron. The Autobots had us outnumbered and we weren't able to bring in the boy to you, then" explained Scourge.

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses from you, Scourge. Besides, neither you nor Ruination won't even bother of going back there right now" laughed Galvatron.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" asked Scourge.

"What I mean Scourge is this. I'll take care of this problem, by myself. However, if Optimus shows up with reinforcements, I'll give you the signal. Is that clear, Scourge?"

"Of course, Master Galvatron."

Back at the Autobot base, the Autobots were shocked from hearing Koji's depressing news about something very tragic that happened to him.

"What did you say, Koji? Your father is gone?"

"Yes, that's right, Rodimus. My father suddenly passed on from a stroke. If I could've helped him in some way, he would've still be here." He buried his face with his hands; fell to his knees and cried, very hard from his loss of his beloved father.

"Koji…"

"Let him be, Skid-Z. He needs some time alone, here."

"Yes sir, Optimus."

The Autobots leave Koji, alone in the Autobot base, crying. Then he heard someone's voice, while patting his shoulder softly. "Cheer up, Koji. Just let those harsh memories of your father, go already. It's just too much for you."

As Koji removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes, he was surprised to see his best friend, T-Ai, looking right in-front of him. His eyes were filled with relief, his tears were made of joy and a soft smile had appeared on his face.

"Trust me, Koji. You're going to be just fine."

"Thanks, T-Ai." Koji threw his arms across T-Ai's neck in a hug. But, he noticed something different from T-Ai. He didn't fall right through her! He then, released the hug and moved a few steps back away from her. He looked at T-Ai in her new look and was very surprised to see her like this.

"T-Ai…you're…you're a…" He was so surprised that he allowed T-Ai to finish.

"Yes, that's right, Koji. I'm a human being, now."

Koji leaned closer to T-Ai in a warm embrace. They looked into each other's eyes smiling for a few minutes and then, they pressed their lips to each other. The Autobots had noticed this from the back.

"Well, isn't that touching? Right, Sideburn?"

"I'll say, X-Brawn. This is too good to be true."

As they released the kiss, Koji asked her a simple question, while clasping his hands with hers.

"T-Ai, this is unbelievable! How did you become a human being, just like me?"

T-Ai answered. "Well, it almost took about a decade to complete it and it's all thanks to a new program called _'Cybertronian Surgery'._"

This left Koji very confused. "Huh? What kind of surgery is that, T-Ai?"

When T-Ai tried to answer, the alarm went off and the Autobots were at the Main Computer System. Koji removed his hands from T-Ai's as she went back to her usual work. Even though Koji felt depressed, nevertheless he felt much better despite his father's passing.

"T-Ai, status report."

"Statistics show that the city of Los Angeles is in complete ruins."

"What? On-screen, now T-Ai!"

"Right away, Optimus."

The Autobot Main Computer System shows an on-screen image of Los Angeles almost completely destroyed. Cities were totaled, vehicles were up in flames and innocent people are running for their very lives. The Autobots looked on in complete shame. As if things were getting much worse, a mysterious figure had landed on the scrap heap of Los Angeles.

"Hee, Hee, Hee, Hee. Come out, come out, wherever you are, Koji! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Everyone in the Autobot base gasped in complete shock. But no one is more shocked than Koji with his body trembling in fear and his forehead began to sweat even more than the last time, when he encountered with Scourge and his mercenaries.

"It's Galvatron!" grunted Rodimus.

"All right, Autobots. This is our moment of opportunity to bring Galvatron and the Decepticons, once and for all. Even if it means, putting our sparks at stake. Understand?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Autobots, transform and roll-out!" Optimus transformed into a red fire truck, along with the rest of the Autobots transforming and following Optimus through the Space Bridge. Everyone that is, except for Koji and one Autobot who caught his attention.

"Demolisher, wait! Just wait a minute, please!"

"Huh? What is it, Koji? What's the problem?"

"You've got to take me with you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea to me, Koji. This could be dangerous for you."

"That doesn't matter, now."

"Hey, wait for me, Koji!" A new voice interjected.

Koji whirled around to see his best friend T-Ai, running towards him while catching her breath. He was in complete surprise that she would be going with him. "T-Ai? What do you think you're doing? You're not planning on going as well, are you? You could get hurt out there."

"I don't care! I don't want you to get hurt either, Koji. Don't you get it?" She clasped her hands with Koji's in a strong grip. "We're all in this together, no matter what the cost."

"But, T-Ai…"

She interrupted him. "And I don't want to here anymore excuses from you, Koji. Even if it's the only one, I'll refuse to accept it. Besides, all I want to know is what does Galvatron want with you anyways?"

He hung his head down and sighed. "For some reason, I kind of ask myself the same question and I can't put my finger on it why."

During their conversation, Demolisher, who was almost standing there for almost five minutes, stepped in. "I hate to interrupt this small talk here but, can we go already? I'm completely bored here, right now!"

"Okay, Demolisher. We were just finishing, here. Just stay to close to me, T-Ai. Do you promise?"

She looked deep into Koji's brown eyes and answered. "I promise, Koji."

They stepped inside Demolisher's vehicle, buckled their seat belts and both shouted these words: "Let's roll, Demolisher!"

"You got it!"

With that, they proceeded by going through the Space Bridge to catch up with the Autobots.

Elsewhere at the damaged city of Los Angeles, Galvatron continues to make waste to the city. While during his mass destruction, two mysterious figures appeared right in-front of him. One was a young woman with crystal blue eyes, long medium brown hair and a yellow uniform. Second was a young man with deep dark brown eyes, light brown hair and wearing a full-armored battle suit with his Energon Saber as his trusty weapon. They also have a familiar symbol on their chests that Galvatron had already noticed.

"Out of my way, human! This doesn't concern you!"

The young armored man countered. "Try and take me, you wretched Decepticon!"

"Do you really think that you can beat me? You're completely worthless!" yelled Galvatron.

Kicker's blood began to boil and his eyes were filled with complete rage and anger. "Enough talk! Let's get this over with!"

"We'll see about that! Cutter Beam!"

Both Kicker and Misha were able to dodge the attack with ease. "You wait right here, Misha. This could take a while."

"Be careful out there, Kicker."

He went back to the battlefield were Galvatron was, grinning with pure delight. "If you think that's funny, maybe this will shut you up!" He charged at Galvatron with his Energon Sabre, ready to make an impact. But he was prepared as he blocked Kicker's attack with full force and thrusting him back on the ground, but managed to land on his feet safely.

"Is that all you got, human? How pathetic! Dragon Mode!"

"What the hell? What kind of a transformation is this?" startled Kicker with a surprise look on his face.

"Let's see if you can block this one, human! Dual Magma Stream!" Galvatron fired his red-hot attack right at Kicker. Though he tried with all of his might to block it with his Energon Sabre, Galvatron's power was way too much for him to handle. Thus, both his Energon Sabre and himself were nearly burned and were still able to stand up. The Decepticon leader grunted with displeasure as he flung him at the concrete wall hard with one arm; knocking him unconscious and falls onto the pavement.

"No! Kicker, please get up!" shrieked Misha in disbelief.

"What's wrong, human? Is this what you call strength? I'm so disappointed in you!"

The arrogant Kicker, although badly bruised but barely alive is struggling to get back on his feet. "Ugh…Argh…don't…celebrate…just…yet. The victor…hasn't been…determined." He managed to regain his balance, once again. But because of the sustained damage he took from Galvatron's brutal attack, he collapsed on the ground and making him out cold.

"Kicker!" she screamed with complete despair, in her eyes.

"It's time to finish this! Striker…" But before Galvatron could even get the job done, he was interfered with a huge blast from the back. The Decepticon leader felt the heavy impact, as he whirled around to see his old nemesis glaring back at him. He had a huge interesting smile, on his face. "So, you've finally come, Optimus Prime!"

"That's right, Galvatron. I'm back and I'm feeling Prime!"

"You'll be feeling unprimed, when I will rip out that Matrix from out of your spark!" growled Galvatron with his fists clenched.

"I wouldn't count on that!"

They both locked horns for about two hours. Fists were flying, weapons were fired and both leaders were refusing to stay down. Both of them were completely exhausted, but somehow Galvatron was smiling for some strange reason and Optimus was left curious.

"What's so funny, Galvatron? Answer me!" fumed the Autobot leader.

"My, my, aren't you the peachy man. Now's the ultimate opportunity for me to put my next plan into action, just by taking out you, Optimus Prime!" shouted Galvatron.

"And you think that I'm letting you get away with this? Dream on!"

Optimus' troops arrived on the battlefield.

"Prowl, Transform!"

"Sideburn, Transform!"

"SnowCat, Transform!"

"Hauler, Transform!"

"X-Brawn, Transform!"

"Skid-Z, Transform!"

"Ultra Magnus, Transform!"

"Rodimus, Transform!"

For Galvatron, however, he wasn't intimidated. "Humph! Well, two can play at that game, Prime! Decepticons, move out!"

"Scourge, Transform!"

"Bludgeon, Transform!"

"Dreadwind, Transform!"

"Axer, Transform!"

"Sunstorm, Transform!"

"Decepticons, combine! Ruination, awakens!"

The Decepticon leader issued a command. "Now then, Decepticons! Obliterate them all!"

All of the Autobots and the Decepticons were in a heated battle for several hours, now. Magnus, Rodimus and Hauler were dealing with Scourge and Ruination, while X-Brawn, Sideburn, Prowl and Skid-Z were handling with Dreadwind, Axer, Sunstorm and Bludgeon with ease. Except for Optimus as he's having some difficulty dealing with Galvatron until SnowCat came in to help him.

The intense battle was extremely fierce until a familiar transformer came out from the Space Bridge and appeared on the other side of the city without any of the Decepticons noticing them.

"Whoa! Check it out! They've started without us."

"Yeah! No doubt about it, Demolisher."

"Listen, Koji. We don't want Galvatron or any of the Decepticons to suspect that you're here. Am I right?" questioned T-Ai.

"Of course T-Ai, crystal clear. Don't you agree, Demolisher? Huh? What's the matter, Demolisher?" asked Koji with concern.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Koji. It's them." He then pointed at the ruined wreckage, which lays an unconscious person on the ground with a young woman that's consoling next to him. "Well, I'll be! That's Kicker and Misha!"

Koji looked at T-Ai with a serious look on his face. "We'd better help them out." She nodded with his agreement and so did Demolisher as they proceeded to help out a fallen comrade.

"Kicker…" said Misha sadly at her beloved one. She hears some voices heading towards her.

"Misha! Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. But, Kicker isn't. He took some brutal beatings from Galvatron earlier on and I'm afraid that he won't make it!" She cried from here on out, until someone stood next to her.

"Don't even talk like that about him, Misha. He's not gone, yet. He's just injured that's all and by the way, my name's Koji."

"And my name is T-Ai; It's nice to meet you, Misha."

She stood there in complete surprise. "How did you know, my name?"

"Let's just say that an old friend of yours told us about this." Koji turned his head to Demolisher, who waved at her with a friendly gesture.

"D-Demolisher?"

"Who were you expecting, Misha? Primus?" laughed Demolisher with somewhat of a funny, but yet, stupid joke.

"That's not even funny, Demolisher! We've got to bring Kicker back to the base, right now!" shouted Misha.

"Nobody's going anywhere, my dear!" said a mysterious voice.

They all turned around to see an unsuspecting Decepticon, blocking their way. Their eyes were widened with fear and their expressions were completely frozen in horror.

"Face it humans, you're trapped like a rat. Transform!"

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" asked a frightened, Misha.

"I'm Obsidian of the Decepticons and I came out here for a simple purpose" he explained to them.

"Oh, yeah! And what's that, you motor-head?"

"The correct answer is: By taking away your human friend Koji, you big hunk of scrap!" With that, he blasted Demolisher with his twin cannons and thus, knocking him out cold.

"No, Demolisher!" yelled Koji.

"I believe you're next in line, human!" Obsidian chuckled with glee.

"Huh? What the…"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! It's time for you to become a part of us, the Decepticons!"

Misha wasn't going to stand for this. So, she took out her frustration at Obsidian and stood right in-front of Koji with her arms spread out. "I won't let you take him away from us! If you want him so bad, you'll have to go through me first!"

Koji was taken back by surprise. "Misha, what do you think you're doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Koji. You'll just have to trust me, on this one" replied Misha.

"Okay! Hurry, T-Ai! Take Kicker and Demolisher back to the base, as soon as possible!"

"But what about you, Koji?" asked T-Ai.

"How convenient. Two humans for the price of one! Double Paralyzing Ray!" shouted Obsidian as he fired his trusty weapon straight at Koji and Misha's direction.

"Don't worry about me, T-Ai. You worry about yourself and Kicker" complained Koji.

"I agree with Koji. You be careful out there and tell Optimus to Kicker, that I'm sorry" added Misha.

After the discussion, Obsidian's attack had made a huge impact. The paralyzing rays were damaging Koji and Misha's internal bodies, making them scream loudly in pain as Obsidian gloated with delight. The attack took for at least three minutes until it finally wore off. Both Koji and Misha groaned weakly from the damage they took as they both fainted to the ground. The menacing Decepticon landed firmly on the ground in his robot mode as he scooped up the unconscious Koji and Misha and placed them inside his cockpit.

"See you later, squirt! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He then whisked away into the sky with the two humans held captive inside.

T-Ai stood there in silence as she fell to her knees in complete shame knowing that she has lost her most important friend in her life. "No, Koji…" A river of tears fell upon her face as she cried softly from Koji's abduction.

Galvatron had noticed the familiar plane that just took off. He then realized that Obsidian had already finished the task as he alerted his troops._ "Well, well; It would seem that my loyal servant has just completed my task;" _"All Decepticons, back to base!"

The Decepticons continued to fire back at the Autobots as soon as they're retreating. The Autobots were left wondering as to why their enemies would fallback from the assault.

"Hold your fire, men! They're withdrawing" Optimus halted his men from firing.

"Yeah, alright! We must've whipped their tail big time!" cheered Sideburn.

"You can say that again, pretty boy (long yodel)" shouted SnowCat, giving him a high five.

Rodimus with his arms crossed wasn't very satisfied about this. "I don't agree at all, SnowCat."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Rodimus?"

"Look over there." Rodimus pointed.

The Autobots were all looking at the out cold Demolisher, the injured Kicker and T-Ai weeping on the ground. They all gasped in bewilderment as they saw what had happened during their battle with Galvatron and the Decepticons.

"Well, this is just great. This whole battle with those creeps was a setup from the start" grumbled Ultra Magnus.

"I can see where you're going with that statement, Magnus."

"And what might that be, Optimus?"

The Autobot leader hung his head down in disbelief and gave out his answer. "It would seem that they've abducted both Koji and Misha away from us, while we were fighting Galvatron and the Decepticons."

"What? How is it possible? I thought that we had every Decepticon right in every corner" accused Prowl.

"That's what I thought too, brother. But somehow, they've created a diversion to keep us distracted from them. It's like an old saying, _'it just couldn't get anything worse than this'_ " explained X-Brawn.

The rest of the Autobots were standing next close to T-Ai, the injured Kicker and the unconscious Demolisher as they consoled them to their needs. Demolisher was able to get back on his feet, except for Kicker who was still suffering some major damage from the battle with Galvatron. Magnus and Optimus were able to cope with T-Ai as she was still reeling her loss of Koji's abduction. When it was all set and done, they all went back to the Autobot base through the Space Bridge.

Back at the Decepticon base, the Decepticons were celebrating their victory of their humans capture. The familiar tan Decepticon approached Galvatron in the throne room with his captured preys. "Mission accomplished, Master Galvatron. The human boy, Koji is now yours for the taking."

"Excellent work, Obsidian." That's when Galvatron has noticed another human right next close to Koji. "Hmm? Why have you brought another human, Obsidian? I want results and don't try to play coy with me!"

It took a few minutes for Obsidian to figure out the explanation about bringing in a second individual. "I'd figured that controlling two humans would be much better than one, Master Galvatron."

The menacing Decepticon leader greeted him with a sinister smile. "You have done very well, Obsidian. Our next task is almost at hand. Scourge, make preparations for my personal experiment with these humans. So they can become a part of the Decepticons with my new secret weapon."

"I will do as you please, Galvatron" nodded Scourge.

Back at the Autobot base, the Autobots were discussing about the situation that had taken place earlier with Galvatron and the Decepticons. The reason behind all of this is because it was a complete setup for them to capture Koji and Misha, all along.

"I can't believe this has happened, Optimus. Koji's been abducted by Galvatron."

"Yes, X-Brawn. I realize that. But, no one is more sorrow than T-Ai is, now."

"Not to mention that he's also abducted Misha as well. Kicker's going to be very upset about this" added Rodimus.

Then, they heard a familiar voice coming out from the medical room and already healed. "Hey! What's going on? Am I missing something?"

"More like, you're missing someone, Kicker. It's Misha and she's been abducted from the Decepticons, along with Koji."

Kicker's eyes widened with terror and his mouth was dry. "It's not true. Please tell me it's not true, Optimus."

"I'm sorry, Kicker. But, it's true" Optimus replied, in a low tone.

"No…No…NO!" He let out a scream of misery as he ran straight to his room with hot tears streaming down from his face. Later, he fell down to his knees, kept pounding his fists on the floor in agony so hard, that the picture frame of both him and Misha fell down onto the floor and cracked. Broken mirror pieces were scattered around the floor, but he didn't care at all. He picked up the broken picture frame, took a good look at it and cried out these loud words: "Misha, please come back! Misha!"

After he finished his sentence, more tears were streaming down on his face and onto the cracked picture frame of him and Misha. He continued to cry on uncontrollably and very loudly throughout the whole evening as the new war with the Decepticons has just begun.

_End of Episode 1_


	2. A Fateful Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots In Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. The only thing that I own however is _'The Energon Shockwave_'. Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Galvatron begins his project with his captured victims, while something amazing has happened to Kicker. Meanwhile, old friends from the past arrive at Autobot HQ including from what happened with the relationship between Kicker and Misha after the energon wars.

Episode 2: A Fateful Encounter

At the Decepticon base, Galvatron and his men are having an important discussion about the situation with their human's captive.

"Galvatron, what are you planning to do with those two humans?" asked Bludgeon.

Galvatron turned his head to where Koji and Misha are now being held. Each of them strapped on a chair and laying unconscious. He went back to him. "Don't be concerned, Bludgeon. I have a plan and this time, it will not fail."

"Hmm? What exactly, do you mean?"

He announced. "I mean, I will implant their minds with Dark Energon!"

Bludgeon stood there in surprise. "What?"

"Say, what? Feeding those humans with Dark Energon?" fumed Dreadwind.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday, now do you?" said Sunstorm.

"Yeah, sounds like a very good plan to me."

Galvatron made a command. "So it would seem, Bludgeon. Now remember, give the Autobots a clear message about my devious plan ever, while I begin the operation with those humans. Understand?"

"Yes, Galvatron. I shall take care of those Auto-pests."

Back at the Autobot base, Kicker sat on his bed in his room alone with his hands clutched together and his head down in despair. He gave himself a moment to think about the events that happened yesterday, during his battle with Galvatron. _"What am I going to do? How will I ever bring back Misha from the Decepticons?"_ He let out a sigh of disbelief as he went off the bed and looked out the window. The only thing that he could see was the quiet warm blue water of the ocean and the bright blue sky that's covered with pure white clouds. _"Misha__..."_

He made his way out of his room and stood right next to the Autobot Main Computer System. His hands were on the Main Computer as he clenched his fists tightly and his anger began to boil with rage. "That Galvatron! Taking my best friend away from me! He will pay for this!"; He let out a scream of anguish as he pounded the Main Computer with his clenched fists, which let out a huge thud across the Autobot base. That's when he heard a new voice that's approaching to him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kicker. It's not your fault that Misha was taken away from you by the Decepticons."

As he released his fists away from the Main Computer, he turned his head straight and sees a person that he's never met before. "Huh…Who are you?"

She giggled with delight as she introduced herself to him. "I'm just glad that you asked Kicker. My name's T-Ai, which is also short for Tactical Artificial Intelligence."

Kicker smiled. "Nice to meet you too, T-Ai." He extended his hand as he shook T-Ai's hand with a warm greeting. "Anyways, thanks for cheering me up. But, I just can't seem to help myself from what happened to Misha. It's like, I let my guard down and for some reason, I wasn't able to stand firm."

"Take it easy, Kicker. You have to trust yourself than others. So that way, you wouldn't feel discouraged anymore. Besides, I didn't have any friends myself until I've met Koji and that made me, very happy."

"Yeah. Give it a rest, big brother" said Sally. She is Kicker's annoying sister. She has orange hair with light green eyes, a pink and yellow sweater with light blue t-shirt, dark blue cargo jeans and red sneakers with blue stripes.

Kicker scowled at her remark, but frank-fully made a smile on his face. "Whatever. I would like you to introduce to you my sister, Sally."

T-Ai shook Sally's hand with her handshake. "It's an honor to meet you, Sally."

"You can say that again, T-Ai" Sally winked as she gives the thumbs-up with a soft giggle.

"Now, then. Who's Koji and how long have you known him?" questioned Kicker.

T-Ai answered. "Since the day that I've first met him when his father, Dr. Kenneth Onishi was abducted by Galvatron. I didn't have any human feelings back then, because I was originally a computer."

Kicker and Sally's eyes widened in shock as they shout in unison. "You were a computer?"

She continued. "I used to be a computer. But, that was a long time ago. I'm a human being, now. This is why I've officially resigned myself from the Teletran-1 computer program."

"Uh-huh. But, how and when?" asked Kicker, curiously.

"Yeah, T-Ai. Let us in on this" said Sally.

"Alright. Well, this operation that I was having at Planet Cybertron was simply called _'Cybertronian Surgery',_ which nearly took a decade to complete the process. It wasn't an easy one, because I was originally made from a holographic projection of Teletran-1. I was a pro-active self-initializing program that constantly scans the planets, so I can alert the Autobots in need of an emergency. When I felt like that I wasn't needed, I knew that I have to do something that I should've done a long time ago: Resign myself from the Teletran-1 computer program and be re-united with my beloved friend, Koji on Planet Earth. But in order to do that, I have to become a human being first before I can go. It took some numerous trail and errors on me to replace my computer data into actual DNA, which was human gene to be précised. After almost a decade of process, the surgery was a complete success. I became a physical entity, even though that I'm still wearing this uniform, I now have the ability to cope with human feelings. I wanted to become human because I love Koji so much and it would be very grateful to be together with him. But around that time, Koji's father, Dr. Kenneth Onishi had sadly passed on and he hasn't been the same ever since meeting him at his funeral."

"Wow, that's quite an amazing story. But yet, sad to see Koji's father gone" said Sally.

"Yeah, this explains why you like Koji so much that you can't take your eyes off of him" explained Kicker.

Moments later, the alarm signal went off in the Autobot base.

"I'll go check it out" informed T-Ai as she went straight to the Autobot Main Computer System to scope things out. Despite the fact that she's now human, she still has access to the main computer system.

Then, a familiar figure appears right behind Kicker, Sally and T-Ai. "What's our current situation?"

Kicker whirled around to see his old friend. "Huh? Rodimus!"

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better already, Kicker. That's good. Now then, T-Ai. Pinpoint the co-ordinates."

"No problem!"

The screen shows an image of a familiar Decepticon that Rodimus and Optimus had encountered with before.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Hello there, you puny Auto-brats!"

"What do you want, Bludgeon?" he said.

"It's quite simple, Rodimus. Two human friends of yours are now at the mercy of Galvatron's hands! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Kicker stepped into their conversation. "Listen, you! I don't care who you are or what your next move is. All I do know is this; you, Galvatron and the rest of your freaks are going down, seriously!"

"Well, now. It seems that someone's in a foul mood" scoffed Bludgeon.

"Shut Up! I will tear you apart! Even if it means risking my whole life for the one person that I truly care about!" explained Kicker with rage in his eyes.

Bludgeon wasn't satisfied with his comment. "Nice speech, human. But unfortunately for you, it will never work. You see, Galvatron is working on an experiment on your friends. It's only a matter of time, before they become a part of the Decepticons!"

Upon hearing this, Kicker clenched his fist very tightly. "You wouldn't dare! That will never happen! Do you hear me? Never!"

The cocky Decepticon raised his eyebrow. "Is that right? Well, maybe this will lighten you and everybody else up a bit, human!" As he snapped his fingers once, it shows the images of Koji and Misha, unconscious on strapped chairs.

The looks on everyone's faces were in complete utter shock. Their best friends are being held by the Decepticons and according to Bludgeon himself, their minds will be brainwashed.

"Misha!"

"Koji!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! A marvelous sight to see, isn't it?" The screen went right back to Bludgeon as he continued on. "You thought that I was bluffing on you, right? Well, you're wrong! It was Galvatron's idea that made Obsidian to apprehend them to us! However, I don't have time to deal with you! I and Galvatron will be waiting for you, Auto-scum! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The image went black and it was replaced by an Autobot insignia.

Kicker's anger began to boil up like a volcano after hearing the disturbing news from Bludgeon. "Damn him! Damn that, Bludgeon! If he or anyone else ever lays a finger on her, they'll regret the day they will ever met me!"

Rodimus turned his head at Kicker. "Don't be so foolish of yourself, Kicker. Even with your Energon Sabre, you're still no match for the Decepticons including Galvatron."

"He's got a point there, big brother. You'll be wiped out, before you even know it" added Sally with her comment.

Knowing that he lacks strength, he commented. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I should polish up my skills, before I can even head into battle again."

T-Ai piqued up. "Just to let you know, Kicker. That we have a training facility across the hallway on your left, just before your room. Be sure not to overwhelm yourself, out there."

"Thanks, T-Ai. I'll keep that, in mind."

Back at the Decepticon base in the laboratory, Galvatron begins the operation with Koji and Misha unconscious on their strapped chairs, starts the machine up and the projection screen that's hovering over the humans is now operating.

It begins to read Koji and Misha's memories inside their minds. It each shows their relationships with their friends and family. During the process, the machine begins to flash bright red continuously. That's when Galvatron hears both Koji and Misha beginning to murmur during the operation with a huge smile on his face.

_"Your passion for your friends and the Autobots is what makes the both of you become stronger. Just the quality that I'm looking for. With my Dark Energon inside your minds, I will increase and distort those emotions many times over. Plus, I'll have the perfect opportunity to gain my revenge on Optimus Prime."_

Later, huge amounts of Dark Energon are being transferred into Koji and Misha's mind and body; while the projection screen still showing their memories, starts twisting it around, begins to separate them and then shattering it into pieces, making both Koji and Misha scream in pain and agony. Then, the projection screen that was showing their memories was replaced by an image of Galvatron and his minions. They're both screaming with complete discouragement as Galvatron continues to grin with pure joy.

At Autobot HQ, Kicker was able to find the training facility and therefore, he began his practice. Even though, he's still suffering the effects of Misha being abducted and then manipulated, he's still trying to maintain his focus with his Energon Sabre.

After three hours of training, he felt very exhausted while his face was sweating completely. Suddenly, something unexpected had just occurred; his Energon Sabre began to glow, very strangely. This made him very surprised.

"Huh? What's going on? Why's my Energon Sabre, glowing?"

Not only was his weapon glowing brightly gold, but so was his hair with the exact same color.

"What?…AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Both his hair and the Energon Sabre were glowing so very bright that it covered the entire training facility. His eyes were closed, when this mysterious power shined on him. Just as if things weren't going his way, he heard a familiar voice.

"Kicker…"

When he hears this voice, he opened his eyes slowly and his expression was in complete bewilderment. "Huh? You're..."

"It's been a while, Kicker."

Kicker recognized of who it was. "Primus! Is that you in there?"

"That's correct, Kicker. I came here to tell you, that you've achieved a new attack on your Energon Saber and you're the only one that has succeeded through that level and potential to wield the legendary move: _'The Energon Shockwave'_."

"Huh? The Energon Shockwave? What's that?"

Primus explained. "A powerful technique that unleashes its full strength and power from your Energon Saber, then you could ever possibly imagine. But know this, Kicker, use this attack wisely. The fate of Planet Earth rests in your hands."

Kickers grabbed his Energon Sabre, held it up high in the air and shouted: "Don't you worry, Primus. I will not lose faith!"

"Then, it's settled. Good luck, Kicker" and then he vanished without a single trace, leaving Kicker all alone in the training facility.

He looked at his weapon closely with a small smile on his face. _"I'll bring you back, Misha. I promise."_

Galvatron was anxious to hear from Bludgeon. "So, Bludgeon. Did you pass on the message to those Auto-fools?"

"It was a piece of cake, Galvatron. Our plan is coming along splendidly. Those Auto-brats will never know, what will hit them."

"Excellent" Galvatron chuckled. "Scourge!"

"Yes, Galvatron?"

"How are they?"

The black Optimus figure responded. "Sir, both of those humans are ready for battle. Your experiment with the Dark Energon was a complete success."

"Good work, Scourge. Now it's time to give the Autobots a surprise that they'll never forget."

"Yes, Sir!" Scourge saluted at the Decepticon leader.

"Optimus Prime, your days numbered now. Because, I'll be the one who will be left standing!"

"You talked to who?" said T-Ai with a surprise look on her face.

"That's right, T-Ai. It was Primus, who talked to me" smiled Kicker.

"How did this happen?" thought the red-flamed Autobot.

"It was simple, Rodimus. After I've finished a long three hour training, my Energon Sabre began to glow brightly gold, just like my hair."

"Well, that's new. Isn't that right, Demolisher?"

"I'll say, SnowCat."

"And that's when Primus showed up, that explains it."

Kicker continued. "By the way, Rodimus. That's not all about Primus. You see, he told me that I have the ability of wielding the strongest attack ever. The Energon Shockwave."

All of the Autobots gasped in surprise of hearing Kicker's discovery about this new move that he learned from Primus for his Energon Sabre.

"The Energon Shockwave? I'm quite pleased with what you've accomplished today, Kicker." says a new voice.

Kicker turned around to see the Autobot leader standing behind him. "Thanks, Optimus. But, Primus also told me that I should use this move carefully. Otherwise, it won't work."

During the speculation, the alarm went off again at the Autobot base.

"Now, what's going on?" fumed Rodimus.

"Optimus, Sir. Is it another attack?" panicked SnowCat.

"We'll find out soon enough." As Optimus had finished typing into the computer, a screen appeared with Autobot standing on-patrol outside.

"Rodimus."

"Yes, Quickstrike. What is it?"

"We have some visitors heading our way."

The screen that was showing an Autobot was replaced and shows a black limousine that's coming towards the entrance of the base itself with a few familiar faces inside of the vehicle.

"Bring them in."

"Yes, sir!" saluted Quickstrike.

Outside of the Autobot base, the passenger door opened and first came out a tall young woman with light auburn hair, emerald green eyes, a light pink jacket with a dark red shirt underneath and white track pants with white slippers. Second, came out a tall young man with light ash blonde hair, deep blue eyes, with a bluish long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants with a square belt buckle and black dress shoes. And then finally came out a tall young man with black short clean hair, light brown eyes, with a light yellow t-shirt, black pants and light green shoes with black stripes. All three of them made their way to the Autobot base with concern on their faces.

The corridors opened as they walked firmly to the Main Computer System, noticing a few familiar faces along the way.

Kicker was surprised, when he recognized them with a small smile on his face. "Hey, you guys. It's been a long time, since we last met."

"It sure is, Kicker" said Carlos giving him a high five. He sees an unfamiliar person that neither he, Rad or Alexis have ever seen before. "Hey, Kicker. Who's that cute girl over there?"

Alexis elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be that funny, Carlos. The next time you try and say something like that, it will be even harder!"

Rad groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, Women." He walked towards her side. "That's Carlos. He's always like that, when it comes to cute girls. By the way, my name's Rad and that's Alexis.

"How nice. My name's T-Ai and it's a pleasure meeting with all of you." She introduced herself to them as she greeted his handshake.

"That's for sure" said Carlos, trying to recover the injury that he took from Alexis earlier.

"So tell us, T-Ai. What's happening right now?" questioned Rad.

T-Ai answered. "First of all, Planet Cybertron is safe from harm's way, for now; Second, Planet Earth is under attack by Galvatron and the Decepticons."

"What?" gasped Rad, Alexis and Carlos in unison.

Kicker interfered. "Well, you wouldn't have believed her if she hadn't told all of you about this."

"Speaking of which, where's Optimus?" asked Alexis.

"Forget about Optimus, young lady. Me and Demolisher are the ones who you should be interested with" A new voice had interjected.

"What the? What are they doing here? They're Decepticons!" cried Rad.

"Relax, Rad. They're on our side, because they've passed the test with me, many years ago. Right after a new sun was created" explained Rodimus.

"That's right, we _were_ Decepticons. But now, both I and Demolisher are now Autobots! Isn't that great? (Long yodel)" expressed SnowCat as he and Demolisher made an unusual pose together.

Rad sweat dropped. "Oh, brother."

"They're Autobots, now? Aw, man! You've got to be kidding me!" cried Carlos smacking his forehead in defeat.

Except for Alexis as her arms are crossed and her expression looked stricter than ever. "Humph! I don't trust either of them, one bit!"

Kicker pondered to himself about hearing Alexis's rough comments. _"She'll never change. Always acting on the wrong side of Planet Cybertron or Earth."_

Both Carlos and Rad didn't appreciate Alexis's thoughts about the unlikely pair becoming Autobots. They tried to cheer her up, but she backed away from them with her anger.

Sally, who seemed quiet for a moment, whispered into Kicker's ear. "Hey, Kicker? Have you ever seen Alexis this upset, before? This isn't like her."

Kicker responded to her. "I realize that, Sally. She's always too independent for her own good. Let alone to have some sort of a meeting with the Earth Defense Agency about the situation between the Autobots and ourselves."

"That's interesting. But tell me this, Kicker. Are you still worried about Misha? After all, both you and her are best friends. Just like me and Koji. Am I right?" asked T-Ai.

"You're right about that, T-Ai. Misha is very important to me and there's no other person than her" replied Kicker.

"Well, isn't that cute?" says a gloated Demolisher.

"Yeah well, the only thing that wasn't cute was our rough relationship in the past. Like the time, when she was worried about me constantly. Not to mention, SnowCat and Demolisher becoming new members of the Autobots."

"So, what really happened, Kicker?" Carlos wondered.

"It all started after the creation of the new sun…"

**(Begin Flash Back)**

Optimus and the Autobots, along with Kicker have returned back to the Autobot base safely. That is until Rodimus had noticed SnowCat and Demolisher standing in the midsts of the aftermath of Unicron's demise.

"Demolisher! SnowCat!" shouted Rodimus.

"Is he addressing to us, SnowCat?"

"Of course he is, you dummy! What else would you expect?"

"Rodimus! What are you doing?" urged Kicker in frustration.

"Go right ahead. I've got some business to take care of with these two."

"Okay, than." With that, Kicker joins up with the Autobots and back to the Autobot base down on Planet Earth. Leaving Rodimus all by himself with the remaining Decepticons.

"So, I see that you're both at a loss for words, since you saw what happened to Galvatron back there."

"Well, duh. We tried to stop him, but he told us not to get in his way. That was the last time we saw of him, permanently, including Starscream and Mirage" replied SnowCat.

"Yeah, without Galvatron, we can't be followed by anyone's orders and what's worse, we're just lonely bystanders" complained Demolisher.

Rodimus narrowed his eyes at them. "Well, I for one can make an agreement."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"In the interest of fairness, why not join us as new members of the Autobots? That way, you wouldn't feel discouraged anymore" Rodimus suggested.

This gave them some time to think it over and then, they came up with a simple answer.

"As a matter of fact, we accept" says Demolisher.

"I'll stick to what, he says" added SnowCat.

"I'm glad that you made the right decision, you two. Welcome to the Autobot team." He extended his hand to them in a way of offering their support to him and his fellow colleagues.

Demolisher was the first to shook his hand, before SnowCat shook his last.

"Now, come on. Let's head back to base."

"Yes, sir!" they both shouted in unison as they follow his trail and head straight towards the Autobot base.

A few hours later, Kicker became seemingly irate by seeing SnowCat and Demolisher here in the Autobot base.

"Rodimus, why have you brought them here? Don't you realize that they could turn against us, again? I for one don't agree with your idea at all!"

"Be quiet, Kicker! First off, you don't have the right to make decisions here, I do! And furthermore, they're going to take the test. But not just any test, it's a battle test and they're facing against…me."

"You've got to be joking!" cried Kicker. "Are you certain that you can handle this kind of procedure? I mean, what if they fail this test and then what happens, you're going to leave them stranded off of Planet Cybertron?"

"Not necessarily. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that they're here to re-establish their honor and dignity as new members of the Autobots. Either way, I won't go easy on them. Right now, neither you nor anybody else won't be involved in this." Rodimus strolled down to the training facility and thus leaving Kicker all alone in the Autobot base.

_"I suppose this one's personal for him."_

At the training facility, Demolisher and SnowCat were battling Rodiimus for his their to become official members of the Autobots. They each lasted the entire test for approximately three hours until both of them became very tired. Demolisher and SnowCat kept on grasping for air from all of that hard work that they took from the test, just as Rodimus stood right in front of him.

"Demolisher! SnowCat!"

"Yes, Rodimus?"

"Y-Yeah, what is it?"

Rodimus countered. "Congratulations, you've passed the test."

"Huh? You mean that we're…"

The red and orange flamed Autobot nodded his head. "That's right, you two. By the power invested in the Matrix, you're now full-fledged members of the Autobots, first level."

With a shine from the red-flamed flag that he was carrying, it shined on both Demolisher and SnowCat old insignias. After a deep scan, it had changed shape from a Decepticon to an Autobot. They both looked very surprised at their new insignias on their chests as Rodimus gives them both a passing salute.

"Thanks, Rodimus!" they both saluted to him at the same time.

He chuckled. "Don't overwhelm yourself, you guys. You're just getting started. Anyways, you're now here to follow my orders. Is that clear?"

Both Demolisher and SnowCat nod their heads at each other and commented back to their new-found leader.

"Oh, yes sir, Rodimus! Crystal clear!"

"No problem, sir!"

Demolisher and SnowCat, who have been members of the Decepticons have now been promoted to become an addition to the Autobots.

From across the hallway, Kicker sighed and looked over at the sea while his short brown hair blew. Minutes later, a tall young man with light brown hair, goatee, brown eyes, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with yellow tie, tight-fit black dressed pants with a square belt buckle on his waist and black casual shoes. He noticed his son gazing at the sky, very quietly as he approaches to him and answered. "Hey, Kicker. It's a nice day, isn't it?"

Kicker turned towards his father and replied in a low tone. "Yeah, whatever dad."

"What's wrong, Kicker? You don't seem like yourself, today. Aren't you satisfied that Unicron is gone? Or is there something else that you want to talk about?"

He answered. "Dad, how long has it been?"

Dr. Jones was puzzled. "With what?"

Kicker confessed to his father about the relationship between him and Misha. "My connection to Misha. I've known her, since we've worked together during the energon wars. Worst case scneario, I haven't even submitted my feelings to her, yet." He clenched his fist very tightly and pounded the wall hard.

Dr. Jones now understood why his son wasn't acting himself as of late. He cares about his best friend so much that he didn't had the chance to tell her how much he really cares. That's when he notices a look of misery on his son's face as he looks on very baffled.

"Now, just take it easy, Kicker." He approached to his son beside him, while trying to ease his pain. "I understand, how much you feel about her and the way she feels about you. If you keep getting absent from her, than she'll be all alone with no one to be with."

After he concluded his sentence, Kicker's expression lit up. "Thanks, dad. I appreciate your help."

"Will do."

With a nod of his head, he immediately goes off to find her. Luckily, it didn't take long for him to find her standing at the Autobot Main Computer System.

A small silence had filled the air until he walked on over and spat out her name. "Misha."

Upon having her name called out, she turned around to see Kicker smiling at her.

Before she could even respond, he clasped his hands with hers and continued. "Misha, I've been thinking."

"Eh?"

"I've always thought of you, more than just my partner." His cheeks filled up with a hint of redness on them. "You're...You're...the most important person in my life. From here on out."

This had made Misha's heart sing with joy and so, she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Kicker!"

"Misha..."

"I...I always knew you cared about me!"

He tilted his head against hers. "And I do, too."

After that, he pressed his lips against hers in a warm bliss and ended their conversation.

**(End Flash Back)**

"Aww, that was so sweet" said T-Ai.

"About time that you showed some love to her, brother" grumbled Sally.

"Let it go, Sally. He's been through enough already and you're pushing him way too far" Alexis commented.

"Yeah. Show some respect around here for once. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" shrugged Rad.

At that very moment, two unexpected blasts had erupted the base with a blink of an eye, which caused the alarm to go off yet again.

"Holy frijoles! What was that?" cried Carlos.

"It's coming from the outside. Let's move!" shouted Optimus as he and everybody else including some reinforcements head out of the base and onto the streets.

They see nothing here yet until a huge booming voice ejaculated. "Galvatron, Transform!"

The Decepticon leader came down hard, before reaching the Autobot base with some backup behind him.

Rodimus snarled. "Well, look who finally shows his face!"

Galvatron retaliated to him and the other Autobots. "Why Rodimus, it's been such a very long time. Finally, I will take back what should have been rightfully mine from the very beginning, victory!"

"I swear to you, Galvatron. Whatever it is that you're planning, you'll never gain the upper hand on us!" said an enraged Optimus.

"Correction, Prime! I already have the upper hand, here!"

"What?"

"Obsidian! Scourge! Bring in our new guests, so they can entertain us!"

"Bring it on, Galvatron!" Optimus was locked into a fighting position.

Unfortunately, Galvatron just laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you Prime, but you're not the one that I want. It's your human friend, Kicker."

"You can't be serious?"

"I think he is, Optimus. Besides, I wouldn't mind taking something off my chest right about now" replied Kicker as he walked towards the battlefield and stopped right in the center of the bridge, before meeting Galvatron and his underlings from a few feet away.

"Kicker, wait!"

"Let him go, Optimus. I think I know, where this is headed" said Rodimus.

Both Scourge and Obsidian each placed one stasis pod on the ground almost next to Kicker's path. The surprising Autobots were left baffled as to what the Decepticons were doing with the stasis pods.

"Huh? Now, what would Galvatron have inside those stasis pods?" asked SnowCat.

"Beats me, pal. I have simply no idea, what's going to happen next" replied Demolisher.

"You know what happens next. It's show time!" smiled Galvatron as he pressed the remote control to activate the stasis pods. As the two pods began to open, a bright light radiated everyone which caused their eyes very blindsided. Except for Galvatron and the Decepticons, who were able to witness their most glorious stage of them all. As the light begins to diminish, two unknown people came from out of the pods and halted. Just as the light eventually subsided.

As it did, everyone became very horrified to see who they were. Kicker and T-Ai were the only ones who were more horrified than anyone as they recognized their familiar faces. Except that their appearances were much different than last time. Their eyes were dark purple, their faces were solemn and their foreheads are embedded with the Decepticon insignia.

"Oh, no! That's Misha!"

"And Koji!"

Galvatron demonstrated to everybody. "How right you are, my children. It was so easy to deceive your friends and it's all thanks to my Dark Energon!"

Kicker, who was still perspiring about this, commented to him about the situation. "Dark…Energon? I've never heard it. It's somewhat different from the Super Energon."

"You're quite right. However, the Dark Energon is a complete opposite. Therefore, it contains the strength and power of my old comrades. In other words, the Predacons and Unicron!"

Kicker and T-Ai were now very terrified than ever about the disturbing news that Galvatron had explained to them. Everyone else were also terrified upon hearing this.

As Galvatron laughed menacingly with his new hosts, a few dark shadows of the late Predacons and Unicron appears above the manipulated Misha and Koji.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_End of Episode 2_


	3. Lethal Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots In Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. The only thing that I own is _"The Energon Shockwave"._ By the way, Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Kicker doesn't want to fight Misha, because of Galvatron's newest creation: Dark Energon. Later on, Galvatron reveals to him and the Autobots about his new devious weapon.

Episode 3: Lethal Nightmare

Kicker and T-Ai's faces including everyone else were frozen in fear. They were staring at the new dark appearances of Misha and Koji, brainwashed and controlled by Galvatron with his newest weapon: Dark Energon.

Rodimus and Optimus were both enraged by all of this madness.

"Just as I suspected. Galvatron has created a new batch of Energon by combining Unicron and the Predacon's powers into Dark Energon! This is completely absurd! He's become even more heartless than ever!"

"Good point, Rodimus. Galvatron! I will make you pay for what you have done to those children!"

Galvatron scorned. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, really? I've done nothing to either of them, Prime! Can't you see? They look much different than they were, before you've even met them from the start!"

"You cross-eyed jerk! You bring them back!" fueled X-Brawn, who tried to pounce at Galvatron, but Rodimus stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, X-Brawn. There must be another way to freeing the humans from the Dark Energon without even harming them."

"Yeah, but how and where?"

"Talk all you want, Auto-fools! You know what they say _'Resistance is Futile'_ and it shall stay that way! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! And now, let the fun begin! Misha, destroy Kicker!"

The manipulated Misha begins to walk slowly towards Kicker's direction and then she began to run very fast until she finally cloaked him with a very hard fist to the face, sending him crashing to the floor. Everyone was very stunned to see of how different Misha and Koji had become. Especially, Kicker.

"Kicker!" shouted Sally.

"What has he done to you? Misha!" yelled Kicker to her.

But she didn't answer as she remains completely silent with a very cold look on her face. Her dark purple eyes and the Decepticon insignia on her forehead were glowing brightly purple.

"Talk all you want, Kicker. Your best friend is now a part of the Decepticons. Beating her won't be an easy task for a stubborn person, such as you" answered Galvatron, as he looks at him with pure pleasure.

"No, you can't do that! Misha! Try and fight it!"

Again, she still didn't answer to him and remained completely silent as the wind blew her long brown hair.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Save your breath human, because you're going to need all of that strength of yours to muster on the battlefield. And, when you will witness the supreme power of the Dark Energon from her, you'll be begging for mercy."

"Forget it, Galvatron! She's my best friend!" yelled Kicker.

"Galvatron! I'm going to rip out every circuit in your spark until you've got nothing left, you filthy bastard!" called Magnus with anger.

The Decepticon leader just laughed at his comment. "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for that, Ultra Magnus. You see, if you hadn't joined us instead of the Autobots back then, I could've shared my victory with you. But I guess, I was wrong."

"Why don't you put a sock in it, you moron?" requested Sideburn.

"Yeah! That goes double for me, too!" agreed Prowl.

"Misha, don't you recognize me?" Kicker tried to ask her one last time, but Misha just stood there in silence with her dark purple eyes and the Decepticon insignia on her forehead glowing once again. "Misha!" He grabbed part of her uniform and starts shaking her until she shoves him and connects with a hard right cross straight to his face, causing him to stumble back. He got back on his own two feet before Misha tried to hit him again. This time with a spinning heel kick, but Kicker saw her next move and was able to withdraw the attack.

"Misha, snap out of it! It's me, Kicker! I'm your best friend, damn it!"

"Holy frijoles! He's getting beaten up by his own lover! What do we do, now?" panicked Carlos.

"You got me. Hey, where did T-Ai run off to?" asked Rad.

"Over there and what in blazes does she think, she's doing?" questioned Magnus.

"I've got to reach Koji!" T-Ai ran into the battlefield. Hoping to cope with Koji.

"No, T-Ai! Get back here, this instant! Immediately!" ordered Optimus.

"Too late for that, Optimus. She can't hear you from that distance" answered Rodimus.

The Decepticon leader notices an oncoming intruder coming this way, trying to interrupt and stopping this horrific conflict from going any further. "What's that foolish girl think she's trying to do? Get involved in this situation? No matter. Koji! Take care of that insolent brat!"

He nodded to him and ran straight for T-Ai. She continued to run, but was easily stopped by Koji, who was blocking her path with his dark purple eyes and the Decepticon insignia on his forehead glowing on him. Just like Misha's.

Her fear had worsened and was frozen in panic. She tried to respond to him and perhaps to break the hold from Galvatron's Dark Energon. "Don't do this, Koji! You've got to fight it! I'm begging you, please!"

Koji was silent for a moment and then he growled with anger as he knocks her with a hard left jab to the abdomen and than, following it up with a right hook to her chin, sending her sprawling to the ground hard like a rag doll.

Kicker was then clobbered by Misha earlier by a pounding head-butt to his head and a knee to his stomach, sending him crashing down to the floor. He managed to get back on his feet again and wiped the blood off from his mouth that was dripping. As he looked on in utter frustration, he begins to dwell his thoughts on his mind. "_How could Galvatron do this to her? It's like, she doesn't even know who I am! There must be a solution to end all of this! The question is, where and how?"_

As soon he begins to ponder, T-Ai was walking slowly with a few bruises on her body and face, while approaching to him. "Kicker, I think…I understand, what has happened…to Koji and your friend, Misha."

"And your point is what, T-Ai?"

"My point is this, Kicker. When I looked into Koji and Misha's eyes, it would seem that both of their internal bodies have been consumed with the Dark Energon and it's all because of Galvatron."

Galvatron seemed pleased about her unveiled result as he started laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're quite the smart one, aren't you? Although, I have to admit your explanation with my diabolical scheme about my Dark Energon was rather quite amusing to me."

"Knock it off, Galvatron! Your pathetic tricks won't work on me or T-Ai!" said Kicker.

Galvatron laughed again. "Speaking of tricks, human. I've got one more ace up my sleeve and believe me, you and your pathetic Autobots are going to enjoy this, as much as I do."

"Huh?" T-Ai looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" angered Kicker with pure rage.

"Ah, it's quite simple. After I've had my experiment on your friends earlier, I was able to make another stash of Dark Energon, right after I've completed the process. When I'm done with them, I'll do the same to you and the rest of your friends!" shouted Galvatron.

Everyone was left very terrified of overhearing Galvatron's situation. So was Alexis, as she went to Rad's side. She was later embraced by Rad's warm hug, as they simply held their hands together.

"Rad, I'm worried about this" said Alexis.

"Don't be concerned, Alexis. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe from harm's way" replied Rad.

"Thanks, I appreciate that" nodded Alexis with a smile.

"Hey, you guys. This isn't the time for some tough love or anything. But, we need to figure out of how we can get rid of the Dark Energon that's been controlling them" explained Carlos.

Magnus interrupted. "There is a way. Kicker needs to destroy the Dark Energon by defeating them in battle. One way or another, this might be our chance to freeing them."

"Do you actually think that it might work?" asked SnowCat.

Rodimus replied to them. "Perhaps, SnowCat. But, I'm not certain that it could ever happen."

Later on, T-Ai tries to communicate with Koji once again, trying to fight off the Dark Energon. But he didn't respond as he answers to her with a thunderous right hook to her face, then hoisting her over his head and delivers a devastating back-breaker to her until he throws her to the ground, lying motionless. Koji immediately takes off to join in on the fight with Misha.

Meanwhile, Kicker is having some difficulty with Misha, who's been totally brainwashed and controlled by Galvatron. "Pull yourself together, Misha! Don't you realize that Galvatron is making you to fight me? Don't you get it? For heaven's sake, wake up already!"

Unfortunately, Misha didn't respond to Kicker's request as she nailed him yet again with a hard right kick to the face, sending him reeling in the air and then pounded him with a hard left punch to his stomach; Kicker was then knocked out on the ground for a little while, but managed to maintain his eyesight as he sees Misha charging her Dark Energon powers right at him. Kicker was freaked out, but he was able to roll out of the way just as Misha's attack blasted right on the bridge of the Autobot base with a huge bang.

Kicker slowly stood up as he stares at Misha with her fists clenched and her dark purple eyes and the Decepticon insignia on her forehead glowed as she tries to stomp on his head, but he dodges the move as he got back on his stability. He then ran out of harm's way from her. But, he didn't see his other victim that nailed him from behind and it was Koji. He was losing his stance when he was hit in the back, but quickly turned around and blocked Koji's oncoming punch before it made contact. Kicker than looked curious as to why Koji is attacking him and that's when he saw T-Ai unconscious and barely moving. He felt very discouraged when he saw her like this as he grabs Koji by the shirt and threw him over his shoulders. He sees Misha throwing a punch at him, but he countered it with a knee to her ribs and shoves her to the ground as he runs towards T-Ai's path. When he was next close to her, he kneeled down on both knees and shook her hard, trying to wake her up from her injuries.

"Come to your senses, T-Ai! Get up, already!"

She slowly opened her eyes as she sees Kicker right next to her. "Ugh…Ah…Kicker, thank you. But I wasn't able to break through to Koji and then, he nearly destroyed me. All because of Galvatron planting the Dark Energon inside of him."

Kicker narrowed his eyes sternly at her. "Well, that explains why you were down for such a long time." He carefully picked her up from the ground and back on her feet.

"You'd better stay out of this, T-Ai. You're way too harmful to be hurt."

"Thanks, Kicker. I'll remember that" said T-Ai as she ran back to where the Autobots and her friends were.

Kicker sighed heavily for a moment until he was struck again in the back, by both Koji and Misha's kicks. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. He groaned weakly from the attack as his face becomes barely bruised. He tries to get back up again, but Koji kicks him in the chest, making the pain more worsened. The Autobots and everyone else look on in disbelief, while the Decepticons chuckled at their new mercenaries beating the crap out of Kicker. Then, Misha grabs both of Kicker's legs and starts spinning him around fast like a play-toy. After a short while, she throws Kicker high into the air, yelling in fear and then, he crashes right onto the ground very hard. He glanced at Misha one last time, just before he lost conscious.

"Misha, why? Why are you…doing this…to…me?" He was than out like a light and the Autobots were very stunned to see Kicker's unusual defeat by his own best friend that's being controlled by Galvatron's Dark Energon.

Optimus was very furious about the outcome and demanded that this ongoing massacre, must be halted. "That's far enough, Galvatron! You have gone, too far! Stop this at once!"

"Very well, then. Koji! Misha! Stand down!" shouted Galvatron, as he commanded his Dark Energon Soldiers to resist the fight.

With a flash of their Decepticon insignias on their foreheads, both of them heard Galvatron's response as they head back to Galvatron and the Decepticons. The Autobots and everyone else let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to help out the injured Kicker.

"How's Kicker? Is he okay?" asked Sally briefly.

Rad checked his pulse on his wrist and his entire body as he shakes his head in disappointment. "This can't be good. He's been taken too much damage from both Koji and Misha's attacks. He will have to rest up a little bit, before he can even fight again."

"Aw, man! Isn't there anything that we can do to help him?" moaned Carlos.

"We'll have to bring him to the medical room, as soon as possible. So, he can recover his injuries" replied T-Ai.

A stretcher was brought in, as they place Kicker on the stretcher and into the medical room, where he's being treated for minor injuries.

"I can't believe from what has happened to Kicker. It's just too much" cried Sally.

"I know, Sally. This is a catastrophe. Why would Galvatron do such a horrible thing?" asked Alexis, sadly.

"I'm not sure, Alexis. But until we find out what the problem is about Galvatron's Dark Energon, keep a lid on it" explained Rad as she nods her head in agreement.

"I also agree with Rad. Galvatron! You make me sick by turning our own friends against us! This will not be tolerated, again!" angered Rodimus.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Thanks for the tip, Rodimus! But since all of you don't want to see anymore excitement, I'll be on my way. All Decepticons, fallback!" Galvatron and his men, along with Koji and Misha as they depart from the Autobot base. But then, he stopped and lays out an unexpected surprise to the Autobots. "Oh, one more thing, Rodimus. About what I said of seeing some excitement, I've got one more trick."

He holds up a mysterious gray orb and tosses it at the Autobots, leaving them shaken and baffled. Galvatron watches from above as the gray orb starts whirling around and then, the orb exploded and lets out a huge thick cloud of dark smoke that causes everyone to cough.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure jumped in and grabbed Alexis from behind as he clutches her arms with his claws and hoisted her into the air. As the thick black smoke finally cleared out, Rodimus was fumed by Galvatron's trickery.

"Now, what did he do that for?"

"Beats me, Rodimus. Huh? Hey, where's Alexis?" called Carlos.

"What's happened to her? Where'd she go?" asked Sally.

"Oh, no! Guys, look up there!" yelled Rad in bewilderment as they saw Alexis being captured by the same Decepticon that took Koji and Misha: Obsidian. She screamed in terror as she cries out to anyone's name for help.

"You're not getting away that easily!" roared Magnus as he heads towards Obsidian, trying to bring Alexis back. But Galvatron was in the way as he blocks Magnus by preventing him to get into Obsidian's path.

"You stay out of this, you mongrel! Cutter Beam!" shouted Galvatron as he blasts Magnus from the sky and falls right through the ground hard, knocking him out cold. Galvatron laughed at his fallen prey as he and Obsidian leave the Autobot base with Alexis as their new captor. She screamed to Rad, before she vanished.

"Rad!"

"Alexis!"

"Damn it! They got away, again! This time, they took Alexis! Galvatron is more dangerous than I thought he was!" muttered Rodimus.

"I'm with you on that, Rodimus. He has crossed the line for the last time!" yelled Optimus.

"Hold on there, Optimus. You're not thinking of going after Galvatron, are you? I mean, he might have some backup with him if you follow. I'd suggest that we should talk about this inside, privately" described SnowCat.

Rodimus and Optimus looked at each other as they responded to him.

"Good thinking, SnowCat. Maybe, we should discuss this inside for an important meeting. So that way, we can be ready the next time when we face Galvatron, again. Don't you agree, Optimus?"

"Hmm, yes. I also agree with SnowCat as well. All right, everyone. Let's head inside."

Afterwards, everybody else followed him inside the Autobot base for an important discussion.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, Galvatron is gloating over his new victim that Obsidian had just captured. It was Alexis; her arms were chained high on the wall as she's been guarded by both Koji and Misha, still brainwashed by Galvatron. When she looked at their solemn faces, her fear began to sink in and begins trembling her body, while her forehead began to sweat and her teeth were chattering.

"This is very amusing." He chuckled as he placed his huge fingertips under Alexis's chin and starts rubbing it slowly. "My, my. What a delightful and lovely lady, you are. It's no wonder that one of your friends had their eyes on you."

Alexis grunted. "Get your hands off of me, you damn creep!"

The deceiving Decepticon removed his big fingers from her chin as he backed away from her very slowly. "How flattering. For someone who's beautiful, you even have a stubborn attitude than I thought you were."

"So, what? My friend, Rad is also stubborn. But, I still have feelings for him" replied Alexis.

"On the contrary, my dear. He'll be your mortal enemy, once I inject you with this weapon." He shows to her, a prism-like shape Energon. Unlike the original Energon however, it's covered with dark purple energy. This made Alexis's blood run deeply cold.

"Please, no! Anything but that!"

Galvatron chuckled with delight as he moves in closer to Alexis with the Dark Energon carrying with him. "Unlike you pathetic humans, I don't take excuses. So trust me, this will hurt." He transfers the Dark Energon inside Alexis's body, which shined the whole Decepticon base. When she felt the pain of the Dark Energon being injected inside of her, she screamed very loudly in despair until it subsided, along with the bright light that covered the entire base. The Decepticon leader gloated with success, as he unshackles Alexis's chains and placed her on the ground firmly. He watches the transformation beginning to take fold, as the Decepticon insignia appears brightly purple on Alexis's forehead and her eyelids opened to reveal her dark purple eyes.

"Ah, complete success." He looked over at his new hosts, that have now become his new mercenaries. "Now, this is what I call _'three of a kind'_ or should I say _'three of a bind'_?" laughed Galvatron as it echoes throughout the Decepticon base with pure madness.

Back at the Autobot base, Rad, Carlos, Sally, T-Ai and the newly recovered Kicker were all by themselves in one room: Kicker's room. Their faces were filled with depression because of their friends being captured by Galvatron and then, brainwashed with Dark Energon.

Kicker was sitting on his bed as he groaned heavily about his best friend, Misha being used by Galvatron. So did Rad, Carlos and Sally also feeling discouraged for Alexis as well; and lastly, T-Ai, who feels very unhappy with her dearest friend, Koji taken away from Galvatron too.

"Any idea of how we can bring our friends back?" asked Sally.

Rad shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure, Sally. I keep asking myself the same question, but still no answer."

"Listen, you guys. We can't just sit around here being ashamed of ourselves from what happened to our friends, back there. We need a plan right away" explained Kicker.

"You're right, Kicker. We need to figure out of how we can destroy the Dark Energon that's been controlling our friends without hurting them" says T-Ai.

"That seems logic to me. But, how can we get rid of it and where?" asked Carlos.

"It's almost hard to describe, Carlos. But, only Optimus and the Autobots would figure out that situation" said Rad.

Later in the private meeting room, Optimus Prime and the Autobots are having an important meeting about planning their next move against Galvatron and the Decepticons. "Now listen up, men. We need to plan ahead against our most deadly adversaries. We've defeated the Decepticons before and we can beat them, again. No matter the cost."

"I see where you're getting at, Optimus. But the main problem is that Galvatron has taken control over those children with his Dark Energon and we need to find the source that can break through to them" answered Rodimus.

Magnus responded. "I can think of a few reasons. One, Kicker can sense Energon when his hair turns brightly gold and two, he might be the only one that can destroy the Dark Energon. But in order to do it, he needs to use the Energon Shockwave that he received from Primus."

"Primus? I wonder how often he appears, when there's a crisis like this one" said Sideburn.

"Is it really possible that Kicker might pull it off? This could be risky and he might almost lose his life" described X-Brawn.

"I hate to admit it, Optimus. But I think X-Brawn makes a good observation about the outcome. The problem is, can we afford it?" asked Prowl.

"That's a good suggestion, Prowl. Like Magnus said _'Kicker is the only one that can destroy the Dark Energon'._ But, I'm afraid that I can't accept my brother's favor and that's final" answered Optimus.

"What?" shouted Magnus in disappointment.

"Hold on a second. Are you saying that Kicker isn't strong enough to destroy the Dark Energon or is it that you don't want any of your men being sacrificed in battle?" demanded Demolisher.

"That's exactly it, Demolisher. I'm not letting Kicker get involved in this point of matter and I cannot allow him to get involved, ever again" explained Optimus.

"Aw, man! That's not fair! He's the only one that can break the Dark Energon from those kids" complained SnowCat.

"Shut up! My decision is final and that's it!" yelled Optimus with anger.

Then, from out of nowhere, Rodimus clobbered him with a hard punch straight to his face and thus bringing him down to one knee. The Autobots were left surprised of what just transpired here. Optimus moaned weakly from the attack that Rodimus gave him as he got up very slowly.

"Rodimus! Why did you do that? I want some answers!"

"Here's my answer, Optimus. What in the name of Vector Sigma were you thinking? Prohibiting Kicker from our battles with Galvatron and the Decepticons? That's completely outrageous!"

There was a brief silence for a moment.

Optimus stood up and responded with a low tone. "I apologize, Rodimus. I must've been foolish enough to restrict Kicker from battling the Decepticons. Magnus, I take it back from what I said earlier. I'll accept your offer on my behalf."

Magnus nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

The alarm was sounded off in the Autobot base. Signaling the Autobots's attention.

Rodimus homed in a signal on his receiver from the outside of the Autobot base. "Quickstrike, come in. What's your status?"

"Rodimus, Sir. Reports indicate that Galvatron is heading our way and he's not alone, because he's got back up yet again. Over and out."

Galvatron and his goons starts firing at the Autobot base, causing a massive eruption and damage to Autobot Headquarters. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Come out and fight, Autobots! My patience is growing thin at every second, now!"

"That's right! We don't like being patient! So, get your cowardly butts out here right now or we'll blast this place to smithereens!" yelled Scourge, as he fires his deadly arsenal at the Autobot base.

Inside the base, Kicker and the others felt the heavy ruckus from the outside as most of them fell on the floor accidentally and onto each other. They all got up and headed outside of the Autobot base. So did Optimus and his crew heading in the same direction.

The Decepticons kept on firing at the Autobot base until the corridors opened as they await their arch-enemies, the Autobots.

"Transform! So, Optimus. We meet again" grinned Galvatron as he transformed into his robot mode.

"Likewise, Galvatron" replied Optimus.

Rodimus stepped in and demanded a request. "Galvatron! You better have some explaining to do about your Dark Energon! Now, where did you created it and how? I want the full details!"

Galvatron continued. "Ah, yes. My Dark Energon, indeed. The last time we met, I've only explained half of the information. But, that's not the case. I'll tell you everything, about how I've created the Dark Energon. Long ago, Optimus Prime and his brother, Ultra Magnus defeated me in battle. All because of that insignificant Autobot, Fortress Maximus. For decades, I and my men have spend our worthless lives in the Asteroid Prison Colony doing absolutely nothing. That's when, I decided to take drastic measures into my own hands: I've taken the liberty of turning against my former adversaries, the Predacons; GasSkunk, Darkscream and Slapper. I've terminated their sparks with my own power and then converge them into a dark purple energy, along with my stored Energon. I've finally escaped from that wretched prison place and then, proceeded to find the other Predacon that was still living on your precious Planet Earth: Sky-Byte. He put up a good fight, but in the end, he had suffered the same fate as the others did. I've left Planet Earth then afterwards, until something un-imaginable had caught my eye. A small amount of what's left of Unicron's power had merged with my dark purple energy and my Energon. That's when, a new source of Energon had became a new kind of power, that I'd never thought that would ever exist on Planet Cybertron or anywhere else in the entire universe: Dark Energon!"

Everyone was very stunned to hear Galvatron's startling news about his Dark Energon scheme. Especially for Kicker. His fear had turned into pure anger and his blood begins to rise higher than it was before.

Optimus clenched his fists tightly after what Galvatron had told him about the Dark Energon and his betrayal to the Predacons. "Galvatron! How could you do something like this? Destroying your own comrades? This is un-acceptable!"

"I beg to differ, Prime. Those foolish Predacons weren't worthy enough to become like the Decepticons. How unfortunate for them" laughed Galvatron, including the Decepticons.

"Cut to the chase, Galvatron! We have some unfinished business with you!" shouted Rodimus in rage.

"Speaking of business, I've got one more surprise for you, Autobots. Come on out, my fellow Dark Energon soldiers" commanded Galvatron as Koji and Misha appear on his shoudlers.

Kicker grunted at their presence. "Is that all you got, Galvatron? What else do you have in store for us? Tell me!"

"Don't be so impatient, Kicker. I do have something else in store for you and your friends. Bludgeon! Bring in, our newest acquistion!" said Galvatron.

"Yes, sir!" saluted Bludgeon as he motions Mega-Octane.

When Rad noticed it, he felt something very horrible. "Hey, Kicker. You don't suppose that it's…"

"Don't say it, Rad! I've got a very bad feeling about this" called Kicker.

As Rad and the others begin to conjure their thoughts, the mysterious person came out from Mega-Octane and revealed itself.

When Kicker, Rad and everyone else saw who it is, the looks on everybody's faces were completely frozen. Standing still with a solemn look, dark purple eyes and the Decepticon insignia on its forehead was none other than…

"Alexis!" cried Rad.

Carlos gulped. Sally became frightened. T-Ai gasped in horror. Optimus and Rodimus felt their rage building from within them as Galvatron laughed menacingly at his new mentors.

"Galvatron! This has got to end right here, right now! So, release those children from the Dark Energon, immediately!"

"And, that's final!"

The Decepticon leader gloated with excitement. "Tough luck for the both of you, but my answer is still _**'no'**_. Which is why, your human friend, Kicker would have to defeat his own friends from my Dark Energon. That is, if he has the guts to do so."

"Say, what?" cried SnowCat.

"Are you crazy, Galvatron? This is uncalled for! I'd suggest that you turn down the offer and release the Dark Energon from those children, right now!" demanded Optimus.

"Suit yourself, Prime. That's my only option so far" replied Galvatron, with his arms folded.

"Man! This guy makes me want to send in the National Guard" complained Sally.

"I'll say. He just doesn't seem to care, whatsoever" replied Carlos.

"Are you feeling okay there, Kicker? You're acting a bit odd" grumbled Rad, raising his eyebrow at him.

Kicker was very infuriated by all of this, as his anger begins to rise to another level. "Damn you, Galvatron!" He clenched his fists hard and shut his eyes. "I've heard enough from you!" He felt a strong surge of energy emanating from his body as he roared in frustration. In a rage of anger and devastation of his best friend brainwashed, his armor and his hair began to glow brightly gold and his eyes glowed bright blue.

Everybody was completely shocked of seeing Kicker in a very different way. He kept on summoning his hidden energy from within his body, as he's been engulfed by a huge mystified energy and then, it radiated everyone.

As the strange energy was lifted, they were all very stunned to see what just happened to Kicker. The uniform that he wore wasn't as normal, when he first received it from his father. His armor, gloves, shoes and his whole body suit were all crimson red and his protection pads and his hair were all brightly gold; except that his eyes weren't light brown, instead they were bright blue. His entire body was surged with massive crimson red energy, as he looks on at Galvatron and the Decepticons, along with the Dark Energon soldiers with a determined look on his face.

"Galvatron, you've messed with the wrong guy and for that, you'll get a glimpse of my power!" Kicker prepares his attack on the Decepticon leader and his Dark Energon minions, as the battle for supremacy and the freedom of his friends, starts right now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_End of Episode 3_


	4. Kicker's Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots In Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own _'The Energon Shockwave'._ By the way, Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – When Kicker sees that Galvatron is controlling Misha, a new power has awakened from within himself. Also, after seeing Alexis become infected with Dark Energon, Rad feels guilty about her until something anew comes into play.

Episode 4: Kicker's Battle

Everyone was completely amazed at Kicker's startling transformation. Especially for the Decepticons, who were also surprised of this sudden outcome.

Kicker, now in his new crimson red and bright yellow armor turns his head to his team-mates; the Autobots and his friends with his eyes glowing bright blue and a determined look on his face. "Don't worry about me, you guys. I'll bring our friends, back. No matter what happens to me."

Sally came in and pleaded to her brother, with her response. "No, Kicker! Please, don't do it! It's too dangerous!"

Kicker turned around with a small smile on his face, as he places his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Just trust me, Sally. Everything is going to be okay. By the way, Sally?"

"Yes?"

"You're still a pest." With that, he bolted towards Galvatron's controlled siblings at top speed, while Sally got upset at her brother's comment.

"Oh, yeah? As if!"

Scourge witnessed Kicker's newfound energy as he became very astonished._ "How can an insolent brat like him contain so much power? It's highly unlikely for a human to awaken that kind of power."_

Galvatron looked on very sternly as he sees Kicker approaching straight at him. _"He has awakened his untapped powers from within his body. But, I assume that he won't have enough potential left to beat my Dark Energon soldiers."_ "Koji! Misha! Alexis! I command all of you to destroy Kicker, immediately!"

He instructed his Dark Energon minions to attack and destroy Kicker. They all leaped into action with their fists clenched and pure anger on their faces as they roared with anger to face Kicker into battle.

Both of their powers had clashed into one enormous flash. Kicker was already on the attack as he begins blocking all of their offense with his defense. First, he aims at Koji, giving him a hard right punch straight to his face and knocking him down on the pavement hard. Second, he grabs Alexis by her shirt and then pounded her in the waist with his right knee and then finishing it with a hard backwards right kick to her chin, sending her reeling and almost right next close to where Koji was. The Decepticons look on with disappointment on their faces, while the Autobots and Kicker's friends looked on completely bewildered. Later, he came face to face with his own best friend: Misha. The looks on their faces were very serious as they both bolted at the same time and they're both locked into a huge grapple. Their powers were nearly equal, but Kicker's strength was simply overpowering Misha's Dark Energon powers as he shoves her to the ground hard.

Misha tries punching at Kicker yet again, but he was ready as he parried her attack with a counter-strike punch to her face. He then called forth his Energon Sabre, as it swoops by his friends and grabs it with one hand and then clutching it with both hands. Than, his Energon Sabre had turned from brightly gold into crimson red as he charges his special attack on Misha to vanquish the Dark Energon from inside of her.

Bludgeon looks on terrified as he sees Kicker's special power beginning to manifest and quickly informs the Decepticon leader. "Galvatron, sir. I think we should leave, now. Otherwise, that attack will kill us all!"

"Very well, then. Everyone, fallback!" alerted Galvatron as he and the rest of his Dark Energon soldiers, along with the Decepticons withdraw from the Autobot base. Leaving Misha all alone with Kicker charging his attack from his Energon Sabre.

"_Misha, forgive me. I'm doing this for you and for myself"_ After he reflected his thoughts in his mind, he summons up all of his inner strength from within him and transfers it to his Energon Sabre. He uses it with complete force as he raises it high in the air and begins to unleash his special attack with full power and sending it straight at her.

"Energon Shockwave!"

He let out a strong downward energon projectile on the ground hard with full strength as it heads straight towards Misha. As the two had made contact, her body was surging with original Energon from her internal body that was infected with Dark Energon as she screams in agony and pain. After a few minutes, the Decepticon insignia on her forehead had cracked and immediately shattered. Her eyes that were once dark purple had turned back into her normal crystal blue eyes as she collapsed to the ground.

Kicker knew that he had no other choice, but it was his only decision. He drops his Energon Sabre as it returned to its normal state. He closes his eyes, spreads his arms out and shouts _"power down"_ as his armor had went back to normal and so did his eyes, as they are reverted back to original light brown. He later runs towards Misha unconscious on the ground and barely moving.

But when Kicker was running towards her, he felt a faint dark aura coming from inside of her as he stopped to see a strange, but weak power that was escaping from Misha's internal body. It was the remains of the Dark Energon as it became into a single dark purple orb. Everyone began to hold their ground,as they await for something horrible to happen. Just as Kicker was about to strike, the dark purple orb that contained the remains of the Dark Energon had took off high into the sky and heading east at full capacity until it disappeared, leaving Kicker and the Autobots all alone and confused of what they just saw.

"_Man! What was that all about, anyways?"_ thought Kicker as he continues to run at Misha. As soon as he reached to her side, he dropped to his knees and begins to shake her body, while trying to open her eyes. "Misha! Hey, Misha! Misha, wake up! Don't do this to me, Misha! I need you more than ever, because…" During his conversation, soft tears streamed down on his face as he revealed his shocking answer. "…you mean everything to me and that's why, I love you."

Everybody looked stunned to hear Kicker's startling confession to Misha. They had no idea that Kicker was hiding his true feelings from Misha throughout his whole life. Most of them hung their heads down in despair, thinking that Misha was annihilated from the attack that Kicker had made earlier.

When Kicker thought that he had lost everything, he heard a small moan.

"Kic…ker…"

He quickly turned his head to her with his eyes widened and his expression in total shock. "Misha?"

She slowly stood up as she opened her normal crystal blue eyes and staring at Kicker looking completely relieved. "Uh…Ah…my…my head's spinning. What happened?"

Kicker made a huge smile on his face as he hugged her with happiness. "Misha! My god! Thank goodness that you're alright!"

As he released the hug from Misha, she felt very surprised and curious about Kicker's amusement. "Kicker? What's going on? Was I acting different? Please tell me."

"You _were_ acting different, Misha. Galvatron was controlling you with his Dark Energon and than, he made you to fight me like a mere puppet or something. Fortunately, thanks to my Energon Sabre, you're free from Galvatron's control and his Dark Energon" replied Kicker.

Misha felt very discouraged about hearing from Kicker that she was controlled by Galvatron's Dark Energon and then, hurting Kicker in the process. "I'm so sorry, Kicker. I didn't mean to hurt you." She than began to cry. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

Kicker stood next to her as he clasped his hands with hers. "Don't even think like that, Misha. You can't blame yourself from what happened, back there. It was Galvatron that caused all of this."

"You really think so, Kicker?" sniffed Misha.

Kicker laughed a little bit. "Are you kidding? I like you, just the way you are. That's because you're a unique and wonderful person. On top of that, I admire you, Misha. Straight from my heart, no matter what."

Misha became very ecstatic as a soft smile loomed over her face. "Oh, Kicker. Thank you." She later threw her arms around his neck as she gave him an emotional hug, while Kicker threw his arms around her lower back.

She looked straight into Kicker's eyes as they lean closer and their lips were pressed in a very strong feeling as a single tear strolled down on Misha's cheek. Everyone stood there as they cheered in anticipation to see Misha alive and well again.

"Thank the Matrix that she's alright, Optimus. For a moment, she wouldn't have made it" Rodimus mentioned.

Optimus nodded. "You're right about that, Rodimus. With Kicker and his Energon Sabre, we might stand a chance."

"That's true, Optimus. But, let's not forget about Koji and Alexis. They're still under Galvatron's control by his Dark Energon. Let's just hope that neither Kicker, nor any of his friends will fall victim to his deadly trap" explained Ultra Magnus.

"You've made a good observation, Ultra Magnus. Alright, everyone. Let's head inside. As for you, SnowCat and Demolisher, you must stay on your guard outside of the Autobot base, along with Quickstrike to ensure that the Decepticons might strike us again. Is that understood?" instructed Rodimus.

"Yes, sir, Rodimus!" shouted SnowCat and Demolisher in unison as they both saluted.

"Okay, then. Now, get to your post, immediately!" commanded Rodimus.

Later, back at the Decepticon base, Galvatron continued to grunt over his humiliating defeat from Kicker and the Autobots. Not only that, he also lost one of his fellow Dark Energon soldiers, leaving only Koji and Alexis. Just when things weren't going his way, he sensed a faint, but strong dark aura coming at top speed. He later detected that it was the last remains of the Dark Energon that he used to control Kicker's best friend, Misha, earlier.

He caught the dark purple orb with his own bare hands as he stored the remaining Dark Energon inside a small capsule. He begins to ponder his dark thoughts on how his new weapon was immediately disintegrated.

"_How is this possible? How can a mere human being like him, wield such un-imaginable power? I must find a way to use his strength against him. So, that I can regain the proper advantage on the Autobots."_

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted Galvatron's concentration.

"Pardon me, Galvatron."

"Who dares barge in without permission? Oh, it's you, Bludgeon. So, what brings you here? Speak!"

"My humble apologizes, Galvatron. It appears that this human Kicker possess such incredible powers that we've never seen before. He even took out one of your Dark Energon warriors with just one swing from his Energon Sabre. Do you have any plans of how we can turn the victory to us?"

"Hmm. Good question, Bludgeon. I haven't thought about it, just yet. But once I do, I'll report back to you as soon as I can. Is that clear?"

"Confirmed, Galvatron" saluted Bludgeon as he leaves Galvatron all alone with the manipulated Koji and Alexis in his throne room, while still holding the remaining Dark Energon from one of his other victims. "Once I combine all of the Dark Energon together at full strength in one piece, I will crush that insignificant human Kicker like an insect. Cause, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Than, he called forth one of his hidden forces. "Obsidian!"

"Yes, Galvatron!"

"I have a job for you."

At the Autobot base, most of the Autobots were doing some physical training, while some others are on guard duty and having meetings to discuss about the mysterious Dark Energon. Everyone except for Kicker, who stayed in his room with his reunited friend, Misha is taking a well-deserved break. He later tells Misha about the situation, regarding the Dark Energon.

"Listen, Misha. I want to start things off, that I'm very happy to see you again" smiled Kicker with a tiny sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm very flattered, Kicker. I'm also surprised to hear of how you feel about me. Now, what was this Dark Energon that you were going to talk about?" asked Misha.

Kicker described to her about Galvatron's new devious weapon. "Okay, I'll explain. The Dark Energon is a lot like normal Energon, except that it's filled with pure hatred and it also has the combined powers of the Predacons and even, Unicron."

Misha froze in horror, while her veins began to run cold like ice. "Kicker…is this true?"

"Yes, it's true, Misha. But just try to remain clam, because you weren't the only one who was being manipulated by Galvatron's Dark Energon. It also happened to Koji and Alexis as well" Kicker explained to Misha.

"So, does this mean that you're…?"

"That's right, Misha. I'm going to free them from Galvatron's Dark Energon, by using my Energon Sabre. I know this will be a very tough and dangerous mission for me, but somehow, Optimus has allowed me to take part in this important task that I must accomplish." He grabbed his Energon Sabre and proceeded to leave his room, but Misha stopped him by clutching his arm.

"Kicker, wait! Please, don't go through with this."

"I have to, Misha. Because it's my destiny and besides, what's the point of having my Energon Sabre, if I can't use it to protect the one person that I love?"

She was stunned. "K…Kicker…"

"I understand how much you really care about me, Misha and I also care about you as well. But whatever happens out there, I'll always be there for you. Okay?"

Misha nodded with a smile. "Always, Kicker."

"Alright, then. Let's get going." After that, they both headed to the Autobot Main Computer System.

Meanwhile at the top balcony outside of the Autobot base, Rad was in deep thought about Alexis. Alongside with him is Sally, who stood by him after seeing Alexis becoming Galvatron's new Dark Energon soldier.

Rad sighed very deeply. "What am I going to do, Sally? What if, Alexis doesn't return to normal and remembers me after Kicker uses his Energon Sabre on her?"

Sally patted him on the back, very softly. "Relax, Rad. I'm pretty sure that Alexis will remember you and once she does, she will get to know you more."

"Are you really sure about this? I'm very doubtful about it. Me and Alexis didn't get along very well in the past and it's still the same problem, ever since. But now with her being controlled by Galvatron, my heart has become heavy as of now" said Rad, sadly.

Sally holds his arm as she cuddles him by his shoulder. "Cheer up, Rad. I'm very positive that you'll be with Alexis, very soon. After all, you do like her, am I right?"

Rad's face turned very red when he heard Sally's words as he becomes mighty speechless. _"Well, that's just great! How will I tell Alexis that I have feelings for her? She might flip out!"_

Elsewhere from a short distance away from where Rad and Sally are now standing, Carlos and T-Ai have overheard the whole conversation. They whispered very quietly to each other about Rad's concern for Alexis.

"Would you look at that? I've never seen Rad act this way before, T-Ai. Any idea of, how we can make him feel better?"

"I'm sorry, Carlos. But, I'm afraid that I have nothing to help out Rad, yet. The only thing that we can rely on is Kicker and his Energon Sabre. Once he frees Alexis and Koji from Galvatron's Dark Energon, we'll be able to find some answers."

"I hope you're right about that, T-Ai. If there's one person that we can all depend on, it would definitely be Kicker" said Carlos.

Elsewhere, Kicker and Misha have managed to find the Autobot Main Computer System with Optimus and Rodimus standing next to it.

"Hey, you guys. Any luck of finding the Decepticon base?"

"We've been worried about Alexis and Koji for some time, now."

"Apparently, we haven't found the Decepticon base just yet" answered Optimus.

"In other words, I have a suspicion that Galvatron might make his next move and when he does, we'll be ready for him" informed Rodimus.

Just then, T-Ai, Carlos, Sally and Rad have also made their way to the Autobot Main Computer System, while they were each catching their breath.

"We came here as fast as we could, Optimus."

"Sorry, that we took so long. But, we had to lighten up Rad a little bit ever since Alexis was taken hostage by Galvatron."

"And yet, he hasn't made up his mind of finding her as of late."

Rad said absolutely nothing with his head down and a look of discouragement was shown on his face. Kicker and Misha had both noticed his miserable expression as they both look on.

"Look at that, Misha. Rad's never been that negative before."

"You're right, Kicker. It must've been heartbreaking for him to see Alexis get abducted by Galvatron and than brainwashed."

Optimus looked down on Rad and replied. "Listen, Rad. I understand your concern for Alexis. But, we'll do our best to rescue her from Galvatron, along with Koji. I assure you this, Rad. You have my trust."

Rad lifted his head up and looked at Optimus with a faint smile on his face. "Thanks, Optimus."

"He's got a point there, pal. You shouldn't worry about that gal as much as you worry about yourself."

Rad responded. "Oh? Just how Ultra Magnus and why?"

"Simple. Let's set the record straight. You need to stand up and fight for what you believe in. If I were a human like yourself, I'd suggest that you should loosen up and be just like Kicker, who doesn't back down from anything" said Magnus.

He looked amazingly surprised as he stared at Kicker, who nodded at Magnus' suggestion in agreement and smiled back at him. He also smiled as his eyes have now brighten up. "I…I don't know what to say, you guys. If there's anything that I can to repay you, I'd be more than willing to help Kicker fight and beat Galvatron."

"That's quite impressive, Rad. But, you've seem to be missing something that Kicker has that you don't." says Dr. Jones, holding a briefcase in his hands. "Hey there, son. It's been a while. How are you and your girlfriend, Misha, been doing?"

Kicker's cheeks turned red. "Fine, dad. So, what brings you here?"

He replied. "I came here to help Rad by giving him a new uniform that's inside this briefcase that I'm holding."

Rad stood there surprised. "What? Really? How did you know about this?"

"I've discovered this situation, when Rodimus contacted me. After he told me about this Dark Energon and your friend, Alexis being consumed and then manipulated, I've decided to make another Autobot uniform for you. Just like, when I've made my first outfit for my son against Unicron."

"Are you serious, dad? You're going to help Rad, by giving him a new uniform?" asked Kicker in amazement.

"That's correct, son. But needless to say, it would be a great opportunity for you to have yourself a new partner" said Dr. Jones.

"Kicker, do you realize what this means? You and Rad get to be partners and bring Koji and Alexis, back from Galvatron. But remember this; please be very careful out there. Because, you mean everything to me and my life would be empty without you" explained Misha.

Kicker chuckled at her comment. "Misha, you almost said the exact same words that I spoke about you. Cheer up, okay?" He concluded his sentence by planting a kiss on Misha's cheek turning it slightly red.

"Well, Rad; do you think you're willing to wear this outfit so you can save Alexis?" asked Dr. Jones, politely.

"Absolutely, Dr. Jones. As a matter of fact, I'm going to put it on right now" said Rad as he takes the uniform from the briefcase and heads down to the medical room to change his clothes. After several minutes, he came back with a new look as he shines everyone with enthusiasm about his new Autobot uniform that he's wearing. "So, how do I look?"

Sally gives Rad the thumbs-up and then winked at him. "You look awesome, Rad! Not to mention that you also look handsome, just like my brother!"

Rad felt embarrassed by Sally's comment as he sweat dropped. "Oh, boy! It's times like this that I need a time-out."

"Relax, Rad. You'll get use to it. All you have to do is listen to what Kicker tells you. I'm pretty sure that you'll both do just fine" said Dr. Jones.

"He's got a point there, pal. You've got to prove yourself that you're worthy enough to beat Galvatron and his thugs" said Carlos.

"Make sure that you don't run into any trouble, Rad. Otherwise, the Decepticons would use our advantage against us. So, remember that from now on" reminded T-Ai.

"Thanks, you guys. I'll remember from what you said to me" said Rad.

"Hey, Rad. I guess this means that we're partners, now. Care to shake on it?" Kicker offered Rad his handshake.

"Sure, Kicker. I wouldn't mind that" smiled Rad, as he shook Kicker's hand with his. But as he did, he felt a strong surge of energy coming from Kicker's hand as it's being transferred into Rad's body. When he feels the pain being drawn inside of him, he began grunting throughout this strange process. He tried to release his hand from Kicker's, but nothing happened as his grip is stuck hard. There was a great big blue flash that lit up the Autobot base and it nearly radiated everyone.

As the light was lifted and everyone was able to open their eyes, they all stood in complete surprise of what they've just witnessed. Rad's now glowing in his transformed crimson blue outfit. His body suit, gloves, shoes and even his armor were all crimson blue. Also, his protection pads and hair were all silvery white and his eyes were glowing brightly gold, almost similar to Kicker's transformation before. Rad speaks to Kicker about his startling new powers.

"Thank you, Kicker. Now, let's go kick some Decepticon butt!"

Even though Kicker felt very shocked, he became joyful to Rad's response. "Ha! I never thought, that you would say that. Well, here goes nothing! Kicker, Transform!" He roared into anticipation as he summoned up his energy from within himself and transformed into his crimson red uniform stature. They both nodded their heads to each other as they shouted altogether:

"Let's roll!"

They both soared high into the air on the Energon Sabre that they went straight outside with an alarming speed.

Everybody was left surprised and yet, confused of Kicker and Rad's strange departure. Except for Dr. Jones and Misha exchanging their words for Kicker's safety.

"Good luck, out there!"

_"Kicker..."_

"Magnus. Go after them. Just in case, if something happens to either one of them" reported Optimus.

"Yes, sir!" nodded Magnus, as he leaves the Autobot base to catch-up the brave duo.

At Decepticon HQ, some of the Decepticons were infuriated of the message that was brought from Galvatron to Obsidian.

"Galvatron said to do what, Obsidian?" angered Scourge.

"Give us an explanation or we'll tear you to pieces!" demanded Mega-Octane.

"Okay, settle down, you two! I'll tell you both about something very important of what Galvatron's planning. The reason why Galvatron's creating the Dark Energon is because he's resurrecting an old Decepticon warrior" explained Obsidian.

"And that would be my personal comrade" snarled a sinister voice.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" shouted Mega-Octane.

The mysterious Decepticon revealed himself next to Obsidian. "I am Magnificus, former Military Consul for the Decepticon domain of Mebion. I've come here for one purpose and that's to revive my comrade Decepticon, Ga'Mede. A former member of the royal family of Xeptos."

"So where is this Ga'Mede person hiding, anyway?" asked Scourge.

"He's in here" answered Magnificus, as he showed everyone a black metal cabinet containing a window in the middle.

"He maybe a member of the Decepticons, but he's also a human" said Obsidian.

"Well, that's fairly new in the bad boy department" grumbled Mega-Octane.

"No kidding. All that Ga'Mede needs is the Dark Energon from those foolish children that's inside of them. Once I give him the signal, it will not only drain the Dark Energon, but also their energy as well. Giving him enough power to annihilate our powerful adversaries" instructed Magnificus.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, when they see our new adversary" laughed Scourge.

"Don't forget to bring my precious playmates for the ride, Scourge." says a new voice.

"Galvatron!"

The menacing Decepticon leader gloats at his army. Beside him are his two Dark Energon soldiers, Koji and Alexis, who have remained silent ever since being controlled by Galvatron's Dark Energon.

"Precisely, Scourge. Take them with you. So that Ga'Mede can rise again, is that clear?" roared Galvatron.

"Absolutely, Galvatron. Completely clear" bowed Scourge.

"We will do as you're told, sir!" replied Mega-Octane.

"Very good. Now, take my minions with you. And if you see any of Prime's pathetic little rodents, make sure that you let them strike first, so that you can counter back at them" told Galvatron.

"Yes, sir" said Magnificus.

"Come on, boys. Let's show those Auto-punks, what were really made of!" yelled Obsidian as he and the rest of the Decepticons take Koji and Alexis as they depart from the Decepticon base and thus finding Rad and Kicker.

"This is perfect. Everything's according to plan" chuckled Galvatron with his arms folded.

High above the sky are Kicker and Rad in their transformed uniforms as they soar through the skies by riding on the Energon Sabre. They've been searching for some Decepticons in the time being. But with no luck whatsoever, they keep on looking. Kicker than notices a few familiar objects from down below on the bridge.

"Rad! I can see the Decepticons from down there! Follow me!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Kicker."

On the bridge below, Scourge, Magnificus and Mega-Octane were on the lookout for the two humans on the ground, while Obsidian kept his view from above. At last, Magnificus spots two suspicious beings descending from the sky and coming towards straight at them.

"Enemies sighted! Stop right here for now!"

They all stopped from the view point to where Kicker and Rad are going to be landing. They see them coming down as both Rad and Kicker have made a good landing and almost right in-front of them, with pure anger in their eyes.

"So, you have finally come, you miserable brats! Scourge, Transform!"

"Mega-Octane, Transform!"

"Obsidian, Transform!"

"Magnificus, Transform!"

"Enough talk, already! Bring our friends back, this instant!" demanded Kicker.

"You want them? Here they are!" said Mega-Octane, as he pointed to them where Koji and Alexis are now standing.

Rad became very enraged by seeing his friend, Alexis being controlled by the Decepticons. "You're going to pay for what you did to Alexis!" He turned to her and called out a strong message by trying to snap out of her trance. "I know that you can hear me, Alexis! But you've got to break free from Galvatron or else, I won't be able to tell you how much I care about you!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nice try, you helpless fool! She can't hear you, right now. But, if you're willing to reach her, come and take your best shot, if you dare" glared Magnificus.

"If you want me to step inside your little trap, you can just forget it!" shouted Rad.

"That goes for me as well, you big old rust-bucket!" Kicker said to Magnificus.

"You've got some nerve, human! You leave me and the Decepticons no choice, but to bring in the heavy artillery. Scourge! Mega-Octane! Bring in our secret weapon!"

They all brought out a solid black metal cabinet with a window in the middle as the Decepticons come to a full stop, just only a few feet away from Kicker and Rad. Magnificus informs the two humans.

"Take a good glimpse at our latest weapon yet, humans. In only a few minutes, my personal comrade, Ga'Mede will stomp you like a bunch of cockroaches! So, any last words before I awaken my sleeping solider?"

"Yeah, just who is Ga'Mede?" asked Rad.

"Stop stalling already, Magnificus! Whoever this guy is, we're not afraid of him one bit!" said Kicker.

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you, human. But since both of you have come this far, your fate has already been sealed" sneered Magnificus as he presses the open button on the solid black metal cabinet as it begins to unlock with steam coming out from both sides.

As the door opened, a strange looking figure appeared out of the black metal cabinet, wearing a dark purple cloak as it proceeds towards Kicker and Rad, while Koji and Alexis remained behind with the Decepticons.

The unfamiliar figure stopped right before Kicker and Rad are. It gave him a devilish idea, when he made an evil grin. "Magnificus, bring those two humans to me at once. So, I can complete Galvatron's plan."

"Affirmative. Okay, you two. Get going!" informed Magnificus to Koji and Alexis, as they both nod their heads in agreement and walked all the way to where the mysterious figure is standing. Finally, they ceased at the same spot to were Magnificus's partner is.

Kicker and Rad were on one side of the bridge, while Koji, Alexis and the unknown figure including the Decepticons were on the other side of the bridge. There was a brief silence with the Decepticons looking on as they await the right moment.

The dark figure smiled evilly as he placed his hands on Koji and Alexis's heads and shouted out loud these words: "Dark Energon Drain Transfer!"

Both Kicker and Rad were shocked and as a result, their armor had returned back to normal, while they watch helplessly as the mysterious dark figure starts draining all of the Dark Energon from Koji and Alexis's internal bodies as they both scream in misery. The Dark Energon starts to build up inside the dark figure's body and then, it begins to glow so brightly purple, his dark purple cloak had came off and blinded Kicker and Rad.

Kicker and Rad had already shielded their eyes, when the purple light shined on them. When it faded away and opening their eyes, the looks on their faces turned into complete horror as they see both Koji and Alexis on the ground unconscious without the Decepticon insignia on their foreheads.

Suddenly, the mysterious figure had finally unveiled himself. He has silver hair, a dark blue uniform with a Decepticon insignia on both shoulders, two yellow equal signs on his chest, a light red V symbol that covered on his collarbone, a light red zigzag from lower to upper torso, silver protection pads, dark red elbow pads and kneepads, gray gloves, silver shoes and bloody red eyes. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The power of the Dark Energon and my newfound energy flows through me as it never did before! I shall enjoy killing the both of you!"

Kicker and Rad immediately changed their expressions from fear into fearless as they clenched their fists very tightly and grunted at their newest foe with anger, courage and determination in their eyes.

"You must be, Ga'Mede, I presume. I'll make you pay for what you've done to Koji and that includes Misha!" growled Kicker.

"That's right, you freak! The same thing goes for Alexis as well! So, come on!" yelled Rad.

Ga'Mede laughed. "Don't be so sure of yourselves, you morons! You will be my first victims to feel my new power and once I destroy the both of you, nothing will stand in the Decepticon's way, ever again! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

_End of Episode 4_


	5. The Wrath of Ga'Mede

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots In Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own _'The Energon Meteor Shower' _and _'The Energon Shockwave'._ In the mean time, Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Kicker and Rad prepare themselves against their new foe: Ga'Mede. Later on, Alexis becomes surprised of Rad's new appearance by witnessing his sudden transformation.

Episode 5: The Wrath of Ga'Mede

Kicker and Rad both stood their ground, as they await their fiercest opponent yet: Ga'Mede. Now, completely charged up from all of the Dark Energon that he drained from both Koji and Alexis.

He laughed with pure sickness in his eyes. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You pathetic fools! Do you honestly think that you two can beat me? You'll have to think twice, before you have the guts of facing me! With the power of the Dark Energon flowing within me, I can crush the both of you without breaking a sweat!"

This made Kicker very angry. "Are you trying to piss me off? Cause quite frankly, I don't give a damn! You can't scare me or Rad that easily!"

Ga'Mede raised his eyebrow with a huge grin on his face. "Well, you should be. Because, I still have my latest trump card with me. Magnificus! Hand me over the last remains of the Dark Energon to which Galvatron gave to you!"

Magnificus replied to his response. "With pleasure! Catch!" He tosses the small capsule that contains the small amount of Dark Energon right at Ga'Mede as he catches it with just one hand.

"Now, than. Who shall I feed this with? Let's see here…" He first examined the unconscious body of Koji and then, Alexis. He thought for a moment and immediately picked up Alexis's body for which he will inject her with Dark Energon. "I think that this young woman will do well. Don't you think?"

Rad clenched his fists hard as he became very furious. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Alexis! If you ever do that, I swear, I will rip you apart!"

"_Damn! And I thought I was the one that loses my cool"_ thought Kicker.

"So, you actually care for this young lady? Alright, then. I didn't really need that worthless wench, anyway!" With one hand, he throws Alexis back first on the wall bridge hard.

"Alexis! You sick bastard!" yelled Rad with rage.

"I'm not a sick bastard, I'm someone who enjoys both humans and Autobots, suffer!" He then picks up Koji's limping body as he proceeds to begin the experiment. "It's time for you to return to your rightful form!" He opens up the small capsule with the Dark Energon inside and than, it absorbs into Koji's internal body once again. When that happened, it shined on Kicker and Rad like last time.

As the light was lifted, they couldn't believe of what they just saw. Koji has awakened again with the same dark purple eyes and the Decepticon insignia appearing on his forehead. Except that his solemn look had become more vicious than it was before.

"Oh, perfect! It's déjà vu all over again! What do we do now, Kicker?" questioned Rad.

"Hey! What else can we do? We fight! Kicker, Transform!" Kicker roared with anticipation as he transforms into his crimson red outfit with brightly gold shoulders and hair, along with his eyes glowing bright blue.

"I couldn't agree more, Kicker. Rad, Transform!" said Rad, as he too transforms into his crimson blue outfit with silver pads and hair with his eyes glowing brightly gold.

"Well, now. It would seem that you've made a fine choice. But no matter, I'll break the both of you in two places!" shouted Ga'Mede.

"Try and stop us, if you can!" protested Kicker, as both he and Rad bolted with amazing speed towards Ga'Mede and Koji.

Ga'Mede and Koji also took immediate action as both groups collided into one massive brawl. Fists were flying, kicks were swinging and their overwhelming powers were evenly matched throughout this whole battle.

Kicker was dealing with Koji, while Rad's taking out his frustration on Ga'Mede, the maniacal individual who assaulted Alexis earlier.

Ga'Mede laughed at Rad's appearance as he's locked into a hard grapple. "Do you really care about that old wench? You should know that women like her shouldn't stick her nose, where it doesn't belong!"

"Shut up, you worthless punk! Alexis isn't like that at all! She's the only person that I care about! And I'm not letting you get the chance!" replied Rad, as he pushes Ga'Mede with so much force, he head butts him on the head and then kicks him in the face.

"Not bad! For an amateur like yourself who fights fair, you've seemed to have amused me" grinned Ga'Mede.

"So, what? I'm just getting started!" says Rad, as he begins to glow in a crimson blue aura, shrouding his whole body. Ga'Mede felt very confused and yet, awestruck of what his opponent is doing.

"_What in the world is that fool doing, now?"_

Elsewhere, Kicker was battling with a much meaner and stronger Koji than he did the last time he faced him. Except that he was much quicker and smarter, as he lands a hard right punch right at Kicker's face.

Kicker stumbled from the impact that he felt as he tries to land a left hook at Koji. But Koji came prepared as he blocks his oncoming attack, grabs his arm and then plants him head first on the ground with a Russian leg sweep. He later tries to land a hard punch on his neck, but Kicker catches it and performs a hurracarana by grabbing his neck with his legs and then somersaults him on his back.

He growled with hatred in his dark purple eyes, as Kicker begins taunting him. Koji couldn't take it anymore as he summons his Dark Energon powers from within himself. A medium dark purple orb begins to form on his hands as he charges his next attack, while his whole body is shrouded in a dark purple aura. Kicker wasn't afraid of Koji's next move as he calls out his trusty Energon Sabre and caught it with both hands and also builds up his powers from within himself.

Meanwhile on the sky above, Ultra Magnus starts searching for Kicker and Rad. "If I can just get a proper view from down there, I might be able to find them."

Back to where the action was, three individuals were nearly ready to unleash their powers with full strength. First came Rad, preparing to strike his move against Ga'Mede. He then conjures up enough energy and fires at Ga'Mede with his newest attack, yet.

"Energon Meteor Shower!"

Rad spreads out his arms and out came a dozen of incoming meteors, right into Ga'Mede's path. The Decepticon human stayed right in his spot as he tries to survive the Energon Meteors. With every meteor landing and exploding on any spot it lands on where Ga'Mede's standing, he remains defenseless as the last remnants of the Energon Meteors makes a direct hit on Ga'Mede as he screams in anguish.

Earlier on, both Koji and Kicker were still manifesting their powers and are about to charge their attacks at each other, when all of a sudden, an unexpected blast was fired from one of the Decepticons that halted their concentration. It was Magnificus.

"I didn't want to interrupt your little charade games, boys. But, one of your fellow Autobots is heading this way."

Kicker dropped down his power and so did Koji, and figured out why Magnificus fired at him. "So, that's the reason why you prevented me from shooting my attack against Koji."

"Well, duh. You incompetent bug! Ga'Mede! Let's retreat immediately!" instructed Bludgeon.

As soon as the smoke was cleared, Ga'Mede glared back at Rad with his final remark before retreating. "This isn't over, yet! I'll be back! And when I do, watch yourself!"

He then ran off to his fellow Decepticons, along with Koji catching up with them. But then, Ga'Mede quickly turned around and grabs Koji by the throat. Magnificus and the other Decepticons seemed to have noticed Ga'Mede's unusual behavior as they stood there in shock.

"Ga'Mede! What the hell do you think, you're doing?"

"It's something that I'd like to call _'taking out the trash'_ and this young weakling is part of it!"

"Kicker! We've got to stop him, before he sucks the life out of Koji!" informed Rad with hesitation.

"Yeah! Let's move it!" answered Kicker, as they both headed into Ga'Mede's path, trying to prevent him from draining some energy and the Dark Energon from inside of Koji.

But Bludgeon caught their attentions as he fires his cannon at both of them. "I don't think so, humans! Stay down and eat lead!"

Without some quick thinking to react, Kicker and Rad were blown by the sudden collision that Bludgeon had discharged as they're knocked down on the pavement hard. Rendering them unconscious.

"Hey! At least, I could've finished them off with both hands tied behind my back, you tin grin!" fumed Ga'Mede, still holding Koji's throat.

"Look who's talking, you idiot! I was making sure that no one would interfere in your important ceremony with that human, Koji!" responded Bludgeon as he blew out the smoke from his cannon.

"Humph! You don't say. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. Time to drain some Dark Energon!" He later clutched both hands on Koji's throat, as he begins the operation. "Dark Energon Drain Transfer!"

Ga'Mede's eyes glowed lightly dark purple as the Dark Energon is being drained from Koji's internal body and then, his Decepticon insignia on his forehead was shattered yet again and his eyes had returned back to his normal brown eyes. The lunatic Decepticon human grinned with laughter, as he feels the Dark Energon being build up within himself and becoming more brighter than ever. When the transfer was complete, he throws Koji's helpless body right next to where Kicker and Rad are with only arm.

He clenched his fists tightly, as he roared madly with pain and pleasure. His whole body was shining dark purple, as he laughs with pure madness. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Everything that I've waited for is mine! I can do anything that I want now!" He turned his attention to where Kicker and the others were, laying immobile on the ground and barely moving an inch. He chuckled at his newfound powers as he points his two fingers at the victims. "Let's just finish this right here, right now."

But before he could deliver the final blow, an unpredicted blast came from above that interrupted his moment of glory. A huge hole was left sizzled on the highway as Ga'Mede looked upset at someone who stopped his vicious assault. "Who dared to oppose me? C'mon and show yourself, you miserable brat!"

The huge figure appeared from the sky and landed on the highway. "Ultra Magnus, Transform! You were looking for me, pal? Come and get me, maestro!"

But before Ga'Mede was about to charge at him, Magnificus stopped him. "Let him go, Ga'Mede. It's time that we should retreat, now."

"Alright, then. I'll spare your friend's lives for now. But next time, there won't be a second chance" said Ga'Mede, as he and the Decepticons leave Ultra Magnus and the others, all alone on the bridge of the highway.

"Hey! Are you guys, okay?"

Kicker and Rad were starting to wobble a little bit from the blast, they took from Bludgeon's cannon. Then finally, they were able to stand on their own two feet. Despite the injuries they've suffered from Ga'Mede and the Decepticons, they've managed to survive in one piece.

"We're fine. Just a bit banged up for now."

"I'm with you. We've almost lost our lives, back there."

Suddenly, Ultra Magnus gasped with fear as he sees Alexis out-cold on the barricade. "Uh-Oh! Alexis is hurt! She needs help, fast!"

Rad hung his head down in remorse. "It's all my fault that Alexis got hurt. If it wasn't for me, she would've been safe as of now."

"Rad, none of this your fault. You can't be responsible for what happened. You just have to get over it and then, you'll understand" replied Kicker.

"Thanks, Kicker. I needed that" said Rad.

"Excuse me! But, we've got to get back to the base and bring Alexis and Koji with us" requested Magnus.

"We're on it, Magnus! Let's go, Kicker!" informed Rad.

"Sure thing!" replied Kicker. But as he was about to leave, he sees a tiny purple fragment on the ground that caught his eye. He picked it up and recognized the familiar fragment as he quickly placed it in his pocket.

Rad insisted to Magnus that he wants to ride with him, along with Alexis being carried bridal style. Magnus accepted and transformed into his vehicle mode, as he opens the door for Rad and Alexis. He carefully climbs into Magnus' cockpit, while carrying Alexis with him and sat down on his seat as he buckled his seatbelt and head straight back to HQ.

At the Decepticon base, Magnificus confronted Galvatron about Ga'Mede draining all of the Dark Energon from the likes of both Koji and Alexis.

"But, Galvatron. Why would you let my comrade, Ga'Mede have all the Dark Energon to himself? I mean, it's not fair for him to suck up all of that in one sweep."

"Because, Magnificus. Everything is according to plan."

"Wait a minute, Galvatron. Are you saying that…"

By interrupting him, he explained. "Yes, that's right, Magnificus. My first three plans were already done. First, I've captured Koji and Misha, then brainwashed them with my Dark Energon that I alone created. Second, I also used my Dark Energon on Alexis and then took immediate action by pitting her and the other two humans against Kicker. Third, I've programmed a special mod-chip inside Ga'Mede's brain that includes my personality and that's the whole reason why your friend, Ga'Mede has all the Dark Energon within himself. Now, do you understand clearly, Magnificus?"

Magnificus responded with a low tone. "I…I understand clearly, Galvatron. But, what do you attend to do next?"

"Oh, you'll see, Magnificus. You'll see" laughed Galvatron with a small grin on his face.

Later, Kicker, Rad and Magnus have finally returned to the Autobot base with a look of despair on their faces. Rad got out of Magnus' cockpit while carrying Alexis, just before Magnus transformed into his robot mode. Kicker was carrying Koji as well as they all head slowly inside the Autobot base with their heads down in disbelief.

Inside the base, everyone were waiting patiently for their friends to arrive. Some of them were even parrying for their safety, while a few others like T-Ai and Misha are desperate to know if any of their closet friends are safe and sound from the Decepticons.

Than, the huge corridors opened and everyone lifted their heads up as they finally see Kicker and his friends returned. But their expressions quickly turned from happy to fear as they see both Kicker and Rad carrying Koji and Alexis unconscious. What's worse is that Kicker and Rad have sustained several bruises on their faces and bodies.

When T-Ai sees Koji returning unconscious, many tears were streaming down on her pretty face as she runs to see him. "Oh, no! Koji! Kicker, please tell me! Is he alright? I need to know, please!"

Kicker sighed. "Calm yourself down, T-Ai." He looked down at Koji for a few seconds, then turned back to T-Ai for a response. "Koji is okay. It turns out that the Dark Energon has been drained from inside of him, along with his energy."

"So, does this mean he will be okay? I'm deeply hurt."

"Don't condemn yourself, T-Ai. I've checked his pulse and he's still active for the time being. As well as Alexis. Am I right, Rad?"

Rad was busy looking over the unconscious Alexis until he finally answered with a strange look on his face. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Alexis is just sleeping, right now." He giggled for no reason at all, which made Kicker very unsatisfied.

_"What an idiot."_ He sweat dropped, while twitching his eyebrow.

A very angry Dr. Jones stormed his way towards Rad about his ridiculous gesture. "Now look here, Rad. Get serious! You know how much you were worried about Alexis, don't you? You can't just hide your sadness by pretending that everything is okay. This is real and everything else is real. Now, am I right or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right, Dr. Jones. I guess, I should place Alexis in the medical room and to think about what to do or say next, before I even do it" grumbled Rad.

Kicker approached to his father with caution, while still carrying Koji unconscious with him. "Go easy on him, dad. He's just learning on how to handle things with himself and Alexis. I mean, the reason why he wasn't able to tell you what happened to Alexis back there is because he was afraid that you couldn't approve his feelings towards her."

"I'm sorry, son. But, I was making sure that Rad shouldn't act like a kid anymore. So tell me, Kicker, have you asked Misha out for a date yet?" smiled Dr. Jones, looking at his son straight in the eye.

"Hey! That's not suppose to be important! I haven't even been a date!" Kicker protested.

Misha giggled after seeing her best friend having an argument with his father about setting up a date with her.

"Speaking of important, Kicker. You should take Koji to the medical room where Rad is with Alexis" said Optimus.

"I'm already on it, Optimus." Kicker takes the unconscious Koji inside the medical room. As soon as he enters, he sees that Alexis is already on one of the stretcher beds. He also sees Rad sitting on the chair, watching over her with a look of concern on his face. Kicker felt very sorry for Rad's friend, Alexis, being brainwashed by Galvatron and then assaulted by Ga'Mede. So, Kicker carefully placed Koji on the other stretcher bed, right next to where Alexis is.

Both Rad and Kicker looked on at the out-cold victims of Koji and Alexis as they breathed out a sigh of disbelief. Thinking that their mission to rescue them came at a high price.

Rad recalled the number of times he and Alexis kept throwing arguments at each other in the past, when they were collecting the mini-cons from the Decepticons; Apparently, those events happened twenty years ago. He thought to himself that having a person like Alexis as a special friend who loses her temper, isn't quite a happy feeling for him.

Whereas Kicker, he had the same feeling with Misha. Understanding from one another and almost becoming more than just friends, in which, he saved her with the usage of his new energon technique from the Energon Sabre.

As they continue to watch over their fallen friends, a new voice came in and nearly startled them both. "How's Koji doing?"

They quickly turned around to see T-Ai with a mixture of sadness and depression on her face, as she slowly walks to see her longtime friend, Koji, laying on the stretcher bed and barely moving.

"He's resting for now, T-Ai" replied Kicker.

T-Ai nodded her head to him and walks down to see her friend lying flat on the stretcher bed, very quietly. "Oh, Koji." She sat down on a chair and clutched his hand with hers. She than, turned to Kicker and Rad with a question in mind. "Do you think he'll be alright? I'm very worried about him."

"I'm sure that he will. It ain't serious."

"Oh, you think? I mean, Ga'Mede had just..." But Rad got cut off by someone from behind.

"Hey, what's shaking, amigos?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Carlos."

"I'm glad that you're here. But tell me, do you actually think that Alexis cares about me or not?" asked Rad.

"I don't know you but, it's hard to tell. She was a bit of a hot-head and yet, she hardly had any spare time to see us during the energon wars with Unicron."

Then, a new voice had interjected. "Is that the reason, why she didn't want to say **_'hi'_** to me?"

"Sally!"

"What are you doing, here?" Kicker asked.

"Oh, you know. Just to see how well you've been doing, since you're first encounter with this new enemy that you and Rad were facing."

"For once, she's right." Than came another new voice that stood next to Sally.

"Dad! What do you want?"

"I need to know about this Dark Energon that Galvatron had created. Do you know anything about it?"

"Of course. I even have the evidence" said Kicker, holding a small purple fragment on his hand and than showing it to him and everyone else.

Dr. Jones glanced at the purple fragment, as to what Kicker was holding. "So, that's the Dark Energon that Galvatron created. How interesting. Mind if I take a brief look at that small fragment, you're holding?"

"Okay, if you insist. But, be very careful with it" He gives the small purple fragment of the Dark Energon to Dr. Jones for examination.

Dr. Jones takes the small purple fragment and places it inside on the glass plate in the middle and underneath the microscope. He placed his eyes in the binoculars of the microscope as he starts zooming and analyzing the Dark Energon. He begins to focus the fragment several times to sharpen better until he finally sees it with his own two eyes. When he looked deeply at the object more closely, he became very stunned and horrified after seeing some faces inside the fragment including a big thick black fog surrounding it.

After he was finishing observing the small purple fragment otherwise known as the Dark Energon, he went back to where Kicker and the rest of his friends were, along with Optimus and his fellow companions.

Kicker gave a look of curiosity on his face as he frequently asks Dr. Jones about what he saw during his observation with the Dark Energon. "So tell us, dad. What did you see inside from that purple fragment?"

Dr. Jones took a deep breath and replied to him and everyone else waiting for his answer about his current discovery. "In all my years of research, I've never seen anything like this before. What I saw back there is an Anti-Energon that it's a lot like the original Energon, but it's filled with pure darkness, hatred and above all, the remains of the Predacons and Unicron."

Misha gasped in shock after hearing the dreadful news about the Dark Energon's true purpose. Not only was she shocked, but so did Sally, Kicker, Rad, Carlos and a few other Autobots who were also very disgusted about the results from Dr. Jones.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that approach. So, I guess we fully understand what this Dark Energon really means. It's bent on destroying everything and everyone in its path, no matter who or what that person strikes. Did you get that, Rodimus?"

"Indeed I have, Magnus. Somehow, we must destroy Galvatron's Dark Energon before he starts making more supplies of them. If we don't, than the Earth might fall into Galvatron's hands and we cannot let that happen. What's our next move, Optimus? Do you have any suggestions?"

"I suggest that we should let Kicker and Rad deal with Ga'Mede first, before we can face Galvatron and the Decepticons. Once they defeat him, we will locate Galvatron's base and destroy his Dark Energon for good."

"I don't want to jeopardize this mission, Optimus. But, what if Kicker and Rad are seriously hurt during their battle against Ga'Mede? What's going to happen then, Optimus?" asked Sideburn.

"Hmmm…that's a good question, Sideburn. But, I cannot find the answer to your problem" replied Optimus.

"What he means Optimus is that if either Kicker or Rad are wounded in battle, the Decepticons might make their move and annihilate them with one blow. So, if we show up with them, we could prevent their attack on our human friends, if anything happens to them" told Magnus.

Rodimus smiled at Magnus's advice. "Smart thinking, Magnus. You seem to know your roots around the Decepticons than we thought."

Magnus turned his head to him with a look of frustration. "Hey look, pal. I'm trying to insure that if Galva-trash or any of his freaks arrive, I swear, I'll pound them to the ground! So, get off my back, already!"

"Uh-oh. I'm beginning to sense trouble, again" says Kicker, quietly.

"Hey, man. Calm down. All he's trying to do is to follow your plan and proceed to the next step. If that's what you really wanted" added Sideburn.

Magnus countered. "Oh, is that right? Are you willing to go out on a limb and make a guess, then? Don't make me laugh! I've handled more problems than you have! And besides, what else could go wrong?"

Before things got even much worse, the alarm went off in the Autobot base, signaling that there's trouble brewing down on Planet Earth once again.

"You were saying?"

"Oh shut up, Side-breath!"

"Knock it off, Magnus!" protested Optimus, avoiding his brother from making any physical contact.

Rodimus made his way to the Autobot Main Computer System and scope out the situation. "Let's find out, who's behind this mess." After he finished typing into the computer, the screen lit up and it shows a familiar face to everybody.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nice to see you again, Auto-creeps!"

"Damn it! It's Ga'Mede!" said Kicker, disgusted.

"Correct! I've returned from my previous battle against the two men that I've fought earlier. Now that I'm completely charged up from all of the Dark Energon that I drained from your worthless friends earlier, it's time that we settle the score immediately! If you want a piece of me, come and get me! But be warned, cause you're in for a big surprise! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

After sending a disturbing message to everyone, the screen faded away and returned with the Autobot insignia.

"Kicker! Rad! If you're thinking of going out there by yourself and face Ga'Mede again, you'll be walking into their trap. So therefore, I'm assigning Rodimus, Ultra Magnus and myself to back you up, if any of his Decepticons get in your way."

Magnus grinned. "Sounds like a good plan to me in my opinion. That'll even up the odds against those Decepti-chumps!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Magnus." Rodimus said. "Even you, myself and Optimus may not be able to protect both Kicker and Rad at the same time. So, as second-in-command, I'm also assigning the Autobot brothers as reinforcements."

"Well, it's about time. Me, Prowl and X-Brawn here haven't been assigned to any mission since Rodimus have recruited SnowCat and Demolisher" informed Sideburn.

"Let's not talk about the past, because it's already been done. The only thing that we need to think of is our strategy to keep the Decepticons away from Kicker and Rad. Now, let's move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Autobots, transform and roll-out!" Optimus transformed into a red fire truck, along with the Autobot brothers and Ultra Magnus transforming and following Optimus through the Space Bridge. Everyone except for Rodimus, who stayed behind and opened the two passenger doors for both Kicker and Rad to climb in.

"Hurry up, you two! We ain't got all day to wait, you know!"

"I know that! So, let's put the pedal to the medal!" says Rad, as he hopped inside Rodimus's first passenger door.

Just as Kicker was going to take off again, someone stopped him in his tracks and it was Misha, with sorrow in her eyes.

"Please, Kicker. Don't get aggressive out there. If you do that, I'll…"

But she was cut off, when Kicker placed his finger on her lips and responded.

"Don't worry about me, Misha. As long as you believe in me, you have nothing to worry about." And with that, Kicker climbed inside the second passenger seat besides Rad, as they and Rodimus sped off through the Space Bridge.

"Let's hope for the best that they make it out safely."

"Good point there, Sally." Carlos whispered into her ear. "Your brother maybe a block-head, but at least he's got a special power inside of him."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself" Sally made a small giggle to herself and so did Carlos.

At the medical room, one of the clients was beginning to wake up and that person was Alexis. She slowly opened her eyes and sees the ceiling from above, as she got out of the stretcher bed and placed her long legs firmly on the ground. She started to shake the cobwebs from her head, trying to remember from what had happened earlier.

"Ow…my head. What in the world happened to me? It almost felt like, I wasn't acting myself the way I used to be."

She made her way out of the medical room without noticing Koji, before she left. When she finally came across the Autobot Main Computer System where everybody was watching Optimus and his troops locate Ga'Mede's whereabouts on the monitor screen, she responded to anyone who wanted to answer her question.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?"

Suddenly, Sally, Carlos, Dr. Jones, T-Ai, Misha and Hauler all turned around to see Alexis up and running again with a surprise look on their faces.

"Alexis! You're awake!"

"Yeah! No doubt!"

"Thank, goodness!"

"What a relief."

"I'll say."

"Good to see your old self again, Alexis. And in perfectly good timing as well. Rad's out there fighting for you and he's much more different than the last time you've talked to him before."

"Just how different?" Alexis looked puzzled.

"Watch the monitor closely, Alexis and you'll get all of your questions answered."

At the Wastelands area, Rodimus, along with Kicker and Rad inside, arrived in the nick of time, right when Optimus, the Autobot brothers and Ultra Magnus came out from the Space Bridge.

The passenger doors opened and Kicker and Rad exited out of Rodimus's seats, just before he transformed into his robot mode.

On the other side where the Autobots showed up, Ga'Mede and his goons had finally waited for them and was a bit surprised that some backup had appeared. "Hmmm…So, you've brought some friends with you. No matter, once our fight begins, my colleagues will take care of you and your friends!"

Kicker clenched his fists and prepares to summon his hidden powers. "Well, then. Let's get this show on the road! Kicker, Transform!" He conjured up all of his strength until he transformed into his crimson red outfit. Along with his eyes glowing bright blue and his protection pads and hair, shining brightly gold.

Rad cracked his knuckles with determination and concentration. "You're going to pay for touching Alexis the wrong way! Rad, Transform!" With his anger building and refusing to back down, he also begins his startling transformation, right in-front of Alexis's eyes as she watches on the monitor in amazement to see Rad transforming. His body begins to glow in a crimson blue state as his protection pads turn from white into silvery white. Next, his hair changed from blonde into slivery white, just like his protection pads. His eyes turned from blue into brightly gold. Finally, he roared madly as he finished completing his transformation and his normal body suit armor is now in a crimson blue stature. He pointed at Ga'Mede and said: "If you want to go through Alexis, you'll have to go through me first!"

After seeing Rad transforming in a whole new fashion, she gasped. _"Rad's_ _doing this to protect me? I've never seen him acting like this! It's like, he's a changed man of some sort! Is it possible that he has feelings for me?"_

Back at the medical room, Koji, who was resting on the stretcher bed for several minutes now, finally started to open his eyes and replied in a very mysterious manner. "Where…where am I?"

**_To Be Continued…_**

_End of Episode 5_


	6. Koji's Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own the_ 'Energon Shockwave', 'Energon Meteor Shower' and 'Dark Energon Cyclone'._ Enjoy this next chapter! Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – When Koji woke up, he can't remember of what happened to him. In the mean time, Kicker and Rad are trapped against Galvatron while Alexis tries to comfort Koji to think back about his past life. Then, a shocking development occurs.

Episode 6: Koji's Identity Crisis

Alexis couldn't believe her eyes and so did everyone else that watched Rad's sudden transformation took center stage including Hauler. She placed her hand on her chest, where her heart is. When she felt it, her heart keeps pounding and pounding that she never fought it would happen. But it did, as of today.

_"What's happening to me? My heart's beating like crazy! It…It almost feels like that I'm love with someone. Could it be possible that it might be…?"_

But before she could figure out who that person was, a familiar voice had interrupted her.

"Hey! Can someone please tell me, where I am?"

T-Ai slowly turned her head around to see, who said it. Then sure enough, she found out who it was: Koji. She ran very fast with a huge smile on her face, as she threw her arms around Koji's neck for a big hug. "Koji! You're alright! I'm so glad to see you, again!"

Koji answered in a very strange way. "Koji? What are you talking about? Is that really my name or something?"

T-Ai's eyes flashed with surprise, as she right away released the hug from him. She made a confused look at Koji. "What's wrong with you, Koji? Of course, that's your name! It's me, T-Ai! I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Koji? T-Ai? Never heard of those names. And, who are you guys?" he asked.

She stared at him, blankly. "Koji, you don't know me?"

He then feels that his head is beginning to erupt as he walks away from T-Ai and everybody else and moves back inside the medical room. He immediately sat down on one of the beds that he was resting earlier.

"I don't understand this at all. How come, he doesn't remember me?"

"Perhaps, it's the case of amnesia" said Hauler.

"Amnesia?" says Misha in shock.

"No freaking, way! Say uh, just what is amnesia anyways?" Carlos wondered.

"Carlos, you idiot! It means that Koji has suffered an identity crisis" shouted Alexis.

"In other words, he has suffered a memory loss. Meaning that he can't remember his friends, family and the events that took place with the Decepticons many years ago" answered Hauler.

"Are you saying that it's going to take some time for him to recover everything that's happened?" said Sally.

"I'm afraid he's right, Sally. This is going to be a hard task for Koji to pick up the pieces and then, put them back together the way it was. Just before, he was brainwashed by Galvatron" Dr. Jones replied.

"I'm pretty certain that he's strong and he will go to any lengths to surpass any circumstances" added T-Ai.

"Well, that maybe the case, but what if Koji would contain the same powers that Kicker and Rad just used?" requested Alexis.

Dr. Jones continued. "Hmm. I'm highly doubted that he would develop that kind of power from inside of himself. Fortunately, the only way for a person like him to awaken his hidden strength from the inside, is to use _'the pain of loss'._"

"That's very interesting, Dr. Jones. But, what exactly is _'the pain of loss'_ mean anyway?" said Carlos, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What Dr. Jones means Carlos is that when you love someone for a very long time and then something tragic happens to that person, you build up all of your emotions and strength altogether to awaken your special power from inside of you. That's the reason why Kicker and Rad have obtained that special power" told T-Ai to everyone.

_"Now I understand as to why I saw Rad transforming. He was worried about me"_ thought Alexis.

Back to where the action is, Kicker and Rad were both powered up in their crimson suits. Among their backup crew were Optimus, Rodimus, the Autobot brothers and Ultra Magnus stood by behind them.

Ga'Mede was also powered up, during the process of Rad's transformation. Behind him were his reinforcements; Bludgeon, Dreadwind, Axer, Sunstorm and lastly, Magnificus. He grinned evilly, as he spat his comment to his enemies. "So, have you wimps made a decision already or do I have to come over there and smack the flavor out of your mouth?"

"I'd say, we stand and fight! Let's do this!" roared Kicker, as he, Rad and the Autobots charge towards Ga'Mede and his colleagues.

Just like Kicker, Ga'Mede and his team also charged at the Autobots.

At that time, the two teams clashed in an epic battle. X-Brawn, Sideburn, Prowl and Rodimus were dealing with Dreadwind, Axer and Sunstorm, while Optimus and Magnus have their hands full with Bludgeon and Magnificus.

In the meantime, Kicker and Rad were taking out their anger and frustration against their strongest adversary: Ga'Mede.

They both kept, throwing left and right punches/kicks at Ga'Mede. But, he quickly evades every move that they try to throw at him until he grabs Rad by the throat and proceeds to choke the living daylights out of him, before Kicker intervened by hitting him in the back with a vicious kick. Ga'Mede began to tumble a little bit, just as he dropped Rad, releasing his grip on his throat.

Rad fell to his knees and grasped for air, very quickly and went back to tackle Ga'Mede from behind. But he catches him off-guard as he grabs him by his crimson blue armor plate and tosses him at Kicker with a bad collision. He later tackled them both down again by running very fast and giving the both of them, a double clothesline.

Kicker and Rad felt the hard impact that Ga'Mede had inflicted. Rad was knocked out, but Kicker got back up and ran towards Ga'Mede. He threw a hard right kick to his face, which only phased Ga'Mede a small portion when he blocked it.

When Kicker landed his punch earlier, he targeted his middle and lower torso of Ga'Mede's body by throwing a hard right straight and then mixing it up with a deadly uppercut to his jaw. Then, he blasted him in the stomach with a series of punches and finished it with a hard right kick at his face, sending him reeling a few feet away from him.

Ga'Mede was very displeased to see how much Kicker and Rad have improved lately, since their last meeting on the bridge. "How dare you make a fool out of me! It's time that I show the both of you, my true power! Get ready!"

Kicker positioned himself in his fighting stance as he prepares for Ga'Mede's next attack. Minutes later, Rad finally got up after being pummeled down from Ga'Mede. He later rejoins Kicker, as they both took their time to wait.

Ga'Mede narrowed his eyes at both of them as he grins and starts roaring madly. His eyes were pure dark purple, when he begins charging his Dark Energon powers from inside of himself.

He continued to rage on mercifully until he lifted his arm up in the air and begins to showoff his newest technique. "Time for your punishment, you pathetic misfits! Dark Energon Cyclone!"

Kicker and Rad were horrified of what they've just witnessed; Ga'Mede had just tapped inside his hidden powers and unleashed an unspeakable move, when he threw his arm across and let out a massive dark purple tornado that's coming right at them. They immediately harnessed their powers as well and fired their attacks back at Ga'Mede. During this procedure, Kicker called forth his trusty Energon Sabre and catches it with both hands.

"Energon Meteor Shower!" Rad spread out his arms up and then down as he lets out a few Energon meteor showers right into Ga'Mede's path.

"Energon Shockwave!" At the same time, Kicker spun around once, held his glowing Energon Sabre above his head and then, slams down his Sabre on the ground very hard as it lets out a huge downward sword spiral-like projectile right at Ga'Mede. His attack was much different than before, when he first used it on Misha.

Their special attacks were combined into one huge power, when Rad's Meteor Shower and Kicker's Shockwave had forged into a new special attack: Energon Meteor Shockwave. The meteors and the shockwave were wrapped into a single electric fire orb at an alarming top speed.

Ga'Mede was infuriated, when he saw that his opponents had united their powers into one. Plus, his Dark Energon Cyclone was overpowered by the combined might of Kicker and Rad's special Energon powers when his cyclone was split in two places and right away disappeared in an instant. He sees the Energon Meteor Shockwave traveling his way and then, the massive attack that made complete contact on him had made an enormous explosion.

Before the explosion started, Kicker and Rad immediately flew up by mounting on the Energon Sabre and watch to see their combined attacks take down Ga'Mede, very physically.

"Phew! That was too close for comfort. If I do say so, myself" said Rad.

"Oh, you're full of it! Somehow, I'm getting a sinking feeling that he withstood that attack" replied Kicker.

Rad protested. "Say, what? That's impossible! How can Ga'Mede survive through that? Do you suppose that he had a barrier to prevent himself from being slaughtered by us?"

Kicker sighed. "I don't know, if that's possible. But if that were true, we'll have to find a miracle, sooner or later. If there ever is one."

Elsewhere on the other side of the wastelands, Bludgeon and Magnificus were badly damaged and exhausted by their fierce competitors; Optimus and Magnus, beating the holy hell out of them.

When Magnificus was down for the count, he scopes out a huge explosion from far away. Sensing that his fellow comrade has fallen prey to the humans. He contacted his other troops to regroup and return to the Decepticon base, for an emergency situation.

"Right, I'll confirm that, sir. We'll do as you're told. We're regrouping" said Dreadwind.

Axer overhears the problem from Dreadwind's communication. "What? Regroup? What the hell, just happened?"

"It's our partner, Ga'Mede. We must retrieve him and withdraw at once. We'll have to deal with those Auto-dweebs, another time! Decepticons, retreat!" shouted Sunstorm, as he alerted the current members of Ga'Mede's team to fallback, while continuing to fire back at the Autobots with their pistols and shotguns during their escape.

The Autobots also fired back their weapons at the Decepticons, before Optimus jumped in and ordered his men to resist fire. "Stop firing, men! They're regrouping!"

Magnus pondered his thoughts about this. "Oh, yeah? And, why is that?"

"Perhaps they've underestimated us, before this even started" said Sideburn.

Optimus, Rodimus, Magnus, Prowl and X-Brawn all glared at him with disappointment looks on their faces.

"Okay…Maybe I should keep my mouth shut."

"Well, you should! Otherwise, you'll be put through rigorous training with me for a whole month!" fumed Rodimus.

"Hey, cool it, partner. He's just trying to focus on his missions. Let alone for him to get mushy on red sports cars" suggested X-Brawn.

"He's right, Rodimus. You should be more careful of treating our teammates with proper care. Without it, you would never be a true Autobot leader" instructed Optimus to him.

"Trust me. I've learned that harsh lesson the hard way, when I was mistreating him and his men during our last mission with Fortress Maximus" added Magnus.

"I suppose that I was pushing myself too far, when I was roughing up Sideburn." He turned his attention to him, for a short conversation. "Listen, Sideburn. About what I said, I didn't mean to put you down like this and I had no idea what had came over me. Therefore, I apologize for my actions."

"It's no big deal, Rodimus. Everyone makes mistakes and we have yet to learn from them, one step at a time."

"That's very smart of you, Sideburn. But right now, we need to head back to base and see how well Alexis and Koji are doing" said Optimus.

"Wait a minute, Optimus. Aren't you forgetting about Kicker and Rad? Shouldn't we head to the other side of the wastelands and pick them up?" offered Prowl.

"No need to worry about those guys, mister. They're strong enough to handle things on their own terms" told Magnus.

"I hope you're right about that. Let's not waste anytime and head back to HQ, as soon as possible" says Optimus.

"Right!" They all nodded their heads, in agreement.

Meanwhile, the Decepticons traveled all the way to where Ga'Mede was, fighting with Kicker and Rad earlier. They spotted a familiar figure lying motionless on the wastelands area and right away noticed, that it was Ga'Mede.

Magnificus sees his fallen comrade Ga'Mede, damaged, bruised and all of his Dark Energon powers had sunk very low. He was deeply disgraced and upset, by this sudden turn of events. "Damn those bastards! They'll shall pay with their very lives!"

Bludgeon turned his head to him. "Yes, they should. But for now, Ga'Mede needs medical attention immediately! Let's report back to Galvatron and rethink our next strategy."

Axer clenched his fists very tightly after receiving a heavy blow to the Decepticons. "Curse those wretched humans and the Autobots! The next time we face them in battle, we'll eliminate the both of them without any show of mercy!"

"Same here! I'd really want a piece of those idiotic humans and the Autobots, too! I can't wait to squish them both like a bunch of cockroaches!" added Sunstorm.

"Yeah well, if I was you, we'll have to put our next plan on hold for the moment. We can't face those dreadful humans and the Autobots again without Ga'Mede's assistance. So, let's retreat" suggested Dreadwind.

They followed Dreadwind's advice and hoisted their fallen partner, Ga'Mede, back to the Decepticon base with a look of anguish and devastation on their empty faces.

At the Autobot base, Koji remains to have difficulty of recollecting his memory that he lost from Ga'Mede, when he drained not only his Dark Energon, but also his life energy as well. He begins rubbing his forehead for a few minutes, trying to ease the pain from inside his head.

Outside of the medical facility, T-Ai, Carlos, Sally, Dr. Jones, Alexis and Misha are still thinking over of how to help Koji recover his identity.

"I'm not sure of how much pain, Koji can take this kind of pressure."

"It's like his head's spinning around so fast, he's not even taking an amusement ride."

"So funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Let's not get too humorous about this. We need to focus long and hard on how we can return Koji's memory, back to normal."

"True. But, it would only take one person that he's never met before and I know someone that can support him."

"Oh? Who could it, be?"

Alexis giggled. "Isn't it obvious? That individual, is none other than…me."

"What?" everyone shouted altogether at her.

"You're going to be helping, Koji?" thought Carlos.

"Alexis, can you really do this? Because my instincts telling me that you may be able to succeed" said Dr. Jones.

"Yeah, I believe that you can do it" smiled Misha. Then, she notices something wrong with someone. "Hmm? Is there something wrong with you, T-Ai?"

Everybody started to look at T-Ai, who has a very disgruntled look on her face. Her fists were clenched, her teeth were grinding and some steam was coming out of her ears, while her face was steaming red with anger and jealousy.

Alexis stepped forth to where T-Ai is, burning with jealousy and frustration in her eyes as she replies to her very cautiously. "Listen, T-Ai. I'm going try and help Koji regain his memories by talking to him, not hitting on him."

"You expect me to believe you? Cut me some slack, here! If you do anything funny to him, I swear, I'm going to…"

Alexis interrupted her. "You're going to do, what? Hit me? Don't be so foolish of yourself, T-Ai! You shouldn't judge people's behavior so quickly, because you haven't known that individual! If it were the other way around, you'd be doing it with Rad instead of me helping out with Koji."

For some apparent reason, T-Ai's expression seemed to have cooled off. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that I was doing something so wrong. It feels like no matter how hard I try, I wind up hurting myself and Koji."

Misha stood next to her. "C'mon, T-Ai. We all know that's not true. You're not only being hard on yourself, but maybe you're also being hard on Koji as well."

T-Ai looked at Misha with a look of bewilderment on her face. "How…How did you know about that?"

She let out with a tiny giggle. "It's simple. I've had that kind of feeling before when I was being hard on Kicker, during our battle with Unicron. And besides, I know what it takes and so should you with Koji, T-Ai."

She replied to Misha's response. "Thanks, Misha. I think I'm getting the picture, now. So, as long as I believe in myself and Koji, do you really suppose that he will still love me for who I really am?"

Dr. Jones, answered. "Of course he will, T-Ai. You two have grown so close that you'll be able to have a bright future for yourself and Koji. Trust me."

She smiled happily as she hugged him for his compliment about the current relationship between her and Koji. "Thank you, Dr. Jones."

_"I guess, I should take care of business with Koji, right about now"_ thought Alexis, as she walked into the medical room to where Koji's sitting.

At the Decepticon base, Galvatron was very unsatisfied with his comrade's failure against the Autobots, including Kicker and Rad. "What? The humans and the Autobots did this to you? I'm very ashamed of you, all!"

"It wasn't our fault that Ga'Mede took the heavy blow. It was those meddling humans that caused all of this!" pleaded Bludgeon.

Galvatron grunted. "I want full details from what happened, back there! Now, talk!"

"Alright, already. I'll talk and you'll listen. Now, if I'm not mistaken, it's quite clear to me that those bumbling humans have somehow combined their powers altogether and managed to overwhelm Ga'Mede's power with their own" explained Magnificus.

"Are you sure?"

"Exactly, hands down. Even though, both I and Bludgeon were beaten to the punch by both Optimus and Ultra Magnus, I've witnessed to see the explosion from a couple of miles away from us."

Galvatron grinned. "How amusing. Those humans have aroused my curiosity, by displaying their united strength on Ga'Mede. I think it's time for me to entertain them, by facing me…in battle."

The Decepticons gasped in shock at Galvatron's comments. They couldn't believe that the Decepticon master would slug it out against the dashing duo.

"But…but Galvatron, you facing the humans alone?" questioned Sunstorm.

"I don't like the sound of this, one bit" whispered Axer to Dreadwind.

"You got that right."

"I shall be on my way to search for those wretched humans." Galvatron sat up from his throne and pressed the button on the chair to open the roof slowly above him, at counter clockwise. "Dragon Mode! All of you will stay right here, as I'm going to pulverize them both with _my_ superior strength! I'll see you all again, very soon." In an instant, he skyrockets out of the Decepticon base and goes to find Kicker and Rad at full capacity.

_"Those wretched humans have no idea who they're messing with! Nevertheless, those twerps don't even stand a chance against Galvatron"_ pondered Scourge, with his arms crossed.

Inside the medical room, Alexis was now comforting Koji, hoping to recover his lost memories that Ga'Mede did when he erased it during his Dark Energon Drain Transfer process. "Now, look here. Your name _is_ Koji and my name's Alexis. Do you remember, now?"

Koji frowned. "Well…I don't know, if that's really my name or not." He placed his hand to cover his eyes and forehead, feeling that he may have a migraine. "It's just so hard that I can't seem to trace back my livelihood."

Alexis turned Koji around to see her straight in the eye, as she places her hands on his shoulders. "Don't be so absurd. Can't you at least remember the time, when your late father was kidnapped by Galvatron a few decades ago?"

Koji felt very unsure for a moment. Then, he gasped in complete shock. His recollection of his past and present are beginning to come back to him. First, his father's abduction by Galvatron and the Decepticons. Second, his close relationship between him and T-Ai has grown out strong since they've first met. Third, his bond with Optimus Prime and the Autobots was developed. Finally, his father's untimely passing and attending his funeral at a local cemetery.

He moved away from Alexis and started to think very clearly that the pieces of his memories are beginning to be put back in its place. "It's…its all coming, back." He clenched one of his fists and stood up on his own two feet, with his eyes closed and a look of determination on his face. "It's all starting to make sense, now. I _am_ Koji Onishi."

Alexis smiled with delight. _"I knew you could do it, Koji. You just had to dig deep hard into your memory bank and regain it. You've got a great spirit for someone who's very gifted with the Autobots."_

Later, the corridors opened and Optimus Prime, along with his teammates, the Autobot brothers and Ultra Magnus have returned to Autobot HQ from their previous battle against Ga'Mede and the Decepticons.

"Hey, look! The cavalry has arrived!" indicated Carlos to everyone.

"So, guys. How did it go, back there?" asked Sally.

"It went swell, little lady. We've creamed them right down to the wire" answered X-Brawn.

"Oh, please! We wiped out those bozos, before they could even pull the trigger" protested Magnus.

"Knock it off, both of you! It doesn't matter, if we took out the Decepticons or not. One thing's certain is that we drove them off" explained Rodimus.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Kicker and Rad? Weren't they suppose to return with you?" asked Dr. Jones

"Unfortunately they didn't, Dr. Jones. I gave out the order of letting them to look out for one another. Right when we battled Ga'Mede's troops, Kicker and Rad immediately took off to the other side of the Wastelands with Ga'Mede trailing after them" said Optimus.

"Are you crazy, Optimus? I've got a suspicion that Galvatron probably received some info from his men and is heading right at their direction!"

"What?" shouted Misha and T-Ai, altogether.

"Smooth move, my brother. I can't believe that you've let them slip through your own fingers. You may have made the biggest mistake of your life" grunted Magnus at Optimus.

"Didn't we already talked about this issue, before?"

"Let him be, Prowl. I'm pretty sure that he made the right call, regardless of how tough the choices were" replied Rodimus.

_"Thanks for the reminder, you moron!"_ thought Magnus, as he glared at Rodimus.

In the meantime, Kicker and Rad are still zooming across the sky on the Energon Sabre as they attempt to reach Autobot HQ. Unknown to them however, is that their arch-enemy Galvatron is close by and nearly caught up with them.

"Oh, boy! How much further can we go on, Kicker?" Rad asks.

"Not long enough, Rad. Just a few miles left and then, we head back to base" answered Kicker.

After traveling for nearly more than two hours, they see a familiar sight from down below.

"Sweet! There it is! We've made it!" shouted Rad.

Kicker nodded. "That's right! Cause, here's where the trail ends."

Suddenly, there was a very loud noise coming from behind and interjected them. "And, here's where the trouble begins! Twin Dragon Breath!"

Without warning, Galvatron's deadly attack crushes them both, sending Kicker and Rad falling down from a hundred feet in the air, as they crash land onto the streets of the Autobot base, hard.

Kicker and Rad whelp out in pain from an unexpected attack from someone. They're both in stable, but in semi-critical condition. Their armor suits were damaged and their faces, including their whole body are battered.

"What…What the hell, just happened? We were about to arrive at Autobot HQ and here we are, landing on our backs. Literally" moaned Rad.

As Kicker got up and turned around, his eyes widened in horror to see who shot them both from behind when they weren't looking. "Oh, no! I think I know, who it was Rad and he's coming right for us."

Rad glared at Kicker for a while and then, it hit him. He figured out, who fired that blast at them. "Kicker…Are you saying, that it's…"

"Yeah, there's no mistaken it."

The menacing Decepticon leader landed very hard on the streets of the Autobot base, as he stands right in-front of them. "Welcome to your demise, you little brats."

"Galvatron. I knew it" said Kicker, keeping his cool very calmly.

"Not good. We're toast" pouted Rad.

At the main doors of Autobot HQ, Demolisher and SnowCat, who were on patrol duty for the entire time, detected Galvatron's presence and alerted the facility from the inside.

"Uh-oh! It's Galvatron and he's got both Kicker and Rad hanging on the ropes! Tell everybody that we've got some bad company here, right now!" informed Demolisher.

"Copy that! Come in, Optimus! Come in! Over! Over!" requested SnowCat, as he sends out a distress signal to Autobot HQ.

Inside the Autobot base, SnowCat's signal came through and lets out a flashing red light on the Main Computer Board, causing a loud beeping noise to attract Optimus' attention.

The Autobot leader overhears the signal that's coming from and responded. "Optimus Prime, here. State your business."

The screen lit up and shows an on-screen image of SnowCat. "This is SnowCat, reporting. We've got a major situation right here and believe me, it's not a pretty sight."

"Stop playing some silly charades and get to the point, already!" fumed Ultra Magnus, with his fist clenched.

"Relax, Magnus. I was just getting to that. The good news is, Kicker and Rad have arrived at Autobot HQ."

"And, what's the bad news?" Rodimus asked.

SnowCat sighed. "See for yourself."

He shows to everyone, where Kicker and Rad are. They're badly bruised, standing on one knee and yet, they haven't even transformed into their crimson outfits.

Everybody looked completely stunned of viewing Kicker and Rad from outside of the Autobot base. Damaged and barely moving an inch, because they don't know who inflicted some pain on them.

"What's going on? Why is it that they're not moving?" yelled Dr. Jones.

The screen was moved to the other side and revealed the perpetrator. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The fun and games are over! Now, it's time for me to cook some southern fried human, extra crispy! Dragon Mode!" He transformed into his twin-dragon mode. "Time to feel the burn! Dual Magma Stream!"

Galvatron's next attack nearly burns both Kicker and Rad to a crispy death as they scream in complete agony and pain.

Misha looked on in horror and shame to see Kicker getting almost overcooked. "This can't be! No!"

Sally was also shocked to watch her own brother, getting beaten up by the deceiving Galvatron. "Kicker!"

"C'mon, you two! Don't give up!" called Carlos.

"I came here to fight the both of you and this is how you impress me? How pathetic" accused Galvatron.

Although Kicker and Rad are seriously banged up from Galvatron's attack earlier on, they were able to stand up, despite they were sizzled from the fiery assault just moments ago.

"Don't be so…sure of yourself. You haven't defeated us, yet! We're still standing and we're not…giving up!"

"That's exactly, right. You may have gotten the early lead on us, but you still haven't…beaten us quite yet!"

Galvatron chuckled with pleasure. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nicely said from you, both! There's still plenty of fire left from within you. Now that's stamina."

"Shut your mouth and come at us, you bastard!" yelled Kicker.

"Such heroic nonsense!" Galvatron blasted another attack on the severely injured duo, trying to inflict more damage to them. But the team of Kicker and Rad were able to evade his move, before it made a large pothole on the streets of the Autobot base.

"I don't know how you did it, but I want to thank you for helping me to regain my memories" said Koji, with a smile.

"Don't mention it. And by the way, the name's Alexis" she introduced to him.

Koji became shy for a slight moment until he remembered something else. The time when he was cornered by Scourge and his minions, who were sent by Galvatron to kidnap him before Optimus and crewmates showed up to rescue him and they did. Next, he was taken away by a Decepticon named Obsidian when he attacked both him and Misha a little while back.

And then, he felt something inside of him that was about to be awakened. Seeing that Galvatron and his thugs were tormenting his mind this whole time, he began pumping his fists very tightly while he closed his eyes during his meditation. Later, a strange emerald green aura was wrapped all over Koji's body. Indicating that his unusual powers is nearly opened.

When Alexis watches Koji's startling transformation, she stood there awestruck and speechless. _"I can't believe this! How could he have obtained this? Is it possible that he's carrying the same strength that Rad and Kicker has?"_

Suddenly, Koji screamed in anticipation and anguish as his body was glowing in a crimson emerald green stature, while his hair was glowing brightly bronze and his eyes were glowing brightly orange.

With his power emanating throughout his whole body, he bolted right through the ceiling of the medical room; causing a severe collapsing to this place as Alexis quickly escapes from the avalanche, just as the medical room caved in.

Everybody turned around to see Alexis catching her breath, when she exited from the medical facility. But they were more surprised when they see that the emergency room has been completely damaged with only a couple of crumbling pieces that's been sprawled all over the floor.

"Hey, Alexis! What just happened?" asked Carlos.

"And what's with all this mess, here?" added Dr. Jones.

"You wouldn't want to believe this, but…after I've helped Koji to re-collect his memories, he went right through the roof" told Alexis.

"He did, what?" cried T-Ai, in shock.

"No way! How is this possible?" questioned Hauler.

"Do you think that he not only remembered his identity and past life, but…did he really obtain the same Energon powers like the others did?" suggested Sally with a look of concern on her face.

"Hey, amigos! Check this out, right here on the screen!" Carlos mentioned to everyone.

As they looked on at the monitor, they see Galvatron continue to put the hurt on both Kicker and Rad, nearly worn out and severely injured. Though they're still in this fight, they refuse to give in from the menacing Galvatron.

"Just…hang in there a little longer, Rad and maybe…maybe we get into our crimson suits once we see…an opening" offered Kicker, as he finally got up.

"Yeah…sure thing, Kicker. We can still…win this, no matter what…shape we're in" replied Rad, as he wiped the blood off that was pouring out of his mouth.

Galvatron felt very astounded at his victim's bravery, as he laughs at them. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're both still determined. I'll give you credit on that. But, you're completely helpless against a living beast like me! And now, the time has come for your ultimate destruction!"

"Oh, no! I can't bear to watch this!" cried Misha as she turned away and buried her face with her hands.

_"Rad…Were you actually fighting him and the Decepticons, for me? So, that's why my heart was beating so fast because you have feelings for me"_ contemplated Alexis, as she looks on with a mixture of happiness and sadness on her beautiful face.

"Time to die, humans! Striker Lance, Power Up!" roared Galvatron as he charges his weapon and prepares to deliver the final blow on them. But before he can even fire at the injured duo, he gets clocked hard with a vicious projectile to the body. Making him to stumble backwards and un-intentionally fired his weapon high in the sky, missing the Autobot base by four inches.

Both Kicker and Rad were surprised that someone had interfered and prevented Galvatron's deadly assault on them as they look at each other's eyes with a look of confusion and bewilderment on their faces.

"Hey, he missed us."

"True. But the question is, who stopped him?"

Galvatron was able to ease the tension from off of his head, as he angrily demands to know who disrupted his moment of triumph. "Who dares to interfere me? Come on out and show yourself, so I can snap you in half like a twig!"

"Why don't you put your filthy Dark Energon where your mouth is, Galvatron?"

"That voice! It can't be!" gasped Galvatron as he looked up way up high to see a mysterious figure standing on top of the roof of the Autobot base. He leaped high into the air and landed firmly on the ground next to where Kicker and Rad are.

The unknown figure had his head and his knees down until he stood up and showed himself to Galvatron with courage and determination in his eyes. That familiar person, so happens to be…

"You! Koji!"

Everyone cannot believe of who came to Kicker and Rad's rescue: It was Koji. The man who was abducted and brainwashed by Galvatron has returned with a whole new attitude. Especially T-Ai, who made a tremendous smile on her face as she's thankfully relieved to see her best friend alive and well.

"Koji! You came back!"

"Impossible! How were you able to recover from my Dark Energon? I want the truth!" yelled Galvatron.

"You can't handle the truth! You've made my life a living hell by using me to hurt my best friend, T-Ai and for that, I will make you suffer. Even if it means, taking you with me!" said Koji.

"And how the hell are you going to pull that off?"

"Simple. I'm not the coward that I once was, anymore." When he finished his sentence, he clenched his fists very hard and begins to awaken his newfound powers, like he did before back at the medical facility with Alexis. He growled fiercely with rage and anger as his entire body was shrouded in a crimson emerald green aura and his eyes glowing brightly orange, while his hair was glowing brightly bronze.

Just as he was nearly done with his transformation, someone was calling out to him from the Autobot base. "Hey, Koji! Catch this, quick!" It was Dr. Jones, who threw some sort of an orb at Koji.

And so he did, as he leaps high in the air and both he and the orb itself had become one. His whole body began changing into a different outfit and his eyes glowed orange once as the unification of himself and the orb was finished. Koji seemed to have noticed that he's wearing the same armor outfit that Kicker and Rad are now wearing.

"Awesome! I'm a mean, lean, good looking machine!"

After his normal pose, he went back to his usual transformation and was able to conclude it. In a roar of retribution and bravery inside himself, he was engulfed in a very bright light as it almost radiates both Galvatron, Kicker and Rad.

When the light faded away, everybody was very shocked to see what Koji had become. His armor suit is now in a crimson emerald green stature, his protection pads were all brightly bronze including his hair and his eyes were glowing brightly orange, as he points at Galvatron with vengeance on his mind.

"Galvatron. It's time that I should teach you a permanent lesson about respect." Koji turned his attention to Kicker and Rad for an immediate plan of action. "Hurry up, you two and get into your crimson suits, now! After that, we'll join as one!"

"I don't know what he means by that, but I'll take his word for it. Kicker, Transform!" Despite his injuries, Kicker managed to transform into his crimson red armor suit form.

"I'm with you. Rad, Transform!" added Rad, as he too transforms into his crimson blue armor suit form.

_"These twerps are getting on my damn nerves! They'd better not disappoint me or else, I'll burn them all to the ground!"_ grumbled Galvatron as he looks on in utter frustration.

Koji, Kicker and Rad are all in a form of a circle as they put their hands together in a **_Y_** formation. Rad's hand came first, second came Koji's and then finally Kicker's, as they all shouted in unison with these two words:

"Energon Fusion!"

"What the hell?" shouted Galvatron, in shock.

As the Decepticon leader stares down in total shock, Koji, Rad and Kicker had become glowing orbs, each representing its crimson color and were lifted up high in the sky until the three glowing orbs fused together in a brilliant flash.

After the flash ended in for approximately two minutes, the unified orb begins to take shape into a single person as it lands slowly with a new and different form on him. Galvatron including everybody at the Autobot base were in complete amazement and somewhat speechless that this has just happened now.

The unified Energon soldier's features were eminence. Its armor was glowing brightly platinum, its protection pads were solid gold, its eyes were forest green and its hair was pure blue. Before the massive figure moved forward, he picked up the Energon Sabre and the sword itself became half platinum and half gold. His height became the exact same size of Galvatron's as he glares with a decent warning to him.

"Galvatron! Prepare to meet your maker and your defeat!" said the unified voices of Kicker, Koji and Rad from within.

The battle between these two incredible fighters is about to start.

_End of Episode 6_


	7. United They Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own the _'Energon Fusion' _and _Ultimate Final Energon Blade'._ Enjoy, reading this chapter! Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – The fight between the combined forces of Koji, Rad and Kicker against Galvatron has begun. Later, Obsidian tries to abduct the children once more during their relaxation in Miami.

Episode 7: United They Stand

Everyone in the Autobot base, along with Galvatron are somewhat astonished of the combined Energon powers of Koji, Rad and Kicker.

_"By the great galaxies, they've merged into one! Let alone for those three humans to gang up on me at the same time. In spite of this, I'll give them a proper burial!"_ thought Galvatron.

"How in the code of Primus, did they've decided to fuse together?" demanded Rodimus.

"I'm not sure. Something must've gone through their minds so hard, that they've tapped into their inner powers from deep inside themselves" Hauler acknowledged.

"Is that the whole reason, they've become one?" added Magnus, with his comment.

"This could be certainly true, Magnus. It's quite obvious to me that they're not only fighting for themselves and Planet Earth, but also one important thing they each meant for the most to them" said Optimus.

"So, what is the most important thing they're also fighting for, other than Earth and each other, Optimus?" Quickstrike offered.

"Their loved ones."

T-Ai, Misha and Alexis all smiled together for their friends fighting against Galvatron and fully understood Optimus' explanation.

"I must admit that I'm impressed with your strong teamwork" said Galvatron sternly.

"Believe me, Galvatron. You haven't seen nothing, yet" answered Koji, Rad and Kicker.

Galvatron growled with anger. "The only thing that will be nothing will be your lives! So, come on then! I'll cripple all of your bones inside your body!"

"If you insist."

They both sprung into action and the two behemoths are now in a heavy conflict as they're locked in a huge grapple. Later on, punches and kicks have been thrown and both of them have been pushing each other through the very limit.

Everybody inside the Autobot base were absolutely amazed of their friend's combined efforts, by driving off Galvatron in any way possible.

"It's unbelievable and yet, remarkable. I never would've thought that it would happen at a time like this" said a startled T-Ai.

"No wonder, that they were fed up of Galvatron's Dark Energon. They just couldn't stand him for what he had done to their girlfriends" added Carlos.

Just then, Dr. Jones came back running hard, while catching his breath. "Listen, you guys. About, what I did back there with Koji…"

"You don't have to tell us for what you did with Koji outside, Dr. Jones. Even though, you weren't suppose to be involved with Galvatron and the others, you still did the right thing. Just like, when I was with Kicker and Rad against Ga'Mede" replied Optimus.

Dr. Jones sighed, very deeply in a sign of relief. "Well, that explains a lot."

"There's no time for that. Just how long will that Energon Fusion, last?" T-Ai frequently asked.

"That's an interesting question, T-Ai. But, only they've got the answer to our problem. For now, all we can do is watch" responded Rodimus.

Back outside, the two colossal fighters continue to go at it like crazy. They both decline to call it quits as both of them are nearly exhausted in this excruciating battle.

"So, Galvatron. Still have some guts, left? Because quite honestly, you're going to need it more than ever" says the unison of Koji, Rad and Kicker.

"I don't need any of your stupid sympathy to tell me, what to do!" spoke Galvatron.

"Than, let's get back to business. Shall we?"

"Humph! You took those words right out of my mouth, you meddling creep! Cutter Beam!"

The fused Energon solider safely dodged from the Decepticon's move and reverses it back at him with his own arsenal.

"Nice try. Now, it's our turn!" They concentrated on harnessing all of their Energon powers into one, by transferring it into the Energon Sabre. The Sabre itself that was once originally blue and yellow, thus including crimson red, is now gleaming in a mixture of platinum and gold fashion.

When Galvatron witnesses this upsetting discovery, he seemed very fascinated at their glorious teamwork. _"Perhaps I've underestimated them from the very beginning, despite they're only mere children."_

"Is there something wrong, Galvatron? Have you lost your pride, already? Or, maybe it's because we're too much of a challenge for you?" they said.

"The answer's simple; it's none of the above and how dare you defy me! I've battled many transformers for countless centuries and they all fell into my own hands until I wasn't able to defeat one individual and that's Optimus Prime! But now with you here, you've enlightened me for some time and since you've shown me so much spirit, you still haven't got what it takes to achieve true strength!"

"Trust me, Galvatron! We're already in the learning process and as far as you're concerned, you're done for!" Then, the Energon Sabre had become even brighter then it was before. The massive unified Energon soldier holds the Energon Sabre high up in the sky and shouts out his newest and by far, strongest attack ever.

"Ultimate Final Energon Blade!"

With one stroke, he slashes his Energon Sabre in a diagonal direction and unleashes a gigantic moon crescent shaped blade heading straight at Galvatron.

The Decepticon leader's last thing to do to avoid getting terminated is to block it with his own bare hands. The collision between himself and the unified Energon soldier's unholy attack resulted in an enormous explosion as it lets out a very huge and thick black smoke throughout the streets of Autobot HQ.

Surprisingly, the unified Energon solider feels something odd from inside of himself and that's when the real trouble occurs. "Argh! What's happening to me? It feels like that our Energon Fusion time is almost at its end. I must get back to the Autobot base, before it's too late."

In a last ditch effort, the unified Energon solider conjured up enough strength left to develop another new technique. "Energon Teleportation!" And then, they vanished to a different location they've pinpointed back to.

The entire crew inside the Autobot base were somewhat perplexed of their friend's sudden disappearance. Yet, neither one of them can't put their finger on it and why.

Just as they were about to think it over, the unthinkable happened. A large glowing platinum orb came right through from the ceiling of the Autobot base, as it descends slowly on the center floor and right in-front of everybody at the Main Computer System.

They all stood their grounds firmly and hold their breath for a little while until the glowing platinum orb was flashing several times, that it shined everyone with a blink in an eye and they were able to shield themselves at the last second before the glowing platinum orb nearly blindsided them all.

After the bright light was uplifted, they still have their eyes covered when that light shined on everybody in the Autobot base. That's when they each get the shock of their very lives, when they hear a few familiar voices.

"What's the matter with you, guys? Can't you see that it's us in the flesh?"

"That's right. Let alone for you guys to see someone else, besides us."

"You can at least open your eyes, now."

And so, they did. Misha, Carlos, Dr. Jones, T-Ai, Sally and Alexis were able to open their eyes. When they viewed to see who they were, their expressions became very, very shocked.

Standing very tall like a bunch of towers were Kicker, Koji and Rad. Smiling back at their friends and families, as they all waved at the entire group including the Autobots.

T-Ai, Misha and Alexis, along with the rest of the people, ran to the brave trio who survived their most grueling fight ever against the diabolical Galvatron. Each of the girls hugged their beloved boyfriends with their warmth, as they're very thankful that they've made it out alive.

"Kicker! I'm so glad that you're here! I'd thought that I lost the most inspiring person in my life" says Misha, crying.

"Aw, thanks, Misha. But hey, you look inspiring yourself" smiled Kicker as he concludes his sentence by pressing his lips against hers.

"Rad, that was amazing! For what you did back there against the Decepticons including Galvatron, I'm very flattered of your stunning appearance" says Alexis, shyly.

"Huh? Me, a hero? No, I don't think so. I was just doing my job to make sure that you were safe from harm's way. If it wasn't for me, Kicker and Koji…" But before Rad was about to finish his sentence, Alexis interrupted him.

"Stop talking, Rad. You still did the right thing and because of that, let me thank you with this" Alexis closed out her sentence by planting a huge kiss, right on Rad's lips.

Dr. Jones and Carlos were quite thrilled to see Alexis starting to have a relationship with Rad, while Sally becomes very jealous of Alexis's affections for Rad beginning to build up.

Finally, the last couple are T-Ai and Koji. They looked into each other's eyes with a few mixture feelings of happiness, relief and more importantly, love. They moved in more closely in this heartwarming and tender reunion.

"Oh, Koji. You can't imagine of how relieved I am to see you looking like this. I was so worried about you, ever since Galvatron was controlling you with his Dark Energon."

"Nothing to it, T-Ai." As he embraced her and looked at her in the eye, he performs a deep and passionate kiss on her, while he holds onto her waist. It was complete bliss.

"Well, it just couldn't get any better than this" Sideburn acknowledged.

"I'm with you on that one, my brother. Straight all the way" added X-Brawn.

"Well, not for me. I'm not use to it" moaned Prowl.

Then, from out of nowhere, there was an incoming message from an un-welcomed visitor. Optimus immediately patched in on the message from the Main Computer System and shows an on-screen viewing of the same foe, that Kicker and the others had beaten earlier.

"Enjoy your small victory while you still can, Autobots! Because, I'm recruiting an old ally that I've mistrusted from the past and we've managed to put our differences aside. But know this, he's much stronger than I am and when you will meet him, your days will be short-lived once you face him in combat! I'll come back for you, Autobots! Sooner than you'll ever think!"

After that, the on-screen image showing Galvatron went away and returned with the Autobot insignia in the middle of the monitor.

"Looks as if Galva-breath just gave us a simple warning about his new recruit. But, who in the world is he talking about?" commented Magnus to Optimus.

"If I were one of Galvatron's henchmen, it would definitely happen to be…Cryotek."

Everybody gasped at Optimus's staggering solution about Galvatron's new general. The dark blue winged dragon Predacon known as Cryotek.

"Cryotek? You don't mean, _the_ Cryotek? The master of all Predacon leaders that Galvatron said he betrayed the Predacon council, because he was declared as a traitor? This is unforgivable!" fumed Rodimus.

"Indeed. Optimus, are you certain that Galvatron has made a temporary truce with Cryotek? Those two leaders of the Decepticons and the Predacons can't seem to trust each other" told Magnus.

"To be honest with you, Magnus, it's almost hard to predict that answer. But, if either Cryotek or Galvatron mess things up, there's bound to be a war between those two" explained Optimus.

"Say, Optimus; I don't want to be rude and all but, what if Cryotek shows up? What's going to happen, there? Do we have to stand idly by, until you confront him face-to-face?" Kicker asked.

"Good point, Kicker. We'll have to wait and find out the answers for ourselves. In the mean time, we all deserve a well-earned break."

At the Decepticon base, the Decepticons are waiting frantically for their leader to return from his war against the humans.

Minutes later, Galvatron finally shows himself as he lowers himself slowly to his throne and sits down with not only bruises all over his body, but with a disgruntled look on his face.

Scourge unwillingly asks the bruised Decepticon with anger. "Galvatron! Did those annoying humans decimated you? You were arguably the most unstoppable force in all of the Decepticon legions and here you are, beaten like a government mule! Aren't you going to claim your revenge on them, including the Autobots?"

Galvatron shouts back at Scourge with rage. "Silence! I'm not beaten yet by those incomparable humans, nor have I thrown in the towel! I'm still the moist indestructible force in all of the Decepticons! Therefore, I'm going to send in my most powerful ally ever, despite that we've had some rough arguments in the past."

Magnificus stepped up to the plate and tries to answer to Galvatron. "Galvatron, are you referring to that big blue aqua dragon creature that you've once hated as an enemy back on Planet Cybertron?"

"I know what you mean, Magnificus. While those humans and the Autobots are enjoying themselves with their pathetic victory, I'll be contacting an old enemy turned ally from Planet Cybertron and his name is…Cryotek."

"Cryotek? Galvatron, has your intelligence been turned into mush or something? You're making a very big mistake of bringing him all the way, here! Why, Cryotek and for what purpose?" asked Scourge.

Galvatron glared his eyes at Scourge and the rest of the Decepticons with a deep look of fury and fortitude on his face. "Retribution."

Meanwhile, Kicker and the rest of his friends and families are having a fun-filled vacation at Miami Beach. Kicker, Rad, Koji and Carlos are all wearing in their swimming trunks as they hit the waves with some surfboards. For the women such as Misha, Sally and Alexis are all wearing in their two-piece bikinis. Everyone was having a splendid time. Except for T-Ai, who's been sitting inside Sideburn's car for almost half an hour, along with his brothers, X-Brawn and Prowl behind him.

"What's on your mind, T-Ai? Don't you want to go out there and have a little fun with your friends? Especially your best friend, Koji?" requested Sideburn.

"Yeah, little lady. You need something exciting to get off that chest of yours" said X-Brawn.

"He's right. Why not tell us what's on your mind?" agreed Prowl.

"I don't know if I feel like having some fun today, you guys. I mean, ever since I've been gone through my Cybertronian Surgery, I only have a small portion of human feelings inside of me. And furthermore, I didn't even bring my other clothing with me from Planet Cybertron."

"C'mon, T-Ai. You can't just sit here and pout all day inside Sideburn's car. Other than working back at the Autobot base doing your social work" insisted X-Brawn.

"Give her some space, brother. She's not use to these kind of activities" answered Prowl.

"Oh, really? Well then, let me fix T-Ai's heavy problem with this." Sideburn opened his glove compartment to reveal a styling cherry red swimsuit. It even shows the Autobot insignia in the middle of the swimsuit. This made T-Ai very surprised of Sideburn's gift to her.

"Well, I'll be damn!" X-Brawn shouted.

"Is that..." But, Prowl couldn't finish his sentence.

"Why, Sideburn! It looks beautiful! You shouldn't have" says a blushing T-Ai.

"You don't have to thank me, T-Ai. Thank, Dr. Jones. He's the one that came up with the idea, ever since you and Koji had a touching reunion together. Right, X-Brawn?"

"You can count on that."

"Oh, boy. This is going to be something" sighed Prowl.

"Aw, that was so sweet of him. I'll be taking this with me and change, right away" she smiled, as she grabs her new swimsuit, places it inside a duffle bag, goes out of Sideburn's car and proceeds to find the women's locker room.

She quietly sneaks away from her friends, including Koji and manages to find the women's locker room. She goes inside, closes and locks the door very tightly without anybody eavesdropping her. First, she removes her uniform by unbuttoning it. Second, she takes off her undershirt and tie. Third, she takes off her high white protective boots and underpants, along with her knee socks. Finally, she removes her bra and panties until she puts on her fabulous cherry red swimsuit with the Autobot insignia in the middle of the outfit. All that's left of her is the helmet that was covering her mysterious hair throughout her whole life when she was a computer as she puts on her robe which also has the Autobot insignia on it and puts on some sandals with it. Before she left, she places her other clothes inside her duffle bag as she exits out of the locker room and heads towards Koji and the others are, playing on the shoreline.

When she got there, they were still playing in the water except they're playing Frisbee together, while Dr. Jones and Sally were relaxing under the sun. She seemed to have noticed that Misha and Alexis have recently joined in on the fun. She smiled very calmly as she walks down to the shoreline, where everyone else is.

During all of the fun, Rad throws the Frisbee at Koji as hard as he could. "Think fast, Koji! Go fetch!"

Koji ran with all of his might, while trying to catch the high-flying Frisbee. But much to his dismay, he missed and fell right onto the soft sand. "Darn it! I didn't catch it!"

"Nope. I got it, Koji."

When he heard someone's voice, he gradually and slowly lifted his head above to see who caught the Frisbee. It was T-Ai, standing tall, holding the Frisbee, while wearing a robe including her helmet and looking at him way down on the soft sand.

"Nice day to relax on a warm resort. Isn't it, Koji?"

"T…T-Ai? What are you doing here? You're not even properly dressed."

She raised her eyebrow as she starts glaring at him. "Is that so? That's not what Dr. Jones told me about." She throws the Frisbee back to Rad with one swing of her arm and he caught it with both of his hands. "As far as you're concerned about my appearance, allow me to re-establish your answer." She places one hand on her robe, while the other hand on her helmet. Then in an instant, she removes both of her robe and helmet at the same time to reveal her most stunning new look ever. Everybody gasped to see T-Ai looking at her newest appearance, yet. She's wearing a cherry red swimsuit with an Autobot insignia in the middle of the outfit and her mystery hair was finally unveiled after wearing that medium-sized helmet on her head for a very long time since she used to be a computer. She has a medium build dark brown Bobcut hair as she turns her head around left and right while her newfound hair blew away very swiftly.

Koji's face turned completely red and also felt very awestruck to witness his best friend, T-Ai appearing in a very glamorous and adorable fashion. "T-Ai…you look…more beautiful, when I first saw you."

T-Ai giggles at her best friend's polite comment as she threw her arms around Koji's neck in a very heartwarming and romantic embrace. "That's exactly what I want to hear from you, Koji. Let me add a little bit of strength to you from me." She finishes her sentence by pressing her lips against his.

After Koji had felt T-Ai's warm lips going against his, he threw his arms around her lower back and they both hold on to each other in a heartfelt moment.

As for the rest of the group who were watching this touching scenery, they all smiled to see those two people sharing a great time.

"Wow! Now that's impressive" Rad responded.

"Very impressive" added Misha.

"I think T-Ai's the one, who looks impressive. What do you think, Alexis?" asked Carlos, rudely.

"Shut up, Carlos!" yelled Alexis as she sucker punches him straight to his face, sending him down on the soft sand. Because of Alexis's vicious punch, Carlos has suffered a badly bruised shiner on his left.

"If I were you Carlos, you'll have to learn that painful lesson the hard way. You got it?" said Kicker, looking down on him.

"Yeah, I got it" moaned Carlos, holding his badly bruised left eye.

"Hey, you guys. What's that coming from far away?" called Sally as she indicates a medium-sized object heading in this direction.

Koji and T-Ai quickly broke up their kiss and ran to see, where Sally was gazing at. Rad, Misha, Carlos and Kicker also ran to look at the unforeseen object. The unknown entity is now getting much closer to Miami Beach and nearly showing himself.

"Somehow, I've seen that flying object from before. But, I can't tell who or what is coming our way." Koji reached inside his bag and pulled out his binoculars to get a better view from over there. "Now let's see, here. If I can just focus this, a little bit more…There! Wait a second. I've recognized that tan helicopter from somewhere. But, where and who is it?"

The tan helicopter immediately stopped in his tracks as it stands right in-front of everyone on Miami Beach until that suspicious vehicle un-expectingly spoke very loudly. "I'm going to enjoy crashing this worthless party! Obsidian, Transform!"

"Goodness gracious! I remember him. That's Obsidian!" cried T-Ai.

"That's the same guy that abducted Koji and Misha, a little while back" told Kicker.

"Not to mention that he took Alexis as an added bonus to Galvatron" said Rad.

"I'll say. Hey Koji, you don't really think that he's going to do the same idea that he did before, is he?" asked Alexis.

"There's a possibility he might do that. But, I still don't even know why he's here. And second of all, run for it!" called Koji, as he and the rest of his friends and families including some innocent civilians run for their very lives and warns Sideburn, X-Brawn and Prowl.

"Sideburn! X-Brawn! Prowl! Please help us! We've got a really big problem on our hands and it's one of Galvatron's goons" requested Sally to them.

"Huh? No way! Where did Obsidian come from?"

"Beats me, brother. Prowl, you'd better inform Optimus and the others about this."

"You got it. Transform! Prowl to Autobot base! We've got a major situation here and someone has just ruined the whole fiesta party!"

"Transform! I'm going to fry that flying lizard!" urged Sideburn.

Rodimus patched through to Prowl's message. "Rodimus, here. What seems to be the problem, Prowl?"

"It's Obsidian! He just came from out of nowhere and he's attempting to not only crash in our friend's fiesta party at Miami Beach, but he may also try to kidnap them again."

"You've got to do something and fast!" warned X-Brawn.

"What? Doesn't that guy ever learn? Very well, then. Magnus! Optimus! Kicker, Koji and the others are in danger because Obsidian's making short work on Miami Beach!" instructed Rodimus.

"Why that dirty little punk! He's trying to turn that nice resort into a junkyard! Hey, Optimus. Maybe we should combine ourselves to take Obsidian down once and for all! What do you say to that, my brother?"

"Sounds good to me, Magnus. Let's get out there and give Obsidian a taste of his own medicine that he will never forget."

Back at the beach, Obsidian's on the hunt for those humans that he would love to re-capture once more and then bring them back to Galvatron, while he continues to decimate the popular Miami Beach resort and battling X-Brawn, Sideburn and Prowl.

"Hold still, you little varmint! It's irritating, when you move around like that!" says a pissed off X-Brawn, missing a couple of shots on Obsidian.

"Yeah! Stop running around and fight like us!" added Prowl, as he too misses a few shots on him, as well.

"In your dreams, Auto-dweebs! Come on out, humans. I won't hurt a single fly, yet! But if you're hiding somewhere, I'll make sure to add all of you to Galvatron's Dark Energon!"

"Not if I can help it, buster!" shouted Sideburn, as he tackles the wretched Decepticon from above one of the buildings and covers his optic sensors to make him blindfolded.

"Hey! Get off of me, you wimp! I can't see a thing!" panicked Obsidian, as he un-carelessly knockdown a couple of shops and other buildings with Sideburn on top of him, trying to maintain his grip on his eyes.

Meanwhile, everyone was hiding at the beach house safe and sound. As they look on to watch Sideburn getting tossed and turned in different courses by Obsidian, who's been not only wrecking the beach, but also dishing him out literally because his optic sensors are covered.

"How long will Sideburn hang on, before Obsidian finds us?" Koji asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, buddy. He needs to hold him more longer, before any of the Autobots show up" answered Kicker.

"What would happen, if he did found us? I don't want to be controlled by Galvatron, again!" Misha shouts as she buries her head on Kicker's chest.

"Same here. It's better off to be ourselves, rather than being played like a mere puppet" Alexis spoke.

"Or even having our brains switched" says Carlos.

"I've had enough of this stupid cat and mouse game! It's time that I take you down, Mr. Red sports car lover!" Even though he's still blindfolded, Obsidian steers himself with Sideburn on top of him and crashes right onto the hard rock wall, back first as Sideburn whelps in pain and causes him to lose his grip on Obsidian's eyes and falls down hard on the sand. He fell unconscious, when Obsidian moved out of the way.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That takes care of old Side-bum! Now for those helpless chumps that I've been searching for!"

"Crikey! He's going after Koji and the others. Dang it! We won't be able to make it in time, brother!" shouted X-Brawn, as he runs towards Obsidian's path.

"I know! He's too fast for us!" added Prowl, catching on.

"Oh, no! Sideburn's been knocked out and X-Brawn and Prowl are too far away to reach us! What are we going to do?" shrieked Sally.

"We'll have to close all the curtains down, before he discovers us. Hurry up and close them all, now!" Dr. Jones yells to everyone.

They've all managed to close down every curtain, on each window. That way, Obsidian won't know where they went to hide themselves and prevent from getting captured by him.

"Whew! That was close. If it wasn't for your fast-thinking, Dr. Jones, we might have been taken away by Obsidian" says Rad.

"Thanks. There's always a good time, to come up with a plan. Let alone for him to find us, in the middle of no where."

"Yeah, but how much longer do we have to stay at this junction site, anyways?" asked Carlos.

"Don't ask me, pal. We've got to be very quiet, before anything else happens" says Kicker.

"Now, where are those miserable humans hiding at? If I was one of those humans, where would I be?" Obsidian investigated the entire Miami Beach area, in hopes of catching his prey until finally he spots a huge, narrow and convenient light brown beach house. "Hmmm, perhaps they're hiding in there! Watch out, humans! Because, here I come!"

"Slag! We're too late!" groaned X-Brawn, as he clenched his fist.

"Man! Where's Optimus Primal, when you need him?" complained Prowl.

"Huh? Do you know what that sound is?" Dr. Jones demanded.

"It's Obsidian! He's found us!" angered Rad.

"Just great. How can it get any worse?" says Koji.

When they thought that everything was over with, an unpredicted blast had shot Obsidian on the right side, causing him to lose some balance on his wings. He growled with frustration, that someone had stopped him in his tracks and at the nick of time. "Okay! Who disrupts my human hunting season? Show yourselves, you damn dirty rustbucket!"

"You're the one, who's the damn dirty rustbucket around here! Arm Cannon!"

Obsidian evades Magnus's oncoming attack with ease, but not the next one when he turned around too soon.

"Blaze Blaster!"

The arrogant Decepticon took a heavy blow from Optimus's attack, when he got struck right on his chest and caused him to fall down on the sand.

"Huh? Hey, are we glad to see you here!" cheered X-Brawn in delight.

"No doubt!" says a relieved Prowl.

"Hey, what just happened out there?" asked Sally.

"Have we been saved by someone?" requested Misha, franticly.

Kicker peeked through the curtains to see Obsidian down and trying to get up, while X-Brawn and Prowl are helping their brother, Sideburn, get to his feet. When he turned to the opposite side, he found out who saved him and everyone else. "Alright! It's Optimus and Ultra Magnus!"

"And, not a moment too soon!" smiled Koji.

"Are you ready to combine and take care of this bozo, Optimus? I know, I am!"

"Always, Magnus. Ready, willing and able!"

They combined themselves into Omega Prime. "Ultimate Energy Combiner! Omega Prime!"

"Awesome! That's almost similar to our fusion technique. Obsidian's definitely going to get punished by them for sure!" Rad mentioned to Koji.

"No doubt about it, my friend."

As Obsidian was able to get back to his position and onto the streets of Miami, he became very bewildered and stunned to see who right in-front of him: Omega Prime.

"Aw, nuts! Anybody but him!"

"Obsidian! It's time that I taught you a lesson in pain, personally! Omega Arsenal Blast!"

The full force of Omega Prime's superb attack drives Obsidian right into not one, not two, but three abandoned buildings that left a massive hole in each and every one of them and begins to fall down like a stack of dominoes.

As Obsidian was to convalesce from his opponent's lethal move, he woke up very late and the four falling buildings crushed him like a bag of tomatoes, just seconds before he screamed in horror and defeat. Thus, the sudden impact of the last building that stacked together at the same time not only mangled him up, but it also terminated the tanned helicopter Decepticon in one vicious blow.

"Serves him right for trying to kidnap our friends" said Omega Prime.

At the Decepticon base, Scourge, Bludgeon and Magnificus all went to report to Galvatron about some disturbing news regarding Obsidian.

"Galvatron. I'm here to confirm you that Obsidian has been terminated by Omega Prime."

"What's even worse is that he never told any of us or you that he was persuading the humans. The pathetic fool."

"Of course, he was a fool, you gear-heads! Galvatron has my comrade, Ga'Mede been fully healed from those incomparable humans like the last time he faced them?"

"First of all, your battle partner is now up and running again. All that's left of him is to add some Dark Energon juices for him to quench down on. As for Obsidian, I'd pity that useless Decepticon. I'd really had no use for him, anymore. Besides, our new ally has finally arrived from Planet Cybertron. Those third-rate humans won't be able to go against Cryotek, the supreme leader of the Predacons. Even when they're combined or not, they'll be finished! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Back at the Autobot base, Optimus and the Autobots have safely protected and rescued Kicker and the rest of the group from Obsidian's clutches.

"We sure nailed that airhead pretty well, Optimus. And I don't think that he's even coming back."

"Yes we did, Magnus. Obsidian really deserved to pay for his abusive actions."

"Excuse me but, where's Rad and Alexis?" Carlos implored to them.

"That goes for my brother, too. And, that includes Koji and T-Ai" Sally added.

"Don't mind them. They're on a double date. But not for my son, Kicker and his friend Misha, they're spending their love in their room together" Dr. Jones retorted to them.

"I guess your brother and his girlfriend are spending their love time inside, rather than catching a breath of fresh air outside" Carlos mentioned.

"Well, yeah. After all, my brother's not fully ready to go on a date with Misha just yet. He needs to think when there's a good time for him to ask her out. Sometimes, he's such a stubborn individual these days" Sally sighed.

Elsewhere, Koji, T-Ai, Rad and Alexis are now on the peaceful streets of Los Angeles, smiling together on their first double date. But while they're talking to each other, they accidentally bumped into four people when they weren't paying attention and they all fell down. When they all got up, the looks on everybody's face were very shocked. Only two of those people have recognized the two groups from before, as they remembered their names from their past lives.

"Jenny? Carl?" said Koji.

"Billy? Fred?" says Rad.

Alexis smacked her forehead in disgust knowing that she's seeing some old friends and some new ones. _"Aw, man! Not only am I seeing those two simpletons again, but I've even got more people to bother with!"_

_End of Episode 7_


	8. An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own the_ 'Energon Techniques'_. Read and Review, please!

_Plot_ – Koji and Rad have an old friendship reunion with their friends from their past lives. Also, Kicker talks to Misha about the troubles he's had at Planet Cybertron and his recent relationship with her.

Episode 8: An Unexpected Meeting

Both Koji and Rad couldn't believe their eyes. They're actually meeting their old friends from their past lives. Except for T-Ai of whom she has never met any of Koji or Rad's friends throughout her life. But not only were Koji and Rad surprised to see them, so was Alexis as she stood there completely awestruck.

Koji was the first one to recognize his friends from his past life. One, stood a tall young man with clean cut light brown hair, a medium build, dark brown eyes, wearing dark blue dress shirt with a white tie, tight fit black jeans and brown solid shoes. Second was a tall young woman with long light purple hair, a medium build and light green eyes, wearing a light pink long-sleeve dress shirt with a white shirt, light pink skirt that stretched out her long legs and with high-heel white shoes. They both smiled as they waved to him, while he waved to them back.

Rad had also recognized his friends from his early life as well. The first individual stood a tall young man with wavy short brown hair, black eyes with freckles on his face, wearing a huge white jumpsuit that covered his entire body which is covered with grease and oil, while wearing black boots underneath his white jumpsuit. The second individual stood a tall young man with black spiked hair, black eyes wearing a green hooded sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and yellow sneakers.

"Hey, you guys. Long time no see."

"It sure is. How are all of you doing as of late?"

"Uh, fine. It's quite a surprise of meeting you, here. So, what kind of jobs did you guys acquired when we were away?" Rad asked.

_"Rad, you moron. You think that's more important than Galvatron? How pathetic"_ fumed Alexis as she twitched her eyebrows.

"For me, I've become a vegetarian. Right after I've gotten rid of my obsession with junk food. Not to mention that I've recently lost a little bit of weight over the years. Pretty neat, eh?" said Fred, snacking his carrot.

"Whatever, pal. Anyways, I've become an auto-mechanic after I've completed a degree in machinery. Which of course, the same thing that's happened with Fred when he finished his degree in Foods & Nutrition" says Billy.

"Wow. You two must've worked really worked hard in order to achieve those types of jobs. Now that's an accomplishment" expressed Rad.

"Thanks. By the way, is that Alexis with you? She looks much different and…" Before Billy could even blurt out his answer, Fred injected him.

"Beautiful? Isn't that what you were referring to Alexis as?"

"Of course I was going to say that, you jerk!" Because of Fred's silly interruption, Billy slammed his wrench right on Fred's head. That made Fred whine from the pain Billy did to him for ruining his expression to Alexis.

"Ow! That hurt! You know when I always hate that, when you hit me with that wrench of yours?"

Alexis giggled at Billy's argument with Fred about herself. "I guess, some things never change."

At last, it was Koji's turn to express his remarks with his old friends from his past life. "Hi there, Karl and you too, Jenny. It's been a long time, since we last met with the Autobots and the Predacons including the Decepticons. So, what have you two guys been doing after all this time?"

"Well right now, I'm working as a real estate agent for my dad's company. It's not much, but hey, it's all about business."

"Very funny. As for myself, I'm currently working as a secretary in the same place where Karl's working."

"Hold on a minute, since when are you two working together at the same building?" Koji asked, curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? We're engaged. See." Karl and Jenny show Koji their rings on their middle fingers. Indicating that they're nearly close to being married. After looking at their engagement rings, Koji became very shocked.

"That's…amazing. So, that explains why you're working together under one roof."

"Precisely. Say, Koji. Who's that girl with you? She seems new to us" asked Jenny.

"Yeah. I've noticed that, too. Hey, Koji. Who is she?" added Billy.

"Oh, right. How basic of me. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet T-Ai. I've known her, ever since" Koji introduced her to them.

"Hello. It's my pleasure of meeting new people, such as you" smiled T-Ai.

"She seems friendly to me in my book" says Karl.

"Yes. Very friendly, indeed" stated Jenny.

"No offense, Billy. But I do believe that she too is beautiful, just like Alexis. Don't you agree, buddy?" whispered Fred.

"Yeah, I agree completely" Billy replied.

"Hang on a second. How were you able to stay out of trouble without causing any problems, whatsoever?" Alexis demanded.

"Simple. Some old friends of yours have managed to take care of us" Fred answered.

"That goes for me and Jenny, also" Karl added.

"But, who and where are they?" questioned T-Ai.

"Over here, young lady" says a new voice.

She turned her head around to where someone was calling out to her. All she sees were a bunch of parked cars, trucks and vans. Then, a huge purple and green truck rolled in and honked its horn that nearly scared her.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"No need for the big excuse, T-Ai. I'm just doing my job. After all, no parking means no parking."

By recognizing who it was, she gasped. "Wait a minute. I recognize that voice. You're…"

"That's right. Towline, Transform!"

"Hey, Towline. It's great to see you" said Koji in a very cheerful way.

"It's nice to see you too, Koji and you too, T-Ai." Tow-Line than looked closely at her features. "Tell me, how is she able to become from a hologram into a human being?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story" he said.

"You mean to tell us that she had some kind of surgery?" Karl asked.

"Yes, something like that" said T-Ai.

"Man, she's looks much better in person when she was before" told Billy.

"No doubt about it" replied Fred.

"Is that so? It almost looked like that someone had made a screw loose or something." An original voice had interjected them.

"Now, what?" grunted Jenny.

Later, a huge construction vehicle pulled in and halted. Somehow, there were some smiles on Karl, Billy, Fred and Jenny's faces when they saw that vehicle wheeling its way here. But for Rad and Alexis, they seemed to have met that familiar vehicle from before. But where?

"_Strange. I've somewhat seen that kind of look from somewhere. But, I still don't know who it is yet." _That's when Alexis had recognized that suspicious vehicle, so suddenly. "No way! I know you! You're Scavenger!"

"Aren't you the smart one. Scavenger, Transform!"

"Holy cow! There's two of you? Since when did Towline ever meet you, Scavenger?" Koji requested.

"We had a bit of an encounter with these two, when Tow-Line came in from out of no where" Karl explained.

"It was when he accidentally came from Planet Cybertron from out of the Space Bridge after he used the wrong destination to fight along side the Autobots against the Decepticons" Jenny urged.

"Don't forget about Scavenger. He had the same result as well, when he landed outside of my dad's repair shop. After a while, I, Fred and Scavenger had become close friends and that's when I became an Auto Mechanic, thanks to his assistance" Billy stated to everyone.

"Also, during our usual work routine many years ago, we've met Jenny, Karl and their guardian, Towline. Ever since that day, we've been looking out for one another, despite the fact that we work at separate jobs" replied Fred.

"That's very interesting from all of you. Meeting each other with an Autobot as your guardian. Now that's one big family" says Alexis with a smile.

"I'll say. Shouldn't we just move along with our date?" Rad insisted.

Everybody glared at him with a mean look on their faces, indicating that they don't appreciate Rad's stupid advice.

"I guess, I should smarten up."

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, Galvatron and his minions are waiting very patiently for the arrival of the treacherous Predacon/Decepticon that ever walked foot on both Planet Cybertron and Earth: Cryotek.

"Do you really think that we can trust that guy?" asked Sunstorm.

"Perhaps, but it's highly unlikely" answered Axer.

"Whatever the case, we really need the heavy artillery" suggested Bludgeon.

"True. But, what good will it do for all of us?" complained Dreadwind.

"It doesn't matter, now. Our guest has finally shown up" commanded Galvatron as he sees Cryotek's battleship landing firmly on the ground.

"_For some reason, I don't like this at all"_ thought Scourge.

After it landed on course with Planet Earth, the main doors of the ship itself had opened and a ramp was put in place on the ground.

Galvatron and the Decepticons were already outside of the Decepticon base as they watched to see Cryotek making his way to meet his deadly adversary. But he didn't come alone. He brought along some of his reinforcements to join in the fray.

They are Skyfire, Smokejumper, Wind Sheer and of course, his trusty but ruthless half-dog, half-beast Predacon, Bruticus.

The Decepticon leader seemed to be thrilled of seeing more troops being brought out here by Cryotek, whereas the Decepticons look on at the massive blue dragon figure menacingly.

"It is possible that Cryotek can co-exist with Galvatron? Even after all of the dreadful things that he did to him back on Planet Cybertron, centuries ago?" Magnificus asked to Bludgeon.

"It's un-important, now. The only thing that we wanted was some reinforcements. I mean, let alone for Galvatron to speak with the Predacon Council about his recent actions."

"Still, but I've suspected that the Autobots might bring in their backup as well. In the mean time however, we're going have to rely on both Galvatron and Cryotek for now" Mega-Octane stated.

The two massive figures looked straight at each others faces for a personal stare down. Than, Galvatron extended his hand out to Cryotek in a response of some mutual respect. Cryotek took some time to think about until he finally shakes his hand and are now working as a co-hesive unit.

"I see that you brought along some new blood with you. But just so you know, this is a temporary truce between me and you. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes, completely clear. We'll settle our differences in the near future, but right now, we need to work together as a team so we can bring Optimus Prime down to his knees and beg for mercy."

"That sounds perfect to me. As a reminder, Optimus Prime and the Autobots aren't the only ones who are preventing both of us from conquering the entire universe. It's those inconceivable humans, who have managed to annihilate my Dark Energon!"

Croytek became highly aroused by all of this. "The humans are involved in this matter? How interesting. Perhaps, we should study both of their weaknesses and then use it against them. Do you have any thoughts about it?"

Galvatron rpelied. "I have. One, the Autobots are entrusting the humans to vanquish my Dark Energon supplies and Ga'Mede with it. Two, several of the humans such as Koji and Kicker rely heavily on their beloved ones and then use that feeling they call 'love' and increase their special powers tenfold. Do you understand? If they keep this up, we'll be nothing more like our ancestors before us!"

Cryotek made a small laugh to himself. "Galvatron, you just gave me an absolute idea ever. But first, we need to make some last minute changes in regards with your Dark Energon."

Galvatron raised his eyebrow in question, while having his arms crossed. "What are you suggesting? Another sacrifice from one of my men, I presume?"

Cryotek continued. "Not just yet. That we'll have to wait for the time being, because I just came up with something even better and it might pose a significant threat to the Autobots and those accursed humans. I'm entrusting you to take Scourge and his units, along with my loyal comrade, Bruticus, to commandeer one of the humans and that's Koji."

Galvatron grinned with sheer pleasure. "You've read my mind quite well, Cryotek. Once that human is out in the open without anyone around him, we'll make our move and take him by surprise."

"An excellent idea. Bruticus, you're with Galvatron for only temporary use. Does that sound fair to you?"

The hungry half dog and half beast Predacon, nodded his head. "Of course, I do! After all, I can't wait to sink my teeth into them! Beast Mode!"

"Scourge! You and your men are with Bruticus. Your mission is to ambush the human, Koji and wait for my signal. Don't disobey my orders, Scourge!"

Scourge bowed. "At once, Galvatron. We'll take back that human to our side in no time at all!"

At the Autobot base, Koji and his friends including everyone else have returned to headquarters for a little introduction to their new visitors that Koji and the others have brought along, during their out-going trip.

"It's been a long time since we last saw you, Tow-Line. How well are you keeping track of the children? That goes the same for you, Scavenger" Optimus stated.

"Very straightforward, Optimus. I've kept them out of trouble, since my arrival from Planet Cybertron and they've thanked me for my moral support."

"He's right, Optimus. He's like a father figure to us. Without him, we wouldn't have any protection from him or anyone else" Karl explained.

"Yeah. He's quite the enforcer these days" added Jenny with her comment.

"I've also been looking out for these two siblings as well. Although, I don't appreciate with them being reluctant at certain times. Since then, I've been keeping a very close eye on them."

"That's very admirable of you, Scavenger" Rodimus replied.

"Sorry. We just couldn't help ourselves from our way to the city, because Fred here was hungry, again" grumbled Billy.

"Hey, come on. All I needed was a late-night snack."

This wasn't the response that Billy wanted to hear from Fred and so, he whacked him in the back of his head with his wrench. "You idiot! You're supposed to be a vegetarian, not some walking dinosaur!"

"Okay! Okay! I think I'll remember, next time. But, man that hurt!"

"Hey, Sally. Did you check on your brother, recently?" Koji asked.

"I did. But when I went to see him and Misha, they've already left before you guys came back here with some company."

"They what?" Optimus snapped.

Moments later, Dr. Jones walked in. "I'm sorry, Optimus. The reason for them to leave so suddenly was when I had a word with them. It's no surprise that they're also on a date."

"And they were allowed to leave the premises, by permission?" Alexis stated.

"Exactly. They told me that they're enjoying themselves somewhere in the park, which is not far from here."

"Go figure. I guess, Kicker doesn't want anyone like us to disturb his time with Misha. He's somewhat different now adays, since Galvatron created the Dark Energon" Rad mentioned.

"Hold on. You said that they're at the park, correct?" Magnus asked.

"That's right. Why do you ask?" Dr. Jones insisted.

"I have a suspicion that Galvatron and the Decepticons might be on the move. In other words, they've brought along Cryotek with from Planet Cyberton."

Later, something strange had inflicted inside Koji's mind that made him very startled. _"Oh, no! It can't be!"_

"Huh? What's the matter, Koji? Is there something bothering you?" questioned T-Ai, eagerly.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. It's from what Magnus said, Galvatron and his men along with Cryotek are now on the scene, right? This would mean…"

"Mean what, Koji?" thought Alexis.

"It means that they might be heading straight into Kicker and Misha's territory, which was meant for capturing me instead of those two."

"How did you know about this?" says Rodimus.

"I don't know. It's like; I have some sort of a sixth sense kind of thing, or something" he told him.

"Hey, Optimus. Shouldn't you head down there and rescue them?" Billy offered.

"Yeah, before they walk right into Galvatron's hands and then get infected with the Dark Energon again" added Carlos with his statement.

"We're on it! Rodimus, rally the troops and send them to where Kicker and Misha are! Now, on the double!" commanded Optimus.

"Yes sir, Optimus!" After he saluted, he goes to find some mercenaries in the Autobot base. He was able to find Hauler and the Autobot brothers and informed them to head down to the park quickly before the Decepticons show up.

"Optimus, please allow me to be in this. Even when we join together to become Omega Prime, we'll be totally outmatched by Cryotek's strength" told Magnus.

"I'm aware of the situation that we're in, Magnus. Which is why, I'm taking Rad and Koji with us as backup" replied Optimus.

"That's too much of a risk for them to handle, Optimus. I'd say that both of them must stay put in this facility. If either one of them gets in the way of Cryotek or Galvatron, they'll…"

Unfortunately, Optimus cuts him off. "Don't be too assertive, Dr. Jones. We've recently told them about the difference between their strength and Cryotek's. They've understood our methods about Cryotek and they've decided to face only Galvatron and Ga'Mede."

"So, does this mean that you'll be dealing with Cryotek by yourself, Optimus?" Jenny inquired.

Optimus, nodded his head. "That's precisely it. All Autobots, transform and roll-out!" He transformed into a fire truck and opened the front door for Koji and Rad. "C'mon, you two. We've got a job to do."

"Right!"

"You bet!"

They hurried inside Optimus's fire truck and soon; by opening the Space Bridge, they leave the Autobot base with Ultra Magnus, Rodimus and his crew following them in an attempt to thwart Galvatron's new plan that Cryotek provided him with.

"Think they'll be safe?" wondered Karl.

"It's hard to say. There's nothing we can do now, except wait" answered Alexis in a low tone.

Elsewhere at the park, Kicker and Misha are sitting at the bench holding hands together as they feel the bright sunlight shining down on them.

"It sure is a nice day, today. Isn't it, Kicker?"

"Indeed it is, Misha. You know, I'm just thankful that you're safe from Galvatron. If you weren't, I wouldn't be able to return my feelings to you."

A small hint of red formed on Misha's cheeks. "Kicker…"

He sighed. "As you know, throughout my whole life, I kept on being treated like a kid. Therefore, Planet Cybertron including from where I stand, became an imprisonment for my hatred to those who were around me. But as the months went by, I was beginning to show some respect towards the Autobots and Optimus Prime. That's where you come in, Misha."

"Me?"

With a nod of his head, he continued on. "It was you that showed me some respect, let alone for me to be treated as a tool for finding some Energon. Still, I've managed to see the light from within me when you were manipulated by Galvatron's Dark Energon. I couldn't stand it any longer. I would punish those who'd try to ruin my relationship with you. If I ever wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, I'd have to protect you from the Dark Energon and the Decepticons. That's when I felt some sort of special power inside of me and then, my transformation began to take center stage. In other words, I've discovered something important that allowed me to awaken my hidden strength."

"Oh? What is it?"

Kicker made a big, but soft smile on his face as he clasps his hands with Misha's and looked at her straight in the eye with a look of calmness on his face. "It was my love to you, Misha. And for the record, there's no one out there that is better than you."

Misha became overjoyed, when she learned of how Kicker obtained this special power from inside himself: His love and compassion to her. With tears of happiness in her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "Oh, Kicker!"

"Misha…" There was some redness on Kicker's cheeks.

"Thank you, Kicker. For believing in me. Now I know that I have someone to be with and that's you." She tilted her head against his as they looked into each other eyes squarely.

"Exactly, more than ever."

As they lean in more closer, their eyes were closed until they pressed their lips against each other in a showing of friendship and more importantly, love.

During their romantic pleasure, they're being watched by several Decepticons led by Galvatron. They weren't too satisfied of how Kicker and Misha are enjoying themselves with their love to one another, as they look on completely disgusted.

"How revolting. The humans making out. It's just so pathetic that I just want to split Optimus Prime in two places!" angered Scourge.

"Have some patience already, will you? We came here to capture some fresh meat over there. All we have to do is to wait for the right moment, even though this was originally planned to get Koji from the start. Right, Galvatron?" Magnificus declared.

"Correct. I'd figured that the human Kicker is here with his friend, instead of Koji. That could only mean one thing that our plan is about to become better than I could ever imagine."

"Are you saying that they'll become as bait once we capture one of them and then, lure the Autobots into our trap?" explained Mega-Octane.

"Precisely. After all, we've got a little bone to pick with those two annoying pests" responded Galvatron with glee.

Bruticus grunted. "Hey! I was suppose to say that line!"

As they released the kiss, Kicker tells Misha about something. "Misha, you know that I'm there for you and I want you to be happy with me. But, I don't want to cause any harm to you or anybody else. This is why I'm making a solemn oath to protect you with my own bare hands. Anyways, I want to apologize."

She blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"For all the trouble that I've caused upon myself and everybody else during our war with Unicron. If I haven't done it sooner or later, things would've been a whole lot different than it was before. Sometimes, I'm acting like such a fool, when it comes to making some progress with the Autobots."

Misha protested. "Kicker, don't beat yourself up like that. It's not right. The way I see it, you're becoming more responsible than you were a child. There's absolutely, no reason to be a coward."

"You have a reason alright, but I don't!" A new voice interrupted their conversation.

The huge dark figure leaped from out of its bushes and lands right in-front of the enduring couple. Nearly scaring them half to death.

Misha shivered. "Kicker! What is that?"

"You got me. I don't think I've seen this one, before."

The animal transformer revealed himself. "You're quite right, human. You don't know a thing or two about me! Bruticus, Terrorize!" The beastly transformer revealed himself. "I am Bruticus! Cryotek's loyal Predacon servant!"

"A…A Predacon? It's somewhat different than a Decepticon" Kicker mentioned.

"What would you expect? A Vehicon drone? Don't be so cocky, human! There's more to it than meets the eye! Now, take this!" With a whip from his razor sharp tail, he sends Kicker right against the tree back first and thus lost consciousness.

"Kicker!" cried Misha.

"Forget about that lover boy of yours, young lady. You ought to worry yourself than him. Face it, you're trapped!" cackled the beastly Predacon.

"Trapped? What do you mean?"

By hearing the loud sounds coming from opposite corners, it unveiled themselves at each turn. One was Ruination, Two was Magnificus and Scourge and the Third was none other than the head honcho himself, Galvatron.

Misha became very terrified that she's completely surrounded by a swarm of Decepticons forming around her. Therefore, blocking her path to escape and with no one to protect her, she's defenseless against them because Kicker is lying unconscious.

The Decepticons and Bruticus laugh with sheer joy as they attempt to take her away from Kicker and then be consumed Galvatron's Dark Energon, once again.

"Galvatron! We have her cornered! Shall we take her in, now?" asked Magnificus, briefly.

"Don't be so impatient. There's still plenty of time, before Optimus and those Auto-fools come knocking down on our door. In other words, me and Cryotek have staged a special parting gift to them, once they arrive."

"Yes, await my master to show up and then our ceremony will commence at any given moment" hissed Bruticus, keeping a very sharp eye on Misha, afraid and frozen at that very spot. "Now listen, human! If you're thinking of leaving this place, then you're sadly mistaken! One false step and I'll eat you, alive! Got it?"

She silently nodded her head as she took his advice as a permanent warning to her.

Elsewhere, Optimus and the Autobots have shown up after coming from the Space Bridge. Whereas Magnus is close behind them, along with Rodimus and some backup with him.

"Damn it! Galvatron and his men have already come in, before we did."

"How roundabout. They were able to get the go-ahead run, while we were busy. How very crafty of them" explained Rad.

"No kidding." Then, Koji spots Kicker lying helplessly against the tree without moving an inch and saw something from afar. "Oh, no! Look! Kicker's down and the Decepticons have Misha as their prisoner."

"What?" fumed Rodimus.

"Don't these guys ever learn like I have?" said Sideburn.

"Well apparently they don't, Sideburn. Somehow, we need to strategize our main tactics in order to rescue Misha from Bruticus and the Decepticons" told Magnus.

"Bruticus? You mean that walking watchdog freak that's been circling around her the whole time is him? How are we going to teach that old mutt how to heal, anyways?" X-Brawn wondered.

"He's more than a just a dog, X-Brawn. Bruticus is a half-dog, half-beast Predacon and is very loyal to Cryotek. Did you catch that you two?" informed Optimus to Koji and Rad.

"We hear you loud and clear, Optimus. Front and central. But, what about Kicker?"

"Koji's right, Optimus. We need him; otherwise we won't perform our Energon Fusion technique."

He warns the duo. "Hmm. Alright then, but be very careful. Try not to get caught, by the Decepticons. If you do, we'll be heading our way. Hauler, once you see that Misha is un-occupied by Galvatron, you get in there and rescue her. Understood?"

"Absolutely, Optimus. I'll do as you're told" replied Hauler.

By taking his warning and advice, Koji and Rad exited out of his fire truck mode and move in quietly without being noticed. They're both crawling low to the ground and with the usage of the bushes; they continue to stay hidden, until they've reached Kicker in the nick of time.

"Kicker! Hey buddy, wake up!"

"Yeah, get up already! Misha is in danger!"

Upon hearing those comments from both of them, he was able to open his eyes carefully. "Ouch…my head. I'm sorry, what was it that you were saying?"

Koji sighed. "You're the one to talk. As much as I like you getting dazed and confused here, Misha's in trouble."

Kicker's eyes flashed with vigor and terror as he turns his head around to see his beloved friend, Misha, being heavily guarded by the same Predacon that knocked out earlier: Bruticus. But he wasn't the only one who stood in her way, there stood Ruination, Scourge, Magnificus and lastly, Galvatron.

"I don't believe this! The Decepticons have her hostage and there's nothing that I can do about! Any suggestions of, how we can get her out of this predicament?"

"There might be, but you have to be patient. Anyhow, I've brought your armor suit gear in case when you run into trouble again." Koji handed to him the outfit and Kicker thanked him for his support.

He took his armor-battle geared suit with him and found a vacated blue cabinet in the middle of the park as he locks the door behind him. Despite the harsh smell coming from the toilet, he managed to change his normal clothes into his armor-plated suit. Later, he closes the door and walked back quietly to where Koji and Rad are sitting.

"Sorry for the long wait. What's up?"

"Take a look." Rad pointed to Kicker to see what went down, while he was busy changing. Ga'Mede is standing right in-front of Misha with a look of sickness and pleasure on his face.

"Crap! What the hell is he doing here? Damn it! He's making a fool out of me!" When he sees that he's about to harm her, his anger begins to heat up. "I can't take this, anymore! I didn't have to do this, but I've got no choice!" he yelled with pure rage as he runs into the Decepticon's path.

"Kicker, no! Don't do it!" cried Koji.

"Good grief. He's totally lost it, big time" complained Rad.

"Optimus, sir! Look!" Scavenger warns him about, what he just saw right now.

"Huh? What on earth does Kicker think he's doing? He can't go up against all of them! All Autobots! Move out, now!" By giving away a strong command to his troops, he and his men quickly charged into the park in hopes of helping Kicker in the process.

At the park, Ga'Mede continues to stare at Misha coldly with his bloody red eyes. Making her very frightened at his dark appearance. The Decepticons seems to enjoy watching Ga'Mede trying to torture her in any way he can. Just as he was to hurt her even more, there was a loud voice calling out to him.

"Hey, you freak! Get your damn hands off of her, you bastard!"

"It's that annoying human they call, Kicker! Let's smash him!"

"That's not a bad idea, Ruination. Time to put the hurt on that insignificant fool!"

But before Ruination and Scourge were going to vaporize him, some unexpected forces have arrived and prevented them from getting into Kicker's way.

"What?"

"Blast! It's Optimus Prime!"

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of morons! Get them!" roared Galvatron as he tells his recruits to attack the approaching Autobots, head on.

So was Bruticus, leaving Misha un-attended until Hauler came in and escorted her out. The Predacon savage gets ready to put his vicious bite on Kicker, knowing that he can wipe him out with one clean shot. "You want some more? Come and get it!"

"Fine by me, you freakin' pitbull!" He quickly transforms into his crimson red outfit, just before Bruticus begins to pounce at him. But Kicker came prepared as he blocks his deadly sharp fangs with his Energon Sabre and starts flailing him until savagely attacks him with his trademark move. "Okay, you asked for it! Energon Shockwave!" By releasing the energy from inside of him and then transferring into his Energon Sabre, he literally shocks the ruthless Predacon with his massive powers until Bruticus became physically sizzled by his attack and drops down to the ground.

Ruination and Magnificus have got their hands full dealing with Rodimus, X-Brawn, Prowl and Sideburn, while Koji and Rad get really busy on Ga'Mede after transforming into their crimson outfits. All that's left is the team of Scourge and Galvatron facing off against Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus.

Scourge immediately charges right after Optimus as the two fierce brawlers are batting it out. Except for Ultra Magnus, who looked very curious as to why Galvatron isn't joining in the fray. That's when he saw him made a devilish and heads towards Optimus as he seemingly comes in and tries to notify his brother that Galvatron is approaching to him.

"Optimus! Look out behind you!"

The Autobot leader heard Magnus about this and rolls out of the way, before Scourge strikes his purple sword down on him with Galvatron coming. But, something is wrong; he wasn't aiming at Optimus at all. In fact, he did the unthinkable as he pierces his striker lance right through Scourge's body.

Everyone couldn't believe of what they're seeing. Galvatron has actually turned against Scourge. The Decepticon of whom he still believes as a traitor.

"Galvatron…Why are you…doing this?"

"Something that I should've done a long time ago: Terminating you! And as punishment for trying to take over my leadership, you'll become a part of my Dark Energon!"

"What? You won't get away…with this!"

"I already have. You know what they say _'three strikes and you're out!'_ and as of now, you're ancient history!" By releasing his weapon from going through Scourge's body that has left a huge hole, he grabs his spark from out of his body. Scourge was thriving in pain until his entire body was glowing brightly white before he was incinerated into pieces as Galvatron laughs with sheer delight while holding onto the remains of Scourge.

"Oh my god! What did he just do?" demanded Magnus.

"He terminated him! That monster!" growled Optimus as he clenches his fist with anger.

"This can't be happening! What kind of a Decepticon like him would do that to his own comrade?" cried Rad.

"I don't know. But one thing's certain, he doesn't like someone such as Scourge trying to betray him and then, gain control of the entire army" Koji clarified, as he withstood his fear with courage in his eyes.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now that I've finally gotten rid of my traitor, it's time for you Autobots to witness my newest weapon ever!"

"Oh, really? What do you plan to do next?" asked Kicker.

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself, puny human!" Galvatron continues to laugh madly, while still carrying of what's left of Scourge's spark.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_End of Episode 8_


	9. The Birth of NeoDark Energon

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own _the Neo-Dark Energon, Energon Fusion & the Energon Techniques (Examples: Shockwave, Meteor Shower, Cyclone and Ultimate Final Energon Blade.)_. Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – By terminating Scourge, Galvatron adds his power to the Dark Energon. Thus, becoming into Neo-Dark Energon. Later on, during the fight between the two factions, something unexpected has triggered inside Koji's mind.

Episode 9: The Birth of Neo-Dark Energon

Galvatron was grinning with sheer pleasure as he holds the remains of Scourge's spark; the Decepticon who tried to take over his throne as the new leader, when he betrayed him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! A fitting end for his kind. I knew, he would try to double-cross me yet again. But now, I've finally taken care of that pathetic imbecile!"

"How could you've done something like this, Galvatron?" demanded Magnus.

"First the Predacons and now Scourge, why are you doing this?" inserted Optimus.

"Isn't it obvious? It's all about who's in and who's out. As far as I'm enjoying the entertainment, my loyal ally is here."

"You mean…" pondered X-Brawn.

"That's right. Come on out, Cryotek! Time for something, new!"

Just then, a huge aqua blue dragon swooped down from the sky with its massive dragon-like wings and descended down on the ground. He turned to where his temporary partner, Galvatron is, clutching on the remains of Scourge's spark. What's even more surprising is that Cryotek is holding onto a piece of the Dark Energon. Before they could move on even further, they tell the Autobots some disturbing information.

"Listen up, Autobots. What you're about to see is something that me and Cryotek will simply put us and the Decepticons back in the driver's seat, once again."

"After our newest weapon will be created into something better, you'll be in for a real treat."

"Kicker, any clue on what they're babbling about?" Rad asked.

"None, whatsoever. But whatever it maybe, it won't be as easy as before."

"In any circumstances, we'll have to be extra careful since we got ourselves into this mess" Koji insisted.

At the Autobot base, Dr. Jones and the others are looking on at the monitor where Galvatron and Cryotek are working together and are seemed to be creating something completely more evil. The looks on their faces were mixed with concern and suspicion as their eyes became very sternly.

"What do you think they plan to do with Scourge's spark?" Scavenger asked.

"I'm not sure. But, it's something that I don't want to hear about" Dr. Jones replied.

"You don't suppose that they're going to merge Scourge's spark with the Dark Energon, are they?" Jenny asked.

"If they are, then we might be in serious danger" Alexis answered.

"We'll have to call in more reinforcements from Planet Cybertron, as soon as we could" requested Carlos.

"Smart thinking, Carlos. I'll be doing that right away, once Optimus and his crew return from their encounter with the Decepticons" replied T-Ai, as she begins to send an e-mail to Planet Cybertron and provide some added backup for the Autobots.

"While she will be a bit busy recruiting some new soldiers, we'll have to be very certain that Kicker and his teammates will make it out here alive. That also includes to stay away from Galvatron and Cryotek's new weapon" informed Dr. Jones.

"Now, it's time for the big moment that I've waited for so long. Ready, Cryotek?"

"As always, Galvatron."

The Autobots including Kicker and his friends can only stand and watch as they watch to see the unforeseen fusion between Scourge's spark and the Dark Energon. The same thing goes for Ruination, Magnificus, Bruticus and Ga'Mede as they also witness to see the start of a new dark transformation.

Galvatron pushes Scourge's remaining spark to the Dark Energon as to what Cryotek is holding on to and then, there was a luminous and radiant flash as it shines everybody in sight. It only took several minutes for the light to disappear and that's when the Dark Energon had changed color, during the process of placing the spark of a betrayed Decepticon.

As everyone began to open their eyes, they were shocked to see what has happened. The Dark Energon is now shining in a coloring mixture of purple and black, which means that it's become much different than the way it was last time.

Galvatron, Cryotek and his minions laughed proudly at their transferring process, as the leaders of the Decepticons gives out the word to the Autobots about their new latest project.

"Feast your eyes on this, Autobots! Our newest creation!"

"Yes, indeed. A very fine choice of terminating that fool, Scourge to the Dark Energon. Now, we've got the extra power that we truly desired."

Ruination replied. "I'll say. I didn't really like Scourge at all. He was too arrogant."

Axer countered. "More like too persistent for his evil deeds. He finally got what he deserves."

Dread Wind added. "That's what happens when you stick your nose, where it doesn't belong."

Magnificus retorted. "At least, we've got plenty of action where that came from. This is getting more interesting by the minute. Like Obsidian, I also despise Scourge."

Kicker and the Autobots are seemingly upset of the fact that Galvatron and his contemporary partner, Cryotek, have made the Dark Energon not only much stronger, but also more complex.

"I still can't believe Galvatron would be turning against his own kind. Somehow, this isn't the Dark Energon that we've stumbled upon the last time."

"Then, if it's not Dark Energon, what is it?" questioned Rad.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Are you really that curious? Well, allow me to introduce to you and your Autobot friends of yours, our latest weapon: Neo-Dark Energon!" Galvatron revealed to them, the name of his upgraded tool.

"Neo-Dark…" panicked Koji.

"…Energon?" gasped Kicker.

"This is bad. This is very bad" angered Optimus, as he shook his head in distraught.

"So, that's the name of their new equipment. Neo-Dark Energon. That has got to be twice as bad as the other one" says an intimidating Dr. Jones. "He will stop at nothing to dominate Earth with that monstrous design at any cost. Even if Optimus asks for their assistance, I still fear for their well behavior."

"You're correct, Dr. Jones. I think I also fear for Koji's safety as well. I mean, how he will take care of himself without any moral support?" said T-Ai.

"In a matter of speaking, T-Ai, he may or may not need any of it. Take me for example, I've managed to look out for myself and I didn't even run into any problems lately. Not even one. That goes for the people, whose been escorting me through my whole life, thus for. Which is why, I've decided to not only resign my duties of becoming the next governor, but also from the Earth Defense Agency." Alexis smiled. "The real reason is simple; I wanted to spend more time with my family and friends."

"Alexis…" Sally was at a loss for words, after Alexis expressed herself to everyone.

"I don't get it. What does she mean by that?" asked Carlos, curiously.

"Don't look at me, pal. I don't know a thing" grumbled Billy.

"Same with me" Fred stated.

"Well, I do" replied Jenny. "She's saying that our friend, Koji including your friends have grown more mature over the years. It's like, the older we get, the more improvement that we develop. It's no surprise that if we continue to make some changes to ourselves, we could very well be a much different person than we were back then."

"Hey, how did you figure that out?" T-Ai's eyes were widened in surprise.

Jenny continued. "I'm a secretary. I can do anything. After all, if we don't make any progress, than we'd be heading back to square one. Therefore, we'll have to hold our positions."

"For someone whose intelligence is very swift and strong such as you, you've definitely got some skills" Tow-Line responded.

"Thanks. I'm just doing my job." She finished her sentence with a small laugh.

_"Why am I not convinced?"_ thought Karl, shaking his head.

Back at the park, the Autobots as well as Kicker and his gang are still reeling after what just went down between Scourge's unfortunate demise and the unholy birth of Neo-Dark Energon.

Galvatron starts taunting the Autobots. "How do you like our new achievement, Autobots? It's quite remarkable to say the very least. Our Neo-Dark Energon is two-times stronger than the other Dark Energon that I alone created. Isn't it wonderful, Cryotek?"

"It is, Galvatron. That double-crosser, Scourge has paid the ultimate price. Now, all that's left is to inject someone with it. But in the mean time, we'll have to make haste immediately."

"Huh? Why so soon? We've already started!" yelled Ruination.

"Something doesn't feel right. First, Galvatron destroys Scourge by taking out his spark. Second, he transfers it to the Dark Energon to become Neo-Dark Energon and now, they get to leave? What's going on?" Kicker demanded.

"I can't tell you, why. But whatever it is, they're hiding something from us" urged Koji.

"I've noticed that too. They're acting awfully suspicious, since they've made a truce to form an unusual alliance together" told Rad.

"Alright, then. All Decepticons, move out!" commanded Galvatron.

"But, sir…"

"No arguments, Magnificus! Now, move! That's a direct order!" called Cryotek.

"Man! This sucks!"

Ga'Mede didn't say a single word as he and the entire fleet depart from the park completely vacated. The Autobots were left very puzzled, as to why they'd left the place without leaving more damage to them or to the park itself.

"Hey, what gives? They've just made the Dark Energon evolve and then, they turn and leave us? What's up with them?" questioned Sideburn.

"Beats me, brother. But I'm getting a bad feeling about this" X-Brawn mentioned.

"I feel that, too" said Prowl

"I see what you mean by that, Prowl" replied Optimus.

"How so, Optimus?"

The Autobot leader explained. "I have a hunch that they're planning their next move on us, once we're occupied. It's no secret that Galvatron and Cryotek have a long history together and yet, they've made a permanent or temporary truce. In other words, they're trying to abduct our friends again with more reinforcements. For example, like Kicker's best friend, Misha. We'll have to be heavily guarded in order to prevent them from kidnapping the children and then, brainwash them with the Neo-Dark Energon. Did you understand of what I just said, Magnus?"

"Clearly. They're just a couple of punks that want to fiddle around with people's minds with their dark weapon like a bunch of marionettes. The problem is, when do we know their next phase of their plan?"

"It's hard to tell. Right now, let's head back to base" said Rodimus as he and everybody else leave the park and move towards the Space Bridge to head back home.

Now instantaneously at the Autobot base, Kicker popped up a question to Optimus about the bizarre truce between Galvatron and Cryotek.

"Say, Optimus. What do you know of Cryotek?"

"I'm glad that you brought that up, Kicker. I suppose that I should discuss all of you about Cryotek's origins, before he became Galvatron's ally."

"Well, we're waiting to hear all about it" urged Alexis.

Optimus continued. "Cryotek is Planet Cybertron's most feared enemy of all. In fact, he's also behind the theft of the mysterious Golden Disk and therefore it turned against him when Megatron betrayed him and stole the disk. When Cryotek departed, he attained the services of Cyclonus, a Decepticon who uploaded himself into a Vehicon drone. But despite that he sided with the Quintessons and successfully obliterated the mutants and thus injuring the Dinobots, he would still need to defeat the Wreckers with Primal Prime at their head. Before that time however, he un-winningly helped Megatron get rid of his organic body or he could exploit it, in which case, by assuming it on his own. Then, due to the pain of the metamorphosis, he fell into a period of stasis lock; where Megatron threw away his innovations. But that's not all, he became unsatisfied with the actions of Predacon ruling class – which of course, abandoning the Decepticon philosophies of conquest and deceit. He only relays on total domination that would require skill and intellect, meaning that Megatron was overwhelmed by his achievements. But right now, he's sided with the same Decepticon that betrayed him a millennium ago, Galvatron."

"That's some serious stuff. It's no wonder, there's been some bad blood between those two. They dislike one another. But, do you know anything about his fate?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Unfortunately, his fate hasn't been determined as of late. Whatever it is, it won't be that pleasant" Rodimus replied.

"I'll say. Cryotek is one tough individual that can crush anyone with his own two fists. Even if it means requesting some assistance for him, along the way" Magnus agreed.

Then, from out of the blue, Kicker's eyes lit up when he remembered about something. "Now wait, just a second. Where's Misha?"

"No need to worry about your girlfriend, Kicker. She's right here, safe and sound" Hauler mentioned to him as the door opens to reveal a familiar face to him.

"Kicker!"

"Misha!"

At that very moment, both of them run towards each other until they threw their arms around their necks in unison and then; they've hold on to one another in a nice embrace.

"Well, ain't that cute?" noticed X-Brawn.

"Cute? Put _'outstanding'_ and it fits even better" urged Sideburn.

"Is that so? I wouldn't have it, in any other way" told Prowl.

"Apparently, he seems to be relieved that Misha is unharmed and wasn't affected by the Neo-Dark Energon" said Sally.

"Well, what you expect? Something else?" asked Carlos.

"Cut the chatter, you two! From now on, we need to be extra cautious from the Neo-Dark Energon by any means necessary. The same goes for Galvatron, Cryotek and the Decepticons with it. Along with Ga'Mede in the process" Dr. Jones suggested.

"At least, we'll be getting some new recruits along the way. I've just been informed that they're almost on their way here from Planet Cybertron" T-Ai told to them.

"A wise decision, T-Ai. This could take a while for us to have more mercenaries on our side. Now, all we're going to need is a little bit of evasive maneuvers and a lot of luck" replied Optimus.

In the midsts of this important conversation, Kicker released the hug from Misha and interrupted him. "Sorry to barge in like this Optimus but, how were you able to bring Misha to safety?"

"In a matter of speaking, I told Hauler to rescue her while you had your hands full dealing with Bruticus. If it wasn't for him, she would've been taken away from you, again."

"Thanks Optimus and you too, Hauler. You really pulled a fast one on them, didn't you?" Kicker winked his eye, while giving him the thumbs-up.

"I sure did. I had to make sure that you wouldn't have the same result like last time, when you were unconscious by getting bullied from Galvatron."

"Not to mention, Sideburn, X-Brawn and Prowl taking care of Obsidian before Ultra Magnus and Optimus arrived and finished him off in one fall swoop" Rad explained.

"You can say that again. They finally…took care…of…him." Suddenly, Koji fell into a slight daze and blacked out, just as T-Ai and Rad caught him.

"Koji! Koji, talk to me! What's wrong with him?"

"Beats me, T-Ai. First, he was okay and then, he fainted. Somehow, he must've fallen into some sort of a deep state."

"You don't mean that he fell into a coma, did he?" Karl wondered.

"Of course, he didn't. Either he's feeling a bit tired or it must've been something different" Jenny responded.

"What do you think that caused him to be this way?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know. But, we'll have to send him to the examining room for more details" says Dr. Jones as he and the rest of the crew hoist the unconscious Koji to the examination room and see what made him feel strange and then, fainted.

A few hours later, everybody was inside the examination room where they begin to scan Koji's body inside and out with the usage of a scanner, as he's being sent inside the machine.

Whilst inside, the machine starts to light up around him and starts to scan him thoroughly as he remains unconscious. After it was finished scanning his body, the computer screen shows the results. His pulse is seemingly normal, his crimson powers were still intact but somehow, the section of his brain is somewhat flashing for some apparent reason. This caught some serious attention to the whole group.

"That's odd. Why is part of Koji's brain flashing? Is there something that we're not aware of?" asked Rad.

"Hmm, could be. But, I don't even know what it is" says Alexis.

"Let's check it out" Dr. Jones responded as he moves the cursor of the mouse and clicks to the section where Koji's brain is flashing. When he did, a picture was shown on-screen and reveals a most unprecedented result. Showing on-screen was an image of an Autobot that only Optimus, Magnus and T-Ai including some of the Autobots recognize that familiar face.

"By the code of the matrix."

"It's not possible."

"Either I'm seeing things or that's Fortress Maximus."

"Fortress Maximus?" says a surprised Sideburn.

"This is not good" grumbled Prowl.

"How can a child such as Koji contain the services of Fortress Maximus? There must be a logical explanation about all of this" Rodimus demanded.

"Here's one. Who's Fortress Maximus?" Kicker asks.

"And why is he connected to Koji?" Misha commented.

Optimus answered. "Well, it all started many years ago. Fortress Maximus was said to be a legend on Planet Cybertron, but then it became into a reality when the Decepticons infiltrated the ruins. We've discovered the locations of the ruins itself, when we managed to find the O-Parts and became as one. At that time, T-Ai was still a hologram back then before her surgery and went inside of it to gain valuable information. But as it turns out, the program had locked her inside and therefore, we went to the Sahara Desert and locate the Orb of Sigma. When they become whole. T-Ai's programming was fading fast and we had to bring her and the globe itself back to base during our conflict with the Decepticons. Once we were there, Koji was worried about her the whole time and nearly confessed his feelings to her even though she was a computer. But luckily, we were able to bring her back online in one peace. After that, we began to search for Cerebros, the key element of Fortress Maximus. When we got there, Scourge and the Decepticons were lying and waiting for us. But during the scuffle, the Predacons snuck in and snatched Cerebros away from us. Despite the fact that Scourge broke in the bio-recognition command block from Cerebros, he was unable to control Fortress Maximus when he was online with Cerebros. As a result, it leveled the city with its destructive power until someone was strong enough to deactivate him and that's Koji. Since then, the Decepticons and the Predacons, along with Megatron; who became Galvatron when he took the energy from the sparks of the Predacons and the astral energy of the Pyramid, which lead him to his rebirth of a Decepticon, did everything they could to control him."

"Did they succeed?" Rad questioned.

He continued. "Just about. During that time, Koji tried his best to respond to Fortress Maximus, but Scourge's bio-frequency technology had overmatched him. In our final conflict, Galvatron drained all of Fortress Maximus' power and became twice as strong as he was. Even though that me and my brother, Ultra Magnus had put our differences aside and became Omega Prime, we were nearly no match for him. As luck would have it, Fortress Maximus was online again thanks to some quick thinking from Koji and T-Ai when they told all of Earth's children to send energy to him. When he was complete, he transferred his power to energize the matrix. That lead us to attain a new weapon called _'The Matrix Blade'_ and thus defeated Galvatron. Since then, Fortress Maximus had sent him and his men back to Planet Cybertron at the Asteroid Prison Colony. That is until a few years later, they've escaped."

"And that's when he terminated the Predacons and merged them with his Energon including of what's left of Unicron to create Dark Energon. Things are starting to make sense, now" thought Kicker.

"Yeah and then, it got way out of hand when he did the same to Scourge and make Neo-Dark Energon. Yet, this still doesn't relate as to why Koji would attain the services of Fortress Maximus" Dr. Jones explained.

Later, the stretcher that Koji was lying on was pulled from out of the machine and stayed there. Alas, his eyes still hasn't been opened yet as everyone went over there and stood beside him.

Alexis places her hand over Koji's forehead, trying to feel any sense of pulse. "Ironically, his temperature is normal and he seems to be resting after he fainted."

T-Ai breathed with a sigh of relief. "For a moment or two, I thought that he wouldn't recover. I'm just relieved that he's alright."

"True and yet, even if he does wake up, he wouldn't know what happened and also how to control Fortress Maximus" told Rad.

"I hope you're right" added Karl.

During their conversation, they hear Koji moan as he's beginning to get up from the stretcher and was able to open his eyes slowly while placing his hand on his forehead. "Man, my head hurts." As he looked around to see his friends and family, they all have a look of strict on their faces. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Is there a problem?"

Dr. Jones replies to him with a very serious tone. "Yes, the problem is you, Koji."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Koji asked, blinking his eyes.

At the Decepticon base, Galvatron, Cryotek and all of the Decepticons along with Bruticus are having an important discussion in regards to their next plan against the Autobots including their human allies.

"What do you have in mind, Galvatron?" Axer requested.

"Any idea of, how we can get the victory that we want?" questioned Wind Sheer.

"Dude! Now, what's that suppose to mean?" fumed Sunstorm.

"Knock it off! All of you! I can't stand it, when you're so impatient! Besides, our comrade, Ga'Mede is now fully charged and ready to do battle with those troublesome humans. When we gave him the Neo-Dark Energon, he's now ten times stronger than the last time he fought with them. Right, Cryotek?"

"Indeed. Are you ready, Ga'Mede?"

The Decepticon human stepped forth and unveiled himself. The entire fleet stood there in surprise, as he's become a more darker and disturbing character. His hair is dark purple, his eyes are amber yellow, his armor and body suit are dark purple and his protection pads are completely black. "I...was made ready! Now, let's hunt for some prey!"

"I don't know about you, but this guy gives me the creeps" whispered Dreadwind.

"So? It's natural for him to be this way, rather than being afraid" says Skyfire, quietly.

"Fortunately, I kinda like it" grinned Bludgeon.

"Will all of you shut your damn trap, already? Man, I hate sore losers!" fumed Magnificus.

Back at Autobot HQ, Koji now understood as to why everyone was staring at him. They believe that he can control Fortress Maximus. When he was told about this recently, he was left clueless. "What? No way! How was I able to acquire the operations to Fortress Maximus?"

"It was because you've lost conscious and then, we had to scan you to see what the problem was. When the results came in, it shows that part of your brain was acting strange and that's where you contain the knowledge of Fortress Maximus" says Dr. Jones.

"Optimus, is it true that he can control a giant such as him?" Rodimus wondered.

"Honestly, it's difficult to believe the fact that he would attain him. Although, it's doubtful that he may not control him because it requires a bio-signature identification."

"That's good news to us. Isn't it?" told Kicker.

"Well, I think so" Misha replied.

"Basically, it maybe confusing but I'm certain that Optimus is correct" says Rad.

"What if, that information is false and Fortress Maximus would show up?" Alexis asked.

"Whatever the case it might be, let's hope for the best" Carlos acknowledged.

"You said it. What could possibly go wrong?" Dr. Jones said.

As a matter of fact, it did. The alarm went off as everyone soon realized that the Decepticons are attacking somewhere on Earth. Koji was the last person to leave and was about to join the others until a weird vibration had triggered his mind. He fell to his knees, as he feels some sort of pressure being drawn into his brain.

"What's happening to me? It's...too...much!"

"Koji! What's the matter?" T-Ai was about to aid him, until he tells her to move away form him and continue to catch up with everybody.

"Stay back! Don't worry about me! Just go. I'll try and catch up! Go!"

Having no other option left, she leaves him and heads to the Main Computer System where everyone else is. That's when something unusual came into play. During the disruptive sound in his mind, his eyes were glowing bright yellow as he stood himself up and spoke in a different tone.

"Activating systems. Command block, deactivated. En route, to Planet Earth."

On Planet Cybertron, a massive base-like transformer was beginning to function. Its eyes lit up as it responded to a distress call from someone who's communicating to the being itself. The main element of this legendary individual, Cerebros goes into battle mode and becomes whole with the Autobot that is about to be awakened. It began to hoist itself up and with its loud roar; it leaves the Autobot's main homeland and starts drifting itself towards Earth with an unlikely speed.

While down on Earth at Autobot HQ, Koji's eyes had returned to normal from bright yellow to dark brown and regained his consciousness. After shaking his head for a few minutes, he went on to catch-up with the others and managed to reach to the Main Computer System. When he did, some of them had already left and the only ones that are stationing the base are Dr. Jones, Alexis, Billy, Fred, Jenny, Karl, Sally, Misha and T-Ai. He seemed surprised that they left without him, as he feels sorry for himself. "Hey! Where is everybody?"

"Well, I'm glad that you're here. But, it looks like that you came in too late because they've just left already."

"He's right. Optimus, The Autobot brothers, Kicker, Rad and Rodimus including a few others are facing the Decepticons as of now."

"As a matter of fact, why did he came in late?"

"How should, I know? Something, must've caught his mind."

"What could it be? Any ideas?"

"Not a clue, whatsoever."

"You don't really think that this had to do with Fortress Maximus, is it?"

"I'm not certain. But, I sure hope it's not."

"If it is, then this could lead to some strategies to the Decepticons. But, when I was catching up, I saw him on the ground. He told me to move ahead and yet, here he is right now. Koji, do you feel any better, now?"

"I think so. Tell me, where did Kicker and everyone else went off to?"

"They're at the heart of Los Angeles, as we speak. Come to think it, it's down at the harbor" Hauler answered.

"Good. Take me to them." Before he left, Jenny intervenes.

"Hold on! Now, why would you want to go out there, Koji? Did something happen to you, back there?"

He answered. "Sort of. When I was on my way catching up to everyone, my mind was acting up again. Then, the next thing I knew, it slipped away."

"Hmmm, sounds complicated. If that's the case, I'll let Hauler to take you to them" Dr. Jones requested.

"Wait! I'm coming with you" says T-Ai.

"That goes for me and Alexis, too" added Misha.

"What for? So you can let the Decepticons possess you, like before?"

"No! We just want to see, if our theory about you controlling Fortress Maximus is true" Alexis replied.

"Alright, then; under the circumstances, I'll take that bet. Transform!" Hauler changed into his vehicle mode and opened both doors for Koji and company, to get inside. "C'mon! Let's get moving!"

By taking the advice, Koji, Misha, T-Ai and Alexis sat inside Hauler's seats and proceed to go through the Space Bridge and to find Kicker, along with the Autobots.

Back at the harbor, the physical battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons rages on. The Autobot brothers Quickstrike and Skid-Z are having their ways with Bruticus, Sunstorm, Dreadwind, Bludgeon and Wind Sheer. Whereas Rodimus, Magnus and Optimus; they've got their hands full with Cryotek and Galvatron. As for Kicker and Rad, they're getting mauled by a tougher, meaner and much stronger, Ga'Mede than their previous battle.

Later on, the Space Bridge opened and out came Hauler with some passengers inside as they got out of their seats, before he transformed. "Hauler, Transform! Go find some shelter, ladies. Koji and I will take care of those Decepti-creeps! Let's go!"

"You go it! Koji, Trans-" Just as he was about to get into his crimson emerald green form, his mind snaps again with the same vibration from before as he sank to his knees and his eyes are filled with fear. "That…same…sound! Not again!"

"Hey, man! What's the problem?"

"Leave me alone, Hauler!" Koji screamed in pain, before he warns him. "Just help Optimus already, will you?"

"Sure." He leaves him be and heads to where Optimus and his partners are, getting pummeled by the combined efforts of Cryotek and Galvatron until he shoots them with his trusty weapon as they both stumble back from the impact they took from Hauler.

"Huh? Good timing, Hauler! Magnus, it's time!"

"Say no more, Optimus!"

"Combine into Omega Prime!" they said in unison.

In no time at all, Rodimus and Omega Prime were able to turn the tables on Galvatron and Cryotek with some assistance from Hauler, as he too joins in the scuffle.

Meanwhile, Misha, Alexis and T-Ai are trying to comfort Koji in any way they can.

"C'mon, Koji. Say something!"

"Yeah, what's the matter with you? You're acting strange."

"Please, Koji. Can you hear me?" Unfortunately, he didn't respond to her plea. "This is hopeless. He's lost his mind. What can we do?"

"Nothing, you little wench!" While tending him, two mysterious figures jump in from out-of-nowhere and snatch her, Misha and Alexis at the same time as they all yell in panic.

"Omega Prime, look!" informed Rodimus.

"What? Oh, no! Magnificus! Ruination! Let them go at once!"

"Forget it, omega-douche bag!"

"And, that goes double for us!"

During the heated confrontation between those two, Koji turned his head to see T-Ai and the other girls. They're being held captive at the hands of the two Decepticons that ambushed them from behind, when they were trying to help him. Then, he turns to see everyone else getting completely hammered. Filled with regret, anger and sheer irony, he picked himself up, draws his powers from within him and in an instant, he screams with determination as he's able to call out his powers, while the Autobot insignia appears on his forehead. "Access granted! Activating battle stations! Fortress Maximus, online!"

"What in the world?" says a shocked Galvatron.

As if things had become even more surprising, the whole city was beginning to shake with a loud vibration. When both factions looked up, they couldn't believe their optic sensors. Descending down from the sky above was a gigantic Autobot that came from Planet Cybertron and arrived at this very location, as it makes a big but soft landing in the deep blue water. Therefore, causing a huge wave of water to splash down on everyone.

With courage, faith and pride inside of him, he leaps high into the air and transforms before heading into the cockpit of a legendary Autobot. "Koji, Transform!" After getting inside, he becomes the pilot of the Autobot that's now become a glimmer of hope against the Decepticons.

"In the name of Alpha Trion, that's…" But with Rodimus being totally speechless, he let Omega Prime to finish his sentence.

"Fortress Maximus…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

_End of Episode 9_


	10. Fortress Maximus Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. Nor any of the characters, themselves. I only own the_ 'Neo-Dark Energon'_ and the _'Energon Techniques'_. Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – In a strange twist, Koji has called out Fortress Maximus from Planet Cybertron to aid the Autobots against the Decepticons. Meanwhile, Galvatron and Cryotek strategize a plan.

Episode 10: Fortress Maximus Returns

Koji leaped high into the air and went inside the cockpit of the Autobot that's now standing in-front of the Decepticon's wake. He already transformed into his crimson emerald green form after he harnessed enough strength to summon one of Plant Cybertron's strongest Autobot: Fortress Maximus.

"I don't believe it! It's Fortress Maximus!" says a shocked Omega Prime.

"This is impossible! How can a human being such as him would be able to bring out this behemoth?" yelled Cryotek.

"It must've been his sheer will or perhaps, he has broken through the command block from Cerebros. That child is going to pay dearly for this!" added Galvatron, while clenching his fists tightly.

"By the all-spark…" Rodimus gasped.

Even Hauler couldn't believe it, either. "I know. It's like; Koji has some sort of a gift to protect his home and ours. Is that the reason, why Fortress Maximus is here?"

"It's hard to explain. In the mean time, let's just see if he can still control him."

They weren't the only ones that were surprised to see Fortress Maximus. Everybody at Autobot HQ were also very surprised to see him as well.

"Th-Th-That's…Fortress Maximus?" cried Sally.

"He's enormous!" complained Carlos.

"I'll say. He's bigger than my appetite!" yelled Fred with fear.

Billy whacked him in the head with his wrench. "The only thing that's big is your ego!"

"Man. Those two guys really don't get along well, do they?" grumbled Jenny.

"You think? They're not even physically related to each other. But aside from that, when did Koji brought him at a time like this?" says a confused Karl.

"There are too many questions to be asked and yet, I don't even have the answers to them. Do you believe that Optimus was wrong about this?" Dr. Jones asked Tow-Line.

"Hardly. But, the question remains. How did he brought him, here?"

"Whoa! So, that's the Autobot that Optimus was talking about" Rad mentioned to Kicker.

"I realize that." He then turned around to witness that Misha, along with the rest of the girls are in serious danger because they're being held up by Ruination and Magnificus. "But right now, we've got our own problems to deal with. C'mon!"

Before Kicker and Rad could even go on any further, Ga'Mede blocks their path from reaching to them. "I won't allow it! You're staying right here!"

"Don't count on it, loudmouth!" called Hauler, as he blasts him with his rifle and thus knocked him out for a while until he gives the word to the duo. "Go on! Rescue those girls, immediately!"

With some added help from him, they ran off to confront Ruination and Magnificus as they both hold the girls hostage.

"Energon Sabre!" Kicker catches it with both hands and right away changed colors, as he charges at them with fortitude and jumps up high until something anew happens. His Energon Saber was glowing in a different color; while maintaining its grip and made himself a new technique, as he launches it straight at them. "Energon Tempest Slash!" With his sheer might, he throws it like a baseball bat as a red boomerang-like projectile comes in and knocks both Ruination and Magnificus with one major blow.

As a result, they dropped their inmates and are about to fall to the ground until Kicker pitched in and caught Misha with both hands before he caught T-Ai, while surfing on his Energon Sabre. Whereas Rad was able to catch Alexis, bridal style and places her down as they share their words to one another.

"Thanks for saving me, Rad."

"We'll talk later. I've got some business to intend with, while you find somewhere else to hide. Now, go!"

She nodded her head and goes straight into the bushes without being seen or caught, by the Decepticons.

Later, Kicker places both T-Ai and Misha also on the ground as they thank him for making the save.

"Are you two, alright? Why did you come here?"

"Now's not the time, Kicker. I need to go where Alexis is."

"She's right. But please, Kicker. You must be careful."

After their small conversation, he joins up with Rad and goes after Ga'Mede with a renewed vigor.

In the midst of this epic struggle, Koji begins to operate Fortress Maximus. "Systems online. Main power, check. Annihilating Decepticons, underway." He dozed himself off with a huge smile on his face. "Fortress Maximus, commence attack on the Decepticons!"

By listening to his command, its optic sensors glowed once and then starts moving slowly until it aims at its prey and blasts them with its destructive artillery. Dreadwind, Sunstorm, Wind Sheer, Bruticus and Bludgeon became the first victims to feel the wrath of Fortress Maximus as they all got decimated in one single shot.

Luckily for the Autobot brothers, Quickstrike and Skid-Z were all able to dodge from the oncoming impact that Fortress Maximus had caused.

"Oh, man! Look at that! He just creamed all of them in one single stroke" Sideburn complied.

"No one has ever been able to do something like that" Prowl mentioned.

"You don't say. It's like; Koji has just pulled a rabbit out of a hat. Instead, he got this big jalopy" told X-Brawn.

"Whoever thought that he would be strong enough to control Fortress Maximus?"

"I know. Koji is something else."

Just then, Koji positions Fortress Maximus to a different location and already has its sight set on Cryotek and Galvatron. It marched forward slowly with its massive size until he halted and then, aims very carefully at the unsuspecting enemies. When Omega Prime and Rodimus witnessed its presence, they right away fled from their opponents as they become very bewildered.

"That's strange. Why, have they left?"

"Huh? Cryotek, look! It's Fortress Maximus! Decepticons, fallback!"

The Decepticons were able to escape, just before Fortress Maximus fired its cannons on them and missed, leaving a super-sized pothole on the ground. Both leaders, have managed to make their getaway from their ferocious battle with the Autobots.

"Well, that didn't take long, now didn't it?" explained Prowl.

"Not at all. When they saw that Fortress Maximus had showed up, they immediately turned tail from us" Sideburn referred to X-Brawn.

"That goes for Galvatron and Cryotek, also. Seems as though that they've got something on their minds. Eventually."

Minutes later, Omega Prime disengaged back into Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

As all of the Autobots gazed at the sudden appearance of Fortress Maximus, they were left clueless and yet surprised that an Autobot like him would arrive at a time like this. Kicker and the others also joined in and get a glimpse of the being that's standing before them.

"Unbelievable. Who would've believe that Koji had the ability to summon Fortress Maximus all the way from Planet Cybertron?" questioned Optimus.

Magnus crossed his arms. "I still refuse to believe as to how and why he brought him here in the first place."

"For once, I have to agree with Magnus on this one. We need to know, what's behind the connection between Fortress Maximus and Koji. It's been almost more than a millennia, since I've heard and seen this Autobot" told Rodimus.

"To me and Misha including Rad here, this is our first encounter with this guy. He kind of reminds me of Unicron, but different" says Kicker.

"It's not the same!"

"Technically speaking, he's quite the adversary to say the very least."

"I don't know about you, but he can't be here. It's unsafe for him to be located at a place like this. He needs to be heavily secured in a designated area like, deep underground or somewhere downtown" Alexis requested.

"She's right, Optimus. We can't just leave him stranded and let the Decepticons know his location. We need to move him somewhere safe than here. The problem is, how do we do that without the Build Team around?" urged Prowl.

"Just leave it to me, Prowl." Koji called to them from above, as he exits out of the cockpit of Fortress Maximus and de-transformed himself back to normal. "Once I guide him to a better position, everything will be just fine."

"Are you sure that you can handle this, Koji?" says Misha from below.

"What if, the Decepticons would discover where he is and get a hold of him?" added Kicker.

"Not to worry about a thing, you guys. I'll put him in a…_'safe'_ place." Koji performs a snake-like quote with his fingers, as he makes a silly laugh.

"I mean no disrespect, T-Ai. But I think, he's becoming a bit of a show-off" thought Alexis.

"Yeah, I know. If I were him, he needs to start acting his age" she said.

Inside the Decepticon base, Galvatron and Cryotek are having an important conversation to each other involving the sudden appearance of Fortress Maximus.

"I can't believe that we've got beaten, by Fortress Maximus! Only to find out that he's operated, by a measly child!"

"I'm aware of that, you smart-aleck! I'm just a bit utterly surprised, as to how he was able enough to own him. The reason is, why?"

The former Predacon leader pondered to himself about the incident, in regards to the young individual known as Koji and the Autobot known as Fortress Maximus. "Perhaps, it must've been his pride and dedication to his so-called friends of his. Maybe that's the whole reason, why he called him out from Planet Cybertron."

"By any chance, did he so happen to break into the bio-frequency command block from Cerebros? Because quite frankly, we've found something very interesting to us that can be of most valuable." The aqua-blue dragon made a vigorous laugh.

"What are you getting at, partner?"

"Let's just say, we do this." He whispered into Galvatron's mechanical ear, as he blurts out his next plan of action. He tells him about abducting the boy and then, lure his friends into a deadly trap and later consume their mind and body once again with their Neo-Dark Energon. He later explains to him about consuming the boy as well, along with the ability to control Fortress Maximus onto their side.

After listening to Cryotek's new devious plan against the Autobots and the humans, Galvatron grinned with satisfaction. "Ah, very good. Very good, indeed."

"Hey, what's making Galvatron so happy?" Bludgeon whispered to Axer.

"Beats me. Whatever it is, I think I like it."

"Well, it should. The sooner we get the victory, the better chance of conquering both Planet Cybertron and Earth" muttered Dreadwind.

"And, to capture those helpless humans for the Neo-Dark Energon" added Wind Sheer.

"I couldn't agree, more" Magnificus chuckled with glee.

At Autobot HQ, Dr. Jones, Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus along with a few other Autobots are carefully examining the full details of the dangerous weapon that Galvatron had created on his own by terminating the Predacons: Dark Energon. They also found out that it became Neo-Dark Energon when he terminated Scourge.

"From what we've seen so far, the Dark Energon that has now become Neo-Dark Energon is increasing its strength every time it takes over someone's body."

"And it's all, because of the added power of Unicron and the terminated sparks of the Predacons including Scourge. I suppose that, extinguishing the Dark Energon will not be an easy task when your son and his friends are involved."

"Exactly. But even with their combined efforts, they're no match against a vile beast such as Cryotek. Only you and I will handle him on our own methods."

"That's one way of putting it. But in order take down both Galvatron and Cryotek at the same time, Kicker and his teammates will have to destroy the Dark Energon which is now Neo-Dark Energon. Though I can't help but wonder, as to why he would create such a despicable weapon."

"Would that indicate that he doesn't like failure?" questioned Sideburn.

"There's a possibility. If that's the case, then we'll see to it that Galvatron won't give Ga'Mede any more of it" insisted Prowl.

"Smart thinking, my brother. Say little lady, have they arrived yet?" X-Brawn asked T-Ai.

"Yes, they have. They're arriving right here."

"It's about time. Magnus, Rodimus, you come with me. Autobot brothers, stay here with T-Ai until further notice" Optimus instructed to them.

"Yes, sir!"

Outside, a huge carrier ship is beginning to descend its engines down to its location. Its main thrusters of the ship itself was able to lower it down carefully, before it made a safe landing and nearly a few feet away from Autobot HQ.

Optimus, Magnus and Rodimus made their way from the base and await the presence of the new recruits that have arrived from Planet Cybertron.

The hatchet opens up and a ramp appeared, as its leveled down to the surface. There was a brief silence until one Autobot showed up. Then came three more and lastly, three gigantic figures unveiled themselves behind the trio.

"Looks like that things just got a whole lot better for all of us" Magnus mentioned with a smile.

"Maybe, so. Let's just hope that we don't want to get too carried away" Rodimus replied.

"Right" Optimus nodded his head in agreement.

One of the new Autobots introduced himself to the leader, along with the other new recruitments following with him.

"Greetings, Optimus. I'm Nightcruz and with me are, Daytonus, Storm Jet and Side Swipe."

"It's nice to meet you too, Nightcruz." Then, he recognizes the other three Autobots. "Ah, Team Bullet Train. It's been a long time."

"It certainly has, Optimus" says Rail Spike.

"We came here as fast as we could" told Rapid Run.

"So we've heard that trouble is brewing down on Planet Earth, once again. Isn't that right, Optimus?" wondered Midnight Express.

"Apparently so, Team Bullet Train. Ever since Galvatron and the Decepticons have escaped from the Asteroid Prison Colony, we've been driven back into a corner and we appreciate your help in this time of battle."

"Whatever cause Galvatron has done to this place, we're willing to help you in any way we can" replied Nightcruz.

"That's great to hear. We could use some backup, along the way. First off, we need to concentrate and strategize our next phase in order to take down Galvatron and the Decepticons" Rodimus mentioned.

"Speaking of backup, has anyone seen Kicker and the others lately?" Magnus requested.

"They're doing some physical training for some target practice. As of now, we'll have to pinpoint their next move."

"We're with you all the way, Optimus" Storm Jet confirmed.

At the training facilities from inside Autobot HQ, Kicker, Rad and Koji were all busy doing some practice with their energon techniques. By using a holographic simulation program to fight off against their holographic opponents, they were handling themselves quite fine. After that, they were fighting amongst each other so they can improve their endurance and skill.

During their important progress in their training, T-Ai, Misha and Alexis were watching them from the outside area. They were all a bit surprised and yet, concerned about their boyfriend's safeties, despite the fact that they're caught up with the fight against the Decepticons.

"I never would've thought that they'd be going through this much pressure. It must've been fate that brought them here, together."

"You're right, about that. It's no wonder, they're getting along so easily."

"Well, they have to. Without it, we'll be at a disadvantage once the Decepticons get the upper hand on us."

"Good point." They all turned around to see, who agreed to her suggestion.

"Dr. Jones! What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to do some research about the Dark Energon?" T-Ai asked him.

"I was. But with so much work that me and the Autobots have been doing with the Dark Energon, I've decided to take a break for a short while. So, how's my son and his friends been up to?"

Misha answered. "As you can see, they're focusing on practicing their skills right here. They were facing their holographic images of the Decepticons earlier until they've decided to face each other. So, they can increase their chance of survival."

"That is, if they can keep their guard up" says a new voice.

"Carlos!" cried Alexis.

"Have you been with Dr. Jones, also?" T-Ai asked.

"Not likely. I was having a conversation with Billy, Fred, Karl and Jenny including Sally."

"Oh, really? What were you discussing, about?" said Dr. Jones.

"Of how, Koji was able to locate Fortress Maximus at a different location and to make sure that Galvatron and the Decepticons wouldn't find him."

"To where did he secure him at?" Misha questioned.

He answered. "I'd say about somewhere in the Pacific Ocean before the Gulf of Mexico. I think."

"The Pacific Ocean?" all four of them shouted, in unison.

"But, that's miles away from here. Why would he put him, there?" T-Ai demanded.

"Probably, he thought that it was the only solution to hide Fortress Maximus" Dr. Jones explained.

"What makes you so certain that they won't know his exact co-ordinates?" urged Alexis with an eyebrow, while having her arms folded.

"It's possible that they not only want to know where he hid it, but to also abduct and brainwash him again with the Neo-Dark Energon."

"Interesting. I hate to say, T-Ai, but your boyfriend has got some good intentions so to speak" Carlos said to her.

T-Ai's cheeks were slightly red, when she learned about how much Koji has grown. "He does? That's very admirable, of him."

As Misha was listening to their conversation of the whereabouts to Fortress Maximus, she looked back to see her close friend, Kicker, laughing with Koji and Rad. When she sees of how well he's been doing lately, her expression was filled with suspicion on her face. _"Kicker. I don't think that I ever recall seeing him look so calm and friendly."_

During his usual prep talk, Dr. Jones had indicated her mood when she was watching Kicker and his fellow teammates finishing their practice together. _"I wonder, what's making her feel so down all of a sudden? Maybe it's time, that I should tell my son about her past."_

He wasn't the only one that has seemingly noticed Misha feeling very quiet. So was Rad after he took a drink from a water bottle and dried off his hair with a towel. "That's funny. Why's she acting so sad?"

"Who is?" When Kicker turned around to see Misha and the others watching him, Rad and Koji, he narrowed his eyes very sternly at her appearance. _"Misha…"_

Suddenly, the alarm went off as Kicker and everyone else leave the training facilities and head straight to the Main Computer System where Optimus, Magnus and several of the Autobots have already gathered at this very spot. So was Sally, Billy, Fred, Jenny and Carl.

"What's going on, Optimus?" Dr. Jones asks.

"Take a look at this."

The commander of the Autobots shows to everybody on the viewing monitor. As soon as he did, they witness a disturbing sight. Several buildings were filled with black smoke and some of which, have fallen. Just as they thought they've seen it all, they receive a transmission from someone.

"Hey, what's that?" Koji inquired.

"It appears that someone's calling us" Rodimus said, as he begins to patch in the incoming message. After he was finishing typing, he continued on. "There, I've got it." When the monitor screen changed, he gasped. "What the…"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Greetings, Auto-wimps! Can all of you and your human friends of yours, come out and play?"

"It's Cryotek!" yelled Magnus.

"Yes, I know. So, what do you want from us?" Optimus insisted.

"Just this: Where's Fortress Maximus and that human friend of yours, you call Koji?"

"We have Koji, but we will not give him to you and we won't even tell you where Fortress Maximus is! So you can just forget it, Cryotek!" answered Rodimus.

"That's too bad. Either you get over here this instant or else me and my crew here including Galvatron will continue to lay waste to your precious city! The choice is yours, Auto-scum! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" And then, the screen had returned back to normal with the Autobot insignia.

"The way I see it, I smell a trap" Magnus mentioned to Optimus.

"Indeed. They're probably trying to ambush and distract us, while they abduct Koji in the process and then force him to know the location of Fortress Maximus."

"In order to do that, they would have to consume him again. Only this time with the Neo-Dark Energon" told Rodimus.

"Are you saying that I should stay put, because they know that I can control Fortress Maximus?" Koji questioned.

"Exactly. We must prevent them from capturing you in any way possible. Autobots, roll-out!" shouts Optimus, as he, Magnus, Rodimus, The Autobot Brothers and Team Bullet Train head towards the Space Bridge. All except for Hauler, who was waiting for Kicker and Rad's departure.

"I know that this sounds disappointing to you, Koji. But, Optimus does have a point. You'll have to remain here, because if you don't, you'll be controlled by Galvatron again" Kicker explained.

"He's right, you know. So, don't worry about us when we go out there and face them head-to-head" Rad confirmed.

"Are you sure about this? What if, you really need me when you're on the brink of defeat? Then, what?" he cried.

Dr. Jones placed his hand over his shoulder and spoke to him, softly. "Listen, Koji. I know you meant well to your friends and such, but you must follow what Optimus says."

After hearing his request about him to avoid capture, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh, alright. If that's the case, then I'll just stand and watch." His expression was filled with grief and disappointment as he and T-Ai notice of how sorry they are about Koji's well-being.

"I'm sorry, Koji. But, there's nothing that I can do. You'll need to stay here, when Optimus advises you to help them."

"Please, Koji. Don't you realize that you're pushing yourself a little too hard? If you keep this up, what good will it do for the both of us in our future?"

This nearly took a while for him to figure out his answer until he found it. "Only, if we defeat both Galvatron and Cryotek together."

"We all understand clearly, Koji. But right now, I need to take Kicker and Rad with me. So c'mon, you two. Let's get going!" Hauler called out to them.

"We're right behind you, Hauler."

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

Both of them got inside of Hauler, when he transformed into his vehicle mode. The Space Bridge was opened and off they go to catch-up with Optimus and his squad.

Back to where the action is, Cryotek, Galvatron and all of their goons were currently trying to find the whereabouts of Fortress Maximus. Not until Optimus and his team showed up and prevented their assault, upon arrival. After a short but brief discussion between the two factions, a brawl had ignited as they fight valiantly throughout this place.

Moments later, the Space Bridge was opened and out came Hauler with two passengers inside. As soon as they arrived, Kicker and Rad were able to get out of their seats, before Hauler transformed into his robot mode.

"Man! I hate it, when we show up late" complained Hauler.

"Well, things like that happens to us almost all the time. But in-spite of that, let's kick some Decepticon butt! Energon Sabre!" Kicker shouts, as he grabs his useful weapon into play and heads down to the battlefield while Rad tends to follow him wherever he goes.

Cryotek was able to knock down Omega Prime, when Optimus and Magnus fused together and later got taken down by him with some support from Galvatron.

"Thanks for the assistance, Galvatron. Though I must say that, we're having some company heading our way and I do believe that it's those annoying humans."

"How perfect. Now is the right time to call out our worthy adversary. Ga'Mede! Destroy them!"

Upon hearing his urgent call, he roared madly as he whole body is covered up with pure Neo-Dark Energon. Like his body, his eyes were also glowing dark purple as he grins with madness. "I've never been so energetic in my whole damn life! With this new power, I shall crush them like a bunch of maggots!"

Later on, Kicker spots something coming right at him and Rad as they speak.

"Hey! What's that up ahead? Is that Ga'Mede?"

When Rad was able to reach Kicker and spot the familiar being, he felt very perplexed as he notices their oncoming enemy. "You can put two guesses and that's him. And by the look of it, he's much stronger than before. Let's be on alert, Kicker."

"Got it!"

Before long, Ga'Mede shows up right in-front of their faces and makes a bold statement to them. "Wretched fools! Prepare to feel the power of Neo-Dark Energon!" Then, he roared with sheer madness while his armor suit and his whole body was shining more dark purple unlike the last time he fought with them. "So, what do you think of me now?"

"I think you're nuts. Nevertheless, we're ready! Rad, Transform!" he called, as he's suited up into his crimson blue form.

"You may have a new look, but you're still the same old jerk. Kicker, Transform!" Like his partner, he also transformed into his crimson red form.

"You do realize that without your insignificant friend of yours, you can't perform your Energon Fusion technique" Ga'Mede warned to them.

"We know that, already! In any case, let's rock!" yelled Kicker, as both he and Rad charge at Ga'Mede with full force.

But even with their combined strength and the absence of Koji, Ga'Mede's new evolved powers was becoming too overwhelming for them.

Back inside Autobot HQ, Dr. Jones, Sally, Carlos, Alexis, Misha, Billy, Fred, Karl, Jenny and T-Ai all watch at the monitor as they observe Kicker and Rad getting pounded by Ga'Mede. Now with the Neo-Dark Energon, he has turn the tables once more.

"Damn it! He's too strong. How can they fight back, if they're not even trying?"

"They are. But, he keeps driving them back every time they try to hit him."

"Aw, man! This stinks! Even for them."

"Rad…"

"Kicker…"

"C'mon, you guys! Do something!"

"Yeah! Make him eat dirt!"

"But, how? They're helpless out there without Koji."

"And with Cryotek on Galvatron's side, the odds are very well stacked against us."

As T-Ai looked at Koji, she became very puzzled. "Huh? What's the matter, Koji? Is there something on your mind? You're not thinking about bringing Fortress Maximus out, are you?"

He answered to them, with a different response. "No, I'm not."

Everybody was surprised that Fortress Maximus wasn't on Koji's agenda. But rather, something different.

"Then, if it's not Fortress Maximus, then it must be…" Dr. Jones turned to Misha and allowed her, to answer and finish his concluding sentence.

"The Energon Fusion!"

"Is that what you had in mind, Koji?" T-Ai asked.

He nodded his head. "I never claim to be bringing him out; but when push comes to shove, that's when I want to utilize my next move and that's the Energon Fusion."

"Hey, what's this Energon Fusion, thing?" Billy asked to Fred.

"I don't know. But I think, it's about three beings joining together and then become someone or something new. I hope, I got it right."

"Actually, you're correct. It's true; they have fused together, when Kicker and Rad were caught up in a struggle against Galvatron. When I was able to help Koji to remember his past life, this strange feeling came from inside of him" answered Alexis.

"And then, he merged together with them thereafter. It all adds up, somehow." Dr. Jones went to Koji and says, this to him. "Okay, then. Even though that we're letting you join up with Optimus, you will not activate Fortress Maximus. Whatever you do, don't do anything reckless out there."

"I will. But one question, how will I get there?"

"I'll help you out. Transform!" called Nightcruz as he opens the door for him while Misha opens the Space Bridge for them. "So, are you willing to come along for the ride, pal?"

Koji flashed with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah!"

"One more thing, Koji. Go get 'em, tiger!" cheered T-Ai with enthusiasm.

By giving her the thumbs-up, he gets inside Nightcruz's seat and head straight to the Space Bridge where Kicker and Rad are in need of some serious help.

In the mean time, the Autobots are still struggling against Cryotek and Galvatron including their armies as they're almost at the end of their rope.

"This is crazy! How much longer can we hold them off?" says an impatient Sideburn, having his ways with Bruticus while his brothers, X-Brawn and Prowl try to assist him.

"You got me, brother. My guess is another hour and thirty minutes."

"If we don't do something fast, we'll be winding up in the scrap-yard."

Later, Ruination fires his twin-laser cannons right on Rail Racer and knocked him out. Then, he tries to fire at Omega Prime but Rodimus was able to cut him off by tackling him down.

While he managed to hold off Ruination, Omega Prime is still taking a heavy beating from the unified might of Cryotek and Galvatron.

"We're going to ask you again, Omega Prime! Where are Fortress Maximus and Koji?"

"Don't make us come over there and claim your head!"

"Try and…stop me!"

Both the Predacon and Decepticon leaders grunted with displeasure, as they begin to finish off Omega Prime with one single strike.

As they're about to commence their final attack on him, an unexpected blast came in and knocked Galvatron down. Then, another one on Cryotek as the assault on Omega Prime was ceased.

"Hey! Who dares disturbs us?"

"Show yourself and fight!"

And so did, as a passenger comes out of its seat just as the individual who fired at them, revealed himself. "Nightcruz, Transform! Okay, Koji! Go and help Kicker and Rad! Hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

"Thanks for the assist, Nightcruz. But, why did you bring Koji? Didn't I told him to not get involved?" Omega Prime mentioned.

"Allow me to explain, sir. Koji had a change of mind, instead of Fortress Maximus. So, when we asked him what it is, it was the Energon Fusion."

"Even though that he disobeyed a direct order, I'm glad that he's here and so are you."

Meanwhile, Koji was able to reach to his teammates on time. Ga'Mede sees him coming and looks to make a bee-line on him, but frankfully Kicker and Rad were able enough to hold him down before Koji arrived.

"Are you guys, ready?"

By nodding their heads in agreement, they all shout out the exact same words like before when they've first used it against Galvatron.

"Energon Fusion!"

In an instant, they became three glowing crimson orbs that represented the individual's color as it sails high into the sky and then, a big flash appeared and the unified Energon solider has shown himself.

Not only were Cryotek and his legion of Decepticons were surprised, but so was everybody at the Autobot base.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" says Billy to Fred.

"Tell me about it."

"Amazing" said Karl to Jenny.

"It is. I've never anticipated something like this."

Dr. Jones smiled. "So am I. Though it amazes me of how my son and his friends joined together as one simple being."

"So…that's how they've defeated Galvatron. Interesting" Cryotek chuckled.

"Interesting or not, they're starting to annoy me!" yelled Galvatron.

"C'mon, Omega Prime. Let's take them down, together!"

"Right! Prime Ultra Laser!" He fires a barrage of lasers.

Followed by the unified might of Koji, Kicker and Rad with the Energon Sabre. "Ultimate Final Energon Blade!"

With their unified strength, they've fired their strongest attacks on Galvatron, Cryotek and the Decepticons with one strike. The result ended with a huge explosion, as the Decepticons have been defeated once again by Omega Prime and the Energon soldier.

Despite of the brutal hit that bestow on him, Cryotek and his fleet, they gave the Autobots a huge warning to them.

"This isn't over yet, Prime! And, that includes your friend!"

"Decepticons! Withdraw at once!"

Back at Autobot HQ, Optimus and his crew thanked Kicker, Rad and Koji for their heroic efforts of not only helping the Autobots beat the Decepticons, but also thwart their plans of finding Fortress Maximus.

"Well, we've managed to win the day today and we've couldn't have done it without Kicker and his comrades. Thanks to you three, you were a great help to us."

"Sure thing, Optimus. We'd be willing to help out, any day."

"You can say that again" added Koji.

"But just to be certain that we don't want them to get a hold of Koji or anyone else like the last time. All they ever want is domination" told Rodimus.

"Not to mention that they'll stop at nothing to get rid of us, once they've figured out where Fortress Maximus is hiding" Magnus insisted.

"And what happens, if they're able to catch him?" T-Ai asked.

"It could result in a disastrous outcome" Optimus replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning that not only would the Earth be in grave danger, but also the entire galaxy. Let's face the facts, Autobots. It never ends."

After listening to his harsh words, everyone stood there in total disgust as some of them hung or turned their heads away.

_End of Episode 10_


	11. Horrific Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own the_ 'Neo-Dark Energon' _and_ the 'Energon Techniques'. _Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Believing if they've stopped fighting the Decepticons, Kicker and Koji's friends are transported into an alternate world, where Galvatron is the supreme ruler of Earth.

Episode 11: Horrific Future

When Optimus had finished explaining about the current struggle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, he had this to say: "I'm sorry, everyone. But as long as the Decepticons are around, this war will never end."

"Oh, give me a break!" pouted Kicker, folding his arms.

"Just how long will this continue, Optimus?" asked Koji.

"It will continue, until one factor is standing and the other will not. Apparently, it's a never-ending cycle."

"Can't there be some sort of a peace treaty to settle this?" Alexis requested.

"I wish, we could. But unfortunately, neither Galvatron, Cryotek or the Decepticon council would have any intention of signing the settlements with us" answered Rodimus.

"Aw, Optimus. I'm beginning to think that the Earth would be better off, if we hadn't join the ranks with you."

"Let's not start with something crucial, Rad."

"I know, but still. Look at what Galvatron, Cryotek and the Decepticons have been doing to us lately. Just trying to get rid of us, all."

"Rad's right. If we weren't here, maybe Galvatron and those jerks won't be here either" Carlos agreed.

"You know, there's an old saying to that. Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it" Dr. Jones informed them.

"Ironically, I don't believe in such myths" says T-Ai.

"Yeah. I'm not really into something like that" added Misha.

As Kicker and his friends walk out from the Main Computer System, Magnus asked Optimus about what Dr. Jones had said to them. "By the time they'll wake up, do you believe that they're going to regret it?"

"I can't say for certain, Magnus. If they do…there will be a lesson to be taught."

"Whatever the case, let's continue on with our research on the Dark Energon" offered Dr. Jones.

Elsewhere, Kicker and everybody else have returned to their dorm as most of them reflect on whether or not the struggle between both factions will ceasefire.

For Koji and T-Ai, they're gazing themselves at the sky-view tower where they see the calm blue ocean and a couple of white clouds hovering in the skies.

"Koji?"

"Yeah, what is it, T-Ai?"

She persisted. "When this war ends, do you think that we can still be together?"

"Definitely, T-Ai. We have to make sure that we don't get caught up into some sort of a crossfire. If that were to happen to either of us or anybody else, than all of our efforts would be in vain."

"Koji…" She then rested her head against his chest and allowed him to throw his arms around her lower back; as he holds her for comfort.

As for Kicker and Rad, they're also discussing the same topic to Misha and Alexis inside Kicker's room, along with Sally and Carlos.

"I'm not sure of how long we can keep fighting the Decepticons, in this fashion."

"What if, it would be endless? Than, what? We'd be dead, as a rat."

"Than, there will be nothing left for us to defend with."

"You wish."

"Is fighting the only thing that matters to us?"

"When it comes to protecting the Earth, its our only task. If we stay on the sidelines, than we let them take over everything."

"Enough with the whole theory and such, let's just hit the sack already" Kicker suggested to them.

As he and Misha, see Rad, Alexis, Sally and Carlos leave his room, he went into his bed with Misha at his side. Before he fell asleep, he thought to himself about the future that might result on him and his current relationship with her.

"_Once Galvatron, Cryotek and the Decepticons are through, what will happen between myself and Misha? Will I ever be able to stay with her?"_ After he was done thinking, he closed his eyes and placed his arm over Misha's back for support as he pulls her in closer to him.

When Misha feels that someone's pulling her in, she opens her eyes to see Kicker sleeping next close to her as her cheeks were slightly reddish. She felt Kicker's arm that's on her back and realizes, that he wants to be with her while a warm smile had loomed over her face. _"Kicker…"_ Then, she too fell asleep as she cuddles next to him.

The next day; Kicker was still sleeping, except that he's now snoring like an animal. During his unusual nap, Misha was already awake as she gasped to see that they're not in the Autobot base anymore. All that she can see are sewage pipes, moldy walls and floors, filthy water and a couple of rats are roaming this facility.

When she sees them, she screamed in fear as she stood herself against the wall in panic.

Kicker woke up and detected a few rats coming right at Misha. He got up and scared them away, just by running at the small group of rodents. The small flock quickly fled and went into their mouse-hole.

As Misha sees them leaving, she embraced Kicker for his efforts. "Thank you, Kicker." But her smile had right away faded as she scoped out the area that they're at now. "Kicker, where are we?"

"I don't know." When he looked down at his feet, there was something different about him. He wasn't wearing his full-armored battle suit. Instead, it was his regular clothing including Misha's. "Hey, where's my battle gear and my Energon Sabre?"

"Beats me, Kicker. Something tells me that we're not at the Autobot base" says Misha.

"Then, what is it?" While he was starting to think, a mysterious hand had appeared and was placed on Kicker's shoulder. As he gasped and felt that someone was touching him from behind, he grabs the person's arm and performs an arm drag.

When that occurred, the individual spoke. "Ow! Ever heard of using some manners, Kicker?"

"Huh? Koji?"

"How did you end up here?"

"That's what I want to know." As he got to his feet, he brushed himself off and looked around at the area. "I was having some sleep, until some water splattered all over my face. And another thing, T-Ai's not with me."

"What? How can that be?" inserted Kicker.

"This is what happens, when you don't stick together" said a new voice.

"Who said that?" Koji demanded.

As the dark shadows moved in more closer, Kicker instantly recognized their familiar figures. "Rad! Alexis!"

"Who else would it be, your dad?"

"Quit it, Rad! This is serious!"

"Yeah man like, wait up!" Just then, another voice came in. As they all turned their hands around, they see two people walking into the murky water.

"Carlos! Sally! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Alexis. But, we kind of almost lost track of you until we heard your loud footsteps and that's how we've managed to catch-up with you."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's my fault. I was the one that got mixed up in this old dump. Which reminds me, what is this place?"

"We've been asking ourselves the same question. By the looks of it, we're underneath the sewers. If we can get out of this joint and head upstream, maybe there's a good chance as to why we're stuck here." As Kicker, Koji and the rest of their friends climb up the ladder, they've reached the top of it; only to discover a manhole in their way.

With a little help from Misha and Rad, they were able to lift the manhole and ascend from the underground sewers. But when they all stood up, they became very shocked as to what kind of place they're at.

The entire city was in total shambles. Vehicles were totaled, roads were destroyed, buildings are warn out and nearly all of its windows are shattered. What's worse is that the sky that was once blue is now purple with dark clouds.

"Holy frijoles! What happened, here?" questioned Carlos.

"It's anybody's guess. But, I've got a sneaky feeling that we're not on Planet Cybertron or Earth. Even though, this almost feels like Earth but different" explained Kicker.

"Okay so, if this isn't Planet Cybertron or Earth, than where are we?" Alexis wondered.

During the sudden commotion about this strange looking planet that they're on, there were some loud thunderous footsteps coming right at them. As they all turned around to see where it was coming from, they came face-to-face with an unfamiliar transformer. He has red-V beam eyes with a tanned white mouth-guard. Its armor, feet and hands were dark blue while its arms and legs were pure white. He also has a cassette-player in the middle of his chest and a machine gun on his shoulder.

"Maybe, he would know" Carlos suggested.

"True. But, I don't see any Autobot or Decepticon symbol on him. Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Sally asked.

The robotic being turned around and confronted them. "I am Soundwave and you are under arrest."

"Under arrest? What did we do?" yelled Kicker.

He continued. "For invading Emperor Galvatron's home planet. In other words, this is Planet Galvatron."

"Planet Galvatron? Is this some sort of a joke?" said Koji.

"It's no joke, human. Either, you come with me for questioning or I shall take you in by force."

"No way, hose!" called Carlos, as he and everybody else went right past him by going underneath his legs and continue to run from him.

"Emperor Galvatron? Us getting apprehended? What's going on around here?" says Rad, running.

"Personally, I don't want to talk about it. Kicker, why are we being hunted down? Doesn't anybody knows us?" Misha asks him.

"In a way, no." While they're being chased down by Soundwave, they spot an old abandoned apartment; which of course, that every window except a few were shattered and the entrance door was busted. This could be their opportunity to avoid certain capture as they head inside and onto the top floor.

When they went into the top floor, the room was somewhat almost empty and filthy as a couple of walls were cracked and the interior was very old. As some of them stood against the wall and lay down on the floor, they see Soundwave searching for them. In a matter of minutes, he turned around into another direction and fled.

"There's no sign of them. Returning to base."

As they carefully and quietly look out the window, they noticed that Soundwave is gone. They all made a sigh of relief, as they got back inside the room.

Kicker, Misha, Koji, Rad and Alexis were standing and/or against the wall, while Carlos and Sally sat on an old-fashioned black sofa. Each of them had a different expression on their faces, as they're still trying to figure out on how they've ended up something like this.

"This is crazy! Since when did we become criminals? It's not right."

"I know, Kicker. But, this planet doesn't feel like home to me."

"She's right. I still can't understand this whole place."

"Yeah, it's like totally weird. There's not even a single Autobot or anyone else that knows who we are."

"Wait! I think, I understood the picture. The reason why no one recognizes us is that…we got our wish."

"Wish? What wish?"

"Maybe you should break it down for us, Alexis. Just what are you getting at?"

She pressed forward with her answer. "Don't you guys, remember? Last night, we thought that both planets would be better off if we all never existed. Well, I hate to break this to you but…" As she points to them outside the window at the purple sky and the ruined city, she confessed to everybody. "…this is the world without the humans."

"You've got to be kidding me, Alexis! What do you mean that we don't exist?" urged Rad.

She explained. "We've somehow been transported into some sort of an alternate world. It's a lot like ours, except for one important detail."

"And what's that?" Kicker asked.

"The humans that the Autobots referred to us as their friends, never lived. Why else would we be meeting together under one roof became such a problem?"

"Do you think that it could be our hygiene?" says Carlos, making a rude joke.

"Carlos!" they all yelled in unison at him, with frustration.

"C'mon! I was just being silly. I mean, how come nobody knows us?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever it might be, it's not pretty" Koji replied.

Suddenly, there was some loud noises coming from the outside and as they peeked at the broken window, there are some more guards scouting the area. Fearing that they might be spotted and also captured, they hid themselves inside the closet as they close the doors shut.

With Carlos and Sally holding the closet doors tightly, Kicker, Misha, Koji, Alexis and Rad were all squished together on both sides of the closet as they try to remain clam and quiet from the guards outside.

"Are you certain, that this can work for us?"

"We'll never know until we try."

"All I know one thing, they're in no mood for a small talk."

"But, what can we do? We can't just sit and let the enemy, find us."

"Apparently, nothing. Our hands are completely, tied. If we go out, they come in."

"I can't argue with that logic."

"Yeah well, who would?" Then, as fate would have it, the whole roof of this very apartment was starting to shake, when somebody lifted it up and later threw it away. As if it hadn't gotten more strange, a huge booming voice yelled at them from behind.

"Aha! Look at what I found, rodents!"

As everybody gulped their throats and feeling their hearts beating fast, they slowly turned their heads around and stood face-to-face with the most unlikely individual that has found their hiding place.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Boo!" he said.

"Cryotek!" shouted everyone.

"That's General Cryotek to you! What's a bunch of savages like you, doing out here?"

"How should we know? We were being chased down by Soundwave and then, he…" Before Kicker could explain more further details, Cryotek interrupted him.

"Soundwave? Did you say Soundwave?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" Rad asked.

"Know him? That walking tape-player bozo was suppose to be terminated!"

"What? You mean to tell us that we've been running from a ghost?" cried Misha.

During their discussion, one of the guards from the squad team are approaching them when they've spotted Cryotek, as he quickly informed and requested to Kicker and Koji's friends. "There's no time! Hurry, now! You must come with me and I'll tell you everything."

"I guess, we don't have much of a choice" thought Kicker, as he and everybody else gather aboard Cryotek's back and escape from a group of squadrons that were about to apprehend them. As a squad of guards began to take fire, Cryotek flapped its big aqua blue wings and outmaneuver them while it makes a desperate escape to his hideout.

All of Kicker and Koji's friends couldn't believe of what they're seeing of this very planet, during Cryotek's flight.

"This whole planet…it's a disaster" says Alexis, sadly.

"It's almost similar to the Energon wars with Unicron, but this is utterly different" answered Rad.

"Hey, Kicker. Do you believe that Cryotek might try to play possum on us?" Koji requested.

"No. Not in this particular world."

Now inside Cryotek's secret location, Kicker, Koji and all of their friends are at the Main Control System. The base itself is kept hidden underground by the enemy troops that were perhaps sent from Emperor Galvatron himself. Cryotek walked forward and described the details about what happened to this planet.

"As you can see here, ever since the Autobots were defeated by me and Galvatron; We've conquered the Earth in just three days. However, our allegiance became severed when Galvatron wanted to rule both planets for his own amusement."

"Why did Galvatron betray you?" inquired Misha.

Cryotek continued. "He believed that _I_ would betray _him_. So, he took the advantage of the predicament and became the new emperor within a matter of days. Fortunately, I was strong enough to escape and took refuge inside this old base. As a matter of fact, this used to be the Autobot base."

"What? How is this possible?" says a surprised Kicker.

"It was completely sealed off, before the Autobots were annihilated."

"And that's when you declared him as a traitor" answered Rad.

"Indeed. Obviously, if that weren't enough, I did the unthinkable by storing an old enemy that we've defeated in a stasis pod. With a little help, from my new colleagues."

"Colleagues? What colleagues?" questioned Alexis.

"He's talking about us, young lady."

When they heard someone's voice, there were some quiet footsteps approaching them. As the shadowy figure revealed itself, everyone stood there in awestruck.

"Ga'Mede!" they all, shouted.

"Wait. There's one more" told Cryotek.

Right after when he arrived, out came a young woman that had the same features like before. As Koji recognizes that person, his eyes had lit up.

"T…T-Ai? Why are you hanging with them?"

Cryotek continued. "We found her hiding inside this place. Truth be told, we didn't harm her. Instead, we kept her as our personal backup. Just like, when we found some other civilians earlier."

"What other civilians?" asked Carlos.

That's when they unveiled themselves to them as they hear more loud footsteps. The first was a tall young man with dark blonde hair, deep green eyes, while donning a white dress shirt, black jeans and blue runners with black stripes. Second was a tall young woman with long black hair, light purple eyes, a pink magenta vest with grey shirt, white track pants and yellow sneakers to match her appearance. Finally, came out another tall young man with light yellow hair but with light green eyes and wearing a light green hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath with light blue pants and red sneakers with blue stripes. Rad and Alexis have seemingly recognized them from somewhere and sure enough, they found out who they are.

"Why, that's Coby and Lori!"

"And Bud!"

"I take it that you've known them from before. Am I right?" Ga'Mede insisted.

"Well, what do you think? Of course, we do! We haven't seen each other, since the four Cyber Planet Keys were sealed away for the new Space Bridge. In which, the black hole was destroyed. Not to mention, you two tying the knot together" says Alexis.

"Hey, now! Is it so wrong to just only think about the past rather than what's happening here?" Bud offered.

"Sorry, we just can't help ourselves. But aside from that, what's this about storing someone in a stasis pod?" Rad wondered.

"Oh, yeah. We've almost forgot about that." Coby went to where the big solid corridors are, as he slid his card on the card swiper and punched in the access code. The light changed from red to green after it said _"Access Granted."_ When that occurred, the huge doors opened slowly as some steam was coming out from the inside after being closed shut for so long. At first, there was nothing there. But not until a few laser-lights had lit up the whole place and it shows a stasis pod to which it contains something or someone inside of it.

As everyone made their way to the stasis pod and looked inside the glass structure, they gasped in shock as to who's in it.

"Optimus!"

"Who else? Unicron? I don't think so" said Ga'Mede.

"Why would you retrieve him?" Kicker asked.

"It was when Galvatron had betrayed Cryotek and then, he found us during the scuffle. Right after, he made contact with Ga'Mede and T-Ai" Lori explained.

"Is that the whole reason, why you're all with General Cryotek?" Koji asks.

"I'm afraid so, pal." When Coby was about to explain more details, there was a thunderous eruption that shook the whole base. And again, with another shot. Due to the impending shots to the base itself, the entire area was beginning to crumble.

"Hey! How did they find us?" Sally demanded.

"Never mind that. Transform! Quick, climb on my back while I take the stasis pod with me. As of now, we're abandoning this facility." After they've all went on Cryotek's back with the stasis pod in his hands, he furiously flapped his wings faster and faster until they've escaped though the wreckage by going out of the entrance. As they looked back, they witness the destruction of the once-fabled Autobot base which has now become a shaded memory.

He, along with everyone else on-board, descended to the ground and hid themselves against an old wreckage ship. Fortunately, there was an opening to the cargo room as they all head downstream and into the ship itself. Whilst inside, Cryotek closes the door and locks it up tight without any one of Emperor Galvatron's men pursuing them.

"Well, now what do we do?" Rad asked.

"We'll have to open the stasis pod and awaken Optimus Prime" Cryotek informed, as he begins to open it. As soon as he did, everyone stood back while they watch to see the pod beginning to open its hinges and perhaps activate Optimus.

By lifting the lid, some small steam came from the inside. As they all watch in silence and looked on very carefully, Optimus' optic sensors had turned on and gradually but surely stood himself up. He begins to do a read-out of the planet itself that used to be called home as he observes the carnage of this once fabled planet. After that, he shook his head in disbelief.

"In the name of Primus, what's happened?"

"Perhaps, I should answer for you." A new voice interjected.

"Huh? Cryotek! I assume that this is your doing!"

"It was, but it was never like this. Like it or not, Emperor Galvatron betrayed me."

Optimus gasped. "He did, what?"

"It's the truth, Optimus." When he heard someone's voice, he turned around and see a bunch of humans looking straight at him. "Galvatron thought that Cryotek would turn his back on him and so, he took a page from out of Cryotek's book."

"Koji does have a point there, Optimus. It was after Galvatron's betrayal and than he and his friends met me and the rest of us, when they were nearly captured by one of Galvatron's guards."

"So, that's what it is. Thanks, T-Ai. Still, why are you with an allegiance to Cryotek?" he asked.

"We had no choice. Whether to be as servants to Galvatron or to help Cryotek out" Kicker explained to him.

"Okay, then. Let's take down Emperor Galvatron, together!" shouted Optimus, as everybody cheered including Cryotek pursue and confront Galvatron in one epic battle.

Elsewhere inside a huge palace structure, Emperor Galvatron sat on his throne and tries to bring out another solider from the past, via using a teleportation time portal. After a few minutes, another one comes out in the form of Starscream.

"Am I…Alive?"

"Indeed, you are. Welcome to my territory, Starscream. But rather, the home of Planet Galvatron."

"Planet Galvatron? How long have I been dead for?" he wondered.

"For about nearly a millennium, or so. And now that you've been brought back from the afterlife, you work for me now" Galvatron suggested.

"What if, I refuse?"

"You cannot refuse! Either, I tell you what to do or I shall send you back to where you came from! Do I make myself, clear?"

Just as Starscream was about to answer his remark, there was a very loud explosion that erupted the place, which left a huge gapping hole on the wall.

"Cryotek, Transform!"

"You! I should've known, you'd be behind all of this!" yelled the emperor.

"Not necessarily." As he moved away, the huge figure stepped in and revealed himself to him. Galvatron gasped in shock, as to who's accompanied with Cryotek.

"No! It can't be! You're…"

"You thought I was dead, right? Well, think again! I'm back and I'm feeling more Prime than ever!"

"I'll make sure, that you won't be standing up the second time! Attack!" Emperor Galvatron instructs his army of troops to battle the unlikely alliance of Optimus and Cryotek, along with some company.

"Let's show these punks, who they're dealing with!" says Ga'Mede.

"And just, how are we going to do that?" asked Bud.

"With this. Energon Sabre!" Ga'Mede calls forth a familiar weapon that Kicker had once wielded. As it flew by, he caught it with one hand until he held onto it with both hands. With the combined strength of Cryotek and Optimus, they were able to enough to take down every last troop that Galvatron had commanded. All that's left is the emperor himself. "Now listen, you guys. Try and get to safety, while me, Cryotek and Optimus take care of Emperor Galva-trash!"

"But, why is that?" inquired Coby.

"He means that we don't have any weaponry. If either one of us gets caught into some sort of a crossfire, we'll be goners" told Lori.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" As Rad was about to leave with the rest of them to hide, he sees his friend, Alexis, completely frozen in that very spot. "Huh? Alexis, what's wrong?" When he looked to see, where she was staring, he also froze. "No way! It can't possibly be Starscream!"

"Hey, look out!" yelled Misha, as she tries to warn them about something that's heading their way.

When it seemed like, that they're finished, they hear someone call out a strange item in order to save them.

"Energon Shield!"

At that moment, the blast had made a sudden collision with the mysterious item while trying to cover Rad and Alexis. After the dust was settled, they both opened their eyes and saw an object that protected them at the last second. It was a lot like the original, except that it has the same colors like the Energon Saber. They immediately looked over its features, when they took a good glance at it.

"Whoa! That almost looks like…"

"The Sky-boom Shield!"

"Of course, it is. Although, we've made some modifications to it when it was based on its originality. Therefore, both the Sabre and the Shield have now joined together with the same powers and now, it's called _'The Energon Shield'_ " said T-Ai.

"Cool. If it weren't for this, we would've been wiped out."

"Whatever the case, we've got to get out of here." After a brief discussion, the three of them joined up with Kicker and the others as they all look back at the grueling battle between Emperor Galvatron against the unlikely them of General Cryotek, Ga'Mede and Optimus Prime.

During the heated conflict, Galvatron did the unthinkable: Rather than just firing at his enemies, he fires at the humans who are trying to escape from his hideout. "Say goodbye, you pathetic humans!"

"What? No!" shouted Optimus, as he looks on to see Galvatron's blast heading into Kicker and everyone else's path.

As that blast moves in more closer, Kicker and company became very frightened that this might be the end of them. When they witness that it was all over for them, Starscream jumped in and took the heavy blow. Therefore, by sacrificing himself, his whole body was being sent hurdling into the time-teleportation portal. In a matter of seconds, both Starscream and the portal were destroyed.

Everybody in the whole building became traumatized as they see the revived Decepticon and the portal itself, gone. As a result, the whole palace was starting to crumble for some reason.

"What's going on?" Cryotek demanded an answer.

"Because of what Starscream did, this area is beginning to fall apart. I guess, we'll all be buried here" says Galvatron with an evil grin.

"Not on my watch, you don't!" But just as Optimus was about to strike back at Emperor Galvatron, the lord himself reached out something of what appears to be a small device. "What the?"

"Adios, Optimus Prime! And, that goes for the rest of you!" As Galvatron pressed the button on the device, it activated a loud thunderous noise that's making the whole building shaking like crazy.

"Hey, what's happening?" says Coby.

"This place...It's going to crumble beneath us!" Lori exclaimed.

"Actually, it's the opposite. You're all going to be buried from below!" answered Galvatron.

"From what?" yelled Kicker.

"Hey, I don't want to be spoiling in on the fun but, look!" Sally pin-pointed to everyone on the ground, that's about to happen.

Suddenly, a few huge cracks have appeared and it was beginning to make more and more while it was still shaking and then, the ground had collapsed. As it did, it made a gigantic hole and everyone that was standing; had fallen into it as they all scream in fear.

Kicker, Rad, Koji and Coby were the ones that are screaming the most, as they all try to reach out to their friends.

"Misha!"

"Alexis!"

"T-Ai!"

"Lori!"

Just as they were about to make contact with them, an unseen light had came in and it shined everybody in sight; as they all shut their eyes that blinded them.

As the light had faded away, one person has managed to open his eyes and lifted his head up. It was Kicker as he looks on to see if Misha was still here. Much to his chagrin, she still is.

He begins to gently shake her from her long nap. "Eh? Misha! Misha, wake up!"

After she heard his calling, she also opened his eyes. "K-Kicker? Kicker!" With a huge smile on her face, she hugged him with her warmth as he felt very confused of seeing her acting like this.

"Hey, take it easy. Huh?" As he looks around the place, he realized that both of them are back in his room. "Misha, look! We're back from where we were!"

"We are? Then, that must mean one thing. Koji and the others, they're still here!" she cried.

"Right! Let's go!" By exiting out of the room, they've made their way to the Main Computer System and sees that all of their friends were also there. There stood Koji, T-Ai, Rad, Alexis, Sally, Carlos and Dr. Jones; including Optimus Prime and Rodimus.

"What took you so long?"

"Yeah. Did you know what just happened?"

"Last we checked, we were falling into some big hole and then, this happened."

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"She's right. We're back inside the Autobot base."

"So, this whole thing being on Planet Galvatron and him being the emperor was all just a bad dream?"

Dr. Jones smiled. "Well, everyone. If you all had shared the same dream, I'm pretty certain that you've all learned a very valuable lesson."

"We know. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it" they all said in unison.

"Precisely. Now onto business. It's time to discuss about the alliance between Cryotek and Galvatron, the connection of Ga'Mede and Magnificus and a few other things."

"Like what, Optimus?" Kicker wondered.

"He means, you and Misha, son. So, I suppose that it's time to discuss about…Misha's past" Dr. Jones explained.

"What are you saying, dad?" He turns to see Misha, with a miserable expression on her face before he turned back to him.

"It's something, that you won't feel comfortable with. And believe me, you won't like it a bit."

There was a staredown between Dr. Jones and Kicker, regarding Misha.

_End of Episode 11_


	12. Disclosure

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. The only things that I own is the_ 'Neo-Dark Energon' _and the_ 'Energon Techniques.' _Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – The Autobots discuss about Ga'Mede, his partner, Magnificus and Cryotek's allegiance to Galvatron. Plus, Misha's past is unveiled including Kicker's, along with Rad's as to why he's been carrying Alexis's locket with him at all times. Also, while Kicker and his friends are out on their dates, Galvatron and Cryotek plan to seek out Fortress Maximus and Koji.

Episode 12: Disclosure

Kicker was left confused as to what his dad is saying to him after he looked at Misha's complexion.

"I don't get it, dad. What do you know of Misha's past? You hardly know anything about her."

"Maybe, maybe not. However, she carries the same problem that you once had. Do you remember the time, when you were a kid and you were drifted off into space all by yourself?"

He recalls that incident from back when he was a child. "I…I have. Why?"

"C'mon. Out with it, Dr. Jones. Just tell us." As Rad was trying to allow him to explain, a strange green-looking object was hanging around his neck and was swinging around back and forth, when Alexis notices that familiar item.

"Rad…That's…"

"Yes, it is. It's your old Cybertronian locket." Rad gave Alexis the item that used to belong to her, during the mini-con wars. But when she took a close look at it, the Cybertronian rock that used to have a crack on it, wasn't there anymore.

"It's…It's been repaired. Rad, did you kept this from me?"

He continued. "Yup. I kept it, when the energon wars with Unicron was over. That is, until I had a re-curing nightmare. From there, I met someone that used to hang around with you, when Unicron first came."

"To whom did you see in your dream, Rad?" she asked him, slightly.

By hanging his head down, he replied in a frustrating tone. "Starscream…"

When Alexis heard that name coming from out of his mouth, she gasped in total shock. So did Carlos, Billy, Fred and even Kicker along with Rodimus and the Autobots. "That's impossible! He's gone! How were you able to see him?"

"We can only see people like him in our dreams." He then, continued. "In fact, he told me to wear this at all times. But, there's more…"

**(Flash Back in Rad's Daydream)**

_"I don't understand, Starscream. Why is it, that you want me to look after Alexis?"_

_"Because, you're the one that has known her since the mini-con days. If you can't help her, then who else will?"_

_"You're right. I guess, I should keep a close eye on her. But the problem is, we usually get into each other's faces and then, we..."_

The rogue Decepticon, interjected._ "Shut up, already! You do realize, that fighting doesn't always solve everything. Needless to say, it hurts like hell."_

Rad was left very speechless, after hearing his words in regards to Alexis._ "So, is that the reason why I have to be close to her, while I wear her old locket?"_

_"Absolutely."_

**(End of Flash Back in Rad's Daydream)**

"Rad, why is it that you've been carrying it with you?"

He explained his reason. "When I saw that you were captured by Obsidian and then, getting brainwashed by Galvatron's Dark Energon, I felt completely helpless. I had a few choices to make: Whether to become a part with Kicker and the Autobots, or to just feel sorry for myself for all the troubles I've caused with you. If it weren't for me, looking after this when the energon wars were over, I wouldn't be in this position now."

Alexis felt very touched from hearing Rad's explanation. "Rad…"

"Dude, since when are you into Alexis? Is it because of that locket you're holding?" Carlos insisted.

"Well of course, it is! I didn't know, what to do. That I would let that harsh memory of Starscream become a heavy burden on her or I would have to try and take care of her."

After he was done explaining about why he decided to join up with Kicker and the part, where he wants to protects her when he met Starscream in his daydream, Alexis became very happy as tears of joy streamed down from her face while her eyes had a small sparkle in it. As she approached to him, she threw her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "Thank you, Rad."

"What are you thanking me, for?"

"For believing in me."

Billy, Fred, Sally and Carlos were somewhat amazed that the bond between Rad and Alexis is beginning to grow slowly.

"I don't think, I ever recall of seeing her look this happy."

"Yeah. Especially, since he got suited up into that crimson outfit."

"It was all because he shook my brother's hand and that's when he received the same powers like him. At least, that he can't sense energon including Koji."

"That's a relief."

While Rad and Alexis were embracing, Dr. Jones cleared his throat and confronted them. "If you're all done liking to each other, I need to tell my son about Misha's past."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Dr. Jones."

"Me too. But, what was Misha's past?"

He pressed forward with his answer. "It may not sound too good, but it goes like this. You see, around the same time when my son was left all by himself in space, something very tragic had happened to her when she was his age." He turned to Kicker and laid out the startling news. "Misha's parents were…killed in a car accident."

Kicker's eyes were frozen in fear. He couldn't believe that his best friend had lost something in her life: Her parents. "Dad…Why didn't you tell me about this, sooner?"

"I was afraid that I would put a strain on your relationship with Misha. Truth be told, it's quite clear to me that she has the same fear, when you've had it back in space."

"You…You mean…" As Kicker was left stammering to answer, Dr. Jones replied.

"That's right, son. She also has a fear of…being alone."

After hearing his father revealing about Misha's dreadful past, Kicker hung his head down with regret and placed his hands on them while his eyes grew with astonishment. _"Why? Why didn't she tell me that her parents are gone? Now I understand, why she keeps worrying about me. She doesn't want to feel left out, as much as I do."_

"Are you feeling okay, Kicker? You seem to be a bit surprised after what I've said to you about her."

He slowly looked up and replied back. "So, that's how it was. It's no wonder that she's the source of my special strength."

Dr. Jones blinked his eyes in bewilderment. "Eh? What are you saying, son?"

He made a small laugh and answered. "What I mean is, she's my strength to attain this special power. Of course without her, I'd be powerless against the Decepticons."

"Good point there, Kicker. I've had that experience before, when I was thinking about Alexis after Galvatron possessed her with the Dark Energon" Rad explained.

"Same to me. Except that I was remembering about my past life with my father. Along with the part, he was using me as a puppet to hurt T-Ai. As funny as it may seems, but it looks as though, fate has brought us here" told Koji.

"Nice theory. Although, I still can't help but wonder why would both Magnificus and his partner, Ga'Mede be working for Galvatron and Cryotek when they're actually traitors?" Rodimus mentioned.

"You mean that they've been betrayed by the Decepticons? Why would they pledge their allegiance, to them?" urged Rad.

The red-flamed Autobot, continued. "The most logical assumption is from what happened to Ga'Mede. He was the son of the royal house, back on the Planet Xeptos in the sub-atomic Micro-verse. He was going to be executed in a power struggle during a family dispute, until an exiled Decepticon named Magnificus, peered into the Micro-verse, witnessed the act of betrayal and quickly rescued him. Afterwards, he became extremely devoted to Magnificus for saving his life and almost became a father-figure to him. Therefore, they're sworn to carry out their revenge against the Decepticons that have betrayed them. However, by the time they've reached their prey, Ga'Mede got himself get caught up in an explosion and was nearly killed thereafter. Magnificus himself, did everything he could to save him. Just when he believed, that he lost him, a Decepticon came in and made him an offer that he couldn't refuse: Galvatron. Instead of saying _'no'_, he agreed to side with him and would gladly repair his partner, Ga'Mede, in return. But at the cost of his own life, he replaced part of his limbs with mechanical arms and legs in order to avoid certain death."

"Talk about having a tough life. Not to mention, when you had a decision to make. Whether to offer someone's assistance or to just let him be. Looks as if, Magnificus had no other choice" Magnus stated.

"I don't know about you, but I'm sensing that they may try to double-cross them once they're distracted" Optimus suggested.

"Does this mean that they're posing as double agents and uncover their true intentions?" Koji asked T-Ai.

"It's possible. Though, I can't say for sure if they're actually working or against him."

Later, Kicker interrupted. "Hey, listen. I appreciate your info about this new enemy, but I think that I need some alone time with Misha." As he looks at her miserable complexion, he informs them. "Because, I need to further explain to her about how I've achieved this new strength of mine." After that, he takes Misha by the hand and walks straight out of the Main Computer System. Thus, leaving everybody in the base, awestruck.

"You know, what? I think that my brother has changed" says Sally.

"No kidding. He wasn't like this, since he developed the ability to sense energon when his hair turns brightly gold" added Dr. Jones.

"Wait. You told us about that, earlier. What do you mean that he can sense energon?" notified Karl.

"He's right. When did this occur?" questioned Jenny.

Dr. Jones responded. "It all began, when me and my son first arrived on Planet Cybertron with Rad, Carlos and Alexis. Long before the energon wars with Unicron had started; he had numerous phobias, when he was a small child. For example, he was utterly scared of seeing the Autobots in-person including the part of being alone and confined. During his time with Optimus, he ran away from him until he fell into a crater and that's when Primus appeared and caught him. Amazed that my son had discovered him, he gave him the capability to sense energon when his hair turns gold. Even though that I've mistreated him because I used him as a tool to find various amounts of energon, it also enabled him to help Optimus and the Autobots to defeat Unicron. From there, he became a soldier to the Autobots."

"Cool! So, that's what makes him a great member to the team."

"We know what you mean, Koji. It's fairly rare for him to get involved in a situation that we're in."

"I can understand your info, pretty clear, Dr. Jones. But right now, we need to focus on the battle at hand. If the alliance of Galvatron and Cryotek will progress at this rate, than the Earth will be in serious jeopardy" said Optimus.

"Then, let's get to work" Rodimus advised.

Back inside Kicker's room, Kicker begins to talk to Misha about what his dad had just said about her past and that includes the same type of fear they both carry: Loneliness.

"Misha, how come you never told me about your parents? Why were you keeping it a secret from me?"

She replied to him. "I…I wasn't. I was afraid that if I kept it more longer, no one would accept me as a friend. Even, if it was you."

Kicker felt astonished, upon hearing those words from her. "Misha…"

"But, what exactly do you mean that I'm the source of your special strength?"

By scratching his head, he replies. "Let's just say, it was the strength of…love."

Misha's eyes were glistening very brightly, while a huge smile lit up her pretty face. "Oh, Kicker."

He than clasped his hands with hers and leans closer to her. "Misha, back when you were being controlled by Galvatron and the Dark Energon, I've managed to say this to you after all this time. I…I…"

But when he was able to confess his feelings to her, front and central, the alarm had went off and interrupted his moment with her.

"Aw, man! Just when I was getting to the good part, this comes up. I guess, I'll have to do this another time."

"It's okay. I can wait." After their brief discussion about each other, they headed to the Main Computer System, where Optimus and his crew are about to explain the full details.

"We've just picked up something from somewhere down at New York. I can only assume that either they're after Fortress Maximus and Koji or perhaps something else."

"Whatever they're up to, we'll be ready for them."

"Hold on, Ultra Magnus. They may not be looking for Fortress Maximus, quite yet. They're probably trying to capture the children once more and then, infect them with the Neo-Dark Energon" informed Rodimus.

"We'll have to be on-guard in order to prevent this from happening. First off, I'm also granting Koji, Kicker and Rad the day-off. Therefore, they're staying here as well."

"And, why is that?" urged Kicker.

"He doesn't want us to be seriously injured. Either way, we could be ending up getting consumed by the Neo-Dark Energon" Koji insisted.

"Why do I get the feeling that every time we say something, your behavior keeps on changing. Can you please tell me?" Rad asked.

"It's better to turn into a new leaf, instead of being the same person than you were before."

"Funny, why didn't I thought of that?" says Alexis, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"We just have to think things through, so we can learn from our mistakes" Dr. Jones replied. "That way, we will be one step closer to defeat this new alliance." He turned his attention to his son. "So, Kicker, since Optimus has given you some time-off, have you ever thought of taking Misha out?"

His face was slightly pink after hearing his dad's silly comments. "Yeah. I think, she and I deserve it."

When T-Ai heard about them going out, she responded. "If they're going, than so is me and Koji."

"Eh? At a time, like this?"

"Sure, why not, Koji? It'll be nice to have a short break, after we've been through some traffic along the way" Rad commented.

Seeing the way, that Rad's been acting lately, Alexis placed her hand onto his; while she made a small smile on her face. He felt her hand clasping his as he felt a little bit surprised.

"Not only are they going out, but so are we, Rad."

"Huh? What's come over with you, Alexis? Why are you being so friendly to me? Is it because of my sudden actions with Ga'Mede and Galvatron?"

She retorted. "You could say that."

"Great. Now, how are we suppose to stop Galvatron and his do-gooders without their help?" complained Sally.

"We'll just have to rely on our own surveillance methods. Sideburn, we want you and your brothers to look after them; while we come up with a strategy" told Rodimus.

"Right. It'll be a blast."

"Oh, boy. I don't like this" moaned Prowl.

"But what choice do we have? If they don't have us around, they'll be squashed like a June bug in July" X-Brawn suggested.

"Now that they'll be busy with their triple date, let's take care of those Decepti-chumps!" says Magnus, as he goes into the Space Bridge.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" added Nightcruz, following him.

As Koji, Rad and Kicker watches them go through the Space Bridge and after hearing Magnus' annoying comment, they replied at one word at a time in sheer disgust.

"A…"

"Triple…"

"Date?"

When they were finished, they all groaned together and hung their heads down in embarrassment.

As for T-Ai, Alexis and Misha, they giggled with laughter after seeing their boys become a little bit unsatisfied with this ordeal.

In the mean time, Galvatron, Cryotek and the rest of their minions are beginning to wreck havoc upon this very city, along with searching for Fortress Maximus.

"Curses! We've looked everywhere and still no sign of Fortress Maximus! If I were Optimus, where would he hid it?"

"Have you ever tried going underwater? Maybe, that's where we'll find him."

"Good point, Cryotek. Now, let's continue on with the search."

With the Decepticons fairly busy of locating Fortress Maximus, Sideburn, X-Brawn and Prowl are now assigned of looking after Koji, Rad and Kicker's dates with their girlfriends.

For Prowl, he's driving Koji and T-Ai; while X-Brawn is driving Kicker and Rad. As for Sideburn, he gets to drive with Misha and Alexis. After a couple of hours, they've arrived at a very tall building.

Prowl drove in first, as he placed himself into park. That allowed Koji and T-Ai to step out of the car and stood by, as they await Sideburn and X-Brawn with their escorts. Koji's wearing a stylish black tuxedo with black dress pants and shoes. Whereas T-Ai, she wore her normal clothing from when she first started working as a computer and from there, she met Koji.

"Excited, T-Ai?"

"Sure am, Koji."

Minutes later, X-Brawn and Sideburn had pulled up and also shifted into park as well. First, Kicker and Rad got out of X-Brawn's car and joined up with Koji and T-Ai. They too were also wearing black tuxes. And last but certainly not least, Sideburn, who managed to catch-up with his fellow brothers. The door was opened and out came Misha and Alexis.

The way they were dressed up was very elegant and wonderful. Misha's wearing a stylish yellow prom dress that covered all the way down to her legs with pure white long leather gloves and white low-heel shoes. As for Alexis, she's wearing a red strapless dress and black hi-heel shoes while wearing a black turncoat.

Kicker and Rad were left completely stunned and amazed of their fine looks.

"Wow. Misha…you look…beautiful."

"Yeah. Same goes with you, Alexis."

Both girls made a small laugh to themselves about their opinion of how they look for tonight.

"Thank you. You look great too, Kicker."

"Don't forget about, Rad. He also looks great. So, this is where our triple date is at."

Koji grunted. "Hey! It's not a triple date! We're just here for the occasion. And by the looks of this place, it's said to be one of the tallest buildings in the world."

"Really? Awesome. Just how many floors are there?" inquired Rad.

Sideburn exclaimed. "I've heard that it's approximately seventy-three floors."

"Seventy-three floors? Which one is the dance floor?" cried Kicker.

X-Brawn answered. "It's supposed to be on the thirty-seventh floor."

"Then, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" says a cheerful T-Ai, as she drags Koji by the arm and into the big building.

"Somehow, things are looking up for Koji and T-Ai" says Rad.

As he was mentioning the way that things are going swell for them, Alexis clutched his arm and leans over him.

"And so are we, Rad" She then rested her head against his shoulders. He felt very bewildered of how different Alexis has become over him lately.

"_What've I got myself, into?"_ he thought to himself, while rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Is it just me or is Rad in over his head with Alexis?" Kicker asks.

"It's most likely has to do with that locket he's been carrying. Maybe, that's why she's into him so suddenly" Misha explained to him.

"That includes his daydream, when he met and had a conversation with Starscream. Yet, I'm still a bit shaken up after what you've told me about your parents."

"I understand on how you feel about me, Kicker. But, can we please go inside?" she pleaded to him.

"Of course, I apologize." He takes her by the hand, as he smiles back at her. "C'mon, let's have some fun."

After Kicker and Misha headed inside the building, Rad and Alexis were the only ones left outside. This gave them some time to think over about their first outing together, along with a few other things.

"Alexis. Do I still feel like an oddball to you? Ever since that incident between myself and Ga'Mede? Especially, the time when the Mini-cons came?"

"No way, Rad. And another thing, you haven't been making any business with Sally, are you?" By twitching her eyebrow, she glares at him.

"Who, her? Forget it! I would never replace you with Kicker's sister. Besides, she has more annoyance than from what you had. In fact, you're more talented than she is." He folded his arms and turned away from her.

Alexis felt very flattered of his response about the difference between herself and Sally. "Oh, Rad. Thank you." She then threw her arms around his lower back and gracefully hugged him.

And again, he feels very irritated of the way she's been acting on him. _"I had to open my big fat mouth. Didn't I?"_

After a short while, they've reached to the elevator, pressed the button that said _'37'_ on it and it leads them to the dance floor. During their ascending, Rad tries to share his thoughts with Alexis once more. Only with more personal info.

"Hey, Alexis."

"Yes?"

"I…I owe you, an apology."

"Why do you want to apologize to me, Rad? And for what?"

"For being not careful and more importantly, kept on acting like the same old jerk. I mean, how can I be able to be more responsible, if I can't have someone to show me the ropes?"

From there, Alexis's cheeks were tinted red after listening to his comment.

"However…It's almost clear to me that even if I offer you to help me, you obviously wouldn't have the attention of doing so, since you prefer to be with no one."

That next comment made her feel very upset and shocked about being with somebody but instead to just live on their own. Along the way, they've almost reached the thirty-seventh floor as he continues.

"You and Kicker are like one of the same, but different. Despite that he can take care of himself, he still cares about his family and friends. Unlike you, for instance, you only care about yourself and not anyone else."

When Rad told her about why she was very strict and unreliable, a river of tears filled up her eyes and her expression was very shallow. As she begins to cry over her emotions and the times that's she had, she retorted. "So…So, that's how it is. Isn't it? I can't believe that you've found me out." After she wiped her tears from her eyes, she turned to Rad and replied. "But please tell me, Rad. Why are you being so hard on me?"

By looking down at his feet and then staring at the window in the glass elevator of the city below, he answered. "I just want to…show you of how much, I care about you. Seriously, Alexis. I'm trying to be honest with you. And for the record, if you only resort to yourself than others like me, who will you look up to in the future?"

"It's…It's hard to say, Rad" she said. After a while, they've made it to the 37th floor, where Kicker and his friends are. As of right now, they're already on the dance floor doing some ballroom dancing and also some slow dancing. There were some numerous decorative tables and chairs, refreshments and many other guests who have also attended.

Rad offered Alexis, to dance with him and join in with everyone. At first, she felt shy and depressed after his harsh conversation about her. Than, as she gazed at his friendly smile, she returned back with a smile of her own and reached out her hand for him to clasp onto it. Afterwards, they head on over to the dance floor and start it out with some slow dancing.

Outside of the tall structure building itself, the Autobot brothers, Sideburn, Prowl and X-Brawn have been sitting at the same parking lot for nearly more than an hour.

"Oh, boy. I'm bored. Any word from Optimus, yet?"

"Not exactly. We've been given the task of looking after Kicker, Rad and Koji's dates. If we leave them be, there could be some trouble."

"You maybe right, my brother. If either one of them are un-guarded, than who knows what might happen to them. Which reminds me, Sideburn, how come you're not chasing any little red sports cars?"

The bluish-car Autobot answered. "I had a bit of a special tune-up to further the enhancement of my upgrade. When that happened, I can no longer chase anymore red sports cars. The same thing goes for Skid-Z. He can't participate in anymore races from here or anywhere else."

X-Brawn and Prowl couldn't believe their optic sensors. They weren't aware that their brother, Sideburn has no longer have the ability to do his favorite kind of activity that he used to enjoy: Chase little red sports cars. That includes Skid-Z not wanting to be a part in any race that he pursues.

"Great horny-toads!"

"No way!"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, way."

At the outskirts of New York, the Decepticons have come across the Pacific Ocean and perhaps, may have found of what they've been looking for: Fortress Maximus.

"Are you sure that he's hidden down there, Cryotek?"

"Affirmative, Galvatron. The readouts show that he's in stasis mode for the time being and from the looks of it, he's deep underwater. Of course, if we get close by to him, than we'd be struck by his defensive shield. What's worse is that someone would have to awaken him from his bio-signature command block."

"And I presume it would be that human, Koji."

Cryotek replied. "You know your motives, pretty well, Galvatron. Now that we've found him, all that's left is the human itself. The question is, where is he?"

While both leaders are struggling to find their prey, Ga'Mede and Magnificus have recently begun searching through every area of the city for him.

"Well, any luck of finding that brat?" he hissed.

"Be patient, my friend." By looking into his monitor, he begins finding that individual. After looking through numerous buildings and streets, he came up to find a tall structure building and stands approximately 1,018 feet. He than looked into his visual mode and investigated the scenery. Later on, he recognizes someone at one of the floors that he's on and quickly informed everyone about his recent discovery. "Galvatron! Cryotek! I bring you some good news! I've found him!"

"Excellent. Whereabouts did you see him?"

"Tell us and we'll be on our way to greet that human."

He replied to them. "From what I can tell is that he's heavily aboard the thirty-seventh floor from that tower over there." He points to them a very tall structure that he saw. "There's more, he's also got his friends with him. And among those people are the other humans known as Kicker and Rad. It looks like, we're going in."

"And by going in, we shall. Decepticons! March forth to that tower!"

With that, the whole fleet begins to head straight to their prime target and of capturing their prey to activate Fortress Maximus: Koji. But as they were about to depart, they were interrupted by a familiar voice that called out to them from behind.

"Not so fast, Galvatron! You're not going anywhere!"

"Curses! It's Optimus Prime and the Autobots! Galvatron, you take Ga'Mede and head on over to that tower while me and the rest of us mangle them up, one by one. How does that sound to you?" Cryotek requested, as he and his fleet tackle against the Autobots.

"Sounds good. Ga'Mede! Come forward!"

"You wanted me? Here I am. What are your orders, sir?"

"We're going to be crashing Koji's party, at the tower and you're coming along for the ride."

As he looks back to see his partner, Magnificus, dealing with some of the Autobots, he admits. "Alright, then. Take me to them."

Meanwhile, back at the tower itself, Kicker and everyone else are still enjoying themselves on the dance floor with their dates. During the dance, Alexis starts commenting on Rad for his well-behavior and his role of being a part of the Autobots.

"Rad, you can't imagine of how proud I am right now of seeing you being as a member with Kicker and the Autobots." She later rested her head against his chest and feels his heartbeat. "I'm just glad to have a friend like you."

"Hey, thanks. For once, I'm starting to like you, Alexis. Although, it's my purpose to make sure that nothing happens to you. I swear it."

Kicker and Misha, who were busy with some mixed ballroom and slow dancing skills, have noticed and overheard their conversation between them.

"I never would've thought that he's actually caring about her; instead of my sister, Sally. Is it possible that he has feelings for her all along? Just like, I have with you, Misha?"

"Even though that I've known him for a little while, there could be a slight possibility. And as for you, Kicker, I'm truly grateful of being here with you." She later nestled her head against his shoulder, while he strokes her long brown hair with a small smile on his face.

As for Koji and T-Ai, they too are also enjoying the evening together. Koji later threw his arms around T-Ai's neck as she threw hers around his lower back. He was seemingly happy for the moment until he heard one of the citizen's voice about something up ahead.

"Hey! What's that out the window?"

Then sure enough, as he releases his hug from T-Ai, he checks to see of what was coming this way. Kicker and Rad, have also noticed something from the outside as they join in also.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" says Koji.

"Yeah, trouble. Big time trouble" Kicker mentioned.

"And, from the looks of it…" As Rad peers closer to see, who the invaders are, his eyes widened in shock. "It's Galvatron…and Ga'Mede!"

"What?" shouted T-Ai, Misha and Alexis in unison.

After he unveiled the intruders, they all moved out of the way until Galvatron and Ga'Mede burst right through the window as thousands of glass pieces spread across the entire room. Every citizen screamed in panic, as they leave the thirty-seventh floor and head for cover. The Autobot brothers, who were sitting in the parking lot for quite a while, have detected a lot of screaming from the citizens that are running from the tower with fear.

"Hey, what's going on?" says Sideburn.

"Huh? Oh, no! Look! Galvatron is up there and Koji and the rest of them are still inside!" cried Prowl.

"I'll be damn! We've got to get in there!" X-Brawn suggested.

As of now, the only ones that were left in this room are Koji, T-Ai, Kicker, Misha, Rad and Alexis as they're face-to-face with the Decepticon leader and one of his newest companions, Ga'Mede.

"Greetings, you arrogant fools! We've come here for one purpose and that would be someone to re-activate Fortress Maximus!"

"That's right. We want you, Koji." Ga'Mede points his finger at the young adult, as he feels a little agitated by their presence and offer.

"I get it. You want me to get inside Fortress Maximus and start him up. Well, I've got some news for you, I refuse!"

Galvatron laughed madly. "Is that so? What if, we inject you with the Neo-Dark Energon? Hmmm?" He made a small grin, as he glares at him.

Koji's eyes were filled with horror, as he was beginning to shake with fear. "No! You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He cackled with another sick laugh, as he holds a large purple and black prism-shape like Energon in his hands.

**_To Be Continued..._**

_End of Episode 12_


	13. When Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink) Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I've said it once before and I'll say it, again: I only own the_ 'Neo-Dark Energon' _and the_ 'Energon Techniques'. _Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – T-Ai gets consumed by the Neo-Dark Energon, instead of Koji. Rad nearly sacrifices himself to save Alexis. As she feels depressed, Koji tries to console her by asker her out.

Episode 13: When Opposites Attract

Although Koji was still feeling scared of seeing Galvatron holding the Neo-Dark Energon in his hands and threatened to re-capture him, there was some courage left inside of him.

"There's no way that you can ever manipulate me with that weapon of yours, Galvatron! So, go try someone else for a change!"

Galvatron however, just chuckled. "Hate to break this to you Koji, but my mind's already been made-up! Looks like, you have no-where else to run!"

"What I want to know is, why are you asking me to be subjected to the Neo-Dark Energon?"

"Let's just say that we've discovered a hidden Autobot that's been buried underground" explained Ga'Mede, grinning.

Koji and the others felt their bodies were tingling with fear, after they've realized that Galvatron and his men have found the Autobot that has been detected and found: Fortress Maximus.

"But…but, how? How did you know, where he is?"

While he's left visibly shaken with doubt, T-Ai had noticed something on the back of his neck. "Hey, what's that on you, Koji?" As she removes the strange object, she notices that it was a minature device planted on him. "Oh, no! They've placed a tracking device on you!"

"What? So I've been followed by them, all along? Aw, man! They must know where the Autobot base is, too."

"Now wait, just a minute. When did they placed a device on you?" Rad asked.

"It was when you interfered in my fight, between your friends and brought out Fortress Maximus. When you pummeled me down, I placed it at the back of your neck and was undetected by you until we've began searching for that Autobot" Ga'Mede said. "And it's true that we've detected both him and you at two different locations, but we've preferred that finding your little hideout would be the last item on our hit-list; since our device doesn't work on underground."

"Oh, yeah. Well…" As Kicker takes the device from T-Ai's hands and later holds it, he responds to them. "I suppose that this is pathetic, as much as you are!" He then crumbled the device with his bare hands and tosses the remaining parts back at them.

The Decepticon duo were fumed, from this. "How dare you mock us!"

"And you're going to pay for that with your life!" shouted Ga'Mede, as he grabs the Neo-Dark Energon from Galvatron and then throws a wild arm pitch right into his direction. But he wasn't aiming for Kicker, he was actually aiming for Koji as it slids by both him and Misha.

"Crap! Koji!"

"Move away!"

With him being cornered, Koji was left helpless and was about to be manipulated once more by the Neo-Dark Energon until T-Ai steps in and does the impossible: By shoving him down, the object that was meant for Koji had made deep contact into T-Ai's body and she screams in pain.

When Koji shook his head off from the cobwebs and turned around, he gasped to see his best friend, T-Ai getting consumed by the Neo-Dark Energon.

"T-Ai, no!" As he runs to her, he demands an explanation from her. "Why did you do that? Are you that stupid?"

While she struggles with the Neo-Dark Energon that has wrapped her body in purple and black lightning, she replies weakly. "No…I'm not. I just…wanted to make…sure that you…don't get affected by…Galvatron…again. Now, please…leave…me."

"I can't. You're coming with me."

"I told you, just…let me…be. Whatever happens to me…I'll still be…your…friend." As the Neo-Dark Energon continues to purge T-Ai's mind and body, she concludes her sentence to him about something important. "And remember, don't…ever…give…up." She later fainted to the amount of the Neo-Dark Energon that has affected her body.

With his heart filled his grief and despair, he turns to Galvatron and Ga'Mede with a furious expression on his face. "You madman! First you infect me to hurt T-Ai and now, you've done the same thing! Why are you doing this kind of monstrosity?"

"It's not only about who's accepted in my ranks, but also to accomplish my one task: Eliminating the Autobots and total domination of Planet Earth. Once that's settled, I'll be able to take over the entire universe!" answered Galvatron.

"Not to mention, the more soldiers we find and build them up with the Neo-Dark Energon, the more stronger we become!" added Ga'Mede.

"Man, they're always full of themselves. Almost as much as you were back then, Alexis" says Rad to her.

"Oh, grow up, will you? They couldn't even get the job done in less than a week! They're nothing but cowards!"

Ga'Mede raised his eyebrow, while he made a devilish grin. "So, you think that we're cowards, eh? Alright, than." He later points his pistol at the ceiling above and replies to them. "Try this on for size!" As he fires his weapon, it erupted with a bang and begins to form a big crack until a mega-sized boulder was about to fall on both Rad and Alexis, before he pushes her out of harm's way.

And as a result, he gets crushed by the massive object; right around the same time when Alexis came to her senses.

As she did however, she became mortified of seeing him sacrificing himself to save her. "Oh, my! Rad!" She runs to look over her injured friend and tries to lift the heavy object, but she couldn't.

So Koji, Kicker and Misha all pitched in and were able enough to assist Alexis of moving the boulder that was on-top of Rad.

Upon looking at his weakened state, she falls to her knees and bends over at him; while some soft droplets of distraught were formed in her eyes. "Why, Rad? Why did you do something so foolish?"

Unable to move his body, he was able to turn his head slowly to her and groaned due to the extensive injuries that he suffered when he took the harsh blow. "Because, I…don't want…you to get…all of the…attention…to yourself. I mean, you're not…the only…one who…gets selfish…always. And, that would…be…Sally. The truth is…that even though…I had a…thing for her…I…also had…a…thing…f-for…y-you." After he revealed his statement to her, he passed out and was rendered unconscious.

Knowing that she has found the truth from him between Sally and herself, Alexis can feel that her heart has been split in half. "Rad…I'm so sorry."

During the emotional breakdown between them, Galvatron and Ga'Mede were busy gloating on their assault.

"Now that's a sight worth seeing."

"Yes, it's like stealing energon from a proto-form cyber-drone."

At the viewing screen inside the Autobot base, Dr. Jones and everybody else along with some Autobots that have witnessed this, became very shocked of what's happened.

"Oh, no! This is terrible! Dr. Jones to Optimus Prime! Do you read me? Galvatron and Ga'Mede have already assaulted Rad and also infected T-Ai with Neo-Dark Energon!"

"What?"

"He's serious, Optimus! Cryotek was just distracting you, this whole time!" informed Scavenger.

"Slag! We've been tricked! What, now?" asked Nightcruz, as he and Demolisher along with SnowCat continue fighting against Sunstorm, Wind Sheer and Bludgeon.

"Wait a second. Shouldn't the Autobot brothers supposed to look after Kicker and the rest of them?" Magnus mentioned to him.

"I'm assuming so. But, what are they doing?"

Back at the thirty-seventh floor of this very tall building, Alexis is still reeling after what Rad had done to save her by putting himself in harm's way, as she continues to cry on.

"Why? It should've been me, not him!"

By seeing of how miserable Alexis has become and overseeing T-Ai still unconscious, Koji became very irate with what has transpired here.

"Galvatron! Ga'Mede! Now you're really starting to tick me off! It's because of people like you that don't deserve to be here! So, go back to where you came from!"

"Afraid, not. Cause, you're the one who got pulled into this fight in the first place!"

"If it weren't for you, we would've taken over both planets by storm!"

"You wish. If I hadn't made a connection to Fortress Maximus, than you wouldn't be hunting me or anyone else for that matter!" told Koji.

"Oh? If it were a woman, would you at least be a bit surprised?" sneered Galvatron.

"Possibly. But not, completely. On the other hand, is it true that you and Cryotek have put your differences aside?"

The Decepticon leader responds. "Not likely. We've made a temporary truce with one another. And than, once we destroy your friends, the Autobots, I'll gladly be able to finish him from where we left off." Later, he pulls out another dosage of Neo-Dark Energon and holds it in the palm of his hands. "But enough with the whole history lesson between me and Cryotek, let's get this over with."

Before things were going underway for both him and Ga'Mede, there was a loud beeping signal that came from one of the elevators and when the doors were opened, there came a voice.

"Special delivery."

It fired its weapon right onto Galvatron's chest, in which, it fazed him a little until he reluctantly dropped his Neo-Dark Energon right onto the floor and smashed into several bits of pieces.

"Who threw that?" yelled Ga'Mede in frustration.

As the intruder revealed himself to them, it was a white cop car with two sirens on top. It than, shouted its name out when it rolled out of the elevator.

"Prowl, Transform!"

"Just in time!" cheered Kicker.

After shaking off the damage that he took, Galvatron shouted. "Wretched Autobot! For that, you will pay!"

As luck would have it, two more elevators were opened and a couple of mysterious shots comes right onto him. And as of now, he became very infuriated of someone's interference.

"Now what?"

That's when the last two intruders, had also showed themselves. The first was a blue car with yellow flames and the other was a white and green mini-van. When they've exited out of the elevators, they too shouted out their names.

"Sideburn, Transform!"

"X-Brawn, Transform!"

"So, the gruesome threesome were the ones who ruined our fun! And, we were just getting to the good part!" grumbled Ga'Mede.

"Hey listen, mate! We're called _'The Autobot Brothers'_! Not the gruesome threesome! You got that?" As X-Brawn was about to put more insults on him, he and the rest of his brothers have spotted a terrifying sight. "What the? Oh, no! The little lady's been hurt and so is Rad!"

"Say, what? That can't be good" gasped Sideburn.

"Hold that thought for just a second." Prowl turned to Koji and asks him. "Koji, what happened?"

He answered. "First off, Rad prevented Alexis from getting crushed by that boulder and also, T-Ai sacrificed herself to save me when Ga'Mede threw the Neo-Dark Energon at her. Which was meant for me, since Galvatron have recently located the whereabouts to Fortress Maximus."

"Are you serious?"

With a nod of his head, the Autobot brothers have understood of what Koji has told them.

"This looks bad. We'd better leave, while we still can" Prowl said to Sideburn.

"But, what about T-Ai? We can't just leave her, here."

"We have to."

"Huh? How come, Kicker?" asked X-Brawn.

"If either one of us come in full contact with her, we'll also get infected by the Neo-Dark Energon."

"You're very true." As they all whirled around, they see Ga'Mede picking up T-Ai's unconscious body and carrying her, bridal style. "It's a pity that you won't get to see this precious girl, of yours at anytime soon." He lets out a sinister laugh.

"Wait! You're not affected, by the Neo-Dark Energon. Why is that?" Misha wondered.

"Don't you get it? My whole body's been purified with it!"

Koji, Kicker, Misha, Alexis and the Autobot brothers couldn't believe their eyes. He never told anyone that he has become a suitable host of the Neo-Dark Energon.

"He's gone mad!"

"You're telling me."

"This is too much!"

"I'm with you. I can't stand this kind of madness."

As X-Brawn realizes that they've seen enough pain for one day, he informs Prowl and Sideburn to retreat with Koji and the others.

"I don't know about you, but we'd better catch-up with Optimus and tell him everything."

"Yeah. Including that they've found Fortress Maximus and trailing Koji with that secret tracking device."

"I guess, we have no choice. Transform!" Sideburn changed into a blue sports car, along with his brothers as everyone carries the injured Rad and escape via elevator, while Galvatron and Ga'Mede watches them leaving the facilities.

For Ga'Mede however, he asked Galvatron about something. "Galvatron, sir. Was it sufficient for us to let them go?"

"Right now, it is. Besides, we've got ourselves a nifty stowaway." He laughed madly, when he stares at T-Ai unconscious with Ga'Mede holding onto her.

Meanwhile back outside, Optimus and the Autobots are still struggling against Cryotek and the Decepticons, when all of a sudden, Rodimus has received a signal from the Autobot brothers.

"Rodimus, here." As he listens, he was deeply shocked to hear the unfortunate news. "What? That's impossible!"

"What is it, Rodimus? What's the problem?" urged Magnus with an answer.

He continued, while he clenched his fist tightly and grunted. "This whole time us fighting Cryotek was a diversion, all along."

"We've been tricked? Damn it, all! All Autobots, fallback!" Optimus signaled his men and head back to based for an immediate escape.

"Eh? Over already? C'mon!" complained SnowCat.

"Stop being such a whiner and follow Optimus's order, for once! We need to know what's happened, during our encounter with them" informed Nightcruz.

"He's right. But what I want to know is, how and why?" wondered Hauler.

Now at the Autobot base, Optimus and Rodimus were both furious and disgusted when the Autobot brothers told them about what went down at the one thousand and eighteen story building.

"Galvatron did what?"

"You all better have a pretty damn good reason, why you let them slip through us!"

Prowl was the first to discuss. "Allow me to explain from Koji, Rodimus. You see, Galvatron had secretly placed a small tracking device on him after he brought Fortress Maximus from Planet Cybertron. Than, he and the rest of the Decepticons had located him from underwater. Just before they've infiltrated the building."

X-Brawn stepped in and also explained after it. "When they did, Galvatron took Ga'Mede with him and stormed right in. If that weren't enough, Ga'Mede himself, grabbed the Neo-Dark Energon from him and threw it at Koji. Instead, T-Ai pushed him until she got herself infected with it."

It was Sideburn's turn to finish it off. "And to make matters worse, Alexis insulted them when they called them _'cowards'._ That's when Ga'Mede had fired his weapon on the ceiling to collapse on them. When Rad saw Alexis was in danger, he sacrificed himself to save her and got himself injured in the process. I hate to say this Optimus and Rodimus but, we've somehow failed you in protecting them."

By looking at their empty complexions, both Rodimus and Optimus had understood of what really happened during their scuffle with Cryotek and his band of Decepticons.

"Well, we're both glad that you told us the truth. But you must be careful, next time."

"If either of you let the enemy go through, than our chances of defeating Galvatron, Cryotek and the Decepticons would eventually decrease. You got it?"

"Yes, sir!" says the Autobot brothers, altogether.

"Somehow, we've got ourselves lucky when they've cornered Kicker and Misha. But we weren't for the second time, when they've devised a plan of trying to get back to them. Not to mention adding Fortress Maximus to the line-up" said Dr. Jones.

"Speaking of Koji, where is he?" asked Carlos.

"The last time that I've seen him, he was with Alexis. I'll just bet that he's with her inside the medical room, where Rad's recuperating" informed Kicker.

Misha sighed. "Poor Alexis. It must be devastating to see Rad risking his life to save her. And yet, I feel sorry for her already."

Elsewhere in the medical room itself, the unconscious and injured Rad is now resting on a stretcher bed with an oxygen mask on his mouth for life support, while donning a white t-shirt and shorts.

A heart monitor machine was next close to him as it makes several heart beeping signals coming from Rad's heart. Sitting beside him was Alexis, looking very sad and depressed as she clutches his hand with hers.

Later on, Koji walked in and joined up with Alexis. Despite his loss of T-Ai being infected with the Neo-Dark Energon, he's mostly concerned about Rad's condition. As he sits down next to her, he asks.

"How are you feeling, Alexis?"

With a look of shame on her face and holding onto Rad's hand, she didn't listened nor she responded to him.

Koji was beginning to comprehend that Alexis is ignoring him and not wanting to give a simply reply. Upon staring at her, he recalls the events that transpired between them when he suffered amnesia from Ga'Mede and than Alexis was the one who helped him. And now, it's his turn. He once again asks her with a different response. "You know, if it weren't for you helping me to regain my memories, I wouldn't have made it this far. That includes Rad for standing up for you."

When she heard those words coming from Koji's mouth, her eyes flashed with a bolt of blue while she lets go of Rad's hand and turned to him. "How…How did you know? You hardly know anything about me and Rad."

By scratching his head, he replied. "Well, from what I can tell, he's trying to fight for you and to ensure your safety. Don't get me wrong, Alexis. But, I think that Rad…worries about you."

At that very moment, Alexis's eyes grew with astonishment as she looks over at Rad and remembered from what he had told her.

**(Begin Flashback)**

_"Why are you being so hard on me?"_

_"I just want to…show you of how much, I care about you. Seriously, Alexis. I'm trying to be honest with you. And for the record, if you only resort to yourself than others like me, who will you look up to in the future?"_

_"It's…It's hard to say, Rad."_

**(End Flashback)**

"Just to let you know that before I got here, I had a brief discussion with Carlos and he recently said to me about the connection with you and Rad. It's a little obvious to me that he's more into you, rather than Sally" Koji explained.

"Is it all because he's wearing my Cybertronian locket?" she asks.

He scratched his head in confusion. "Hmm, it could be. Either that or he's just starting to know you more. Just out of curiosity, Alexis, did you ever liked Rad from when you've first met him?"

"Hardly. It's like every time when he used to do something so foolish, I got into an argument with him. I mean, he was always acting like such a kid that I just wanted to…" As she compressed her fist, raised it high and looking upset, she unintentionally targeted Rad on the stretcher. In a matter of seconds, her expression had softened and released her fist. She backed away from him with a hollow look on her face.

"What's wrong with me?" Suddenly, tears begin to fill up her blue eyes. "I didn't want to…hurt him. He just needed to…to…" But the more she sees Rad like that, the more pain her heart is filled as she stands against the wall and cries. She later buries her face with her hands and continues to sob, while Koji looks on.

Since that there's been a slight difference between them in-regards to their best friends, Koji stood up from his chair and placed his hand on Alexis's shoulder and calmly talks to her.

"Alexis. I know that this may sound odd, but it looks as though that we have something in common. Namely our best friends. So maybe, if you could please understand from what I'm about to say to you."

As she listens to him, she stopped crying and removed her hands from her face. Her eyes were still covered with hot tears as Koji presses on.

"Listen…" He later clasped his hands with hers. "A funny thing came to me, when we were heading back to base. And I was thinking…"

"Thinking of what, Koji? Aren't you at least a bit concerned about T-Ai?" said Alexis, sadly while interrupting.

He replied. "I was. But when I've compared the similarities of us being saved on a different occasion, I thought that I could help you out in return. For assisting me of regaining my memories, I want to ask you out. Because, I'd be mostly worried about you than seeing T-Ai being used by Galvatron with the Neo-Dark Energon."

Alexis's heart began to race, while a hint of redness were shown on her cheeks and a small sparkle in her eyes.

"K-Koji…"

They both stared into each other's eyes until she rests her head on his shoulder, as he throws his arms around her lower back. She made a small smile on her face and so did Koji.

Unknown to them, Billy, Fred, Carl and Jenny had observed this from the outside and were all perplexed between Koji and Alexis.

"Well, this is new."

"Tell me about it. I think, I'm speechless."

"So are we. Who'd ever believe that he would have an outing with her?"

"It's not only that, but I think that he's trying to assist her in anyway he can."

"Is that so? I'm getting so annoyed, by this!" says a new voice.

As they all turned around, they see that Sally has also noticed this. Her arms were folded and pouted at the two inside, embracing.

"C'mon, Sally. It won't be that long for them to be together" said Billy.

"Yeah so, maybe just take a chill pill or something" added Fred.

Instead of taking their advice, Sally becomes enraged. "Take…a chill pill? You don't get it, do you? How come Rad is with Alexis, rather than with me? Huh? Why is that?"

"There's two things, Sally. Well actually, three. One, Rad has her cybertronian locket. Two, he's beginning to like her more. And three, let's just say that he…dumped you" Jenny answered.

After she described about Rad being with Alexis, Sally's jaw had dropped and her eyes widened with surprise. Her mind had cracked like a broken glass window as she sweat dropped while she made a small frown.

"Aw, no fair!"

At the laboratory basement inside Decepticon HQ, Galvatron is proceeding into his next phase by making the captured T-Ai his new recruit. He instructs Ga'Mede to place her on the stretcher with tight metal braces her arms and feet and also, removing her helmet in which it had an Autobot symbol on it. Thus, revealing her brown bobcut hair.

"Is the specimen ready, Ga'Mede?"

He nods his head. "She is, sir."

"Good. Now, step aside."

By taking his word, he joins in and witnesses the operation on the young girl known as T-Ai to commence.

Among from inside the operation room, there stood Cryotek. He awaits his ally, Galvatron to start-up the experiment and as he made a huge glare at him, he urged an answer.

"May I?"

"Do it."

Upon turning on the switch, the operation was underway. As the machine begins to accelerate, numerous bolts of purple and black electricity are spreading throughout the place and also into T-Ai's body. During the procedure, T-Ai is feeling the effects of the Neo-Dark Energon being purged inside herself. She kept on murmuring and later, whining but neither Galvatron, Cryotek or Ga'Mede don't even give a damn.

With a vast amount of Neo-Dark Energon being driven inside of her, T-Ai was screaming loudly until her eyes glowed brightly purple and a Decepticon symbol had appeared on her forehead.

Around the same when she screamed very loudly, Koji overheard the strange sound that triggered his mind while walking with Alexis on a special outing.

"Huh?"

"Hmm? What's the matter, Koji?" she wondered.

He was silent for a moment, than he turned back to Alexis. "It's…It's nothing. I must be hearing things. Other than that, let's go."

"Okay."

Along the way, Misha, Sally and Kicker are carefully spying on them from the distance without being noticed.

"They look so cute together. Don't you agree, Sally?"

"Yeah, right. Even thought that she's with Koji, I still hate the fact that Rad likes her more than me. He's so stubborn like Kicker."

Not taking her comment too lightly, he hits her in the head with his fist in frustration. "Says you, ya smart-aleck! And, I'm not stubborn!"

His voice was almost so loud, it caught both the attentions of Koji and Alexis.

As they heard him, they both whirled around to see where he was yelling from. When they did however, all they could look at were a few bushes that were across the sidewalk and a few street lights, buildings and vehicles. By staring at each other, they shrugged their shoulders and continue to walk the streets while holding hands.

Fearing that they were nearly caught in the act, Misha, Sally and Kicker hid themselves from beneath the bushes before Kicker shouted at Sally for insulting him. Each of them had covered their mouths with their hands, to avoid getting spotted. Slowly but surely, they peeked their heads out and wondered if they're still there. Luckily, they're not.

They all made a sigh of relief and sat down, quietly.

"That was too close. For a moment or so, they might've saw us."

"Or heard us. Kicker, what did you do that for?"

"Because, you're acting like a sissy! And furthermore, stop picking on Rad!"

"Who's getting picked on?" A new voice interjected.

They've felt a medium chill down their spine, while they were sweat dropping and as they turned around slowly, they've noticed that Koji and Alexis are right behind them. Indicating, that they've really overheard the racket and than, they freaked out.

"Get a hold of yourself, you guys" Koji insisted.

"Were you…spying on us?" urged Alexis, as she demands an explanation from them.

Sally stood up and confronts her. "Yes. We're just curious as to how well you're doing with Koji. My apologizes."

"There's no need for that. We were doing just fine, Sally. Since that I've been spending some time with him, I'm feeling a lot better than I was." She later embraced Koji with her warmth, as he becomes very shy. "And its all thanks to you, Koji. If it wasn't for you, I would've blamed myself for what happened to Rad."

"Uh…N-No problem, Alexis. That goes for me as well in regards to T-Ai."

Unbeknownist to the group however, both he and his friends were carefully watched by Ga'Mede, Magnificus and their new assailant dressed in a purple cloak. Behind them is Galvatron.

"Humph! How typical. He will never know that we've seen the whole thing. Right, partner?"

"No doubt about it. Shall we proceed, sir?"

"Once they're out on the opened field, we'll make our move." While he carries out his next command to his troops, he glances over at the person wearing a purple cloak. "And when we do, they'd better watch themselves!"

Back to where Kicker and his friends were: Still discussing the odd bond between Koji and Alexis, since the incident that took place with Galvatron and Ga'Mede.

"Now look, you two. Even though that you're helping each other out because of what happened to Rad and T-Ai, that doesn't mean you get to make out."

Alexis folded her arms. "And why is that, Kicker?"

"It would be embarrassing to see either one of them, noticing your attraction to one another."

"Just to let you know, I've recently talked with Alexis about our differences with them" says Koji.

"You mean…that incident from that tower?" Misha asks.

He responded. "That's correct. Since she helped me to bring back my memories, I've decided to do something in return: By asking her out and to not be blamed for Rad."

Kicker and Misha seemed to have agreed, but not for Sally. "How can you be so sure?" She than stares right at his face while yelling at him. "You don't know anything about them!"

Upon looking at her irritation when she's shouting at Koji's face, Alexis gently clenched her fist and retaliated back at her by grabbing her shirt and had this to say: "Hey, do me a favor, Sally! Shut up and give me and Koji some space already!"

As Sally tries to fire back with her anger, it immediately faded when Alexis's expression was much stronger and she hang her hand down in shame. Later, Alexis lets go of her shirt.

Before Kicker could help his sister out, his hair had strangely glowed brightly gold and as he sensed a big vibration in his head, he reacted in pain. "Ah! My head!"

Misha saw Kicker's hair glow and his sudden reaction. "Kicker, what's wrong?"

After feeling the effects of his hair glowing, he answered. "I…I can sense something. Something that's nearby…" But when he turns around, he catches some familiar figures landing in-front of him and his friends. "And it's here!"

By the time he said it, they've made an immediate impact on the ground.

Koji instantly recognized the trio. "It's Galvatron!"

"We see that, but who's that in the purple coat?" asked Alexis.

"I'm afraid that we're about to find out" retorted Kicker.

Back at Autobot HQ, Rodimus, Optimus, Magnus and Dr. Jones were watching the action from the viewing screen.

"What does Galvatron have in-store for them?"

"More trouble, I believe. Therefore, I'm heading out with Magnus and the Autobot brothers. Stay put and inform some recruits, just in case if Galvatron gets the upper hand on us or tends to capture our friends."

"By all means, Optimus" The red-flamed Autobot nodded its head.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Galvatron has a new playmate to deal with them" says Magnus with his arms crossed.

"That's right. Unfortunately with Rad still injured, they can't perform the Energon Fusion. So they need to regroup, pronto!" informed Dr. Jones.

"We'll do that right away, Dr. Jones. Magnus, Autobot brothers, let's transform and roll-out!" Optimus transformed into a red fire truck, as he heads through the Space Bridge with his brother, Magnus and the Autobot brothers following him.

While Optimus and his crew try to catch-up and bring their human friends to safety, back on the highway, Galvatron, Ga'Mede and Magnificus are about to unveil their new acquisition to Kicker and the others.

"So, Ga'Mede. Reveal to those puny humans, my new soldier."

"By all means, Galvatron." He approaches to the individual in the purple cloak and whispers into its ear. "Go ahead, young one. Show them, who you are."

"Okay, Koji. Get ready. Once we see who it is, we'll transform" informed Kicker.

"Right. You got it."

Galvatron chuckled. "I'm afraid that the tables will be turned against you."

"Oh, really? Just, how so?" says Alexis.

"By beating up your victim to a pulp, you miserable wench."

When they heard that familiar voice in a different tone, they instantly gasped and stood there frozen in bewilderment. The one who was more shocked was Koji, because he now knows who's underneath that getup.

_"No…It can't be!"_

While Koji's fear was starting to sink in, the mysterious comrade removed its purple cloak and showed itself to him and everybody else. Thus including, everyone in the Autobot base leaving themselves completely stunned.

With his forehead already sweating, Koji gulped down his throat and blurted out the name of his best friend that has now become his enemy.

"T-T-Ai…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_End of Episode 13_


	14. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. Like I've said before and I'll say it, once more: I only own the _'Neo-Dark Energon' _and the _'Energon Techniques'. _Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – During his time with Alexis, Kicker, Misha and Sally, they get caught up by Galvatron and his new playmate: T-Ai. Thanks to the Neo-Dark Energon, she's not the same like before. Also, Koji implores to Optimus by using Fortress Maximus, but refuses to do so.

Episode 14: Second Thoughts

Now with a Decepticon symbol embedded on her forehead, her eyes glowing purple and her expression being more strict, Koji's fear has already began to take over his body.

"You seemed surprised, Koji. Aren't you happy to see her?" says Ga'Mede, mocking him.

"What…What have you done to her?"

Galvatron replied to him. "I just did what was necessary: Making her believe that you like another girl than her. No wonder that we've seen the whole thing from far away."

"Damn you, Galvatron! You bring T-Ai, back!" yelled Kicker.

Ga'Mede starts teasing him. "What's the answer that we're looking for? Oh, yeah. No! So, tough luck, pretty boy!"

Kicker's rage was starting to build up and was about to give Ga'Mede a taste of his own medicine until Misha and Sally restrained him.

"No, Kicker! Don't listen to them!"

"They just want to use your strength against you. So, calm down for once!"

"I know but still, they're getting on my nerves!"

As Koji looks over at her, he tries to reason to her. "T-Ai, please let me explain."

With the Decepticon insignia on her forehead and her purple eyes glowing, she clenches her fist and gave him a different response. "Explain this." As she punches him right in his face, it sends him hurling far until he crashes right onto the mailbox with a loud thud and made him whelp in pain.

Everybody was completely stunned of how different T-Ai has become when she got herself contaminated with the Neo-Dark Energon and thanks to Galvatron, it made her someone that Koji didn't even want to talk or go out with. As he staggers to his feet, T-Ai comes in and grabs him by the throat. But as she was about to cloak him again, Alexis stepped in and gave her a punch of her own.

After that, she helps Koji up and grabs his cell phone by reaching it from around his neck. She opens it up and shows a miniature viewing screen as Dr. Jones appeared when it was turned on.

"Alexis, what's the problem?"

"It's T-Ai that's what. Galvatron has implanted some Neo-Dark Energon to her and has already assaulted Koji."

"I understand your concern. We've overviewed the whole scenario. Optimus and his men are on their way. Just stay tight. Over and out." When he delivered her the message, the screen went off and its phone cover was folded back.

T-Ai stood herself up and straighten her arms to her chest, while she formed her hands in the size of a ball.

This made Alexis, Koji and the rest of them very clueless as to what kind of move, T-Ai is about to pull.

"Koji, what is she doing?"

A huge mystified purple orb had appeared on T-Ai's hands and begins charging. As she carefully aims at her enemies, both Alexis and Koji were still puzzled.

"Since when did she learned to do that?"

"Like, never. She had no intention of fighting" replied Koji.

During his conversation with her, T-Ai fires a very familiar technique after she finished boosting its raw energy from the Neo-Dark Energon.

"Tsunami…Blaster!"

Although both Koji and Alexis freaked out including Kicker and company, they immediately rolled out of the way before it struck the electrical pole on the bottom.

With the pole being blasted half-way, it starts to break apart and later lose its balance until the electrical wires that were connected to the other poles have snapped and was already falling onto Koji and Alexis. Just when they thought they were going to be electrocuted or crushed, a mysterious figure zoomed in and catches them before it crashes right on the pavement road.

At first, Kicker and everybody gasped but not until they catch something in the air: Carrying both Koji and Alexis on his shoulder was Optimus.

"Are you two alright?"

As they both opened their eyes, they were surprised to see him arrive at the right time.

"We're okay, Optimus. Except one."

"Oh? Who could that be?" he asked.

"Her." Alexis points out to Optimus, the Autobot brothers and Magnus to the individual that attacked them earlier.

When he veered in for a closer look, his optic sensors were widened in shock. "By the matrix, what has happened to T-Ai?"

"Oh, no! The little lady's with the Decepticons? You've got to be kidding me!" says X-Brawn.

"What do you think, you twit?" added Magnus.

"Looking a little dense, Optimus? I've figured that I would entertain you with my new guest. Seems as though, she has made quite the scene, here."

"Optimus, this is my fault that T-Ai saved me and got herself tainted with the Neo-Dark Energon. It should've been me" said Koji, sadly.

"We'll talk about this, later." He than turned his attention to his arch-enemy. "Give me one good reason as to why you're bringing such madness, Galvatron!"

"This is what happens, when someone doesn't do their homework, Prime. I always keep mine ahead on schedule, while you just laid back and do nothing. Right now, I don't have time to deal with you. Decepticons, fallback!"

As the Decepticons were retreating, Alexis looks over at Koji's expression and witnessed the sheer emotion that he's holding, ever since seeing T-Ai with a different attitude. _"Koji…"_

"Optimus, the little lady isn't herself anymore, is she?" says X-Brawn.

"No, I'm afraid not." He clenched his fist, hard. "Out of all the people that he made them turn against us, T-Ai is by far the worst. Not like, when she was from before."

"What do you mean by that, Optimus?" Sideburn wondered.

"I'll show you something, that you all didn't know about. Now, let's head back to base."

Back at Autobot HQ, Optimus shows to everybody some various photos from the viewing screen. Each of them were all black and white, but the picture itself had maintained its quality. For some people that were staring at them, they were somewhat amazed of what they are in the pictures.

"Wow! I didn't know Planet Cybertron had photography" said Kicker.

"Actually, it's Cybertronian Photography. These photos from what you see here are about two millenniums old" Rodimus stated.

"Uh, does millennium stand for a thousand?" asked Fred.

Once again, Billy whacks him in the head with his trusty wrench. "Are you that stupid or something? Of course, you dimwit!"

"Wouldn't that mean that these photos are a lot older, than we are?" Karl pointed out to Magnus.

"Maybe, just a little. Besides, you should take a look at one on the far right."

As they get a glimpse of which photo Magnus was glaring at, they're all looking at a picture that shows two people smiling and gazing over at what appears to be a small pink microchip on a dashboard and sealed inside a Plexiglass cabinet.

"They seem to be either observing or working about something. But, what?" asked Misha.

"Beats me. Any ideas, Koji?" Kicker said to him.

"None, so far. Just who are they and furthermore, what's so special about that item they're looking at?"

Rodimus answered. "They…are Teletran-1's mechanics and that microchip is T-Ai, herself."

When the red and orange-flamed Autobot revealed the details about the picture, everybody gasped in total awestruck.

"What? She was actually born like that?" yelled Kicker.

"So, her hologram form was originally made from a microchip?" cried Alexis.

"That's unbelievable!" added Misha.

"Don't get full of yourself. She's been like that, since the Cybertronian wars" Optimus confirmed.

"Just how long ago was it, Optimus?" asked Koji. "Because, I haven't even heard of the name Unicron."

"Seriously, Koji? You don't know anything about Unicron?" replied Kicker.

"No, not exactly. Who was Unicron, anyway?"

"Koji's right. Me and Karl weren't told, by anyone about it. Can you please explain to us?" said Jenny.

Optimus retorted. "Gladly. It all started many millenniums ago. During our endless battles with Megatron and the Decepticons, there came another force that made its presence felt by attacking our home planet of Cybertron. However, Unicron took no one's side but himself and despises both Autobots and Decepticons alike. When it came into Kicker's home, we had to do what was necessary and prevent every planet from reaching total destruction. In order for Unicron to fulfill its mission, it needs valuable amounts of Energon to build up its power. In the end, thanks to our efforts including Kicker's, we've managed to put a stop on his turf when a part of his power drove its ancestor mad and than, sacrificed itself with the Super Energon that Primus had manifested with and became whole as the new sun. Right after that, we've recruited two new members to our side after witnessing their leader's demise. In other words, the likes of SnowCat and Demolisher."

After discussing the brief story behind Unicron; Koji, Karl and Jenny became somewhat speechless and also, understood the whole scenario.

"So, that was Unicron. No wonder that I've felt its energy, when I was infected with the Dark Energon."

"You did? But, didn't Optimus say that they already got rid of him?"

"I thought so, too. How did he survive?"

"He didn't really survive, Jenny. Parts of its raw energy had left its body from its ancestor and was left drifting in space. That is, until Galvatron, the enemy that we're facing, escaped from prison, terminated the Predacons and combined their sparks with the energy that he found and became Dark Energon" told Rodimus.

"Wait. Did you just say that Galvatron had terminated the Predacons? Including…Sky-Byte?" says Koji.

"In a way…Yes."

Than, it hit him. The familiar technique that T-Ai had fired and shouted its name out had once belonged to the same Predacon that he was once friends with. "Wh-Why did he do that?"

"He had no use for them anymore, due to the constant failures that they've had against us" said Optimus.

"What about the Decepticons? Do they count?" Karl mentioned.

"Apparently not. Those freaks have had more defeats than from what the Decepticons carry. It's all about the difference between winning and losing" replied Magnus.

"Yeah well, I'd have to say that it's pretty even from those two. Although, I'm not really familiar with the Predacons" said Kicker.

"Hey, where's Sally?" questioned Misha.

"Last I checked, she went off with Carlos and went into the medical room where Rad is. Why?"

Before she could reply, Alexis overheard his comment and started twitching her eyebrow while clenching her fists and her anger beginning to rise. "She's what?"

By noticing her mild temper, Koji tries to console her. "Alexis, calm down."

But as he placed his hand on her shoulder, she accidentally turned around and backslapped him right across his face when she said these words: "Back off!"

As Koji felt her hard slap, he stumbled back a bit until he lost his footing and unintentionally fell to the ground. There was a look of grief and despair on his face, when Alexis's rage over Sally on Rad had taken over her.

A brief of silence had filled up the place, until it was halted.

"Alexis! What did you do that, for? Is it because you're jealous of Rad being with my sister, instead of you? I mean, c'mon! Get a grip, will you?" yelled Kicker.

Knowing of what he was trying to tell her about the sudden love triangle between herself, Rad and Sally, her expression had slowly softened and hung her head down while she walked down to the medical room.

Upon reading her body language, Koji got up, brushed himself off and replied to Kicker and Misha before following her. "I must apologize, you two. I was only trying to help her out."

Subsequent to what has transpired earlier on, Magnus turned to his brother, Optimus about the difficulty surrounding the troubled friendship from them.

"I know that I'm not pulling any fast punches Optimus, but somehow, if they keep on doing like that, than Galvatron would use this as an advantage on us."

"Well, so far, he hasn't gotten the upper hand on us quite yet. We need to think long and hard in order to do one thing: Prevent Galvatron from taking over Planet Earth."

"And the second part would most likely be depleting the Neo-Dark Energon, correct?" Rodimus suggested.

"Affirmative. If we all slip up and let Galvatron keep using our friends for his unholy weapon, we'll not only let ourselves down, but also Primus as well."

As Optimus discusses the Autobots of plotting against Galvatron's next scheme, back in the medical room, both Sally and Dr. Jones are consoling the near-wounded, Rad. His heart-rate monitor is still beeping and indicates that he's still in one piece.

"Dad, how's he doing?"

"According to this, he's slowly but gradually recovering from the assault that Galvatron had caused. Though, I must say, he's hanging in-there by a mile."

"So…that's good, right?"

Dr. Jones, sighed. "It's unclear, if he's survived or not. But from what I can tell, it's a bit even between life and death."

When he went through the papers depending on Rad's condition, the door was opened and in came Alexis with Koji behind her.

"Oh, Alexis. Glad of you, to drop by. And I see, Koji's with you also."

She turned her head around and saw him. As Koji waved at her with a shy grin, she glared her blue eyes straight at him. "Why did you follow me, Koji?"

"I was concerned about you, Alexis. Even though that I still feel gutted of seeing T-Ai contaminated with the Neo-Dark Energon and attacked me, I'm mostly worried about you, Alexis."

She felt utterly surprised. "R-Really? But, T-Ai assaulted you because of the Neo-Dark Energon. What really bugs you the most from Galvatron, besides her being as an enemy to you?"

He replied. "If I was infected again, he would not only control me, but he'll also have access for me to control Fortress Maximus."

Sally widened her emerald green eyes in shock. "Are…are you serious?"

"Very. It's no secret that I'm on the Most Wanted List for the Decepticons. At least, they didn't put a huge bounty on my head."

Alexis sweat dropped, while making a frown look on her face. She turned back to where Rad is. Having his nose and mouth covered with a mask to provide life support and avoid certain death. By sitting down on the chair, she clasped her hands with his, as a few tears had filled up her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Rad. I…I should've known better."

Koji raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Alexis, what are you talking about?"

"I believe that she's referring to the time with Rad and Carlos, during the Mini-Con Wars including their conversation from the tower" Dr. Jones stated.

"But what's this have to do with Alexis and Rad? Is it because, they keep fighting with each other in their arguments?"

"Technically speaking, yes. Still, I was recently been told by Optimus and Rodimus that even though you have the ability to pilot Fortress Maximus, they will not allow you to step foot on the battlefield."

He couldn't believe his eyes, when Dr. Jones uttered those words to him. "Y-You mean…that I've been barred?"

With a nod of his head, he continued. "Exactly. Since you've brought Fortress Maximus all the way from Planet Cybertron and into here, the Decepticons have become more persistent in their quest of total domination. If they're successful of capturing you, all hope will be lost."

Seeing that he's been prohibited to fight with the Autobots, Koji walked up to the wall, tightened his fist and pounds it hard in which it nearly shook. "This is nuts! First I get infected, than T-Ai and now, I've been forbidden from going into battle? Damn it!" As he released his fist from the wall, he took a deep sigh and went back to Dr. Jones about him not being able to fight. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, this all has to do with Fortress Maximus, right?"

"It's highly possible, if you were to activate him. But not to worry, Rodimus and his team are working on it as we speak. Nevertheless, it's going to be difficult without the Build Team."

"How come they're not here?" Alexis asked.

"They were heavily injured, when they tried to prevent Galvatron from escaping prison. And due to the overwhelming odds that favored in Galvatron's number, we had to bring in some new recruits along the way. Like for example, SnowCat, Demolisher and a few others."

Koji, Sally and Alexis became a little intimidated about the new faction in the Autobots, because of Galvatron's escape.

"So, that's what happened to them. They tried to stop him, but they were obviously outgunned."

"Bummer. I guess, we now know why they're not with us."

In the midsts of their conversation, the alarm was sounded. Just as Dr. Jones and Koji was about to leave, they've noticed that Alexis and Sally are still sitting beside Rad.

"C'mon, you two! Hurry up! Rad will be fine."

"Yeah. So, let's move it or lose it!"

After looking at each other's faces including Rad's, they got out of their seats and headed off towards the Main Computer System.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus were already there and so were Billy, Fred, Carlos, Kicker, Misha, and the Autobot brothers.

"Took you, long enough."

"And in good timing, too."

"While you were looking after Rad, we've received a message from the Decepticons."

"They're demanding to have Koji in person."

"The reason why is because they're attacking Rodimus and his teammates, when they were attempting to re-locate Fortress Maximus."

"No way! When did this occur?" says a curious Koji.

"As of right now. Rodimus really needs our help, you guys" Prowl notified to them.

"I'll say. Let's blow this joint!" said X-Brawn, agreeing with him.

Before long, Optimus informs Koji about the warning of possibly being captured by Galvatron. "Wait. Koji, as I've once said to Dr. Jones, you cannot come and fight with us. I'm sorry, but that's a direct order."

"Sorry, Koji. But, our hands are completely tied."

When Koji tried to protest at them, they both stood there in silence with their optic sensors filled with strict and their arms folded.

With nothing left to say, he walked away from everyone with his hands in his pockets and head down in shame.

By seeing him becoming very withdrawn with himself, Alexis ran to him and grabbed him by the arm and drags him back. Afterwards, she asked the duo about the circumstances relating to Fortress Maximus. "I don't think that was very assertive of you, to forbid him from battling Galvatron."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Alexis, but this is personal" Magnus responded.

"But, you can't do that! Do you know, what this means? Without him and Rad joining Kicker together, they'll be unable to use the Energon Fusion."

The Autobots have seemingly made a dreadful decision surrounding Koji's safety from the Decepticons and the usage of Fortress Maximus. Not to mention, they've almost forgotten the formation of Koji, Rad and Kicker performing the Energon Fusion technique firsthand.

"Oh, perfect. We've been so busy handling the situation with Koji and Fortress Maximus for so long, we didn't notice that he and his friends are a part of that special move they've acquired" told Magnus to Optimus.

"In that case, I'll reverse my decision and allow him to fight with us. Nonetheless, under one condition, is to never operate Fortress Maximus unless we're at a disadvantage."

Although becoming a bit cautious, Kicker narrowed his eyes. "You mean, that if Galvatron and Cryotek keeps pummeling on us, Koji gets to use him?"

"There is a possibility as long as he stays away from the Neo-Dark Energon by all means necessary."

Koji's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Optimus!"

"Uh, forgive me for asking, but we really need to get out there and help out Rodimus and his team, as soon as possible" informed Sideburn.

"And fast!" added X-Brawn.

"I'm already on it, by opening up the Space Bridge." After Misha punched in the exact co-ordinates where Rodimus and his men are fighting Galvatron and his minions, the portal was opened.

Magnus made a sly grin at her. "Not bad. For a young lady, you definitely have some skills of handling the Space Bridge, altogether."

Misha giggled. "Thank you."

Kicker, on the other hand, didn't like the fact that Magnus was going soft on her. He grunted with disgust, while he muttered to himself. _"That jerk!"_

"Autobots, roll-out!" commanded Optimus to his troops, as he goes into the Space Bridge with Magnus behind him, followed by the Autobot brother with Kicker and Koji on-board.

In the mean time, Rodimus and his crew are getting sorely beaten by Galvatron; along with Cryotek and his cavalry. While trying to secure Fortress Maximus, someplace else.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Galvatron teased at them.

"You might as well, forfeit!" inserted Cryotek.

Despite a bit banged up, Rodimus stood himself up; as well as his soldiers.

"Forget it, you two! We're not giving up!"

"Yeah, you heard him! We ain't loaning Fortress Maximus to a bunch of pin-heads, like you!" yelled SnowCat.

"How dare you, poke fun of our master! So, eat this, flat-foot!" Bludgeon fired his cannon at him on his chest and knocked him out, completely.

"SnowCat! Why, you dirty little…"

Just as he was about to avenge his comrade, he gets blasted by Ruination from behind and like SnowCat, he too was down.

"What a disappointment. I really would've expected more from you but than again, maybe not."

Rodimus observes the whole place and his remaining men. Only Scavenger, Nightcruz and Daytonus are left standing but are still getting manhandled by Bruticus, Sunstorm, Dreadwind and Axer including Magnificus. Team Bullet Train were also involved and they too, got themselves beaten up by Cryotek earlier.

"Slag! This is getting out of hand. Their forces have been doubled than from what we have."

Later, Galvatron eavesdropped his comment and stood in-front of the near-fallen Autobot. "Quite right, Rodimus. Our quantity is a lot larger than yours. Now, here's my offer, hand over Fortress Maximus to us or else we'll burn you to the ground!"

"There's no chance! I'd prefer to be terminated, instead of just putting up the white flag!"

Galvatron became displeased of his decision to keep on going. "Fool! You choose death over Fortress Maximus and the Earth?"

"Like hell!"

When Galvatron was about to deliver a crushing blow on Rodimus, he gets blasted on the back while making an effort to charge his strength.

As Rodimus became puzzled by this turn of events, he gasped to see who fired on the Decepticon leader and arriving at a split second.

"Optimus! It's about time!"

"What, you're here? Those wretched scum-bags! Won't they ever learn? Cryotek and all of you, get rid of them, immediately!" shouted Galvatron with rage, as they go on the attack to Optimus and company.

"C'mon, Magnus. Let's clear them out and secure Fortress Maximus" Optimus replied to him.

"It'll be my pleasure."

"Ultimate Energy Combiner! Omega Prime!" they both shout out in unison, when the merge was complete.

"You won't get away that easily! Have you forgotten, my new playmate?" He shows him his new Neo-Dark Energon soldier, T-Ai on his shoulder.

At first, there was a moment of silence until it was quickly broken.

Omega Prime laid out his command to the two humans, that were brought out here by the Autobot brothers. "I'll let them take care of that, Galvatron! Koji! Kicker! Do it!"

With a nod of their heads, they positioned themselves in their fighting stances and shouted their names out.

"All right, than! Koji, Transform!" He suited himself up into his crimson emerald green form with brightly bronze protection pads.

"Time to bust some moves! Kicker, Transform!" Like his partner, he too transforms into his crimson red form with bright yellow pads and his hair glowing gold, while his eyes were light blue.

After seeing his enemies transformed into their crimson outfits, Galvatron made an evil smirk on his face. "Fortunately, there's always my personal favorite, when it comes to the heat of battle. Ain't that right, Ga'Mede?"

A tall young man had appeared, by coming from behind him. As he walked towards the duo, he confronts them with his statement.

"Let's see, if you can keep up with me." Than, he motions to his new comrade, T-Ai, that was on Galvatron's shoulder and joined in the fray.

Koji secretly whispered to Kicker about facing his longtime friend that has become part of the Neo-Dark Energon from Galvatron.

"Hey, Kicker. Perhaps, you should deal with T-Ai while I try to handle with Ga'Mede. Sorry but, I just don't feel like fighting her."

"Listen, don't compare your problem with mine! Okay? So, live with it! And don't worry, I won't hurt her much."

Ga'Mede cracks his knuckles. "Are you two done talking, yet? Because if you are, I'll gladly put both of you down for the count."

"That is, if you have what it takes" stated T-Ai, as her sweet and innocent voice was beginning to become dark all of a sudden.

"Whoa! Did you hear that? The Neo-Dark Energon…its eating her!" Koji mentioned.

"For real? Aw, man! Its similar to what Misha had, but this is utterly different" says Kicker.

During their commotion with one another in regards to the Neo-Dark Energon, Ga'Mede is starting to get impatient.

"Will you two stop bickering and fight, already!" With a loud yell, a black and purple aura has enshrouded his whole body while his hands were glowing purple. "I'm going to grind the both of you to dust!"

Than, Kicker came up with an idea. "I think, I know of how we can turn this around. Here's the plan…" He whispers into Koji's ear and explains the whole theory about it.

As Koji nods his head, he de-transforms himself and takes off to a different route. Rather than just heading to where Fortress Maximus is.

Now, Kicker is left all alone against Ga'Mede and T-Ai with their Neo-Dark Energon powers initiating to build up.

"So, was that your plan? How original. Letting your partner runaway from a battle was very sufficient" told Ga'Mede.

"Oh, he's not running away. He's actually pretending."

"You wish" says T-Ai, as her purple eyes were glowing, along with the Decepticon insignia on her forehead.

"_Uh-oh. I can almost feel the Neo-Dark Energon from within her. One thing's certain, I will not back down."_

While Kicker gets busy with them, back on over with Koji, as he tries to avoid certain capture from the Decepticons by trying to get inside Fortress Maximus from the other side.

"_Man, shouldn't there be a back door or something?"_

As he turns around however, he gets knocked down by someone and falls to the ground. The young individual, that got bumped spoke to him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She has dark emerald green hair, light lavender eyes with a thin blue and white jacket with red shirt, white track pants and light blue sneakers with red stripes. Along with a pair of sunglasses; orange on the outside and black on the inside as it hangs on her shirt.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"It's not ma'am, kid! It's…"

When she was about to introduce herself, a soft feminine but strong voice was calling out to her.

"Kelly! Where did you, go?"

"Over here! And, I've found someone with me."

By hearing her response, the young woman revealed herself. She has light long orange hair, light green eyes with a clear blue work shirt, red belt and yellow buckle, navy blue skirt, purple pants and yellow shoes.

The instant that Koji had recognized her familiar face, both he and the tall lady gasped in bewilderment.

"B-Bridget?"

"Koji…Long time, no see. How's life been treating you?"

As he was going to reply back to her, they hear some thunderous noises and some explosions from across the field. When they all looked up, they watched to see Omega Prime and the Autobots duking it out with Galvatron, Cryotek and their band of hoards.

"Oh, no! Not those creeps, again! I'm getting out of here!" cried Kelly, as she was about to runaway until Bridget grabs her by the collar of her jacket.

"Will you get a hold of yourself for once?"

After she lets go of her collar, Kelly hesitated. "Why should I? Everytime I go and try to relax, these things just keep on interrupting me!" She than crossed her arms and turned away from her and pouts. "If you ask me, I wouldn't want to hear anything about them!"

Bridget became frustrated with the way, she's been acting that relates to the heated battle going on. So, she placed her hand on Kelly's shoulder and forced her to turn around and face her in the eye.

"Kelly."

"Yeah, what?"

With some vigor in her eyes, Bridget slaps Kelly right across the face so hard, it nearly echoed the place as a flock of birds flies away and into the sky.

Koji felt awkward of how Bridget reacted to Kelly about the intrusion that is happening in-front of them.

"Quit acting like such a coward and understand something! What you're seeing here aren't just things, they're special robots. In other words, they're called Autobots. And furthermore, Koji once told me about this; just many years ago before his father's passing."

"N-No way." Kelly's eyes were widened, while pointing at Koji. "You're…Dr. Kenneth Onishi's son?."

"Look, we can discuss about this another day. Right now, I need to find a way to get inside Fortress Maximus before I get caught by the Decepticons."

As Kelly looks up, she spots the huge Autobot and starts complaining about both that and the other faction. "Th-Th-That huge thing? And these…Decepticons, are they like…an opposite to those Autobots?"

"Of course, they are! What else would you expect from either one of them?" During Bridget's talk with Kelly, Koji's whole body had began to glow in a crimson emerald green stature.

"Wh-What's going on?"

Not only was he glowing, but so was Fortress Maximus with the exact color.

Omega Prime and Rodimus were the first ones to witness this, along with Galvatron and Cryotek.

"Fortress Maximus! He's…"

"He's glowing! But, how and where's it coming from?"

"Eh? What's happening to him?"

"He's either building up some energy or maybe…there's someone that's communicating with him."

Elsewhere, Kicker was struggling against the combined forces of Ga'Mede and T-Ai until both he and the duo themselves also see it.

"Huh? Wait a second! That light…"

"Why have I seen this color from before? It looks vaguely familiar." That's when T-Ai had noticed somebody from the rear. "I've found our prey!"

Bridget overhears that her longtime friend has been spotted and tries to warn him. "Quick, Koji! Do something!"

"And, make it fast!" added Kelly.

"I'm…trying." As he shuts his eyes, he can almost hear somebody calling to him from inside his mind.

**(Inside Koji's Mind)**

"_Koji…Use Fortress Maximus."_

"W-Who said that?"

A huge radiant blue glow sphere had appeared, right in-front of his eyes and unveiled himself.

"_I…am Primus, Koji. Now, operate Fortress Maximus, immediately."_

"B-But, why? Optimus said that I can't."

_"It makes no difference. Just activate him. Because as of today, you have acquired the Energon Teleportation Technique."_

"Energon Teleportation? Does that mean, I get to teleport inside of him?"

"_Yes and do it! Now!"_

**(Outside of Koji's Mind)**

After his discussion with Primus, a huge light shined on him and later opened his eyes, clenched his fists and transformed into his crimson emerald green form. "Koji, Transform!" He than shouted out his new technique that he received from Primus. "Energon…Teleportation!" With a huge flash, he disappeared and later re-appeared inside the cockpit of Fortress Maximus. By gathering up his strength that he can muster, he activates him via disabling the command block from Cerebros. "Deactivating Command Block. Activating Battle Stations! Fortress Maximus, online!"

As it feels its raw power from Koji, the optic sensors from Fortress Maximus glowed yellow while its Autobot insignia shined light green and spoke these words. "Access…Granted."

Omega Prime gasped in shock and so did Galvatron. "Unbelievable! He's online, again!"

"This can't be!"

"Alright! Go, Koji!" says Kicker, in a cheerful way.

While inside, Koji makes his move. "Fortress Maximus, annihilate the Decepticons and their leaders at once!"

Roaring with anticipation, he moves slowly and fires its massive firepower on Galvatron as he gets cloaked hard. Next, he does the same to his troops and Cryotek. As it starts getting prepared to load more ammunition, Galvatron made a desperate quick command.

"Decepticons, retreat!" He points at Omega Prime and gave him a warning. "This is far from over! Especially, Fortress Maximus! Galvatron, Transform! Mega-Bat Mode!" By transforming into one of his beast forms, he flew away and his army following him. The same goes for Cryotek as he also withdraw with his troops.

Ga'Mede and T-Ai saw their leaders retreating from the battle and as they realized that they've lost once again, they've both grunted with displeasure and went off with them; leaving Kicker and the Autobots all by themselves.

"You got lucky! But next time, you won't be!"

"And, you can bet your energon on that!"

Kicker rubbed his forehead, when it was sweating during his fight between the twosome. "Whew! I'm glad that's done."

Back at the Autobot base, Koji introduced to Optimus and everyone his friends, that he recently bumped into during the huge scuffle over Fortress Maximus.

"I see you've brought some new visitors, Koji" says Optimus.

"Yes. That's Bridget and Kelly. In fact, Bridget and I, go way back since she was a close friend to my father."

"You don't say. So, how come she's with this cutie pie?" X-Brawn asked, poking fun at Kelly, while some redness were shown on her cheeks.

Bridget replied. "Let me put it into terms that ever since we first met, we've become fast friends. But more importantly, this all started when she was reading a newspaper article about Koji's father over my shoulder. At first glance, she was just a stranger until I took her in for some modeling. In return, I even talked about my old cousin, Koji. And from that point on, she and I have become close."

"M-Modeling? You mean like fancy dresses and swimsuits including being on the front cover of a famous magazine?" cried Koji.

As she strokes her long orange hair, she smiled. "If you meant something like being elegant and smart, than yes."

"This is new. I didn't know Koji had someone that was related to his late dad" says a surprised Kicker.

"Just how long have you two been together?" Misha inquired.

Kelly scratches her head. "I'd say about…five years or so."

"Holy frijoles! That long? No wonder that they're pretty. Just like Alexis" says Carlos, coughing up a rude pun at her.

Alexis became infuriated with Carlos, when he taunted at her looks. "Says you, idiot!" She later punches him in the face hard and leaving him a near black eye on his left.

"Hey, c'mon! Can't we all just get along?" He whined, despite the fact that he's holding his bruised eye.

"In your dreams, Carlos!"

He sighed. "That's funny. I'm already awake and yet, I'm still sleepwalking."

Her frustration had quickly changed, upon understanding his new joke. She than made a soft giggle, where it turned into a laugh.

Koji and Kicker also began to laugh until everyone in the Autobot base laughed in unison.

_End of Episode 14_


	15. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own the _'Neo-Dark Energon' _and the _'Energon Techniques.'_ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Magnificus doesn't some to appreciate the new item that Galvatron and Cryotek had made for Ga'Mede. So, he's been declared as a traitor for telling the Autobots. In the midsts of it all, Ga'Mede and T-Ai sneak inside a photo-shoot and run amok.

Episode 15: Double Trouble

Inside the laboratory basement of the Decepticon base, Galvatron, Cryotek and Magnificus are constructing on something that could prove very useful to Ga'Mede. As bolt of electricity were lighting up the place, the Decepticon leaders turns off the machinery that they were working on and have now completed the operation.

"How does it look, Cryotek?"

"It looks fascinating, Galvatron. Ga'Mede will be pleased with this."

The special item that they've been creating was a purple belt with an oval lavender shape, yellow straps on each side and a small white button on-top of the buckle.

"That maybe true but, what exactly is it?" asked Magnificus.

Galvatron replied to him. "It's a shape-shifting belt, which will enable him to change into anyone that he sees fit."

"In order for him to disguise himself, he'll click on this white button right here when he's next close to that individual and once that happens, a flash will come out and will be stored inside this belt. Fortunately, this device we've invented will only work on humans" added Cryotek.

"And Ga'Mede can take up as many as he wants?"

"Why of course, Magnificus. How else can he easily abduct those humans, when he's dressed up as one of their own? Now, let's present this to Ga'Mede" says Galvatron.

At Autobot HQ and somewhere in the medical room, Alexis, Koji, Kicker, Misha and Sally are all eager to hear the news from Dr. Jones, regarding Rad's status.

"Dr. Jones, how is he?"

"For the moment, he's almost recovered. But, somehow…"

"C'mon! Just tell us, already!" says Koji, becoming a bit impatient.

Kicker elbowed him in the shoulder. "Cut it out, will you? You're becoming a lot like me, but only different! Dad, what's the problem?"

"Although Rad's injuries have been healed, he hasn't woken up as of late." He looks over at Rad, still asleep in bed with the oxygen mask on his mouth and nose while the heart rate monitor continues to make a few heartbeat sounds. "Even so, I'm glad that it wasn't life-threatening."

Misha and Sally, both made a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness."

"For once, I was a little worried."

"Speaking of worrying, I'm starting to worry about one person, myself."

Dr. Jones glared his eyes at him. "Oh? To whom are you concerned about, Kicker?"

He answered. "It's Magnificus, that's what. He's becoming awfully suspicious of the way, his partner, Ga'Mede has been acting. And it looks as though Ga'Mede, himself…is also being controlled like T-Ai."

Koji gasped. "Say, what? How can you be so sure, that he is?"

"When I felt the Neo-Dark Energon from within him, there was something very wrong with the way his mind works. Almost as if, that someone has managed to use him by implanting a hidden item inside. Call me crazy but, I think that its Galvatron who's behind it all."

"Wow, Kicker! You can tell?" says a surprised Sally.

"Yeah. I mean, his attitude with the Neo-Dark Energon is making him nearly insane including what's inside that mind of his. Also, was there any word from Rodimus and his team of re-locating Fortress Maximus?"

"Unlike from what Koji did, they've managed to secure him deep underground somewhere in the Arctic Ocean. Almost next close to the Northwest Territories. And by the time, they were done, the deactivation code from Fortress Maximus was turned on. Therefore, its now under stasis lock" answered Dr. Jones to Kicker.

"Good. Let's just hope that he stays that way. Otherwise, the Decepticons will formulate a plan to disable it and infect Koji, again."

"What if, someone else were to control him other than me?" Koji asked.

"Than, that could also be a problem." She glances at Rad in bed as she uttered his name in her mind. _"Rad…"_

As Alexis broods over Rad, back at the Decepticon base, Galvatron presents Ga'Mede with a new special item that he and Cryotek have invented.

"Here's your new weapon, Ga'Mede."

By placing it around his waist and adjusting it, he gazes at the item that he's now wearing. "It looks great, Galvatron. What does it do?"

"It's a shape-shifting transformation belt. In other words, you'll be able to disguise yourself as one of those pesky humans and bring one of them, alive."

Ga'Mede grinned with amazement. "Now, this is what I call _'fun'._" He later made a maniacal laugh to himself.

So did, Galvatron and Cryotek. But not Magnificus. He stood there in silence and with a look of grief and devastation on his robotic face, he grunted while seeing his partner, Ga'Mede becoming a much different person that he was.

"_The Ga'Mede that I once knew is no more."_ Later, he came up with something to change Ga'Mede of his notorious ways. _"If I won't tell him about his attitude, than maybe there's someone who can."_

When he was busy contemplating about his possessed partner, Cryotek and Galvatron were noticing his posture and expression. The aqua-blue dragon whispers into Galvatron's ear and came with a plan.

"Hmm…I'm beginning to think that Magnificus is acting quite strange recently. Perhaps, he's onto us. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking that we'll have to dispose of him. I'll inform Bludgeon, while you contact Bruticus. Does that sound fair?"

"Very."

As Ga'Mede makes a few poses with his new shape-shifting disguise belt, he asks Magnificus about his new item. "So, Magnificus, do you like it?"

"Yeah, sure. You look…great" he said, glumly.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Aren't you, at least, a bit pleased that I get to be whomever I want to be?"

"_I know, who you want to be: Back to your old self"_ thought Magnificus.

Ga'Mede was starting to believe, that his longtime partner of who he rescued him from being executed during a family dispute on the Planet Xeptos; is ignoring him. "Fine! Have it your way. See, if I care."

With him leaving Magnificus all alone in the facilities, he catches up to see T-Ai waiting for him and standing against the wall.

"What's with the holdup? Did you and your buddy, get into a fist-fight or something?"

"That's not funny. Now, c'mon. We've got a job to do."

"And once we're there, we'll get what Galvatron needs. More prey." While she was grinning, her eyes and the Decepticon insignia on her forehead had glowed brightly purple.

Upon seeing them depart with an agenda on their minds, Magnificus takes the other way out and proceeds with his own agenda. But unknown to him however, he's been secretly trailed by Bludgeon and Bruticus.

"Can you believe this? He's trying to abandon us! Let's follow that backstabber, but quietly."

"I hear you, Bludgeon. I shall enjoy feasting on his spark." There was a bit of drool on his mouth until he licked it off with his tongue.

Bludgeon shook his head. "Ugh. I think, I've been having too much unleaded energon, lately."

Meanwhile, Koji is sitting with Kicker in his room about the recent activities that Ga'Mede has been inflicting on since getting powered-up from the Neo-Dark Energon. Including his colleague, Magnificus becoming worried about his actions.

"Let's face the facts, Koji, he's being used by Galvatron. I just know it."

"But, what makes you believe that Ga'Mede is much different?"

"Have you forgotten, what my dad said about me? My hair turns gold, every time I can sense energon. Good or bad, it never fails."

"Oh, and I take it that you got this from Primus?"

Kicker gasped, when he spoke that name. "Wh-What? Koji…you met…Primus? When did this happen?"

Koji continued. "It was when I bumped into Kelly and Bridget, while I was trying to get inside Fortress Maximus from the other side. Than, I felt something in me. My whole body was covered in emerald green and that's where I met Primus in my mind, in which, I've gained a new ability to gain access to him. The reason why, is because Optimus and the rest of us were getting pulverized by Galvatron and Cryotek."

"Of course! Now, I get it!" Kicker remembered the part, when his best friend, Misha was being held captive at the hands of Ruination. "I felt so angry and upset, when Ruination was holding Misha hostage and I've also learned a new attack called: _'Energon Tempest Slash.' _"

"For some reason, we either learn these new attacks by protecting our friends or it's possible that we're building it from within ourselves" informed Koji.

"I see. Whenever danger is upon me, we use this special strength of ours to utilize these techniques that we've learned from Primus. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be involved in this matter."

Than, Kicker's door was opened and Dr. Jones comes in with a brief message. "Sorry to interrupt, but Optimus would like to see both of you at the Main Computer System immediately."

"Huh? What for, dad? Is this have to do with Fortress Maximus?" Kicker asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. It's something else."

At the Main Computer System, Koji, Kicker and Dr. Jones have arrived and await from Optimus about what he has for them. Along side with him are Magnus and Rodimus including the Autobot brothers.

"We've picked up a signal from somewhere downtown. And from the looks of things, it's from one of the Decepticons."

"Eh? Why would a Decepticon be contacting us?" says Koji, looking clueless.

"It's probably another one of their tricks."

"Now, now, Kicker. Don't believe everything that you read. There's more to it than that." As Rodimus had locked in on the co-ordinates, the viewing screen was turned on and shows Magnificus to everyone.

"Uh, hi. Is this a bad time to ask?"

"Huh? Magnificus? Just what do you want?" says Optimus, demanding an answer from him.

"I don't want anything from you. Instead, I'm just giving you some personal information about Ga'Mede."

"So, what's the scoop?" said Magnus, curiously.

"First off, I don't really negotiate with you, Autobots. And furthermore, I'm not trusting Galvatron anymore after what he did to him. When I saw him leave, there was a…" But just as he was going to reveal the last bit of info to them, he gets blasted from behind while he screamed and the screen went blank.

"Whoa! What happened? Did Magnificus got attacked?" inquired Sideburn.

"I believe so. Whatever he was trying to tell us about his comrade, the line got cut off" replied Prowl.

"And, if we don't get there in time, he'll be a sitting duck!" added X-Brawn.

Rodimus turned to Optimus and discussed about the sudden attack on Magnificus. "The Autobot brothers seemed to have agreed to help out Magnificus. What's yours?"

This gave Optimus some time to think it over until he responded. "Defeating a Decepticon is one thing, but assisting is another. Nevertheless, we need that info. Rodimus, stay here with Kicker and the others while we head out. Autobots, roll-out!" He transforms into a fire truck, as he heads to the Space Bridge with Magnus and the Autobot brothers going with him.

Later, Koji made a deep sigh. "Everything's gone haywire, because of me."

"What makes you say that, Koji?" Dr. Jones asks.

"If only I hadn't gained the ability to control Fortress Maximus and get myself caught up in this conflict, none of this would've happened."

Kicker placed his arm on Koji's shoulder and retorted. "Listen, you need to understand that what's done is done. Plain and simple. You see, I too had got involved with them before."

"When?"

He pressed forward with his statement. "When they nearly discovered my ability to sense energon, when my hair turns gold. And, guess what? I almost went into the line of fire, if it weren't for Optimus. So, don't feel bad and let your emotions distract you. Because, I've had that before when Misha was brainwashed by Galvatron and his Dark Energon."

Koji felt amazed that Kicker had showed him of what he has been doing in his career with the Autobots. "K-Kicker…Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Later on, he asked his dad about Misha. "Say, dad? Any idea, where Misha went off to?"

"She went with Bridget and Kelly to do some modeling."

"What? Did Sally go with them?" says Kicker, feeling mighty perplexed.

"In a word, she did." A new voice interjected.

Rodimus see the individual, that answered to Kicker's response. "Alexis! Shouldn't you be looking after Rad in the medical room?"

"I was. But, I'd figured that I would check to see on what just occurred."

"We've received an unusual signal from Magnificus. Accordingly, when he was going to notify us about Ga'Mede, someone assaulted him from behind" Dr. Jones, explained.

"It's quite possible that the Decepticons have prevented him from spilling out the information" told Rodimus.

"Now, why would they attack Magnificus for? Getting betrayed?" thought Koji, shrugging his shoulders.

"That would be the most likely answer."

Elsewhere, Magnificus is getting himself manhandled by the likes of Bludgeon and Bruticus; the two spies that were sent out and dispose him of his suspicions towards Ga'Mede.

"Listen to me! You don't understand! It's about Ga'Mede, he's really being…"

Unfortunately, he gets blasted from Bludgeon's cannon and was unable enough to finish his sentence.

"Shut your mouth, already! We don't care about what Ga'Mede is doing."

"And, we hate playing fair with others." Than, as Bruticus leaps high into the air and was going to sink his fangs onto Magnificus, he gets cloaked by an oncoming missile attack from someone. "Hey! Who interrupted my meal?"

"I did. So, chew on this! Arm Cannon!" Magnus fires his main weapon on the savage Predacon and forced him to back away including Bludgeon.

"You Autobot pest! I'll grind you into space dust!" When Bludgeon aims his cannon at Magnus, it gets disarmed by an anonymous shot from another Autobot. "Ow! Who did that?"

"Why, The Autobot brothers, of course" confirmed Sideburn.

"Yeah, so hit the road and leave, ya varmint!" added X-Brawn.

"That is, if you fight all of us at the same time" Prowl offered.

Before long, Optimus Prime came in, transformed into his robot mode and confronted the duo. "Bludgeon! Bruticus! I should've known that it was you who attacked Magnificus. I want some answers from you, both! Immediately!"

As both men grunted, Bludgeon spoke. "What we do is none of your business, Prime! Let's get out of here." And with that, both he and Bruticus fled from the Autobots.

"Cowards! Come back and fight!"

"Let them be, Magnus. It's Magnificus that's more important." As Optimus and the Autobot brothers gradually hoist up the heavily-injured Magnificus, he asks him about the vicious attack that they've done to him. "Magnificus, are you alright? What happened?"

With his body nearly battered, he manages to reply. "I…I tried…to tell them, but…they wouldn't listen and…they've kept…beating on me."

"Does it sound odd, if we bring him to our base, Optimus?" Sideburn asked.

"It may. But, this could lead us to some strategy and free Ga'Mede. Everyone, let's head back to HQ."

Somewhere in the middle of downtown, Bridget and Kelly are busy with some photographers shooting numerous camera shots of Misha and Sally posing in their swimsuits. Misha is wearing a bright yellow two-piece bikini, whereas Sally is donning a mint-green bodysuit. They were both enjoying themselves in their first photo-shoot for an infamous magazine.

During their entertainment, T-Ai and Ga'Mede were observing them from the back room in private without anyone noticing them.

"Why are we hanging around in this joint?"

"Simple. I need to play as one of those girls and than, I'll present them to Galvatron."

"You're not wanting to disguise yourself as me, are you?" T-Ai requested.

Ga'Mede replied. "No, I won't. If I do that, than Koji or his friends would notice your appearance. In any case, I'll pose as one of those ladies and sneak-in."

"Quick! Someone's coming!" As they see them including Bridget and Kelly, they both hid inside the janitor's closet and locked the door from the inside. There was some buckets, mops, some other cleaning accessories on several shelves and a power source box that contained many flip-switches. Instead of turning on the lights, they leave it completely dark.

By slowly opening the door with a small creak, Ga'Mede spots Misha and Sally from the distance, along with their co-horts, Bridget and Kelly going inside the dressing room.

"Ah, good. Just a little more closer and I can use any one of them."

Suddenly, a tall man with a tight black suit and sunglasses, sees him from the janitor supplies room.

"Hey, you! You're not allowed in here! Securi-"

But as he was about to call for backup, Ga'Mede punches him in the stomach and than an elbow to the back. He than, presses the button on the centerpiece of his newly equipped belt and a small flash was shown. Indicating, that he has obtained his first disguise form. Before long, he drags the unconscious guard and throws him outside.

With a huge evil grin on his face, Ga'Mede uses the enhanced power of his belt that Galvatron and Cryotek had designed for him as he disguises himself as the security guard that he took down earlier.

"How do I look?"

"Pretty sharp. So, what's the next step?" she wondered.

He instructed to her. "Get rid of the other guards, while I follow them and replace one as my next disguise form. Is that understood?"

"Clearly."

Inside the dressing room, Misha and Sally had finished their photo-shoot for a special magazine cover. After they've put on their normal clothing, both of them were smiling with glee as they thank Bridget and Kelly for this occasion.

"Whew! That was a blast!"

"You said it. I've always wanted to be on a magazine cover. Thank you, Bridget and Kelly. You've really made us our day."

"All in a day's work, Sally."

"The magazine itself won't be out until a few weeks. Once it does, you'll both be shining just like us."

Both Misha and Sally made a small laugh to themselves after hearing Kelly's comment regarding the magazine release date.

"That's real assertive of you."

"Yeah. Think about of how many fans we can get" says Sally, as she smiles at Misha.

"Sure." Than, she sighed.

"What's the matter, Misha? Aren't you happy that you've had a photo-shoot?" Bridget asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I am. But, I'm still worried about Kicker. I mean, when will I…"

She was than interrupted by a few loud knocks on the door and went up there to answer it. When she opened the door, there stood a security guard in-front of her.

"Excuse me, miss. May I have a word with you in private?"

As Misha looks over at her friends, they all nodded their heads and allow her to speak with the man in black.

"I wonder, what he needed her for?" questioned Sally.

"It's probably a post-interview about the photo-shoot or something" says Kelly.

Bridget, on the other hand, became doubtful of the man in black wanting Misha. By narrowing her eyes, she had an afterthought. _"Something is amiss. I don't recall her, having an interview with that guard."_

While Bridget is contemplating about Misha, back at the Decepticon base, Bludgeon and Bruticus gave their report to Galvatron and Cryotek.

"What's this? Optimus has assisted Magnificus? This is incomprehensible!"

"Are you certain that you've laid waste to him before the Autobots came?"

"We did, sir. That is, until those wretched Autobots got in our way!"

"If it wasn't for them, we would've ripped the circuits off of his body!"

"Enough talk! Both of you! As of today, Magnificus is no longer with us. Besides, Ga'Mede had already made his move" Galvatron verified.

"To where? Those humans?" asked Bludgeon.

"Precisely" responded Cryotek.

Outside of the dressing room, Misha is now having a small conversation with the man in black. But unknown to her, it's someone else who's dressed up as him.

"So, what do you want to talk about? Is it me?"

"Perhaps. Tell me, how long have you been living in solitude?"

She answered. "Since childhood, I've lost my parents in a car accident. If I hadn't met Kicker, my life would've been much worse."

The man in black grumbled. "How…unpleasant. It ain't easy to get over the things that has happened."

"True." Misha felt a small chill from the inside. "Hey, wait. Who told you about me?"

He made a smirk on his face, while adjusting his black sunglasses. "You're so stubborn, even I'm a bit surprised myself." He grabs her by the throat and pins her to the wall.

"Wh-What…are you doing to me?"

"Why, becoming…" The man in black than changes himself into the person that was in disguise. "…Like you, my dear." He made a small laugh.

"You!" cried Misha, as she's met up with the same individual that once tortured her back at the park: Ga'Mede.

"Who else? Your pathetic boyfriend, Kicker? I don't think so!" As he was holding Misha, he pressed the button on the middle circle of his newly acquired belt and made a small flash.

"Huh? What did you just do? Taking a picture of me?"

"No, just the opposite. Cause, now you see me…" Than, he disguises himself with a new form that he's just taken. "…And now, you don't."

Misha froze in shock, when she's staring at Ga'Mede taking the disguise form of herself. Just as she was going to yell for help, he punches her in the belly so hard, she was rendered out-cold.

He later carries her to the janitor's room and ties her up with a thick rope and also wrapped her mouth with a white rag. After he was done with his victim, he closes and locks the door behind him. But when he turned around, T-Ai was waiting for him and became very upset with him.

"You should've finished, sooner."

"At least, I got my new disguise form."

"Do you think that you can handle this without anyone detecting who you really are?"

He retaliated. "Of course, I can handle it! And where were you, while I was busy?"

"I was waiting in the back room after I've taken down a bunch of security guards when they've called me a little lady. It drives me nuts, when I'm called like that!" As a result, she punches a hole through the wall.

Ga'Mede sweat dropped, upon seeing her physical reaction. "Right. Anyways, I'll go with them."

"Where does that leave me, with?"

Soon after, he sees the dressing room beginning to open and immediately issues her a warning. "Right now, head back to base. Go!"

With a quick nod of her head, she takes off and Ga'Mede, in his disguise form as Misha, heads over to the dressing room where Sally, Bridget and Kelly are anxiously waiting.

As he goes inside, they were all looking very strict and some of them had their arms folded.

"Misha, where have you been?" shouted Sally.

"Oh, I…I was in the restroom. That's all."

As they hear her response, they all sweat dropped and fainted onto the floor.

"That's a lie! You were with that security guard an hour ago!" yelled Kelly.

"He was…discussing about my past life."

Sally raised her eyebrow, in question. "And why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe, he knew me from somewhere."

"Go figure. I guess, it's possibly back from when you were a kid" said Kelly.

Bridget wasn't satisfied with this. She felt that Misha is acting up a bit weird. So, she stood up from against the wall and confronted her. "Where did you get all this info about yourself, Misha?"

"Uh, probably from a reliable source. Why?"

She knew that this wasn't Misha, at all. She grabs her, by the shirt and locks her eyes with hers. "You're not really Misha, are you? You're just a fake!"

Both Kelly and Sally gasped with surprise, that their friend, Misha, who just had a small talk from the man in black, is actually an imposter.

"A…A fake?"

"Than, that must mean…"

In the middle of this, Misha made a sick laugh with a grin on her face and spoke out with a different voice. "I'm surprised that you've found me out." She reveals her true self, by transforming back into a man. "For someone who's clever, you've really got some talent." He responds back, by landing a knee on Bridget's stomach which causes her to lose her grip on him. But, he wasn't finished as he grabs Sally by the waist and runs out of the dressing room and the building itself.

Kelly checks to see, if Bridget has sustained any injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! But, we need to go after him! He's got Sally! C'mon!"

When they were about to pursue him, they hear some mumbling sounds coming from down the hall.

"Hey, I hear something. How about you?" says Kelly.

"I hear that, too. And from what I can tell, it's coming from the janitor's closet" Bridget mentioned.

By approaching to that very room, they open the door to see Misha laying on the floor, tied and gagged up.

"Misha!" Bending down on one knee, Bridget manages to untie the ropes and the gag from Misha's mouth. She helps her get to her feet and asks about what went down. "It looks like that you've been held up. Did a man with gray hair did this to you?"

After catching a breath of fresh air, Misha replied. "Yes, he did. That person was Ga'Mede. He's one of the Decepticons."

"Eh? How can he, be a part of them? He's no machine!" Kelly inserted.

"Never mind that. We need to go back and tell the Autobots that Ga'Mede has taken Sally as his prisoner" said Bridget.

"_Oh, no! I just hope that she doesn't get infected with the Neo-Dark Energon"_ thought Misha with a look of distraught on her face.

Back at Autobot HQ, they all told Optimus about the current situation that has recently happened.

"So, Ga'Mede has the ability to disguise himself into anyone that he wants. I'm glad that you've told me in regards to his actions. Along with kidnapping Sally."

"His actions? You mean that he's not himself?" asked Bridget.

"That's right. Kicker had mentioned that when he felt the Neo-Dark Energon from Ga'Mede, it made him realize that he's being manipulated by Galvatron" Rodimus clarified.

Later on, Kicker came in, along with Alexis and Koji. His forehead was sweating a lot, since he had a one-on-one training match-up with Koji and won.

"Man! I really creamed you big time, Koji! You'd better keep your guard up, if you want to be tough like me. By the way, Alexis, is Rad awake yet?"

"No, not really."

"C'mon, lighten up, Alexis." Koji looks over to see Optimus, Rodimus, Kelly, Bridget and Misha at the Main Computer System. "Huh? What are you all staring at us, for?"

"We're not staring you at you, Koji. It's Kicker" says Rodimus.

"Uh, how come?" As Kicker looks around at everyone, he notices that someone is missing. And than, it hit him. "Wait, where's Sally?"

"Perhaps, I can relate to that question, Kicker" says a new voice.

When Kicker whirled around, he became totally surprised that Magnificus is inside the Autobot base.

"M-Magnificus? Alright, that does it! Energon…"

But as he was about to call out his trusty weapon, Optimus forced him to withdraw his move.

"Hold it, Kicker!"

Upon hearing him, Kicker didn't bring out his Energon Sabre. "Hey, what gives? Why is it that Magnificus is here?"

Just when Kicker was going to press on any further details, Dr. Jones walked in and tells his son about it.

"The reason that Magnificus is with us is because the Decepticons has declared him as a traitor. And there's more, your…"

During the conversation, there was a beeping signal coming from the Main Computer.

Rodimus input the command and became utterly confused as to who would be contacting them. "Strange, who could it be?"

As luck would have it, the view screen had lit up and shows Ga'Mede in the center.

"Hello, Autobots. Do I detect a sense of boredom?"

"Ga'Mede! If you're wanting to challenge me to a fight, than bring it! Cause, I'll wipe that smirk off of your face!" Kicker told him.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to put it on hold for a little while. Since, I'll be very busy with my new escort."

"Escort? What escort?" Koji asks.

He moved away from the screen and shows everyone, a young girl sealed inside a huge plastic capsule chamber. She kept banging several times and even screamed, but somehow, the glass was sound-proof.

Kicker gasped in horror as he witnessed that Ga'Mede is keeping his sister, Sally, hostage. "Sally! You bastard!"

He laughed. "I'd love to enjoy breaking you apart, but I've got other things on my mind. Until than, suckers! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Afterwards, the screen went off and showed the Autobot insignia.

Ever since he first met him in battle, Kicker became extremely angry when he was holding Misha as his captive. And now that he has his sister, Kicker's anger became a lot more intense. "That sick fiend! First Misha, now Sally. Damn it! What else could go wrong?"

While Kicker is physically irate of his sister's abduction at the hands of Ga'Mede, back on over at the medical room, to where Rad is resting, his fingers were beginning to move.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_End of Episode 15_


	16. An Act of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory. I only own the _'Neo-Dark Energon' _and the_ 'Energon Techniques.'_ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – With Sally captured, Kicker goes after Ga'Mede all by himself until Magnus shows up. In the midsts of things, Ga'Mede tries to fight off a mind-controlling device that was placed inside his head when Galvatron struck a deal with Magnificus, a little while back.

Episode 16: An Act of Betrayal

Ga'Mede grinned with pleasure as he glares at Sally from inside the plastic inner dome with fear and delight in his eyes.

"So…you're Kicker sister, Sally, eh? How…amusing. I've never seen such a cute girl like yourself."

All that Sally could do was look away and not stare at him. As she sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around them, she began to cry softly from his annoying insults.

He became very embarrassed of hearing that kind of pain from her. Than, he punches the dome so hard, it shook a little and nearly caused Sally to stumble.

"Do me a favor and stop being such a jerk! That's what makes you and your so-called friends of yours, weak!"

"Hey, what's with the commotion?"

When Sally looked up, her fear was worsening upon seeing T-Ai standing right next to Ga'Mede.

"I've managed to capture our latest victim: Kicker's sister, Sally. I mean, look at her. She's more pathetic than that bumbling brother of hers."

"Is that so?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Apparently, yes. I haven't had the chance of defeating him, since he keeps getting the go-ahead run. Nonetheless, he's still a menace to me, just like that young girl." He points out his finger at Sally, sealed inside and feeling left out.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I can't see anything wrong with that."

"Maybe, but judging the way that she is, she reminds me of someone I once knew."

"Oh? Like who?"

"I'd say, she's a lot like…my mother."

T-Ai couldn't believe that he would compare his victim with one of his family members from the Planet Xeptos.

"That's ridiculous! There's no way that she can bare a resemblance to her."

"You don't get it, do you? Right after I've taken her into custody, I had a small discussion with Galvatron and Cryotek" he mentioned to her.

"About what? Magnificus?" she asks, while making a guess.

"No! It's about me, handling this young one on my own."

**(Begin Flashback)**

_"So, as you can plainly understand, you two, please allow me to put the hurt on her, myself."_

_"And how long, will inflict some damage to her?"_ Cryotek asked.

_"As long, as I can remember."_

_"Good. Be that as it may. You're dismissed…for now"_ told Galvatron.

**(End Flashback)**

"If you gave them your word, how come you're not giving out some Neo-Dark Energon to her?" says T-Ai.

As he stares at Sally inside the capsule dome and sitting down quietly, he clenches his fist slowly and turned his head away. "I…I don't know. Seriously, I just don't know."

When Sally lifts her head up, she sees that Ga'Mede is in deep thought. She was unsure of how he's feeling right now since he was gazing at her complexion.

"_Huh? What's up with him? First he was being cruel and than, he gets all stressed out? I wonder why?"_

While Sally tries to figure out Ga'Mede's problem, back at the Autobot base, Kicker kept on pacing back and forth at the Main Computer System.

"What am I going to do? I can't just stand by and let my sister get infected with the Neo-Dark Energon, by that freak, Ga'Mede."

"We're uncertain, if he's doing it or not" Koji implied.

"Koji, are you still sure that you're okay after what T-Ai did to you?" Alexis told him.

"To be honest, I am. Even though that I'm still feeling a bit uneasy with her being controlled like Ga'Mede, I'm not giving up without a fight."

"You almost act like me, but only…"

As Kicker was about to conclude his sentence, he was interrupted by his father, Dr. Jones.

"Everyone! Rad is starting to open his eyes!"

"Is he really? Well, it's about time!"

Immediately inside the medical room, Koji, Kicker, Dr. Jones and Alexis are now waiting to see if Rad has awoken. They weren't the only ones attending as they're being joined by Carlos, Billy, Fred, Karl and Jenny who were also there.

They all wait in silence and along the way, Alexis stares at him in bed as a tiny sparkle was shown in her blue eyes and some small tears were formed; while her face was filled with grief and shame after remembering the incident of Rad saving her.

_"Please, Rad. Don't die on me."_

She cries softly upon seeing him like this and wasn't aware that her tears had fell onto Rad's hand.

By feeling the moisture of the tears from his hand that Alexis has made, Rad begins to move his fingers and later murmur. As everybody huddled in, Rad slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first until he shuts his eyes again and re-opened them. When he looks with a clear view, he could see that Alexis was staring at him.

"R-Rad?"

"H-Hey, Alexis."

When she felt that her heart had melted including her eyes shining with greatness, she leaned forward and hugged him. "Rad! You're alright!"

Everyone became relieved and thankful that Rad had finally woke up, since he was out of action for a little while.

As Rad feels her warmth, he respond to her and his friends. "Thanks. I'm just glad that you're all here. So, did anything happen when I was away?"

Alexis releases the hug from him and clarified. "Only one, Rad. Sally's been…abducted by Ga'Mede."

His eyes flashed with surprise, when he heard the news about Kicker's sister. "Sh-She's been what?"

"While you were stuck here, Ga'Mede gave us a message that he's holding her hostage. And there's more, T-Ai has become very different ever since she risked herself to save Koji and got infected with the Neo-Dark Energon" Kicker explained.

"And than during my recent outing with Koji, she physically attacked him" added Alexis.

Rad's eyes grew very sternly, when she mentioned about her recent time with Koji. "Hold on. Why would you ask Koji out? Was it because of Ga'Mede or something else?"

She continued. "It wasn't Ga'Mede that caused me to feel upset, it was my own misdoing. In other words, when I think back about the times we've had during the Mini-Con wars including Unicron, I hadn't realized that you were someone of whom I can talk things through with. Almost as if you were Starscream."

He became very astonished of what she said. "A-Alexis…"

As Carlos watched the two of them chat, he made a suggestion. "Hey, Dr. Jones. I think that we should leave them alone, since they haven't talk to each other for who knows how long."

"Yes, I agree." By exiting the door, he motions to everyone to follow him and so that Rad and Alexis would be bothered by anyone but themselves.

When they all left the room, only Rad and Alexis remained.

After a moment of silence, they stared into each other's eyes and started to discuss about the recent changes between them.

"Alexis, I know that we haven't talked lately since Unicron was gone and you acting as a government operative but, what prompt you to re-sign?"

She explained. "I…I felt really scared, when I was on off-duty at work. I came home and every time I gaze at the sky at night, I thought about some of the people that I've made friends with. Such as Sally, Kicker, his parents, Misha, Carlos and even yourself." Later, her expression had became shallow and continued on. "T-Than, I had a nightmare. I was all alone and everything was black, until I saw someone or something in the distance. When I came in more closely, that figure was none other than Starscream. But when I got there, he disappeared and I was left all by myself again. That is, until I saw you. You were standing there with your back turned and not even looking at me in the eye. I tried called your name but, you didn't hear me and you walked away from me. As if that wasn't enough for me, I heard not only the sound of a gunshot but also your painful scream. The moment I saw you lying dead and not responding, I was filled with pain, sorrow and above all…withdrawn. My hands were covered with your blood, when I looked over at your wound and I was…in total despair. I've been having it for some time, before this whole Dark Energon scheme that Galvatron had created." After she wiped the tears from her eyes, she had something to say to him. "But please, Rad…" She later clasped his hands with hers. "Don't leave me like what Starscream did."

By understanding her side of the story about her worriness and reading her expression, he replied. "I won't, Alexis. Rain or shine, I'll won't lose you." As he pulls her in closer, his lips came into contact with hers.

During their time, everybody was observing this from the outside window. Most of them were pretty surprised of this outcome, when they overheard it through the intercom.

"So…let me get this straight, dad. Alexis had resigned her duties, because she was worried about Rad?" Kicker asked his father.

"In a matter of speaking, she is. You remembered, when Rad had a dream one time and met Starscream? Her dream was a lot similar, but it was alternate. It's no surprise that she cared about him."

Kicker was taken back by surprise, regarding a Decepticon that Alexis had an affair with. "Why would she had an interest on Starscream? He was a Decepticon! Not like from what happened to Scorponok, years ago."

Dr. Jones countered. "Well, right now, we need to get back to business."

"But, what about Rad and Alexis?" Koji wondered.

"They'll be fine. We just need to find my sister and beat the living daylights out of Ga'Mede" replied Kicker.

"And, if not, than what?" says Carlos.

Kicker sighed. "I don't want to be the first or last person to find out."

Elsewhere in the Decepticon base, Ga'Mede has thought long and hard about what to do with his captor, Sally. T-Ai briefly asks him, while she taps her foot.

"Have you made up your mind yet or what?"

"Bite your tongue!" He first peered his attention to Sally, before turning back to T-Ai with an answer. "It's been difficult and I've come to the conclusion that…"

Just as he was about to reveal it, he was interrupted by an alarming transmission coming from the view screen. As Ga'Mede turns it on, it shows Galvatron and Cryotek on the picture.

"What's with the holdup? Either you infect that human girl with the Neo-Dark Energon or else we'll do it ourselves!"

"And, we mean it, personally!"

Ga'Mede scratches his head and tries to reply but only came up short. "Yeah, well, I…Aw, man!"

"That's all you can think of? Don't tell us that you actually care about that miserable human!"

Cryotek motions to T-Ai, regarding his impatience. "Young lady, he didn't made his decision, has he?"

"If you meant like sparing her life for his own procedure, than no."

Both leaders have soon discovered that like Magnificus, he too has been double-crossed.

"You mean…that you've been playing with us?"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I mean, is…"

"Better increase the mind control chip, while you're at it" whispered Cryotek to Galvatron.

With a simple nod, he winds up the device forward and a purple blinking light was flashing on the center.

In a matter of seconds, Ga'Mede's eyes were widened with shock and as he feels the amount of Neo-Dark Energon purging through to his mind, he screams in sheer pain and torture.

Sally watches on helplessly of having Ga'Mede getting his mind warped into a different but yet, higher level. At a moment's notice, she sees that he's stopped screaming and fell to his knees while he whimpers. Just when she thought it was done, the worst has now come. She hears a small but sickening laugh coming from beneath his tone of voice.

He gets up on his own and opened his dark purple eyes, while showing a very cold look on his face and the Decepticon insignia re-appearing on his forehead. It glowed with a much brighter light, than before. "I'm at your service, Galvatron. What are your orders?"

"We've detected the human Kicker, just hours ago. The fool is trying to get his sister, back. But, this gets better. He doesn't have any Autobots with him. So, once we will show up, we'll walk all over him and than, we shall do the same to the Autobots."

Sally became very frightened of learning about their next scheme on the Autobots and her brother. She trembled and started chattering her teeth until Ga'Mede notices her look of fear.

"Worry all you want, it won't do you any good. Just have yourself a little snooze and we'll gladly add you to our collection." He presses one of the buttons on the Main Control Desk and some strange steam was coming into the dome that Sally is in.

As she looked up and smelt its air, it made her cough. The effect from the steam was causing her to lose some consciousness and while she continued coughing, her eyes were starting to close and later on, she was out like a light.

Galvatron and Cryotek were both pleased that he was smart enough to put Sally out of commission.

"Nice work, Ga'Mede. Disposing the human with some sleeping glass was very sufficient."

"Indeed. Now, let's hunt down the human known as Kicker."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, outside of the Autobot base and already on the city streets, Kicker goes to pursue his enemy himself and hopefully bring his sister back safely. As he moved forward, he gets an incoming message from his communication watch.

"This is Kicker. What is it?"

"Kicker! What do you think you're doing?"

He recognized that strong voice from somewhere and it was his father, Dr. Jones. "Duh! I'm going to find Sally myself and you can't stop me!"

"We've already did. Optimus has dispatched his brother, Ultra Magnus to keep his optic sensors on you. Based on your father's decision and…her's as well" says Optimus.

"Let me guess, it was by Alexis, right?"

"Wrong, Kicker. It was…Misha" answered Optimus.

His jaw dropped in awestruck, upon hearing that his close friend has made an agreement with his father in relates to his well-being.

"H-How…How come?"

The Autobot brother exclaimed. "She's constantly worried about you. Don't you get it, son? You're the only one left for her. If you're gone one day, her fear of loneliness will haunt her once more. Now, do you get the picture?"

With a deep sigh, he calmly responds. "Yeah, I got the picture alright. I'm just still unsure, if I'm able enough to set things straight between myself and Misha. The problem is, I get easily distracted. But, I don't why."

"That's because you're always full of yourself!" says a new voice.

As he turns around, he sees not only Ga'Mede and T-Ai but also, Galvatron and Cryotek. Without any backup, Kicker is outnumbered.

"Aw, crap!" He draws out his Energon Sabre. "Okay, you creeps! Where's Sally?"

"Are you really that impatient? Here she is." Galvatron holds the captive Sally in his immense hand and shows it to him.

"Kicker!" she cried, yelling out to her brother.

"Sally! You're not affected!"

"She'll soon will be, if you can beat our minions. If you refuse, however…" Cryotek than holds a piece of the Neo-Dark Energon and nearly into Sally, which made her very scared. "We'll infect her and our powers will be twice as powerful than before."

"I'm warning you, let her go or else!"

"Or else you'll what? Pulverize us? We'd like to see you try it!" scolded Galvatron, as he plays a game of double-dare on Kicker.

"I'll take my chances. Kicker, Transform!" He right away suits up into his crimson red outfit and bright yellow pads and his hair glowing gold, while his eyes were light blue. He picks up his Energon Sabre, turning it from yellow and blue into pure red and later uses one of his newest techniques on Galvatron. "Here, eat this! Energon Tempest Slash!"

With his raw strength, he fires the red boomerang-like projectile right onto Galvatron's chest. By quickly taking a couple of deep breaths, he informs him. "How's that?"

But when all the dust was cleared out, he gasped in shock and witnessed the sudden outcome of his attack.

"Wh-What? There's not a scratch on him!"

"Good try. But, that's not enough to satisfy me and Cryotek! Time to suffer!"

In an instant, both of them fired their attacks right at Kicker. Just when it seemed that they've taken him down, he gets whisked away from someone before they've left the ground with nothing but a huge pothole.

"Where did he go?" Galvatron asked.

"Over here, you scumbags!"

As they overhear that voice and whirled the other way, they became awfully surprised to see not only Kicker, but also the individual that saved him from their assault.

"Ultra Magnus!"

"You bastard!"

Kicker turned to him and replied. "Hey, thanks a lot. They've almost made mince-meat out of me. Now, all I have to do is get Sally back."

"You don't have to, kid. She's safe with us."

Before he could even react, she appears from his legs and was free from Galvatron's grasp.

"Sally, you're alright!"

"What? But, how?" yelled Galvatron.

Magnus informs them. "While Kicker fired his attack on you, I came in and grabbed her from your grasp."

"You see? Not a single Neo-Dark Energon is on me, Kicker. But let's face it, you're still such a pain!" she said.

Magnus disrupted them. "Listen, you can bicker at each other's faces later. We've got some garbage to clean up."

"Humph! That was very clever of you. But let's find out, if you have what it takes to face the wrath of Cryotek and Galvatron!" Cryotek told him.

Kicker tries to tell him to reconcile Cryotek's offer. "Don't do it, Magnus! It's too dangerous! You can't face them, both!"

"I'm well aware of that. It's not like they're playing mind games on me. It's just that I don't understand of what they're really up to with the Neo-Dark Energon."

"In what way?" he asked.

"Whatever it may be, it won't be pretty."

Back at the Autobot base, Optimus and his crew have overviewed the speculation.

"Hmm, something's completely off here."

"With what, Optimus?"

"With how much recruit Galvatron and Cryotek have in their corner. It's only them, Ga'Mede and T-Ai. Somehow, there's bound to be an ambush."

When Rodimus peered closer at the viewing screen where the Decepticon leaders are, he also noticed the situation. "You may be onto something, Optimus. We might as well mountain our reinforcements and head there as soon as possible. Accordingly, let's head to the other side."

"Agreed. I'll bring the Autobot brothers, Team Bullet Train, SnowCat and Demolisher with me."

"Good. I'll take Daytonus, Nightcruz, Hauler and Skid-Z. Now, let's…"

Just as Optimus, Rodimus and their squadrons were about to depart, Rad interjected them.

"Wait! If you're going, than so am I." Than, he felt Alexis clutching his arm.

"No, you can't! You're not healed, yet!"

After staring at her eyes that was filled with shame, he pulled his arm away from her and responded. "I'm sorry, Alexis. It's a risk that I must take."

"I'm with Rad, also. So, count me in."

As Alexis hears and sees Koji, her level of worriness was starting to ascend. "Oh, no. Not you too. What has come over you?" Her eyes were now filled with tears of pain. "Can't you see that you're putting yourselves in harm's way one too many times? I mean, what's your problem?"

By looking at her miserable expression, Rad walked to her and made his statement. "There's nothing for you to concern me or anyone, Alexis. And another thing…"

With an unlikely move, he slaps her right across the face. It was so hard, it almost echoed the whole facility.

Everybody was stunned of what Rad did to Alexis. He just couldn't bare to hear anymore of her complaining in regards to the ongoing battle.

"Shut up and stop acting, such a fool! I mean, c'mon! Must you always blab about yourself than me or anyone else for that matter?"

Alexis gasped in bewilderment and stood there in frozen. She could even feel her heart dropped. Almost as if, her world had crashed down before. When she was about to reply, he placed his hand on her shoulder and continued.

"Now, look. We can discuss about this another time. Right now, me, Koji and the Autobots have a job to do: Saving ourselves and the Earth." As he was leaving, he plants a kiss on her cheek and joins in with the rest of the fleet, by going through the Space Bridge.

As she feels her cheek, Alexis now knows that he's not fighting for the Earth, but also for herself as well. With a frequent smile, she thought to herself. _"I knew, I was wrong."_

Back out on the streets, Magnus and Kicker, along with Sally, haven't made their move at the Decepticons. They're to figure out, if they've set up a trap on them.

"You may have rescued your puny friend, which was hardly any luck; But mess with us and we'll tear you to pieces!" notified Galvatron.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you make us?" Magnus mocked at them.

"Magnus, don't!" cried Kicker.

"In that case, we will." With a snap of his fingers, Galvatron called his men out. But, nothing happened. There was a cold silence, that filled up the streets. Basically, something was wrong with this picture. "What's going on? Where's all the Decepticons?"

"Huh? I don't get it. They shouldn't been here, by now" thought Ga'Mede.

"I know. What's keeping them?" added T-Ai.

Not only were they curious of the late arrival of their reinforcements, so were Sally, Kicker and Magnus.

"Is it just me or did they ignore his orders?"

"It's neither. But other than that, was it…"

"Kicker, look!" Magnus points out to where they are. Every Decepticon that were originally supposed to attack has been wiped out by two titanic men and their army. He recognized who they are, when they showed themselves. "Well, I'll be damn! It's my brother and Rodimus!"

"What?" shouted Galvatron and Cryotek in unison.

"I don't believe this! Here we are, trying to surprise them and than…" As Ga'Mede was about to explain more details, he gasped to see someone standing besides the Autobots: Magnificus. "You! You backstabbing creep!"

Upon seeing both Optimus and Rodimus including their new recruit, Galvatron and Cryotek were very infuriated.

"That's the last straw! We'll destroy you! Ruination, do it!"

"Yes, sir."

"That goes for you too, Bruticus! Rip the flesh off of their circuits!"

In-spite that the Autobots have gotten the number advantage, the Decepticons still wants a piece of the action.

"Looks like they've been saving their best for last. I'm not impressed" Optimus mentioned to Rodimus.

"Neither do I."

"You should be! Attack! Show them, no mercy!"

And with that, a huge battle has occurred. Optimus and Magnus combined themselves into Omega Prime and with Rodimus, the Autobot brothers and Team Bullet Train becoming Rail Racer, they're nearly putting up a fight against Galvatron and Cryotek. As for the others, such as SnowCat, Demolisher, Nightcruz, Daytonus, Hauler and Skid-Z, they're squaring off against Bruticus and Ruination. Whereas Kicker, he was joined by Rad and Koji, as they battled Ga'Mede and T-Ai. Even though the Decepticons are getting manhandled by their arch-rivals, the Autobots, they're simply not walking away.

As Galvatron and Cryotek gets blasted by the combined efforts of Omega Prime, Rodimus and Rail Racer and the Autobot brothers, they both made a sinister laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Is this another one of your underhanded tricks?"

Galvatron retorted. "Let me and Cryotek put into terms that, the whole idea of having your human friend, Kicker and Magnus pitting against us and than, you leveling out our army were all part of our plan. But let me jog your memory bank, Prime. Do you remember the time, when I terminated my Predacons and escaped from the Asteroid Prison Colony?"

"What are you saying?"

He carried on. "I'm saying is that when I've annihilated both the Build Team and the Spy-changers during their pursuit on me, I've taken the liberty of infecting them with Dark Energon. A pity that your human friends of yours were not our first test subjects."

Rodimus' jaw dropped in shock, when he head the unholy truth. "N-No way!"

"C'mon! He's gotta be bluffing. There's just no way that he has backup with him. Right?" said Sideburn to Prowl.

"I don't know about you but, I think you're wrong."

"Eh? Whose side, are you on?"

"Yours, okay! So, get a grip!"

Before their tempers were about to flare, X-Brawn intervened. "As much as I hate seeing you two arguing but, look!"

When X-Brawn motions his Autobot brothers and everyone else to where he was gazing at, they stood there in horror as a massive construction transformer walks right beside Ruination and halted. But, there was something anew with this being. Its optic sensors are no longer dark emerald green and have now become dark purple. Also, its Autobot insignia has been replaced with a Decepticon.

Filled with disgust on his face, Omega Prime replied. "This…This can't be happening! Landfill is with the Decepticons!"

"Th-Th-That's Landfill? The Build Team?" says Kicker in shock.

"He sure does. Turns out that his so-called Dark Energon can also manipulate us as well" Magnus clarified.

"Oh, great! This is crazy! What's next?" complained Sally.

"The next course." With a snap of his fingers that made a loud snap, Galvatron reveals his next latest batch of troops.

The first member came from out of an advertisement banner. The second one appeared from an abandoned garage shop. The third and fourth members unveiled themselves from beneath the bridge. Than finally, the last two members popped out from underneath the surface that Galvatron and Cryotek were standing on. As they all came about and formed together with the Decepticons, Omega Prime gasped in horror.

"N-No! Not the…"

"That's right, Prime. Say hello to my second newest members of the Decepticons: The Spy-changers. With special thanks to the Dark Energon!"

All of the Autobots including Kicker and his teammates just couldn't believe their eyes. Galvatron has brought out another new set of soldiers, that he has been savoring.

At the Autobot base, even Dr. Jones and everybody else couldn't believe it either.

"This is madness. Who'd ever thought that Galvatron had hidden recruits the whole time?"

"He's toying with us. Now we know the truth, relating to the Neo-Dark Energon" Scavenger confirmed.

"So, what now?" Misha asked Alexis.

"Well, with the numbers stacked against them, it would be impossible to pull of an upset. They have simply no chance of turning the tide."

"Kicker…"

"Aw, man! That's not fair!" whined Fred.

"You're telling me" Billy agreed.

Back to where the action is, everything was at a stand-still until Galvatron broke off the silence.

"Are you impressed with what I have in-front of me, Prime? You'll be in for a bigger surprise, when I will unravel my next phase of our plan."

"Such as?"

"Ga'Mede! T-Ai! Get over here!" He commanded to them.

With some assistance from Ruination, they were airlifted from his gigantic hand and were dropped off to confront their leader.

"What are your orders, sir?"

"It better be good."

Cryotek replied. "Patience, you two. Galvatron has managed to save the best for last. Go ahead, partner. Show it to them."

"I shall, indeed. You both served me well but, I have no longer have any use for you. Because, this was bound to happen!"

Kicker became a bit dumbfounded. "Eh? What's he talking about?"

"I don't think that I want to know" answered Koji.

"You should be. Feast your eyes on this." He pulls out, of what appears to be a small stasis pod. From the looks of things, it seemed as though, it was deja vu all over again.

But as he placed it down, it strangely opened and a mysterious person appeared with a light purple cloak. The individual was silent and approached to Ga'Mede and T-Ai. Not knowing of what this unknown person is capable of doing, Ga'Mede stepped in.

"Okay, this is as far as you can go!"

It's shadowy face smiled as it lifts up its hand and than, medium miniature lasers spat out from its fingertips and restrains him.

"Wh-What is this? Galvatron…explain yourself!"

He chuckled without bearing to answer his request. "Watch and you'll see, why."

The figure in the light purple cloak starts draining all of the Neo-Dark Energon from the inside and out, as he screams in agony and pain.

"Hey! What are you…"

As T-Ai tries to reason, the figure lifts up its other hand and pulls out more lasers as she too is restrained. By trying to get out, she gets drained also and like Ga'Mede, they're both feeling the pressure from the Neo-Dark Energon depleting.

Koji was going to help her out, but Rad detained him. "T-Ai! No, let me go! She needs help!"

"Forget it! We don't even know, who that person is."

"Uh, Rad. I think, we're about to find out" says a shaken Kicker.

After sucking all of the power of the Neo-Dark Energon from both Ga'Mede and T-Ai, the figure releases its hold on them and they've both fainted to the ground while the lasers went back to its owner. Suddenly, its whole body is enshrouded in a dark black and purple aura. It was glowing for several minutes, until it went away. That's when it unveiled itself right in-front of everyone.

They all stood there frozen in shock. What they're staring at is an exact copy of T-Ai. Except its features were very different. Its clothing material was black, it had no intercom and the helmet had the Decepticon insignia on it. Than, it opened its dark amber eyes and made a harsh giggle.

"Good afternoon, you all."

"Wh-What in tarnation?" gasped X-Brawn.

"That…looks like T-Ai!" mentioned Sideburn.

"Galvatron! What have you and Cryotek, created?"

With a sickening laugh, Galvatron spoke. "Behold, our greatest creation that's able enough to fully enhance the full power of the Neo-Dark Energon! D-Ai!"

"D…D-Ai?" says Koji, feeling scared.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_End of Episode 16_


	17. Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – A new player in the form of D-Ai has entered. What's worse, Kicker is heavily injured and unable to battle. This leaves Misha devastated and also, a sudden change from within Kicker is strangely developing after D-Ai's attack on him.

Episode 17: Conspiracy

Omega Prime could feel his spark being short-circuited, when he saw Galvatron and Cryotek's newest playmate for the Neo-Dark Energon: An exact decoy of T-Ai, but as a complete opposite.

"In the name of Vector Sigma, how is this possible?"

"It was when I fed that pathetic human with the Neo-Dark Energon and during my procedure with her, I took a piece of her DNA. Namely, a piece of her hair and her name is D-Ai."

"D-Ai? What does it stand for?" asked Rodimus.

"It means Duplicate Artificial Intelligence" Cryotek told him.

"Sh-She's…a duplicate of T-Ai?" says Koji, with his forehead already sweating bullets.

"That can't be good at all" added Rad with his comment.

"C'mon, don't be fooled by her! We don't even know of what she can do with the Neo-Dark Energon. I'll bet it has the same similarities that Ga'Mede had" informed Kicker.

"Ha! If you're looking for trouble, you've already found it. D-Ai, go and demonstrate your newfound powers" Galvatron commanded her.

With a nod of her head, she made a harsh grin on her face while she cracker her knuckles. "Well, now. Let's see, if I can inflict as much pain as I want."

"You know what? You're a lot worse than my sister. Only, you have a bigger mouth" says Kicker, insulting her.

"Hey! That's not true!" yelled Sally.

All that D-Ai can do is laugh. "Whatever. Talk is cheap. I'll just make this quick and dirty." She mysteriously teleported.

Kicker, Rad and Koji were left baffled as to where she had taken off to.

"Huh? Wh-Where did she go?" He looked everywhere, but found no trace of her.

"She just…disappeared. Any ideas, Koji?"

He scratched his head. "No, not that I know of."

As he was busy contemplating about her location, he had failed to notice her from behind when she re-appeared and clenched her fist with a grin on her face.

Sally's eyes grew with fear by spotting her from Koji's back and tries to warn him. "Koji, look out! She's behind you!"

But the warning came too soon as he gets rocked hard by her vicious uppercut and was flown into the air, until she kicked him in the back with a hard right and sends him crashing to the canvas.

After receiving a heavy blow, he tries to get up but was rendered out-cold.

"Koji, no!" Rad became horrified to see him getting thrashed by someone that is an exact replica of T-Ai, but with sheer evil. He turned to her and responded. "Why, you bastard!" He than dashes at her and hoping to avenge Koji's downfall.

"Rad, wait!" Kicker tried to stop him, but he wasn't listening.

He starts throwing lefts and right punches at D-Ai. Unfortunately, she dodges them one-by-one with ease. When delivers a kick, she catches it with both hands and than, twists its ankle as he feels the pain from his leg being pressurized by her. Later, she elbowed him on the back of the knee and puts him down. As he gets to his feet, however, D-Ai dares him to come over. It angered him more and just as he was going to have another shot at her, Kicker stepped forth to oppose her and armed himself with the Energon Sabre.

"Why don't you pick somebody your own size for once? Kicker, Transform!" He changed his armor into a crimson red and bright yellow form, along with his hair shining gold and his eyes lightly blue.

By cracking her neck back and forth, she replied. "This will be fun." In a strange way, she raised her hand up high and utilizes her Neo-Dark Energon powers. A huge light purple sword had appeared as D-Ai grabs hold of it and begins wielding it.

The instant that Omega Prime had seen the familiar weapon D-Ai is now using, he remembered an old enemy. "Th-That…sword! Is that…"

"That's right, Prime. D-Ai is now the holder of Scourge's Sword of Fury. Oh, and one more thing. She's a lot superior than Kicker."

"How so?" Rodimus wondered.

"Observe" Cryotek motions to D-Ai, where she nodded back.

By gripping her weapon tightly, her whole body was enshrouded in a light purple and black aura, while she begins to build up the Neo-Dark Energon from within herself.

As for Kicker, he was growing tired of her impatience. "I don't have time for this stupid non-sense!" Not wanting to let her assemble her strength, he immediately goes on the attack and ready to draw the first strike.

Yet, when he thrusts his Energon Sabre on D-Ai, she blocked it in the nick of time and leaves Kicker, completely stunned. His distraction costs him greatly, as she pushes him back until she kicks him in the stomach until she does the same to his face. As a result, he fell flat on his back. When he rose to his feet and saw her charging at him with her sword, he quickly shielded himself with the Energon Sabre.

Suddenly, in a shocking turn of events, he was disarmed and his weapon was tossed into the air before it feel back down and pointed sword first on the pavement.

While he stood there in total shock, he didn't notice the oncoming slash from D-Ai's blade when he turned around and his left arm was cut. It formed a small gash of blood and started to trickle. But that didn't stop her and slashed his middle torso where his armor was and became a lot worse, than the other one. Part of the black suit and armor were torn off and the huge cut was shown as a huge portion of blood were shown. He fell on both knees and clutched his chest in order to cover the wound, but it became vague as it continues to trickle more. In-spite of the heavy damage that he received, he was left curious as to how D-Ai had overpowered him.

"Wh-What…hit me?"

"We've should've warned you, earlier. D-Ai's speed is two times that of Gas Skunk, Darkscream and Slapper. While her power is three times harder of Sky-Byte and Scourge" Galvatron clarified.

Although he's still wounded, it became clear to him that D-Ai's strength had became greater than his, due to the amount of Neo-Dark Energon she's enhancing. "D-Damn!" His vision was beginning to blur and in a matter of seconds, he fainted.

"Kicker! Get up!" cried Sally, as she tried calling out to her brother.

"Heh. What a shame. I wanted to see some more. But, that's how the cookie crumbles" D-Ai performed a sick laugh at her defeated opponent as Omega Prime and the Autobots had became physically irate.

"By the all-spark, this has gone far enough."

"I'm with you. Seeing of how close Galvatron and Cryotek are becoming with their new legion, we might as well come up with a new plan to overcome the situation" told Rodimus.

Galvatron overheard his comment. "I most certainly agree with you. Look around. My troops has a far greater number than from what you had before. There's no way that you can turn everything back into your favor."

"Oh, yeah? How about I prove it to you?" Sideburn was going to level his frustration on them, until his brothers, Prowl and X-Brawn restrains him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sideburn! You don't stand a chance!"

"And besides, even with us, we'll still get hammered."

In the midsts of things, T-Ai murmured and slowly opened her normal blue eyes. She got up on one knee and felt her head. It was a bit numb. "Ah…My head. What happened to me?" As she was limping and was halted at the edge of the building, she took a breather or two and rest. But when she did, she spots a disturbing scene. Her close friend, Koji was lying motionless with a huge cut on his forehead that already began to bleed and his battle armor suit was semi-damaged. Fear and sadness had filled up her heart completely and has no idea as to who assaulted him. "Koji…who…who did this to you?"

"Well, well. What do we have, here?" says a new voice.

When she whirled around, she gasped to see something that she has never seen before: Grinning back at her, while holding a purple sword was an exact clone of herself. Except that she's an opposite with dark amber eyes, black clothing and a Decepticon insignia on its helmet. "What the? You're…you're me!"

"Of course, I'm you! I am D-Ai; Duplicate Artificial Intelligence. And for the record, I'm a lot harder than you think."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

D-Ai smirked at her. "I can't imagine of how screwed up your life was, since I've laid waste to that idiotic friend of yours. It would've been a lot more entertaining, if I make out with him."

There was some steam coming from out of T-Ai's ears as she twitched her left eye, grinded her teeth, clenched her fists and walked straight into D-Ai's path. As soon as she stood in-front of her, D-Ai spoke.

"You've got something to say? Than, spill it!"

"Yeah, this!" With her temper flaring, T-Ai physically slaps her right across the face and than, following it up with a knee to her stomach. She wasn't done as she hits her in the lower jaw with a hard right.

It made her stumble until she dropped her sword and fell to the ground, before feeling her jaw.

"That's what you get for playing dirty!"

"I don't believe this! I didn't know the little lady could actually fight. Which reminds me, she's back to her old little self" X-Brawn mentioned.

"When she was a computer, she was only programmed for alerting us and opening the Space Bridge. And now, this comes to mind" Prowl notified.

"Tell me about it. That's almost more surprising than me chasing little red…"

Regrettably, Prowl and X-Brawn cuts him off. "Shut up, Sideburn!"

Elsewhere, D-Ai was able to recover from her opposite and performed a small laugh. By standing up firmly, she responded. "Not bad." She glared at T-Ai was a harsh look and tiny grin on her face. "But, that's nothing." She wiped the blood from off of her mouth and continued. "Now, it's my turn."

T-Ai stood there frozen and unable to move as her fear was worsening.

"Run for it, T-Ai! Get out of there!" yelled Rad.

But, D-Ai has already closed in on our prey and she was left wide open. She covered herself with her arms and shuts her eyes, hoping to withstand her attack.

She hears a loud thump, but it didn't connect on her. Uncertain of what had occurred, she opens her eyes and saw a most surprising assist from someone that prevented D-Ai's assault.

It was Ga'Mede, holding D-Ai's fist before it could even reach her victim. D-Ai became infuriated that he was able to survive her drainage attack.

"You! How did you…"

"Heh. Long story. It'll take more than that to put me down. Oh, and another thing…" As he shoves her away, he holds out a miniature device that had a Decepticon insignia on it and crushes it with his foot. "I was smart enough to get rid of this and bide myself some time to get a little bit of payback."

Galvatron wasn't really intimidated of his betrayal to him. "Hmph! For the record, your timing was completely off."

"What?"

"Me and Cryotek have been watching your every move, since I've retrieved you from that explosion back on the Planet Xeptos. And let me tell you something, I had stuck a deal with Magnificus, when you were almost on death row."

"Wh-Why?" he demanded an explanation.

Cryotek replied. "He'd figured that you could be a valuable asset to us, even though that you've already been declared as a traitor."

Back at Autobot HQ, everybody were left astounded after overhearing the Decepticons' revelation about Ga'Mede.

"So, they all knew beforehand? Damn it!" says Dr. Jones.

"True but, that's the least of our worries. Kicker and Koji are the biggest concerns, now" told Scavenger.

As he looks back at the Main Monitor, his eyes grew in shock, by witnessing his son suffering major damage to his chest and armor, along with Koji.

"This has taken a turn for the worse. They can't go on like this."

"Aw, man! Isn't there some other way?" complained Fred.

"I'm afraid not, pal" answered Billy.

"Kicker…" With tears in Misha's eyes, she nestled her head on Alexis's chest and cried, upon seeing him get slaughtered by an evil clone of T-Ai.

"I'd say, let's call this off" Cryotek said.

This leaves the Autobots completely baffled.

"Eh? Why so soon?" asked SnowCat to Demolisher.

"How should I know?"

Rodimus narrowed his optic sensors. "I smell a virus."

Galvatron grinned, while he laughed. "You'll have to re-think your strategy, if you want to figure out our true plans. But right now, we'll spare you for the time being. Back to base, all of you."

As the entire Decepticon army had left the scene, the Autobots tend to Koji and Kicker's aid. The Autobot brothers, Nightcruz, Hauler and T-Ai tends to Koji. Whereas Optimus, Magnus, Rodimus, Sally and Rad, they're assisting Kicker. During their retreat, Ga'Mede joined in and helped them out before back with them after being freed from Galvatron's mind-controlling device. With the weight of failure on their shoulders, they all went through the Space Bridge.

Now immediately at the Autobot base, Kicker is receiving some harsh medical treatment as Dr. Jones and Rad tries to pin him down, in-spite of his hands being strapped with thick metal braces. He screams in sheer pain, by feeling of how hard his wounds are being treated.

"Just take it easy, Kicker. I know, it hurts but you'll have to trust us."

"You need to remain calm."

He groaned heavily, while still suffering the effect of the surgery that he's taking. "I'm…trying."

Outside of the medical room, Misha, Sally and Alexis were watching this through the window and became distraught of seeing Kicker rot in a painful way.

"Kicker…"

"This is awful. To think that he got mauled by someone that resembles T-Ai. Speaking of which, where's Koji and how come Ga'Mede is with us?"

"In case you haven't forgotten, he's on our side and as for Koji, he's spending some time alone with T-Ai."

Inside Koji's dorm, T-Ai is having a private conversation with him involving herself being used by Galvatron's Neo-Dark Energon.

"Forgive me, Koji. I should've known better."

Bandaged and semi-bruised, he answers back with a faint smile. "You don't have to, T-Ai. The important thing is that neither you or myself are under his influence. If we still were, we'd be hurting ourselves instead of our friends."

She turned away from him, slightly. "It's more than that. What if, Optimus would return me the way that I was? Than, what? I'll never be able to be at your side."

"To be honest, a human or a computer, it doesn't matter." He placed his hand on her shoulder and concludes his sentence. "I'll always love you, the way you are."

Upon hearing those words from him, she gasped and stared back at his face. As she smiled, she leaned over to him and threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him. "Thank you, Koji."

"No problem. Anything for you, that is."

Unbeknown to them, Karl, Jenny, Billy and Fred have been observing their small prep talk from outside. They were somewhat bewildered of how close their relationship is maintaining.

"It looks as though, nothing can keep them apart. Aside from the Neo-Dark Energon."

"Are you kidding? That might be the only thing that's standing in their way. Imagine, if both of them were infected."

"I'd say that's pretty bad to me."

"Yeah. Hey, wait a second. If Koji is with T-Ai in there, and Rad and Dr. Jones working with Kicker's injuries, than where's Ga'Mede at?"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a new voice had spoke and crept up behind him.

"He's with Optimus, that's where."

Fred freaked out and forced Billy to catch him. Still, Billy had some difficulty carrying him as he argued with his buddy.

"Either you're a coward or you've gained some weight."

"Actually, I'm a big-boned."

Billy frowned and sweat dropped as he drops him to the floor. Fred felt his backside and it was a little sore.

"Ow! It wasn't my fault. Believe me."

"Than, whose was it?" asked Jenny.

"Nobody's" says another voice.

As they all turned around to see who it is, it was none other than Bridget and Kelly with their arms crossed.

"Uh…Why are you giving us those looks? Is something up?" thought Karl.

Bridget shook her head. "Not up, down and it's Misha."

"And, why is that?" Fred asks.

"Because of what happened to Kicker, she's feeling very miserable. Way worse than Sally."

"Where is she, now?" added Billy.

"She's outside of the medical room and from the looks of it, things are looking very grim for her" Bridge answered.

Jenny sighed. "Oh, dear. I suppose, Kicker has always been on Misha's mind ever since the tragic loss of her family."

At the Decepticon base, Galvatron and Cryotek along with their troops are celebrating their victory from the Autobots, thanks to their combined efforts and the new Decepticon warrior that has the full power of the Neo-Dark Energon: D-Ai, otherwise known as Duplicate Artificial Intelligence and filled with pure hatred and darkness.

"Ah, it's been quite a while since we've defeated the Autobots. They had no idea that we now have both the Spy-Changers and Team Landfill. Our forces have never been this strong before."

"It is. If we can keep this up, we'll have a strong chance of conquering the Earth. But needless to say, what are we really planning to do with the Neo-Dark Energon?" Cryotek shows to Galvatron the full stack of Neo-Dark Energon supplies that were originally Dark Energon after adding Scourge's spark.

With a huge grin, he replied. "I'm willing to assimilate them on the woman known as Misha."

Cryotek stared at his ally with his eyes widened in curiosity. "Really?"

"Yes, I do. For now, it'll have to wait. D-Ai is feasting on most of the Neo-Dark Energon, as we speak. In fact, there's a possibility that she may try to mimic our enemy's powers and use it against them."

"You're referencing to those pesky humans, correct?" wondered the aqua-blue dragon.

"Affirmative. In order for her to assemble it, she needs to drain their energy and multiply it with her own. To presume her Neo-Dark Energon."

"Now that's our idea of fun."

While the Decepticons are discussing about D-Ai's usage of the Neo-Dark Energon and her hidden abilities, over at the Autobot base, Misha is sitting on the bench from out of the medical room, where Kicker is resting and already mourning that brutal incident from today.

Reflecting on the times that she's had with him including everything that has happened, a look of sadness and guilt were formed on her pretty face as tears had filled up her light crystal blue eyes. Before long, Dr. Jones came out and sat down beside her.

He recalled of how long her relationship with Kicker has been after the energon wars with Unicron. That also includes revealing her dark past to him, regarding her parents. He clutched his hands together, took a deep breath and motions to her. "Misha, I know how you feel."

She turned her head around and glared at him, while tears had started to flow down on her cheeks. Not wanting to speak up, Dr. Jones continued.

"I've just found the results relating to his injuries and so far…"

With tears continuing to pour down from her eyes, she pleaded to him. "Please, tell me!"

Dr. Jones sighed. "I hate to say this but, he can no longer be in battle anymore. Nevertheless, he's still with us."

"But that means he can't perform the Energon Fusion with Koji and Rad. And, I won't be able to…to…" As her heart begins to flow with emptiness, she buries her head on his chest and cries hard.

By wrapping his arms around her, he allows her to cry on.

Meanwhile at the Main Computer System, Optimus, Magnus and Rodimus are having a serious discussion with Magnificus and Ga'Mede, in regards to their alliance to them and also some valuable information about Galvatron's secret plot.

"As leader of the Autobots, I'm placing both you and your partner on full notice. Specifically, you'll be carefully watched by me, my brother and Rodimus at all times."

"Like what he said, don't even think of having second thought about re-joining them."

"Nonetheless, Kicker was also well-aware of your actions when he felt the Neo-Dark Energon from inside of you."

Although handcuffed with Energon chains in a radiant green glow, Ga'Mede wasn't satisfied about him being monitored and reminded by them. "So? What's your point?"

"Grow up, will you? You're acting like Kicker, but only more bitter. Now, do me a favor and listen to reason" Magnificus implied to him.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your optic sensors in a twist." He than turns his attention to the three Autobots and retorted back. "Look, you probably all haven't heard this but, I know what Galvatron and Cryotek are really up to with the Neo-Dark Energon."

"You do?" Rodimus smiled. "This could prove everything."

"Under my belief, they're planning to use it on D-Ai with Fortress Maximus."

"You can't possibly mean that?" gasped Rodimus.

Ga'Mede nodded his head. "Yes. It's highly possible."

"Optimus, your thoughts on this."

The Autobot leader grunted with his arms crossed. "Your intake on Galvatron's plan may be resourceful, but we have yet to figure out if it's true or not. What makes you believe that he and Cryotek are attempting to outmaneuver us?"

He pressed forward. "I overheard their private conversation after Galvatron made a truce with him, during my slavery. And if you don't mind, releasing these chains off of me."

"I shall." Optimus heads over at the Main Computer, presses one of the buttons and the Energon chains that were binding Ga'Mede's hands were unlocked and vanished. "Under one condition…Because of the extensive injuries that Kicker has suffered, you'll be his replacement from than on."

"Huh? Why, me? Does this have to do with D-Ai?"

"In a word, yes. She bares a resemblance of T-Ai, only with complete evil. They've created her, by taking a piece of T-Ai's hair and thus merging it with the Neo-Dark Energon."

"So…that's the gal who attacked me, earlier. This would explain as to why they were not only playing with me around like a puppet, but also acting very suspicious towards me and Magnificus."

"I too saw everything. Somehow, they want to achieve the best things that life has to offer, while we choke on its leftovers."

Rodimus narrowed his eyes. "Meaning that we're following into their trap. I knew it!"

"Not necessarily. Even thought that they're almost ahead of us since possessing both The Build Team and The Spy-Changers, they haven't fully accomplished their task. Let alone using our tactics and advantages against us."

Just than, Dr. Jones walks in with Misha.

"Interesting concept, Optimus. It's best that we all should watch our backs, rather than letting the enemy fire on us at will."

"Going on the defense than just offence? Heh. Now, why didn't I think of that in the first place?" thought Magnus with a smile.

"We were too quick to judge from our own mistakes. Furthermore, how is Misha feeling?" Rodimus asked.

He looks at her expression that's been filled with sorrow and despair. "She's still upset after what had transpired with my son. As for Koji and Rad, their injuries were only minor." Than, he and Misha were both staring at an old enemy turned ally. "Why is he here?"

"They contained some info connecting to Galvatron's secret plan with the Neo-Dark Energon. Long before, D-Ai appeared and drained Ga'Mede and T-Ai's strength."

"I understand. Yet, I can't trust them."

Misha clutched his arm in fear. "Neither do I. He gives me the creeps."

Ga'Mede grunted. "You'll have to withdraw that statement, if you want to know more about their plans. And before I forget, no hard feelings?" He extends his hand out to her, in a form of a handshake.

There were some mixed thoughts going inside Misha's head. At first, she didn't want to believe or trust him. But after foreseeing her best friend getting trampled and is now gazing at someone she disliked, she took a deep breath and accepted his handshake.

"Good. Now, we can all agree on something."

Elsewhere inside the medical room where Kicker is residing, an unusual twist has taken a shocking turn. The immense cut wounds that were on his chest and cheek, had slowly began to fade away until it was no more. His whole body was glowing for a few minutes in a light purple aura, before it vanished. Just as if everything else was done, his eyes had opened dark purple and his face was very solemn.

Back to where the others are, Rad, Sally, Carlos and Alexis are marveling at a special model magazine that was released. It contained some pictures of Misha and Sally posing in their swimsuits, with some thanks from Bridget and Kelly that were credited on the magazine.

"Say, you and Misha look awesome."

"Thank you. Besides, this was well worth it."

"Yeah. It would be a lot better, if Alexis was in there."

For Alexis, she had no interest with it as she backslaps him in the head and turned her head away from them while she folded her arms. "Like I care! That stuff makes me sick to my stomach. I have no intention of having to pose myself like that and than, let everyone read it in public. It's embarrassing!"

"Maybe not for you, but hey, you're not half bad" says Rad.

She than yells back at him. "How would you know?"

"See the thing is, I almost dated Sally. But, she wasn't your type." He ended with a small laugh.

"Very funny." That's when she noticed the Cybertronian lock chain necklace, he's been wearing. "Looks like, you're still holding onto it. Can you tell me another reason why, other than Starscream?"

Rad sighed and unraveled his answer. "Perhaps, I should show you the true details from underneath."

She blinked her eyes. "Underneath?"

As Carlos and Sally huddled in, Rad shows Alexis the Cybertronian chain necklace that he's carrying until he presses the small button on the right side and as it opened, it made Alexis gasp in shock. From what was beneath that rock was a picture portrait of Rad, Carlos, Sally and even herself, smiling.

"Whoa! Dude, that's unbelievable!"

"Don't tell me that you also inserted a small photo of us."

By closing the object with the picture frame, he responded. "Well, I had to include something to go along with the Cybertronian rock that I've fixed. Which of course, I've re-created it after Coby and Lori's wedding."

When she truly understood of what Rad's really been doing with that object, Alexis became intrigued and yet, nearly speechless. "Rad…I…I don't know what to say." She smiled, while her eyes were shining brightly. "The more I understand you, the more drawn I am to you." She later hugged him, where it made Rad utterly surprised.

With her face burning with jealously, Sally pouted and clenches her fist. "This is ridiculous! He gets to be with her and I got nobody!"

"Just relax. You'll find another guy, someday" informed Carlos, as he tries to calm her down.

But Sally refused to take his advice. "How about no, you dimwit? Argh! This is quite possibly the worst day of my life! What else is next?"

That's when a huge explosion had erupted that almost shook the place up.

"Holy frijoles! What was that?" cried Carlos.

"It sounded like, it came from here. But, from where?" asked Rad.

Later, a loud scream had occurred.

"Hey, that's Misha's voice and she's in trouble!" told Alexis.

Rad had listened to that scream and pointed at where it was shouted. "I think, its this way! C'mon!" He leads Alexis, Carlos and Sally to find it.

As they're half-way to where the Main Computer System is, Rad halted the group when he hears another scream. Except when he peered in for a small look, he freaked out by seeing someone getting flung back first into the wall just as he backed away. Both he and his co-horts gasped to see that the victim was Dr. Jones as he falls to the ground until they caught him.

"Dr. Jones! Dr. Jones!" Rad tried shaking his body and calling his name in order for him to wake up. As a result, he hears him moan and slowly opened his eyes. "Tell me, what happened?"

Despite receiving some bruises on his face and body, he coughed and than, he answered. "It's…It's Kicker. He's not…himself."

"Not himself? I don't get it" said Sally, raising her eyebrow in question.

He lifted his head up and replied. "Why don't…you…ask him?" He motions to everybody where he's gazing at and as they did, they all looked on in horror to see who had assaulted Dr. Jones.

From down the hall, it was Kicker. Holding his Energon Sabre and walking slowly towards Misha's path as she tries reasoning with him. But, he's not acting like the way he used to be. His eyes and body were going dark purple, his face had a cold look and a Decepticon insignia had appeared on his forehead.

"Oh, no! Not my brother!" cried Sally, as she shivers with fear.

"But, how could he? How did he get the Neo-Dark Energon without being contaminated by Galvatron? Unless…" As Rad ponders for an answer, Alexis interjected.

"It was D-Ai! She did this to him! Her Sword of Fury that connected on him, it was filled with the Neo-Dark Energon and made its way into Kicker!"

"Aw, crap! And I thought seeing the Spy-Changers and Team Landfill were bad enough. But this, this takes the cake!" whined Carlos.

As they all watched helplessly while aiding Dr. Jones, Misha's face was filled with panic. She was stepping away from Kicker being infected and him chasing her, she accidentally lost her footing and fell on her back. She turned her head slightly and was frozen in that spot as Kicker halted and raised his Energon Sabre, up high. She once more, tried calling out to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Kicker! Don't do it! It's me, Misha!"

Sadly, it failed. As he gripped his weapon tight, her eyes were widened and screamed his name out loudly before his Energon Sabre had hit its mark.

"Kicker!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_End of Episode 17_


	18. The Thin Purple Line

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Ga'Mede utilizes a weapon to free Kicker from the Neo-Dark Energon that D-Ai had infected on him earlier. Later, Kicker pays a tribute to Misha's deceased family. But, the Decepticons have other plans in-store for him.

Episode 18: The Thin Purple Line

Misha tried once again calling out to him. "Please, Kicker! Don't do it! It's me, Misha!"

He didn't respond, nor he heard her and gripped his weapon tightly. As her eyes expanded with despair, tears had flowed down on her cheeks. Before he made his move, she screamed his name out but even louder and shuts her eyes.

"Kicker!"

As he thrusts the weapon down, Misha still had her eyes closed and believed to have been stabbed. When she opened them and lifted her head up, she sees an amazing sight. His Energon Sabre was on the pavement and missed her, by five meters away. After that, he drops it and placed his hands on his head, while he screams in pain. Everybody became surprised, of what's going inside the head of Kicker.

"What's happening to him?" asked Alexis.

"He's trying to fight off the Neo-Dark Energon. He may be strong, but the Energon itself is stronger" Rad explained.

"Well, what can we do? It's eating my brother's mind out! It'll take a miracle to get rid of it" said Sally.

"If somebody asked for a savior, than allow me to deliver" A new voice had interjected.

They all overhear that voice and it was none other than Ga'Mede. Only with some new features on him. He's wearing a two-piece Photon Armor bandoleer that's wrapped around his back and chest-plate, a holster on his left and right arms, while carrying a Pulsar Photon Wave Rifle in his hands.

"Hey, that's some fancy stuff you've got there. But, how can you stop him?" urged Carlos with an answer.

By aiming his rifle at Kicker, Ga'Mede informs Misha to stay out of harm's way. In which, she did and joined in with the others.

"All of you, cover your ears!"

"Uh…Why?" Sally asks.

He replied. "Just do it!"

With Kicker at medium range and everyone else covering their ears, Ga'Mede fires his rifle and shoots out high frequency light blue waves that released a loud pulsating sound. The reaction from the sound waves were so strong and powerful, it made Kicker fall on one knee. Just than, the Decepticon insignia on his forehead had disintegrated and the Neo-Dark Energon was exiting out of his body due to the amount of power from Ga'Mede's weapon.

However, he was starting to lose his concentration when his vision was becoming blurry. Upon viewing his condition of freeing Kicker, Misha stepped in, grabbed the Energon Sabre and with all of her might, she swung it right at the Neo-Dark Energon and vanishes into thin air.

After that, she fell to her knees by feeling of how heavy the Energon Sabre was. For Kicker, it was no problem. But for Misha, she had difficulty of wielding and than holding it. Before long, Ga'Mede drops his rifle to the ground and at the same time, Kicker became weak from the Neo-Dark Energon that controlled him and falls flat on his stomach.

Misha was horrified and ran to his aid, as she tries consoling him by shaking and calling out his name. "Kicker! Kicker, wake up! Please!" There was no response from him and her fear was worsening, as tears of pain had filled her eyes up again. _"No way! First my parents and now this? I can't live my life without him!"_ She does another try of reaching out to him. "Kicker! Kicker! Please, hear me! Kicker…" Part of her tears had trickled down from her face and onto Kicker's cheek. Feeling its wet moisture, he groaned weakly and re-opened his eyes at half-way.

"Kicker?"

He rolls over on his back and stood up on his shoulders, while he re-sharpened his vision to see Misha staring at him. Believing that he had a headache, he placed his hand on his head and feels it. It was spinning slowly. "Damn! I felt like, I got run over by a Terrorcon or something."

"Kicker, are you okay?"

It didn't take long for him, to reply back at her. "I-I think so. Considering from where I am."

She breathed a sigh of relief and knowing that, he's not consumed anymore. "Thank goodness."

When Kicker was about to embrace Misha, he noticed a familiar person that caught his eye. Standing behind her was Ga'Mede, suited up with Photon Armor on his back and chest, and armed with a weapon that broke him free from the Neo-Dark Energon. Despite the circumstances, he wasn't in the mood of his appreciation. He managed to get back up and locked in his fighting position. "Stay back, you! I know, what you're after! So, put up your dukes!"

"Oh, please. As much as I hate seeing you requesting a fight, I just saved both you and your girlfriend's lives."

"What? How did you…"

Before he could answer, Ga'Mede interrupted and verified. "Thanks to my Pulsar Photon Wave Rifle, I was able to release the Neo-Dark Energon from inside of you. If you're eager to know how, it was D-Ai and her Sword of Fury that infected your body."

The moment that he told him those startling news, Kicker gasped in total bewilderment and had a recent flashback. He recalled the evil clone of T-Ai that battled him and inflicted some serious damage on his battle armor including his chest. He even remembered of how twisted his mind was when he was under Galvatron's control. By looking at his hands with fright on his face, he smacked himself on the forehead. "Wh-What have I done?"

Sally walked on over and explained. "You've done nothing wrong, Kicker. If it wasn't for him, you'd still be a freak on a leash. Oh, and Misha also saved you with the Energon Sabre."

"Sh-She did what?" As he gazed at her, he asked. "Misha, I didn't know that you could wield it. I mean, that thing weighs more than a ton. How were you able to pull it off?"

"I was concerned from both you and Ga'Mede. But more importantly, I was afraid of losing you to the Neo-Dark Energon, much like with my family."

"Misha."

"You should give her some credit, if I were you. For a woman that pretty, she certainly has a bit of a strong heart" informed Ga'Mede.

As Kicker sees her giggle from his compliment, he becomes very jealous. "Hey, listen! The last time you were like this, you assaulted her! How can I trust you after all the crap that you've made?"

Misha taps his shoulder. "Kicker."

"Yeah, what?"

Without being warned, she slaps him right across the face. He staggered back and as he felt his cheek that has nearly left a red mark, he demanded an answer. "Misha, what did you do that for?"

She yelled back at him. "For being immature! If you haven't noticed, he's with us now since he's no longer under Galvatron's control."

"Eh? He's not?" Later, he hears his dad, Dr. Jones being carried by Rad, Alexis and Carlos when he was beaten down. As he heads over to his dad's place and helps him out, he responds. "Dad, I'm sorry about what happened."

"There's no need for that." Just as he was going to be escorted, they see Koji, T-Ai, Kelly, Bridget and company approaching them.

"Is everybody okay?"

"We heard a loud bang from across the hall."

"And, we came as fast as we could. But I guess, we're a bit late."

"I take it that there was a ruckus going on. Wasn't it?" Bridget folds her arms.

"Somewhat. It was when D-Ai infected Kicker with the Neo-Dark Energon and almost went berserk" answered Rad.

"Huh? Just how?" thought Karl.

"It must've been that sword she brought out and damaged his battle armor. It's going to take a while and get a replacement" says Billy.

"You got that right. Especially that Kicker is being replaced by Ga'Mede, because of D-Ai's rampage" told Carlos.

This had angered Alexis, when he blurted out the truth. "Carlos, you idiot! You're not supposed to say that!"

"Oops! I forgot!" He tried covering his mouth, but Kicker had already overheard it.

"I'm being replaced? What for?"

"Two things, Kicker. One, D-Ai has damaged you and your battle armor and two, you need to sit this out and re-cuperate your strength" Ga'Mede replied.

"Anything else that I need to know?" he wondered.

"We'll have to put our differences aside and insure that the Earth is safe from those two maniacs. Truce?" he offered Kicker his handshake, in which, he accepted.

"Truce…For now." Kicker narrows his eyes at him, where he performs the same thing.

Misha shook his head. "Oh, dear. I assume that this would happen."

"That's my brother, alright. Still stubborn like the old days" added Sally.

At Decepticon HQ, Galvatron and Cryotek were none too thrilled about the upsetting news that D-Ai had spoken regarding her failed attempt on Kicker.

"We'd thought that you had infected him."

"Obviously, there must've been a slight glitch. If not worse, a distraction."

D-Ai pouted. "Indeed. It's that worthless girlfriend of his called Misha. If it weren't for her, he would still be under your power."

"I see." Than, Galvatron grinned. "You just gave us, an extraordinary idea. In order for him to rejoin us, we must use her. Once that happens, the Autobots won't have a leg to stand on."

"I most certainly agree" says Cryotek, as he chuckled with bliss.

Back inside Kicker's dorm, Kicker himself, kept pacing back and forth after his chest and cheek were now bandaged up by his dad, Dr. Jones. He was still irate, ever since he found out that Ga'Mede is replacing him from now on until he is fully recovered. "Man! This is a total rip-off! Not having to use the Energon Fusion with Koji and Rad, is not a problem. But being replaced, now that's stupid!" When he was about to let loose with his anger, there were a few knocks on the door and he went over there to see who it is. "Come in."

As the doors slide open, he became awfully surprised to see his father and Ga'Mede walking into his room with disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Dad? Ga'Mede? Wh-What's going on?"

"Just to rename a few things, Kicker. One, as mentioned before from Optimus, you'll need to be on the sidelines. Second, he is your replacement since he can't utilize the Energon Fusion with the other two. And lastly, I had a meeting with him regarding the connection between you and Misha."

"Why would you tell him about that? Is it because of the way, he was doing to her before when Galvatron controlled him?" said Kicker with frustration in his eyes.

Dr. Jones wasn't appealed of his son's attitude, relating to leaking the info to Ga'Mede about his relationship with Misha. "Shut your damn trap, already!"

Kicker was taken back by surprise, when his father had yelled at him. "S-Sorry. I hadn't realized of how arrogant I was."

"That's what happens, when you let your emotions take its hold on you or run wild like a savage Tank-drone" replied Ga'Mede.

He sweat dropped, while his face became shallow. _"I feel like, I just got demoted."_

"Now, than. As I was saying, I've recently discussed with him about Misha and from what I can understand, he's willing to assist us in anyway he can. Furthermore, he passed some valuable information regarding Galvatron's Neo-Dark Energon."

By raising his eyebrow in question, he asked his dad. "And?"

"It's rumored that they might try and use the Neo-Dark Energon with D-Ai on Fortress Maximus including Misha. That's almost more surprising than the Spy-Changers and the Build Team being contaminated. Does T-Ai know about this?" thought Ga'Mede.

"Probably." As Kicker folds his arms and leaned against the wall, he pressed forward. "She wasn't fully aware of it, when she was on their side. Once Koji exposes the truth, she'll be in a world of hurt."

After Koji tells T-Ai about her utilizing an old Predacon attack when she was infected, along with Galvatron acquiring both the Build Team and the Spy-Changers, she was reeling with regret and her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I-I-I can't believe this."

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked, myself." He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder and comforts her. "Listen, I know that this will be difficult for us to handle the situation but, we've got to be strong."

"I understand, Koji. Yet, the Neo-Dark Energon is even stronger."

"That's because of the sheer hatred that burns from the inside" he said.

T-Ai felt scared after he verified about what happens when someone falls prey to Galvatron's new and devious weapon. "How horrible. He's turning people such as us into cold-blooded machines for his own entertainment." She than hung her head down in despair. "Having the Build Team and the Spy-Changers being used by the Decepticons is bad, but using us and others, that's even much worse."

Upon staring at her complexion, he now knows of how dangerous the Neo-Dark Energon can be, whenever the victim becomes tainted._ "There has got to be a way to get rid of it. The problem is, how?"_

Somewhere on the balcony of the Autobot base, Misha stands there all alone with her long brown hair blowing from the wind and looked up at the sky that's completely blue and covered with white clouds and the sun shining on her. As she reflects the times she's been having with Kicker and the involvement with the Neo-Dark Energon that's causing some serious friction, she placed her hands to where her heart is and felt it. It was beating a few times until it resumed to its normal state. She closed her eyes and gave herself a moment to think about when her feelings to Kicker will ever come out. Before long, someone was calling to her.

"I'd assume that you were here."

She turned her head to see Dr. Jones walking towards her path. Fortunately, she had nothing to say and looked back at the sky above. She feels his hand that was placed on her shoulder.

"You're deeply worried about my son, aren't you?"

By nodding her head in agreement, she briefly answered. "Yes."

"You know, Kicker doesn't even realize who looked after you, when your parents were gone."

Misha gasped. "Is…Is he aware?"

Unknown to both of them, Kicker is standing against the wall and a few feet away from them while he overhears their conversation.

"No. He was very young, back than. Right before, he was left drifting alone in space. You see, the person that was taking care of you was…me."

"What? That was you?"

He continued. "After your parents were lost in an accident during childhood, I've taken the liberty of not only raising you, but also to understand the methods of Energon technology and the Autobots. By the time you've reached into adulthood, that's where you met him firsthand."

Her eyes were filled with astonishment. "D-Dr. Jones. Was this before the Unicron wars had started?"

With a big sigh, he replied. "Most definitely, yes."

Kicker shook his head in disbelief, after he truly learned the full details from behind Misha's past of who raised her. He walked away with his head down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. _"I know that losing her parents is one thing but, being looked after by my dad, that's another. Why, her? Why couldn't it be someone else? Wait a minute. Sally doesn't know. I'll go tell her."_

Now back inside his dorm, again. Only with his sister and explained everything that he heard from their father about Misha. The loss of her parents, her fear of losing him and being raised by the same parent.

"And, that's the whole story. Too bad our mom isn't here to know this. So, take a moment of how long it's been since that time."

"Oh my gosh. I'm…speechless. I didn't know that he raised her after that terrible accident."

He replied. "You got that right. It's going to get even harder, when the time comes."

She later made a small laugh. "Well, I can already hear the sound."

"What sound? The alarm?" he asked.

"No, when you and Misha tie the knot at your wedding."

Not only was Kicker embarrassed, he was also angry at her joke regarding his relationship with Misha. "What? Why, you…" Just as he's willing to punch her, she responded back.

"Relax, Kicker. I was only kidding. But, you should show some compassion to her since she's the last member of her family. And besides, you need to get a hold of yourself."

"That's easy for you to say." An idea had popped into his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be heading out somewhere." When he was going to leave, she clutched his arm.

"Hold on! You're not thinking of getting sighted by the Decepticons and become brainwashed again, are you?"

As he released her hold on him, he clarified. "Of course, not! It's something that I have to do and if you're thinking of coming along, I won't stop you."

Sally smiled. "Yay! Alright!"

Elsewhere in the outskirts of outer space, Mo-Vor, the space shuttle Decepticon was busy tracking his enemies from above Planet Earth had detected a familiar sight. A blue sports car with orange and yellow flames on its hood was driving along the highway. He became confused as to what a lone Autobot was doing.

"That's odd. What's Sideburn up to this time instead of chasing red sports cars? I'd better report this to Galvatron, right away."

As Mo-Vor had passed on the message to Galvatron and Cryotek, they too were curious about one of the Autobot brothers traveling on his own.

"So, what are your orders, sir?"

"Follow him. I'll be sending Mega-Octane and the others to join you. There could be a possibility that Kicker is with Sideburn."

"And while you're at it, take D-Ai and Bruticus along for the ride. It'll increase our chances of turning him to us."

"Excellent. You heard our orders, Mo-Vor! Get going!" Galvatron commanded.

Mo-Vor returns the favor with a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Back down on the road, Sideburn was still cruising down with Sally and Kicker as his passengers. Later on, he asked Kicker a couple of questions by seeing him holding a bouquet.

"Hey, Kicker. I hate to be a spoiled sport and all but, where exactly are we going anyways and what's with the red roses that you're holding?"

"It's for a special occasion." That's when Kicker spots his destination and tells Sideburn to hit the brakes. "Hey, stop right there."

As he halted, both Kicker and Sally got out of Sideburn's car and headed for an unusual place: The Cemetery. It has thousands of tombstones with the names of the people that were lost, due to accidents and mostly diseases including many other causes.

Kicker didn't mind walking past several gravestones, along the way. But as for Sideburn and Sally, they were irritated of the site that they're at.

"Man, this place creeps me out. It's almost similar to the ones that we've lost back on Planet Cybertron."

"Don't remind me." She asks her brother as to why they're brought out here. "Kicker, what's the idea with those flowers of yours?"

"I've already told you, it's for something special. And from the looks of it, we've found it" he said, as he makes his way up a small hill and peers at a family's tombstone. It contained his best friend's last name on it, in which, he's staring at her parent's gravesite. He than placed the bouquet of red roses in the center of their tombstones and performed a silent prayer to himself.

During his time, Sally had caught up with him and witnessed that he's praying. As she looked at the names of a deceased family on its grave mark, she gasped in shock to see whom Kicker is dedicating to. "That…That last name! Does that mean, what I think it means?"

With a slight nod of his head, he replied. "Yeah. You're staring at Misha's family."

Sally's eyes were covered with sadness. "Oh, no. This explains why she worries about you, so much. She hates to lose you, just as much as…" Before she could move on and cry, he interupted her.

"I get the picture!" He shouts. After his prayer, he held his head up high and turned to her. "I've made two vows, during this. One, I promised to them that I will look after her from than on. And two…" With his heart beating a few times, he unveiled his answer. "I'll be spending the rest of my life with her."

Her eyes grew in amazement, while some tears had appeared. "Y-You mean…"

He smiled. "That's right. I'll have her hand in marriage."

After wiping her tears, she too smiled. "I'm so glad."

"Oh, don't thank him yet for such an empty promise!" a loud booming voice had interjected them.

As they all turned around, they see Ruination, Bludgeon, Dreadwind, Axer and even Bruticus blocking their path.

And, because of what happened from his previous battle, Kicker remains unarmed to fight. "Aw, come on! Can't you just leave us be for once?"

"Unlike you, we don't take energon breaks" Ruination answered.

_"How can I avoid this kind of circumstance without both my battle armor and Energon Sabre? I'm completely defenseless, here!"_ he thought.

"So, you've broken free, haven't you?" says a feminine voice.

He turns his head a little too late and gets cloaked hard, by an oncoming punch from someone that rocked him. He was down, but not out yet and gets up before he recognizes the individual that attacked him from behind.

"D-Ai! I should've known that it was you who twisted my mind. You almost made me destroy Misha!"

"Destroy?" she laughed. "You've got it all wrong. Who says that I wanted you to do that?"

Kicker's eyes were widened and upon not knowing, of what he was really doing while being controlled, he was left shaken to speak up. "Y-You mean…"

"Yes. If you were still used as Galvatron's play-toy and you stabbing her with your Energon Sabre, she would've become a useful asset in his army."

The instant that he understood his true actions with the Neo-Dark Energon including D-Ai berating him, he clenched his fists tight and his anger was starting to rise. "You take that back! Nobody treats her like that and gets away with it! Especially, you!"

She glared her eyes at him with a cunning grin on her face. "Oh, really? Mind if I, give you a treat?" Her hand was glowing black and purple, while performing a fist.

"You wish" he grunted.

In the meantime at Autobot HQ, Optimus, Rodimus and among others have overviewed the situation that's happening right now.

"I'd thought that I prohibited him from going into battle. He's still in no condition to fight and Sideburn is all by himself."

"It gets worse. Sally is with him."

"What?"

"There's no time to discuss. We've got to help out my son and daughter!" says Dr. Jones, pleading.

"X-Brawn! Prowl! Your brother needs assistance right away and we'll take Team Bullet Train, SnowCat, Demolisher and Scavenger with us" Optimus said, giving out an order to his men.

Before they could head out through the Space Bridge, Magnificus and Ga'Mede stepped in and issued a request.

"Optimus, wait! Let us help."

The Autobot leader turned to them and sees that they're both armed and ready for battle. Not to mention, Ga'Mede suited up in his Photon Armor and geared with a variety of weapons. At first, he originally denied but, after observing their true intentions, he responded.

"Okay, than. Make sure that Kicker doesn't get infected by D-Ai with the Neo-Dark Energon. Is that clear?"

"Very" Magnificus nodded.

As Ga'Mede loads up his arsenal, he replies. "We'll have him and Sally back in no time."

"Just to let you know that Koji and Rad are still injured, since they were assaulted by D-Ai." That's when Rodimus had detected an item on Ga'Mede waist. "Hmm? Why are you still wearing that belt Galvatron and Cryotek have created?"

By looking at it, he retorted. "Oh, this? No need to complain about it, because I've recently removed the battery component."

"Than, let's be on our way. Misha! Open the Space Bridge!"

"Yes sir, Optimus." Although she was very worried regarding Kicker, she manages to punch in the co-ordinates of the location that he's at and opened the Space Bridge.

"Autobots, transform and roll-out!" As Optimus changes into a red fire truck and through the Space Bridge, he's followed by X-Brawn, Prowl, SnowCat, Demolisher, Team Bullet Train, Scavenger and even Magnificus with Ga'Mede on-board.

After the portal was closed, Magnus had remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't we forgetting about Galvatron's new playmates?"

"His new…" That's when it hit Rodimus, right in his memory bank and gasped while his face was frozen. "Oh, crap! We almost forgot that they have the Spy-Changers and Team Landfill! Misha, try and re-open the Space Bridge! There could be an ambush!"

"I'm on it!" She re-opens the Space Bridge and as it re-appeared, Rodimus called forth his teammates.

"Daytonus! Nightcruz! Skid-Z! Hauler! Let's move out! Rodimus, transform!" As he changes into a red and yellow flame car, he enters the Space Bridge with his selected crew members and headed out to catch-up with Optimus, in order to foil the waylay.

When Misha closes the portal once again, she made a sigh of disbelief and hangs her head down.

Magnus was left curious, as to what's going inside her head. So, he asks Dr. Jones to know more. "Hey, doc. Is she always like that?"

He nodded. "She's constantly worried about Kicker, ever since Galvatron created Dark Energon. And because of this, she doesn't want to lose him. Much like her family."

"Well, that's certainly worse than Koji losing his dad. Yet, for some reason, Kicker is almost acting a lot like me." He smiled. "Heh. Looks like, I've found my equal."

Whilst Magnus was busy learning about Kicker's motives comparing with his, back on the battlefield, things were becoming mighty grim for Kicker, Sally and Sideburn as they try to fend off the Decepticons.

Sideburn tries valiantly to fire back with his weapon, but with the numbers stacked against him, he wasn't able to pull the trigger. "Slag! There's too many of them. How are you holding out, Kicker?"

Subsequent to getting punched in the face by D-Ai, he rejoined. "Not good." He than gets kicked in the stomach, where it caused him to breathe heavily and when she was going to clobber him even further, someone taps her on the shoulder and as she rotated her head, she gets slapped in the face and than, gets tripped over from her feet where she fell to the ground.

As Kicker gradually recovers, he became awfully surprised that Sally had not only interfered but also saved him from D-Ai's savage attack.

"You didn't have to save my backside, you know."

"Yeah, well, it's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it."

He frowned with disgust on his face. Luckily, it didn't last long when he noticed D-Ai rising to her feet and hoping to pounce at Sally from behind. With some fast thinking, he shoves her out of the way and performs a spear right into D-Ai's stomach where her head gets knocked on the tree.

She tried to get up, but because of the full force that Kicker had delivered, she passed out.

As soon as Sally stood up, she became upset from what her brother had done. "Hey, what was that for, anyways?"

He responded. "I had a suspicion that she would possess you. Trust me, I can tell by that look in her eyes."

"Uh, guys!" called Sideburn. "I could use some help over…" Unfortunately, he gets out cut off when he got distracted and gets blasted by Ruination.

"So much for Mr. Side-breath. Now for the humans!"

"Think again! Blaze Blaster!" A mysterious light-red projectile appeared and blasts him on the chest, where he stumbled to his knees.

"Eh? That could only mean one thing…" Bruticus whirled around and found out, who prevented his human capture. When he does, he was furious to see Optimus and his troops with him. "Ah! The Autobots! Curses!"

Kicker and Sally were overwhelmed with joy, when they've arrived on-time.

"Sweet! I knew they'd showed up."

"And not a moment too soon."

Bludgeon was infuriated. "Damn it! They're here!"

"Alright, Autobots. Let's give 'em, what we've got" told Optimus.

X-Brawn and Prowl tend to their brother's aid.

"Hey there, bro. You could sure use a hand."

"How about we send those chumps packing?"

As they carry Sideburn to his feet, he responds. "Sounds good to me. But, we need to stay alert, because I'm getting the feeling that they're out here somewhere."

"You mean the Spy-Changers and Team Landfill?" asked X-Brawn. That's when he felt a screw loose in his body, that made him jolt with quiver. "Holy Toledo! Optimus doesn't know that we're walking into a trap!"

"Aw, nuts! What now?" complained Prowl.

"Leave that to us."

The Autobot brothers turned to hear a familiar voice that called to them, just as the Space Bridge had come into view and out came Rodimus with some fortifications.

"I hope that we're not too late. Any sign of them?"

"Nope, not a trace. If we don't occupy them soon, the Decepticons will have their way of manipulating Kicker" informed Sideburn.

"Rodimus, sir. The Spy-Changers are known for their stealth techniques and co-hesive teamwork. We need to be very cautious from where they come out" told Skid-Z.

"Yes, I understand that. But if I were a Spy-Changer, where would I hide?"

As Rodimus ponders his thoughts, a black car with light yellow and red flames on its hood had emerged from behind the tree and aims its rifle on him. He slowly positions his target and by pulling its trigger, it releases a small but loud clicking reaction and one Autobot had overheard the sound. It was Nightcruz.

With a quick turn of his head and grabbing hold of his weapon, he shoves Rodimus and fires his weapon on the unforeseen enemy before he could draw the bullet and falls to the ground.

Rodimus demands an explanation, considering Nightcruz's actions. "Nightcruz! Why did you…" But as he looks over to spot one of the enemies that Nightcruz had fired on, he became awfully surprised. It was Hot-Shot from the Spy-Changers and was out like a light. "Nice aim. How did you figure out, he was there?"

"I've recently studied them during my training routine, back on Planet Cybertron. Thanks to Skid-Z, that provided me the info and Daytonus and Hauler for their basic…" He stops himself, when he detects another Spy-Changer behind Rodimus and immediately fired his weapon on the enemy right on the chest and was knocked out. Than, a few more had popped up and with some assistance from Daytonus, Hauler, Skid-Z, Rodimus and even the Autobot bros., they've all managed to take down all of the Spy-Changers.

By viewing them one-by-one, Rodimus became very pleased with Nightcruz's sharp aiming and detection skills. "Nightcruz, I'm impressed! Thanks to you, we were able to take down the Spy-Changers."

"You said it. It looks like, we're back in the green" says Sideburn.

Daytonus, however, disagreed when he points an oncoming enemy behind his and the brother's backs. "Uh, actually, we're still in the red."

Uncertain from what he meant, they took his word and whirled around to see Landfill standing in-front and shoots its rifle on them, where it sends the trio flying to the canvas.

Back to where Kicker and Sally are, they were being assisted Ga'Mede earlier. During his brawl with D-Ai, she head-butts him on the head and snatches the shape-shifting belt that he was wearing.

She wraps it around her waist and by adjusting the centerpiece, she can feel her Neo-Dark Energon powers increasing as purple bolts of electricity surge through her body.

When Ga'Mede quickly re-cooperates his minor injury from her, his eyes were widened with surprise. Whereas Kicker, his hair glowed very brightly gold by sensing and feeling the full force of the Neo-Dark Energon from D-Ai.

"Yeow! That smarts!"

"Kicker, what's wrong?" asked Sally, as she worries about her brother.

"The…The Neo-Dark Energon…it's…it's growing!"

"So, you have noticed it, didn't you?" D-Ai smirked at him. "Well, let's see if you still have a little fight left in you."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it" says Ga'Mede.

As D-Ai laughed, she continues to build up her strength from the belt that she attained from him by stealing it and than, her whole body was covered in a dark purple glow. Suddenly, the whole ground was shaking heavily and everyone is feeling the sudden trauma beginning to manifest.

"By the all-spark, what is happening?" gasped Optimus.

"Look down there! It's D-Ai and…No way! The Neo-Dark Energon…it's rising!" That's when Magnificus remembered the tool that Ga'Mede was once wearing, which is now in the hands of D-Ai. "Good grief! I know, what it is. It's that belt she's using!"

She continued to roar with delight and determination, as the Neo-Dark Energon rapidly burns through her, in and out. After that, she levels her arms to her chest and formed her hands in the size of an orb. It was big enough for her to carry on and as she charges it with her newfound energy, she yells out the name of her new attack. "Neo-Dark…Energon Tsunami…Blaster!" She fires right past the group and heads into an abandoned warehouse from across the lake, where it explodes within seconds and was completely obliterated.

The Decepticons were startled, of how much strength D-Ai had conjured up from the newly advanced powers of the Neo-Dark Energon. That includes the Autobots, as well.

"Whoa! I've never seen such power!" says a surprised Ruination.

"Yeah. It just took out the whole building!" added Axer.

"In the name of Primus..." Optimus was at a loss of his words, upon seeing the devastating power from D-Ai.

As bolts of purple and now black lightning surge through D-Ai body, she forces someone to take the first blow. "How do you like my new strength, now? I'm twice as powerful as I was before! So, go ahead, make your move. I dare you!"

Sally was already frightened, upon watching her new appearance. Kicker was frozen, stiff as a board and tries to notify Ga'Mede to back off from her challenge.

"What are you waiting, for? Let's get out of here!"

"No! I'm not going, anywhere!" Ga'Mede clenched his fist and pressed forward. "I've been played around from those jerks for far too long and now…it's time for me to get some payback!"

"If you're willing to hit me, than be my guest" stated D-Ai, as she plays some mind games on him.

"You wouldn't have said that, if I were you." As he constructs his hidden strength from the inside, his hands were strangely glowing crimson white, while his body was crimson yellow, his hair was platinum gray, his eyes were light green and his Photon Armor on his back and chest had turned black.

Kicker blinked his eyes, in shock and is stunned of witnessing Ga'Mede in a different form. "H-How…How is this possible?" He looked at Sally.

"Beats me."

That's when they hear a new message from him. "Ga'Mede, Transform!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_End of Episode 18_


	19. Race To The Finish

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – After rescuing Sally and Kicker, the Autobots discover that a hidden temple has risen from underneath Mount Fuji. So does the Decepticons. But, it will not be as easy as it seems.

Episode 19: Race To The Finish

"Ga'Mede, Transform!" His body had changed into crimson yellow, his Photon Armor that covered his back and chest-plate is black, his hands and even his protection pads were silvery white, along with his hair. Bolts of crimson yellow electricity had begun spread throughout his whole body.

"Whoa! This is just like what happened to me. Only…it's very different" says Kicker. "What do you think, Sally?"

Much to his dismay, however, she was marveling at his new look with glee on her face and her eyes were shining. "He's so cool."

He rolled his eyes in disbelief and sighed. "Ugh. My sister is such a pain."

But, he wasn't the only one that witnessed Ga'Mede's new transformation.

So were Optimus and Galvatron.

"What's going on?"

"No! That can't be!" The rage began to build up from within Galvatron after seeing the footage from his view screen and made a direct order to D-Ai. "D-Ai! Eliminate him now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." With a clench of her fists, she bursts right into Ga'Mede's path at top speed.

As Sally sees D-Ai coming at Ga'Mede's path, she warns to him. "Ga'Mede! Watch out!"

Although he listened to her, he didn't move an inch and had a determined look on his face. Before he collides with the oncoming D-Ai in his sights, he speaks to her quickly.

"Hey, Sally."

"Eh?"

He replies. "Once I'm done dealing with her, I'll spend some quality time with you."

As a result, Sally's cheeks were tinted red. "Wh-Why?"

With a small laugh, he responded. "Because, you're my equal."

While Sally was becoming shy of him being sincere on her since turning himself a new leaf, Kicker briefly informs him.

"Listen! As much as I hate seeing you getting soft on my sister but, pay attention!"

Fortunately as he did, he catches her fist that almost made contact on his face and got caught off-guard. She tries to push forward, but he pushed her back until he twisted her hand so hard, it released a loud snap and made D-Ai scream.

Both factions were reeling with surprise, when they heard the sound of someone's bones cracking.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt" Ruination mentioned.

"Quit screwing around and get your head back in the game, already! All we need is Kicker!" told Bruticus.

"You're not going to get him!" Optimus warned them. "Optimus Prime, Transform! Battle Mode!" He changes his face and his chest-plate, as he's now attached with a fire hose on his back. "Here's something to cool you off. Blizzard Storm!" He fires an icy-white water beam right onto Ruination and Bruticus as they're sent sprawling from a few feet away from him.

Meanwhile, the Autobot brothers, Daytonus, Nightcruz, Hauler and Rodimus are having difficulties trying to fend off the mind-controlled Landfill. They've tried blasting and tackling him down, but to no avail. As long as the Neo-Dark Energon is inside Landfill, he cannot be stopped.

"Damn! I still can't believe that we have to face our own teammate!" says Sideburn.

"I know. But, we don't have much of a choice" informed Prowl.

"Rodimus, got any ideas?" X-Brawn asked.

He replied. "Right now, we need to hold him off in order to prevent the Decepticons from taking Kicker."

"He's right. We can't allow that to happen, otherwise..." Daytonus turns to Nightcruz.

"Misha will be crushed, if he was infected again."

Hauler nods his head. "I'm with you on that one. We can't afford losing another comrade, much like Landfill and the Spy-Changers."

In the mean time, D-Ai was moaning in pain after Ga'Mede had twisted her wrist in a very disturbing manner. In which, she may not able to conjure up her Neo-Dark Energon powers. By looking at her injured hand that's become limped, she yells at him with frustration.

"You bastard! Look at what you've done!"

Ga'Mede wasn't intimidated. "Oh, please. Pull yourself together, will you? From what I've remembered when Kicker was wounded, his injuries went away. That means you can regenerate. Am I right or not? Besides, you look so stupid."

D-Ai's expression quickly turned from anger into glee. "Funny. I almost forgot about that." By summoning her Neo-Dark Energon strength, she simply rejuvenated her broken fist and restored it back to its original state with a loud cracking sound.

Kicker gasped, upon hearing that awful noise. "What the? That's impossible!"

"How is she able to recover?" thought Sally.

D-Ai exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious? Thanks to this belt that I've taken from Ga'Mede and than powering it up with the Neo-Dark Energon, I now have the ability to replenish my strength."

"What? Even your most brutal attacks?" cried Kicker.

"That would be precisely. It." D-Ai concludes her sentence with a sickening laugh.

Sally was starting to feel scared and curious after witnessing D-Ai's usage of the Neo-Dark Energon. "Okay, I don't what's worse. Her attitude or recovering all of her injuries with that belt she's wearing."

"It has to be the belt." Ga'Mede detected the source from D-Ai's powers, by pointing at it. "Despite that I've removed the battery component, she managed to replace it with Neo-Dark Energon."

"How nice of you to notice. It's also surprising that I cannot be able to disguise myself into one of you." D-Ai told them. "That also includes Autobots, Decepticons and Predacons."

"Kicker, you take your sister and catch-up with the Autobots. I'll take care of this rodent myself" Ga'Mede whispers to him.

"But what chance do you have?"

"Just go! I'll be fine." He cracks his knuckles and motions to D-Ai, while Kicker and Sally run off to Optimus, where he had just battled Bruticus and Ruination.

The Autobot leader was relieved that Kicker didn't get contaminated. "Kicker! I'm glad that both you and Sally are alright." He later hears one of his men's cry for help.

"Oh, crap! They're getting pummeled by Landfill!" Kicker stated.

"Rail Racer! Take Kicker and Sally and head back to base, immediately!" called Optimus to him.

"We'll do, Optimus." Rail Racer kneels down on one knee and lowers his hand to them, where they walk onto the palm of his hand and as he rises, the Space Bridge was opened and they went inside the portal.

As Optimus looks ahead, he witnesses Landfill annihilating Rodimus and his team. He clenched his fists and made a solemn vow. "Forgive me, Primus. This is something that I must contend with."

While Landfill was about to tackle with the Autobot brothers battling Bludgeon, Dreadwind and Axer, he is than confronted by Optimus with a hard right hook to the face as he stumbled back a bit. Fortunately, he maintained his footing.

"So, you came looking for a fight? Than, bring it!"

Optimus does his best to try and reason him. "Just listen to me, Landfill. You're under Galvatron and Cryotek's control. I'm not the enemy! They are!"

Landfill, however, had other plans. "Sorry, But I don't take orders from you anymore, Optimus. You'll have to beat me out of it!"

"Slag. He won't respond. I suppose, I have no alternative but to fight him."

"C'mon, Optimus. Don't keep me waiting. If you won't attack, than maybe I will." Landfill fires his laser cannon right on Optimus' chest and sends him crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile back at Autobot HQ, the Space Bridge had appeared and out came Rail Racer with Kicker and Sally on his hand. As he lowers them down, they are greeted by Misha and Dr. Jones.

"Kicker! Sally!"

"We were so worried about you two."

"I can explain the details, later. At the moment, Optimus needs help because Landfill is all over him" he said, as he shows to everyone on the Main Monitor.

"Good grief. He's already taken out Rodimus and his recruits. So, what now?" thought Alexis.

"Leave it to me. When all else fails, that's where I step in. Misha, open the Space Bridge!" told Magnus to her.

"I'm right behind you!" she punched in the co-ordinates to where Optimus is fighting against Landfill, the Space Bridge was re-opened.

"Okay, no one hurts my brother, but me! Transform!" Magnus changed into his vehicle mode and speeds off in order to help out his brother.

Afterwards, Kicker had his arms folded and was still miffed when he recalled the time Magnus was going soft on her. _"I know that assisting Optimus isn't a problem. But by being friendly on Misha, that really ticks me off!"_

Elsewhere, Optimus tries once more to reach out to Landfill and remind him, of who he's really dealing with.

"Landfill, look at yourself. You're an Autobot, not a Decepticon. You have to fight it!"

"Pah! I could care less. Now, say your..." But than, he felt a strong vibration inside his Cybertronian mind. He dropped his weapon down and placed his hands on his head as he feels the pressure beginning to increase. "Argh! Wh-What's happening to me? Ah!"

Optimus became perplexed about this outcome. The Build Team is trying to overcome the Neo-Dark Energon with all that they can muster.

"Keep going, Landfill! Don't give in!"

Unknown to him, Galvatron and Cryotek had overseen it and take drastic measures by raising the magnitude of the Neo-Dark Energon inside Landfill.

"He's trying to resist it! Raise the power ten-fold!"

"I shall." As Cryotek gives Landfill an extra boost with a flick of a switch, Landfill himself feels it and screams even louder when he fell to his knees.

"Landfill, no!" cried Optimus, as he pleaded.

Before long, Magnus had arrived.

"Hey, Optimus. Need I hand?"

"Very. If we can combine ourselves, than maybe there's a good chance of freeing the Build Team. Think we can handle it?"

Magnus nodded his head. "It's risky, but let's do this."

"Ultimate Energy Combiner! Omega Prime!" They both shouted together, while unifying themselves into one robotic being.

During their transformation, Landfill stopped screaming and stood himself up. His optic sensors had glowed brightly purple, along with the Decepticon insignia on his chest-plate.

"You shouldn't have made me to do this, Landfill. But now, I'll have to free you the hard way."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!"

And the battle between these two titans have now locked horns. At first, Landfill had the early going by pushing Omega Prime away until he gets hit in the gut from Prime's knee and was later tossed over his head.

Landfill became irate and took matters into his own hands. "Okay, you wanna play hardball? Fine! I'm game! Arm Laser!"

"If that's the way you want it, than I'll bring it to you! Prime Ultra Laser!"

Both of their weaponry are neck and neck with each other as they push their might to the very limit.

In the midsts of things, Omega Prime's body had began to glow brightly light green and enshrouded him. As it did, he roared with such vigor that he gained enough energy to overpower Landfill's and blasted him right onto his chest-plate where it caused a big explosion.

"Alright! Direct hit!" cheered Kicker, while watching the action from the monitor.

When the dust was cleared out, Landfill was out like a light and severely damaged from the blast that he received from Omega Prime.

As the Autobot leader hurried down to Landfill's side, he consoles him. But much to his surprise, his optic sensors were blank and wasn't responding. Not to mention, the Decepticon insignia that was originally on his chest had a pothole on it. By hanging his head down in disgust, he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Landfill. There was nothing that I could do."

In-spite the fact that Optimus had defeated Landfill, Galvatron and Cryotek were not amused nor sieving with anger or disappointment.

"I knew it would happen, sooner or later. Send out the flares. We're done for now."

"As you wish."

Cryotek flips one of the switches on the Main Control System and sends out three flares that lit up the sky from far away.

Ruination, who was unconscious throughout the battle had saw that light and knows that he must return with his workforce. "Damn it! Decepticons, fallback and take the Spy-Changers with us!"

Bludgeon stood up and asked. "H-Hey! What about Landfill?"

"Forget about him! Galvatron and Cryotek are calling us back!"

D-Ai overhears it after getting punched in the face by Ga'Mede. "We'll settle this another time. So, be prepared!" She than ran off with them.

Ga'Mede stood silent and became aware of her message until he headed back with the Autobots.

As they all take the injured Spy-Changers and retreat, Rodimus and his crew try valiantly to stop them.

"Halt! Release the Spy-Changers!"

"Yeah! Bring them back, Decepti-chumps!" called Nightcruz.

"Not a chance, you Auto-bastard!" replied Dreadwind, as he and the rest of the Decepticons kept on firing until they were out of their sight.

Rodimus grunted. "Blast! They got away!"

"Guys, look over there!" SnowCat points to where he's gazing at and to their surprise, they see Optimus carrying the damaged Landfill in his arms.

The Autobot brothers look over at the fallen Build Team and wondered, if he's still active or terminated.

"Optimus, you don't really think..." Unfortunately, Sideburn couldn't finish his sentence.

"That the Build Team is..."

The fearless Autobot leader interjected Prowl. "No, they're not."

Immediately at Autobot HQ, right after they've stored the severely-injured Build Team for emergency repairs, Optimus and Dr. Jones are having a serious discussion with Kicker regarding his and Sally's involvement with the Decepticons.

"You better have a pretty damn-good explanation as to why you ran off with Sally and Sideburn, Kicker."

"What were doing back at the Cemetery? Allowing yourself to get captured?"

Kicker retorted. "No! I was visiting the gravesite of Misha's parents!"

"What?" they both said altogether.

"Don't look at me like that. What did I say?"

Dr. Jones was taken back by surprise from his son's words. "Kicker. How come you did something so...sincere?"

During all of this, Misha was hiding against the wall while overhearing their conversation. "Kicker? What's going on?"

He continued on. "I...I was eavesdropping on you with Misha, a little while back. I had simply no idea that you were looking after her, since her family was gone. So, what I did is that I paid a visit to their resting place. And that's when I vowed to..." As he clenched his fist, his heart started to pound and his forehead was sweating.

With Optimus and Dr. Jones waiting for an answer including Misha, he gulped his throat down and unveiled it. "To spend the rest of my life with her."

When that happened, they all gasped in shock. Misha's eyes had a small sparkle in his eyes and became overjoyed of Kicker's response about his connection to her. Dr. Jones first spoke, relating to his son's relationship with Misha, before Optimus complied.

"K-Kicker..." As he wiped his tears that were covering his eyes, he embraced him. "I've never been more happier! Pretty soon, I'll be a grand-dad!"

"Hey! I'm not ready, yet!" cried Kicker, trying to get out of his dad's fierce hug and his cheeks with a hint of redness on them.

"Why not, Kicker? You and Misha have become very close. What's troubling you?" thought Optimus.

As Dr. Jones released the hug, Kicker replied. "You see the thing is, I..."

In the middle of it all, a loud signal had erupted the base and it alerted Rodimus, Magnus, the Autobot brothers, SnowCat and Demolisher.

"Oh, now what?" complained SnowCat.

After Rodimus came in to the Main Computer System, he right away tracked down the source of the signal and informed Optimus from where it's coming from. "Optimus, we're picking up a strong frequency energy that's coming from Hong Kong. Somehow, it's growing stronger at every minute and if I'm not mistaken, the Decepticons may have also sensed it."

"Whatever's out there, I can almost feel my circuits running on its own" Magnus mentioned.

"Than, what are we standing around here for? A rodeo? Let's saddle up!" said X-Brawn.

But when they're about to leave, a couple of voices had interrupted.

"Hold it!"

"We're coming with you!"

As they turned around and looked won to see who it was, they were Koji and Rad. Fully recovered from their injuries at the hands of D-Ai, a while back.

For Optimus, he was still concerned about Koji. "Hmm. Recently, the Decepticons were interested of bringing Koji to their side, because he has the uncanny ability to control Fortress Maximus. Instead, they're plotting to use the Neo-Dark Energon by sampling it to D-Ai and than inject it with Kicker or anyone that she strikes. So for that, you're still coming with us."

"Alright!" cheered Koji.

"Hey, what about me?" says Kicker, butting in.

"Yeah, what about him, Optimus?" says a confused SnowCat.

"Is he on like, probation or something?" asked Demolisher with an annoying question.

Kicker twitched his eyebrow and as his anger began to boil, he kicks him in the lower leg with aggravation. "Oh, shut up!"

As a result, Demolisher hopped on one foot while clinging on the injured leg in agony. "Ow! That hurt!"

Dr. Jones than turned to his son. "Listen, Kicker. Unlike Koji and Rad, you on the other hand are not fit to fight, because you left without letting us know."

He grunted, as he folded his arms. "This sucks!" That's when he noticed someone missing. "Wait! Where's Sally?"

"Don't fret about her. She's spending some time alone with Ga'Mede."

By smacking his forehead in shame, he sweat dropped. _"Why did I even ask?"_

"Okay, Autobots. We're heading to Hong Kong and locate the signal that we've received. Once we're there, we find out what it is and depart immediately. Is that understood?" told Optimus to his troops.

"Yes, sir!" they said, in unison.

"Rodimus, is the Space Bridge, ready?"

The red and orange flamed Autobot, responded. "Already taken care of, Optimus. I've locked onto its location."

Optimus replied. "Good. Autobots, roll-out!" He than, transformed into a red fire truck with the Autobot brothers, Magnus and Demolisher catching on.

Before SnowCat could catch-up, Misha stops him.

"SnowCat, wait! Just wait a minute!"

He hits the brakes, when she called to him. "Huh? What's the holdup, Misha?"

She answered. "You've got to take me with you. I'm very worried about Kicker."

"Don't tell me, let me guess. It's about him getting infected with the Neo-Dark Energon again, right?" he told her.

"It's more than that. I want to do something in return."

With his patience growing thin, he opens the door for her. "You'll have to explain, later. Now, get in!"

"Thanks. I owe you one." She got inside and by going through the Space Bridge with SnowCat, they were able enough to join up with the others.

Elsewhere at Decepticon HQ, Galvatron and Cryotek have already detected the strange disturbance. They informed their troops regarding this and they were Bruticus, Dreadwind, Bludgeon, Axer, Mega-Octane and his protégés, and D-Ai.

"As you may have noticed, me and Cryotek have caught an unknown source of energy that's appearing from Hong Kong."

"And according to its readouts, there's a hidden temple that's buried underneath the historic Mt. Fuji."

Bludgeon first spoke. "Eh? A temple beneath Mt. Fuji?"

Than came Axer. "I didn't even know that there was one."

Before anyone else could respond, D-Ai had started to read the details of the location. "There never was. It just appeared, since yesterday. In some way, it rose from beneath the ground."

"Did any humans besides us went inside?" asked Mega-Octane.

D-Ai continued. "Technically not. From what I've read so far, many of which were unable to by-pass the door. It's being protected by a strong force-field."

"I see. So, it's preventing any trespassers from going in." Galvatron made a huge grin on his face. "Well, it never said about anyone from Planet Cybertron, didn't it?"

"No, it hasn't. D-Ai, activate the portal and take us to Hong Kong, immediately" commanded Cryotek to her.

"I'm on it!"

While she and the entire squadron of Decepticons are pursuing to their destination, back in Hong Kong, the portal from the Space Bridge had appeared on the grassy area where the lake is and out came Optimus and his fleet.

By applying their brakes and with Koji and Rad exiting from out of Sideburn and Prowl, they overview the majestic sight.

It was very breath-taking of seeing the view of Mt. Fuji from many miles away.

Koji's eyes lit up with joy. "Wow! It looks awesome!"

"You bet it is. If Alexis saw this, she'd be thrilled" inserted Rad.

"There's no time to solicit! We've got a job to do. Optimus Prime, Transform!" He changed from a red fire truck into his robot form, as well as the others.

"Sideburn, Transform!"

"X-Brawn, Transform!"

"Prowl, Transform!"

"Ultra Magnus, Transform!"

"Demolisher, Transform!"

When they all changed their forms, SnowCat was the only one left and that's where Optimus had noticed someone was on-board.

"SnowCat, why have you brought Misha?"

"She insisted to come. I can keep her out of harm's way."

Misha poked her head out of SnowCat's window and confessed. "Optimus, please don't be upset. But with Kicker not here, I just couldn't step aside."

Optimus looked down at her and read her expression. It was filled with worry and grief. "I understand your concern. However, this mission is too much of a risk. You and SnowCat must stay put."

"But, Optimus…"

He interpolated her. "No. We're heading downstream and proceed with caution. Is that clear, Misha?"

"Uh, yeah" she said, glumly.

"Let's move out, Autobots!" he said, as he and his go straight down beneath the infamous Mt. Fuji. Thus, leaving Misha and SnowCat all by themselves in the grassy area.

By the time they've made it to the entrance, Optimus and his squad weren't prepared when they felt a strong energy field blocking their path and they all got bounced off.

They've moaned a little bit, before they re-cooperated and asked themselves, as to what had just occurred to them.

"Optimus, what just happened?" asked Sideburn.

As Optimus carefully touches it, it nearly sizzled his robotic hand. "It's some kind of negative force-field. We'll have to find another way to get inside without getting our sparks fried."

"Hey, Optimus! I think, I found something!" called Demolisher.

"Did you find a way in?" wondered X-Brawn.

He pressed forward. "Perhaps. In fact, there's a secret passage from around the corner of this very mountain."

"Does it contain the same force-field that we've run into?" Optimus asks.

Demolisher scratched his head. "No, I didn't think so."

Magnus turned to his brother. "He may have been a bone-head, but should we follow his advice?"

"It's worth a shot. After all, there's not always the front door, but there's always the back door. Now, let's hurry up before the Decepticons beat us."

As the Autobots make their way around Mount Fuji from the other side, back on the grassy field next to the calm lake, Misha stands alone with SnowCat.

There were a lot of thoughts running in her head, as the wind blew her long brown hair. She hung her head down in disbelief and contemplated of how she'll be able to save Kicker's life, after he saved hers.

_"Kicker…"_

SnowCat was briefly quiet for a moment, when he starts noticing her expression. "Hey, Misha. Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're still reflecting on him, aren't you?" he said, relating to Kicker.

"Yes, it seems that way. We've been through so much, that I…I…" But with her heart filled with emotion, she and SnowCat were interrupted by an oncoming missile.

Luckily for SnowCat, he immediately alerted her and hopped inside his vehicle mode, before that missile made an impact and left a massive pothole. This had made them, very rattled.

"Holy smoke! That was a close one!"

"I know. The question is, who did that?"

As they were left wondering of whom fired at them, a new voice had interjected.

"That would be us!"

Misha gasped in shock and so did SnowCat and found out that it was Galvatron and his army. To make matters worse, they're completely outnumbered.

"Quick, SnowCat! Let's floor it!" she said, as he buckled her safety belt.

"You got it!" SnowCat revs up the engine, burns some rubber on his tires and evade from the pursuers.

However for Galvatron and Cryotek, they're not willing to give up that easily and continue the chase.

"Keep going, Decepticons! Follow that Autobot!"

"And, we're not wanting to lose sight of it!"

With them following Misha and SnowCat's trail, the Autobots are moving deep underground in the heart of Mount Fuji.

They have entered a huge cavern that was very dark and so, they've turned on their lights for a clear view. Nevertheless, they're racing towards that anonymous power that was detected earlier.

"Whoever thought that Mount Fuji had a secret passage beneath it?" wondered Sideburn.

"Yeah. No kidding. Yet, I'm still buzzing as to what kind of vibration that we've felt" told Magnus.

"Me too. I'm curious as to what it could be" thought Prowl.

"Whatever it is, it mustn't fall into the hands of the Decepticons. Now, let's move!" informed Optimus.

"Yes, sir!" they all said, in unison.

Meanwhile, Misha and SnowCat are still trying to escape from the Decepticon's warpath on them and continue on with the hunt. Despite the odds, they were able to dodge their missiles and firearms, while they're desperately searching for a way out.

"Hurry up, SnowCat! They're ganging up on us!"

"I'm doing whatever I can. But, I'm just…" Unfortunately, he right away cuts himself off when he detects something scary up ahead. "Uh-oh!"

"What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?" As Misha looked to see what SnowCat was saying, she spots a horrific sight: They're heading straight at the edge of the cliff and with the Decepticons hot on their heels, there's no turning back.

"Better hang on, Misha! It's a long way down!" he told her.

She braced herself and held on to her seat very tightly until both herself and SnowCat plunged right off the cliff and disappeared into the mysterious hazy fog below.

When Galvatron and Cryotek, along with their flock have arrived at the scene, there was no trace of them.

"Where did they go?"

"It appears that they've fallen into that fog." Cryotek than laughed. "They're probably gone by now, since they have reached the bottom."

"Heh. Good riddance" hissed Bruticus, as he stares at the fog below.

"Let's not waste any further! We must track down the Autobots!" told Galvatron to his men, as they march their way to the depths of Mount Fuji.

In the mean time, Optimus and his crew have now entered the end of the pathway and discovered a monumental sight: A huge pyramid shrine with thousands of stairs and an unknown object sticking in the center. Wherein, it glowed radiant white before it subsided.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" says a surprised X-Brawn.

"Is that what we came here for, Optimus?" asked Prowl.

"It's possible." That's when an inscription had caught his eye. "Hmm. Interesting. It's written in Cybertronian language."

"Can you translate on what it means?" thought Koji.

"Let's see, it says…" Before Optimus could speak the first sentence, some strange rumbling sounds had interrupted him. "What?"

"Hey, what's that racket?" cried Demolisher, as he shivered in fear and looked at Magnus.

"How should I know?" Magnus turned his head away from him, while having his arms folded.

"It's coming from over there" Rad mentioned, as he points to the right.

Than sure enough, they're gazing at a hidden door on the wall that was opening right in-front of them. As they all held up their weapons and await the unthinkable, they hear some tumbling sounds until a familiar Autobot and human had appeared and crash-landed onto the floor.

"Phew! What a ride."

"I know."

Optimus became stunned. "Huh? SnowCat? Misha? I thought, I told both of you to stay outside."

He replied. "Well, we were but…"

Misha revealed the answer. "Galvatron and the Decepticons were following us and than, we…"

But, Optimus interpolated. "They tracked you down? And than, what happened?"

"While we were trying to avoid them, we fell off a cliff and than into that thick fog. Next thing we knew, we ended up here from that door we came from" he said.

"I see. So, there was a hidden passageway from the other side. But, I must read the inscription right way." Optimus than starts reading the message that was written in Cybertronian language. "It says: 'Whoever is the holder of this sword, will awaken un-imaginable powers. But only those that has a strong heart is right-wise to wield 'The Sword of Purpose'."

"The Sword of Purpose? I'm a bit lost" says a confused Sideburn.

"I think it means that the weapon is made-up of seeking justice and quite possibly protecting the peace" answered Magnus.

"In that case, let's go grab it!" insisted Koji.

"Hold on. There could be some traps, here. If we step on one, we may trigger the effect" warned Rad.

"We've got to get up there!" told Misha.

"Don't worry about it. Allow me to help." Magnus escorts her, Koji and Rad on his shoulder pads and activates his rockets by blasting his way up the stairs. By reaching to the top, he placed them at the center of the pyramid shrine. "Better make it quick. Those Decepticons might come in at any moment. So, move!" As he heads back down, they see the sword.

The handle was black with red diamonds on it and the bottom was green, where it was eleven point five inches long. The blade itself was one inches thick, the length was thirty inches and it nearly shined on them.

First, Koji steps in and tries to lift it. He gave it his all, but to no avail. "I guess, it's not me. Here, you try it, Rad."

"Okay." It was Rad's turn. Much like Koji, he too was unable to lift the sword from it hinges and gave out. "I think, I'm done. Looks like, it's up to you, Misha."

Misha quickly takes a deep breath and goes in to reach its handle and grasp it. Although at first, she couldn't. But to their amazement, she lifted it up and it was released from its resting place. But than, the sword started to glow several times and it radiated on her and everybody else.

"Ah! What on earth?" says Rad.

"Wh-What's happening?" added Koji.

Misha couldn't say anything, as she covers her eyes before she screamed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_End of Episode 19_


	20. A Turn For The Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Misha is now the possessor of the Sword of Purpose. But after testing its power, she is reunited with her long-time aunt and uncle. However, in the midsts of things, Kicker and his family are told that their mother has fallen gravely ill. Plus, Galvatron has a secret to unravel.

Episode 20: A Turn For The Worse

As Misha glances at the weapon right in-front of her, she recalls the number of events that had bestow on Kicker. The first was when she became victimized of the Dark Energon and than, attacked him. The second was Dr. Jones revealing her past life and also Kicker getting assaulted from T-Ai's dark clone, D-Ai and becoming infected.

After going down memory lane, she could feel her heart beating rapidly. She took a deep breath and reaches for the grip of the sword and firmly grasps it. At first, she had difficulty trying to lift it. But frankfully, she manages to pick it up and held it in the air. As she smiled at Koji and Rad, she gazed down at the Autobots and called to them. "See? Nothing to it."

Optimus became relieved that no other traps had been activated in this sacred place, including Misha lifting the sword. "Thank the matrix, she's alright." His expression quickly changed, when he noticed the sword that Misha was holding is glowing vibrant white several times until it shined on everybody.

"Ah! What on earth?" says Rad.

"Wh-What's happening?" added Koji.

Even Kicker and Dr. Jones that were watching this from the Main Computer System, couldn't see from what has transpired.

"What the? What's going on? Where's Misha?"

"I don't know but, I can't see! It's too damn bright!"

Meanwhile, Misha had her eyes closed and screamed. As she re-opened them, a strange voice was calling from within the sword and it was floating.

"Are you worthy?"

"Huh?" she said, looking very confused and surprised.

"If you are truly worthy of this sword, you must prove from what's in your heart. Now, speak."

She took a deep breath and explained. "I want to protect my friends and family. It breaks my heart to see them hurt and worse, gone. So, I don't want to stand idly by and allow those that would destroy everything I cherish! If that were to happen, I'll never tell Kicker of how much I love him." As she placed her hands on her chest where her heart is and clasped them in a form of a prayer, she continued. "Therefore…I want to fight with him. To be at his side. My only goal is to protect those that I love."

The anonymous voice from the sword became intrigued from her words. "You have proven yourself. Now take this sword and use it well."

Once Misha had grabbed hold of the sword, the glow had disappeared and so did the unknown voice that spoke to her. As it shined on her again, she re-opened her eyes to see that she's still standing on-top of the shrine with Koji and Rad beside her and carrying the weapon that she pulled from.

Magnus called out to them. "Hey! Are you guys alright, up there?"

She answered. "Yes, we are."

"Ha! Not for long!" says a new voice, as they all gasped in shock to discover who it was.

Appearing in the upper level was Galvatron, Cryotek and the Decepticons.

"Aw, nuts! We don't have time with you!" says Koji.

"We found it first so, back off!" told Rad.

Galvatron, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be intimidated. "Hmph! Says you! No matter how ahead you and the Autobots are, you're always beneath us. So, hand it over."

"Oh, yeah? Than, come down here and put up your dukes!" told Magnus, as he pumps his fists and raised it at him.

Suddenly, they were briefly interrupted when the place was starting to rumble and this had left everybody completely shaken.

"Huh? Wh-What's that?" asked Demolisher.

"My thoughts, exactly. O-Optimus, any ideas?" said SnowCat.

"Since Misha has removed the sword from its post, this area has become un-stabled. In other words, this shrine is sinking to the ground."

Both factions gasped in bewilderment, upon hearing from Optimus' statement relating to the strange rumbling.

"Than, let's get out of this joint!" Koji suggested, as he, Rad and Misha immediately went down the stairs from the pyramid of this very shrine and caught up with the Autobots.

But for D-Ai, she had other plans. "Those imbeciles! I'll destroy them!" When she was about to use her Neo-Dark Energon powers on the trio, Galvatron prevents her attack.

"Let them be. There's no point of attacking the Autobots in this area."

"We must initiate an evacuation, before we're buried. Decepticons, retreat!" told Cryotek, as he and the entire army abandon the underground shrine and head outside to avoid getting trapped.

So does Optimus and his crew, as they exit from the same way they came in.

As both the Autobots and Decepticons look on from outside of Mount Fuji, the sacred shrine begins to dissolve quickly and before they know it, it strangely vanished without leaving a single trace.

This had left confusion on the Autobots.

"Whoa! What was that all about?" thought Prowl.

"You got me. It just went down and left" says X-Brawn, shrugging his shoulders.

"Optimus, I don't see Galva-trash or Cryo-creep, anywhere. Do you think that they're setting up some sort of a trap?" Magnus complied.

Optimus folded his arms and took a moment, to think about the important topic. After much debate, he replied. "Hmm. I hardly doubt the fact that they would ambush us, here and now. For some strange reason, not one Decepticon is here."

The Autobots looked all around Mt. Fuji and discover that Galvatron and his brigade are nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you're right. I mean, back when I was a Decepticon, we always kept on charging. But the way that they are, its not the same like it used to be" says SnowCat.

"So, are they trying to build more Neo-Dark Energon?" thought Demolisher.

"If that's what they're really up to, than we may have a major crisis on our hands" told Sideburn.

Magnus turned to Optimus. "Sounds to me that he makes a good point. What do you think?"

"They're probably trying to build up a new strategy plan, by knowing of how strong 'The Sword of Purpose' is. Needless to say, we need to test it. Now, let's head back to base."

Immediately back at Autobot HQ, they begin to scan the mysterious sword that Misha had picked up from the underground shrine beneath Mount Fuji.

After they've scanned it, Dr. Jones reads the results and description of what kind of element the blade is made out of. When he does, he gasped and his eyes were widened. "N-No way! Is this for real?"

"What is it, Dr. Jones? What does it say?" asked Rodimus.

He continued. "Although the material is made out of polypropylene, the blade itself is unlike I've ever seen before. It's completely made of cold chrome marble and titanium. Not to mention that its extremely sharp and quite possibly unbreakable."

Kicker didn't believe him and pouted. "Oh, yeah right. Like its more better than my Energon Sabre."

"How do you know, if you haven't seen it in action?" told Koji.

"I don't know and I don't care!"

Magnus gloats at him. "For someone who's in a league of his own, you still can't run your own base."

This had infuriated Kicker very much and walked right up to Magnus. "Hey, listen! Stop poking fun at me and another thing, don't ever go soft on Misha!"

"Huh?" says Misha, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Heh. The difference between me and you, I've got more class. And, you can't even break a sweat" said Magnus.

Kicker was getting more insulted from him and so, he grabs his Energon Sabre that was nearby and looks to give him a piece of his mind. "I'll give you some class! Right here!"

Just as he was about to make contact on Magnus with his Energon Sabre, Optimus pitched in and grabbed his weapon from Kicker's hands and averted the assault.

"That's enough, Kicker!"

"But, Optimus. He started it!" Kicker pointed at Magnus.

"I said: ENOUGH!" Optimus shouts.

Kicker stood there in awestruck. So did everybody else in this very base.

"Talk about being touchy" whispers Demolisher to SnowCat.

"You're telling me."

"What has come over with you two?" asked Optimus in query.

"He's the one that's being picky on Misha. He has no right of doing that" explained Kicker.

Optimus replied to him. "He has every right. Show some respect to my brother."

"What?"

Not only was he surprised, so were Misha, Dr. Jones and Rad.

"Yeah. I had the same look from before, when Optimus told me about him" informed Sideburn.

"And I assume that you and him didn't get along well. Right?" told Kicker to Magnus, relating to Optimus.

Magnus grunted. "Don't remind me. I once held a grudge against him, because he was the holder of the Matrix."

"What's the Matrix?" Kicker asked.

Rodimus answered. "The Matrix is the source of leadership that has been passed down from one leader to another. Many of us believed that Optimus was the only one possessing it. But that wasn't the case, when he was aiding with the Autobot brothers."

Rad scratched his head. "I'm still not convinced as to how both Magnus and Optimus could wield the Matrix at the same time."

"It is still a mystery to us. In-spite from all that's happened in the past between myself and Magnus, he was able to put aside his differences with me. Nevertheless, Galvatron nor Cryotek have no intention of taking it away" Optimus said.

"I can't imagine, why. Still, our main priority is to prevent them from conquering the Earth with the Neo-Dark Energon. If they succeed, all hope will be lost" Rodimus informed.

"Speaking of which, what's the update on The Build Team after being contaminated by Galvatron? You know, after they've tried to foil his escape from the Asteroid Prison Colony?" Prowl mentioned.

Dr. Jones replied with a small sigh. "It's not looking too good. The Neo-Dark Energon that myself and Team Bullet Train had removed, nearly override their sparks. In other words, they were an inch close of termination."

"Are they still active?" asked Rodimus.

"For the moment, they're in stasis lock. Much like with Fortress Maximus from a while back."

"That's still good news to us, isn't it?" thought Koji.

"It's hard to say, whether The Build Team is online again. Though that doesn't seem to affect Galvatron and Cryotek one bit" told Optimus.

"Yeah, you're right. They still have The Spy-Changers. It ain't gonna be easy saddling them all up in one sweep. I can guarantee you on that" X-Brawn stated.

"What's so special about The Spy-Changers? I keep hearing about it" says Misha.

Optimus prolonged. "The Spy-Changers are well-known for their stealth and quick procedure techniques. They were much reliable and co-hesive than the Autobot brothers. But now that they're with the Decepticons due to the Neo-Dark Energon, it will be very difficult trying to figure out their pattern of attack."

"Hey, Rodimus. Didn't you remember of how Nightcruz and Daytonus managed to detect their presence? They said that they've studied their capabilities, back on Planet Cybertron" Kicker explained.

"True, but that won't be enough to break the hold from the Neo-Dark Energon. The Decepticons can be really clever" said Rodimus.

"That includes being sneaky as well" told Rad.

"Say, Optimus. We haven't yet tested that sword Misha had brought back from Mount Fuji. Think the little gal can give it a try?" Magnus offered.

Once again, Kicker is angered with the way he's fiddling around with her. "Hey, watch it! Keep that up and I'll…"

Dr. Jones breaks up the dispute, between them. "Shut up, Kicker!"

Optimus thought about it and came up with a solution. "I'd say that we can make an acceptation. But, on one condition…"

He and the Autobots takes them to an abandoned construction site on the east side of town, where it is much safer than their home base. There stood a half-finished warehouse and standing at least three stories high. Including, a deserted parking lot.

Before they arrived, Ga'Mede, Magnificus and Sally, along with Alexis, T-Ai, Carlos and Dr. Jones also joined in to witness the unusual weapon that Misha is wielding.

"So, you've picked up that sword from Mount Fuji?" asked Alexis to Misha.

"That's right. When I grasped it, a strange light shined on me and a mysterious voice was communicating to me from the sword itself."

"Was it Primus?" marveled T-Ai.

Misha shook her head. "No. I couldn't even recognize it from somewhere."

"Enough with the whole mysterious voice thing, let's just see of what your sword is capable of" Ga'Mede insisted.

"Well, let's hope that it ain't lethal" says Dr. Jones.

After their much-needed conversation, Misha starts concentrating with her newfound sword.

But unknown to Misha and the Autobots, Ro-Tor was watching this from above the sky and reports it to Galvatron and Cryotek. "This ought to be interesting. Galvatron, Cryotek, are you getting this?" He shows to them from his view screen.

"Yes, we are, Ro-Tor. We want to experience this for ourselves."

"Also, be sure to keep a close on her. We need the right tools for the job."

"We'll do."

Elsewhere, Misha is now focusing on how to tap into the hidden power from within the weapon known as 'The Sword of Purpose'. She closes her eyes, hangs her head down slightly, tightens the handle and than, a pure white aura had appeared and wrapped onto the blade and Misha.

Kicker kept himself quiet without disturbing her. _"Misha…"_

She later holds the blade almost in-front and center of her face, re-open her eyes and as she raises it high in the air, a large white and yellow glow had emanated on the sword while she strikes it downward and unleashed two large white and yellow semi-lunar projectiles straight onto the abandoned warehouse.

As it did, it destroyed the building but only left out the remaining parts. For Misha, however, she wasn't through yet. In an bizarre twist, she leaped high into the air with the sword in hand and from there, she throws a white and yellow fireball from her weapon and demolished the building in one fell swoop.

When the dust was settled, everybody stood there in a mixture of shock and disbelief. The abandon building that used to be a warehouse, became nothing but piles of constructed ash.

Whereas Galvatron and Cryotek, who've been viewing this from Ro-Tor had ignited a huge interest inside themselves.

"Remarkable! That human was able to wipe out that building in just two attacks. Fascinating."

"I completely, agree. With that much power in our hands, nothing will stop us."

Ro-Tor interrupts them. "Uh, I hate to spoil the news but, there's an oncoming vehicle that's fast approaching to the Autobots. Shall I go in and grab her?"

"No. Let them be for now. We want to see what else is unfolding for them" told Galvatron.

Right around the time that Ro-Tor had cited about a vehicle, Kicker notices it and informs Optimus. "Heads up, Optimus. We've got company."

As soon as Optimus heard him, there stood a dark gray vehicle with tinted windows and trendy rims on each tire.

"Whoa, check it out! A Lincoln town-car!" said Carlos.

"Yes, we see that. But what I want to know, who's inside?" asked Alexis.

Before she or anyone else knew, the driver's door was opened and out came a tall man with short black hair, light brown eyes, while wearing a gray dress shirt with black tie, pants and dress shoes. Next, the passenger door was also opened and there stood a tall woman with semi-short hair with emerald green eyes, donning a red ruby business suit with white low-heels.

The instant that Misha had recognized their appearances, she gasped and dropped her sword to the ground. With some sparkle in her crystal blue eyes and a small smile on her pretty face, she ran to them.

As the duo sees her running, Misha threw her arms around them both.

She lifted her head up and stares at them with great glee. "I-I can't imagine of how long its been."

"It's been a very long time, since you were an infant" says the man.

"My, look at how you've grown. Why, you almost look just like your mother" says the woman.

"Th-Thanks."

Kicker became curious, as to whom Misha was talking to. He walked up to them and asked. "Misha, do you know them from somewhere?"

"Of course. That's my Aunt Sophie and Uncle Damien. I haven't seen them, when I was a child."

"You mean that accident? Right?" he said, relating to Misha's deceased parents.

"Uh, yeah" says Misha, glumly.

Dr. Jones stepped in and confronts them. "I'm surprised that she has other relatives. I'm Dr. Brian Jones." He offered his handshake.

Damien accepted it and spoke. "Nice to meet you. Say, are those..." He points at the huge sentinel beings that triggered his curiosity. So has Sophie.

Rad also joined in and explained. "Yup. They're called the Autobots, namely the transformers. That's the Autobot brothers, Sideburn, Prowl and X-Brawn; that's Magnificus, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots."

"We've heard much about you" says Damien.

"And you're also from another planet, right?" Sophie asked.

"That's right. We're from Planet Cybertron" told Optimus.

Damien than turned his attention to Misha's close friend. "So, you must be..."

"It's Kicker. I'm her best friend" he said to him.

"Really? I thought that your name was Chad."

This had resulted Kicker being slightly embarrassed. "Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Huh? Kicker, did he call you a different name?" Koji inquired.

Kicker grumbled. "Yeah...Chad is...my real name."

There was a dead silence until Rad started to laugh, than Koji until Carlos and Ga'Mede laughed together. As for Sally, T-Ai, Alexis and Dr. Jones, they smacked their foreheads in shame, when they heard his son's full name out in-front of everyone.

In-spite of the humiliation, Kicker frequently asks Damien. "Hold on a minute. Chad may have been my full name, but I'd preferred to be called 'Kicker'. Which reminds me, who told you about it?"

Damien looked Sophie for a moment, than made a deep sigh. "I'm afraid that we have some upsetting news for you and your family."

"What is it?" thought Dr. Jones.

Sophie replied. "Your mother, Miranda has fallen very ill and she is at the hospital as we speak."

"Wh-What?" cried Sally.

"H-How...How did you know about this?" says a surprised Kicker.

"Actually, they knew it before we did" says Sophie.

"They? Who's they?" wondered Misha.

Just than, the two back-passenger doors were opened and out came two familiar faces that only Koji had recognized.

"Bridget? Kelly? What are you two doing with them?"

Bridget retorted. "We were busy publishing our latest model magazine, when we saw her collapse to the ground. Fortunately, Kelly had already dialed the emergency line before they noticed it and transferred her to a hospital afterwards."

"As of right now, it looks grim for her" Kelly notified.

"Where is the hospital located at?" says Dr. Jones, demanding an answer.

"It's on the north-side of town from here" informed Damien.

"Optimus! You've got to take us there! Fast!" Kicker suggested to Optimus.

"Than, let's roll-out!"

The Autobots takes all of the people on-board and headed north, as they speed faster in order to get to the hospital on-time. After several hours, they've finally reached to their destination. With Kicker, Koji and company inside, the Autobots stayed put and on-guard for any Decepticon activity.

After they've asked the front desk clerk regarding Miranda Jones, they went to the sixth floor in room thirteen.

As they all went inside, Kicker, Sally and Dr. Jones were the first ones to witness their ill-fated mother in bed. Their looks were filled with agony and worry, upon seeing the way of how their mother's condition is.

She has long light blonde hair with an oxygen mask that's covering her nose and mouth. A heart monitor was next close to her, as it beeps from every heartbeat she makes. Sadly, it was at every few seconds and her eyes were closed.

Not only were they feeling depressed, but so were Carlos, Rad, Alexis and even Misha. They too have known the Jones family, since the Unicron wars.

Some small tears had filled up Sally's eyes. "I-I can't believe from what I'm seeing." She nestled her head against Ga'Mede's chest, as he embraced her with his warmth.

Kicker shook his head in disbelief. "This is hard to take."

Koji asked Dr. Jones. "So, that's your wife?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "I see. I haven't seen nor heard from my mom, when my dad passed away."

"What?" they all said.

"Koji...how long has it been?" thought Bridget.

"This might be a shock. I've only been with her, before Galvatron abducted my father" he explained.

As they all looked at each other's faces in bewilderment, a doctor had came in with the results relating to Miranda's health condition.

"I apologize for the long wait but, I have read Miranda's health status."

"Well, how is she feeling?" questioned Dr. Jones.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but due to a chronic illness, your mother, Miranda has only...two hours left to live. I'm very sorry" says the doctor.

Everybody in this very room stood there feeling hurt and also, grieving of this disturbing news.

Elsewhere, high from above the sky and outside of the hospital, Ro-Tor had overviewed the whole scene and quickly reports it to Galvatron and Cryotek.

"Damn! That's unfortunate for them. Pah! Who am I kidding? I'm a Decepticon! Not a human! Galvatron! Cryotek! Come in! The humans and the Autobots are down at the hospital on the north side of town. What's the plan?"

"Stay on them. Once that they're in the open field, deliver a counterattack. But, that won't be necessary" He later, laughed.

"Hmm? What's your issue?"

"I need something to get off my cybertronian chest. D-Ai! Mega-Octane! Bruticus! Get over here!"

"You called?" says Mega-Octane, standing beside D-Ai.

Bruticus licked his mouth with his tongue. "It better be good."

"Alright. Now, here's what we do..."

With Galvatron discussing his henchmen on his latest scheme, back outside, Kicker, Koji and all of their friends and families exits from out of the hospital with a look of guilt and sadness on their faces. They were feeling very withdrawn after the doctor revealed the results relating to Miranda's condition.

The Autobots became awfully curious, as to why their heads were down and stepped inside their vehicle mode without saying a single word.

Rodimus asked Kicker with Sally on-board about their mother.

"What's wrong, Kicker? What's her status?"

"I didn't have to say this but, she..."

Suddenly, an unexpected blast had erupted and awoke the Autobots.

"Hey, who the hell started it?" yelled Magnus.

"Over there! It's..." Carlos points out to whom it came from and allowed Koji to finish his sentence.

"Galvatron! And he's not alone. Look!"

Much like Koji had detected, there stood Ruination, Bruticus and D-Ai standing on Galvatron's shoulder.

"Oh, great! What are they up to, this time?" Kelly asked, while sitting inside X-Brawn with Bridget.

"It's a negotiation" Bridget said.

"Negotiate? What makes you so certain, ma'am?" thought X-Brawn.

"I just read their complexion. See?" Bridget shows to everyone that neither Galvatron or any of his goons are attacking. Instead, they were standing there stiff as a board.

"This is very strange. Koji! T-Ai! Step outside." After they got out of Optimus' fire truck mode, he changed his form. "Optimus Prime, Transform!"

So does the rest of the Autobots, when all of Koji and Kicker's friends and families had exited out of their seats.

"Sideburn, Transform!"

"X-Brawn, Transform!"

"Prowl, Transform!"

"Magnificus, Transform!"

"Rodimus, Transform!"

"Ultra Magnus, Transform!"

When their transformations were done, Galvatron spoke.

"You can hold off your battle plan till later, Prime. But as far as we're here for that sword the young woman has, along with finding Fortress Maximus, there is an unpaid debt that we need to collect."

"Debt? Are you referring to Cybertronian money?" told Optimus.

Galvatron shook his head. "No, not even one supply of Energon cubes. Come to think of it, do you recall when Koji had brought out Fortress Maximus from Planet Cybertron?"

"I may and why do you ask?"

He chuckled. "Allow me to refresh your memory bank. Back when I first abducted and than infect him with the Dark Energon, I implanted a cyber-chip inside his brain. Therefore, when the time was right, I activated the device and not only did I locked inside his mind, but I was also smart enough to break into Cerebros' bio-recognition command block. In other words, whenever he hears the supersonic vibration wave, it allowed him to drag Fortress Maximus from Cybertron and into Earth. It was sheer brilliance."

"You forced Koji to bring him out?" shouted Rodimus in rage.

"Quite right. Now that all of the chips are in-play, the one thing that remains in our holy grail...is you, Koji." Galvatron summits to him.

As Koji has caught every detail relating to Fortress Maximus, he sank to his knees and his face was filled with utter shock. "All this time, I've managed to control him. Only to find out...that I've been used...by a Decepticon."

"Heh. For a puny human like yourself, you fell for the oldest trick in the book" Ruination exclaimed.

Galvatron turned to D-Ai that was standing on his gigantic shoulder.

"D-Ai, remove the component from inside Koji's head."

"No problem, Galvatron."

T-Ai's jaw had dropped, when she heard that her evil doppelganger had stolen her catchphrase. "Hey, that was my line!"

Instead of replying back to her decoy, D-Ai leapt into the air, performed a somersault until she landed on her feet and right in-front of Koji.

He didn't move. His eyes were widened, his mouth was opened dry and his body was quivering with fear.

But that didn't bother D-Ai at all as she made a devilish grin and punched him in the gut, where she later puts a headlock on him.

"Koji! You bastard!" Kicker takes out his Energon Sabre and hopes to assist Koji, before D-Ai alerted him.

"Stay exactly, where you are! Or, I'll infect him with the Neo-Dark Energon. It's your choice." Her hand was glowing purple and black, forcing Kicker to make a decision.

Kicker grunted with his teeth, while pumping his fist with anger. After a short deliberation, he lets out a sigh of disappointment and drops his weapon down. "Okay, fine. Just do it."

"Kicker!" cried Misha. She had never seen Kicker surrender his weapon, before.

D-Ai smiled, continuing to hold her headlock submission on Koji. "You've made the right call." As Koji tries to break free, D-Ai's hand had glowed brightly purple and black and goes right inside his brain.

Everyone looked away from the grisly scene, as Koji screamed in sheer pain until D-Ai had plucked something out. It appeared to be some sort of an insect-like enhanced cyber-chip and presents it to Galvatron.

"I have it. What do you want me to do with Koji?"

"Let him go. We got what we came for."

D-Ai released her headlock and shoved him. After that, she rejoined with Galvatron.

Optimus couldn't believe his optic sensors. "You mean that you've planned this all along, considering Fortress Maximus?"

"With impeccable timing that is. We'd love to stay and grind all of you into space dust, but we have other important matters to take care of" Galvatron informed the Autobots.

Right around the time he uttered those words, Kicker immediately grabbed hold of his Energon Sabre and points it to him. "Not so fast, Galvatron! Kicker, Transform!"

But nothing happened. He remained the same and his body had suddenly became weak, as he falls on one knee. "Damn it! Wh-What's wrong...with me?"

"Kicker!" says Sally. "What's going on?"

"Somehow, he has run out of power and he overloaded his strength. In other words, he can't change his form" Ga'Mede answered.

"N-No way!" thought Misha.

"If he can't do that, than maybe I will. Rad, Transform!" shouted Rad. However, like Kicker, he too can't bulk up his special armor and was about to fall until Alexis caught him.

"Rad!"

When he quickly recovers, he can feel his head spinning and was able to reply back. "I...I don't understand. Why am I so weak, all of a sudden?"

Magnus detected something. "Oh, I know what's happening here."

"You've seen this from before, Magnus?" Dr. Jones asked Magnus.

"Yeah. This pretty much sums it up that, like what I did with the Autobot brothers a long time ago, they're also feeling the effects of their powers being drained. Ironically, they've been overdoing it."

"Slag! That means they're exhausted!" Rodimus indicated.

Galvatron relished at his statement and laughed. "How convenient. Our day just got even better. But like I said, Autobots, we came here to retrieve the item that I entrenched into Koji's mind and so, we'll be on our way." Before long, he pulls out a miniature gray ball and slams it to the ground. It released a bright radiant flash that blinded everyone.

When the smoke was cleared, the Decepticons had retreated.

The Autobots grunted at their enemy's retreat. Now, everything was becoming more bafflled. At first, it was the Neo-Dark Energon and than Fortress Maximus. Later, came the unholy alliance between Galvatron and Cryotek including the creation of T-Ai's dark clone, D-Ai, Duplicate Artificial Intelligence. And now, the situation from within the Decepticon faction is starting to become a serious issue.

"Aw, man! They got away! Optimus, do you ever get the feeling they're hiding something that we're not aware of?" Sideburn asked.

"Hmm. I hate to admit it, but I believe that they're wanting _both_ the Earth and Fortress Maximus."

Rodimus clenched his fist with frustration. "Those wretched Decepticons! If we don't find out soon, we'll be dead before we can even pull the trigger."

That's when Kicker gasped after he read his watch. "That reminds me." He ran back inside the hospital and checks to see, if his mother, Miranda is still alive.

Misha tried to follow him, but Dr. Jones stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

As soon as he reached to her room, he walked to her bedside and clutched her hands with his. It was becoming white and cold. He tries calling out to her and praying, that she can speak to him. "Mom! Mom! Say something! Anything!"

It took approximately a few minutes for her to open her deep blue eyes and stared at him, while she spoke weakly. "K-Kick...er."

"Hang in there, Mom."

With a small smile, she replied. "There's...no need...for that. Just, move on...without me." She later started to cough and Kicker began to worry.

"Mom, please! Try and rest."

"I'm...sorry, Kicker. But, before I go..." Kicker released her hand and as he watched by, she removes her ring from her middle finger and gives it to Kicker. "Here, take it."

He was utterly speechless, when he gazed at the pure diamond ring that his dad had given her. "I...I can't accept this. Why did you..."

"It's for you...and...Misha. I've...never been...so...proud of you...Kicker. But...remember...this, don't...let...me...down." On her last dying breath, her eyes were shut. Her head was titled back, her hand became limp and the heart monitor showed a loud sound of silence. In which, her heart had stopped.

Kicker froze in horror, when he witnessed his mother's demise. "M-Mother..." Tears of pain appeared in his brown eyes and trickled down on his cheeks, upon staring at her deceased parent. "Mother. Mother..."

And with that, he lets out a scream of anguish and sorrow that had echoed outside.

_End of Episode 20_


	21. Crashing The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – After the tragic loss of Miranda Jones, Kicker and his family try to recover themselves. Along the way, they discover that Koji's birthday is nearby. But, in the midst of things, Lori accidentally assaults him. In return, she wants to fix her mistake by finding the perfect gift. However, the Decepticons have overheard it and have something else in-store for him.

Episode 21: Crashing The Party

Outside, Dr. Jones has heard Kicker's scream and was surprised as to what the result was. "I don't like the sound of that."

"You don't suppose..." Before Misha could go on, Dr. Jones halted her and shook his head.

Just than, he and everybody else saw Kicker coming from out of the hospital with his head hung down and walking slowly.

Sally run up to him and asked in regards to their mother. "Kicker, is she..."

He responded, by shaking his head.

When that happened, her eyes widened and cried hard while she nestled her head on his chest. Dr. Jones also became mournful of this horrific loss, along with Misha, Rad, Alexis and Carlos. For the rest including the Autobots, they too became very shocked of this tragic news.

As Kicker stroked Sally's hair and embraced her, some tears had strolled down from his eyes.

Several days later, everyone attended at Miranda Jones's funeral and were all dressed in black clothing. It was a day of mourning.

Koji, T-Ai, Karl, Jenny, Bridget, Kelly, Billy, Fred and Ga'Mede were there and mourn the loss of the Jones' mother.

The Autobots were also there as they stood idly by and watched the service flow by.

As for Kicker, Misha, Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Dr. Brian Jones and Sally, they mourn the most with tears of sadness in their eyes and a look of misery on their faces.

During the memorial service, three familiar faces have come to share their condolences to the late Miranda Jones. Like the rest of the people, they too were dressed in black, while carrying an item in their hands.

As Rad lifted his head up and overhearing the small footsteps, he noticed their appearances and tapped Alexis and Carlos on the shoulder.

Alexis widened her eyes in astonishment and whispered quietly in Rad's ear. "Rad! That's Coby, Lori and Bud!"

"Yes, I see them, Alexis. But, what is it that they're holding?"

"Beats me, dude" says Carlos.

When everybody have managed to finish their final prayers, Coby, Lori and Bud present Kicker a long red, yellow and orange vinyl robe.

"Thanks but, what am I suppose to do with this?" he asked.

Coby answered. "Just place it on-top of your mother's casket and you'll see, why."

By nodding his head, Kicker walked right up in-front of the coffin, covered it up and revealed its features. It had an Autobot symbol in the center with red, orange and yellow flames in the background. He was amazed that it has the same design like on Rodimus' chest-plate. After that, he stares at the casket with his deceased mother inside and watches it laying down slowly six feet under.

As it hits the bottom, a prayer was sang to honor the memory of Miranda Jones.

Whereas Kicker, he was in no mood for a choir and as he turned away quietly, he reached inside his pockets and pulled out the ring that his mother gave to him before her unfortunate passing. He grasped it tightly and thought to himself, regarding his relationship with Misha. _"Don't worry, Mom. I won't let you down."_

A month has gone by, since Miranda has passed on. But the Jones family and everybody else are still reeling with despair. That is, except for one individual: Koji.

He made a deep sigh with Bud standing against the wall, next to him. With the rest of his other friends busy chatting. "This is going to be hard on the Jones family."

"Yeah, I know. It was heartbreaking to see her, passing away. By the way, the name's Bud."

Koji shook Bud's handshake and replied back. "I'm Koji. And for the record, I wasn't referring to Ms. Jones."

"Huh? Than, what's eating you?"

Coby and Lori huddled over, along with Karl, Billy, Jenny, Bridget, Kelly and Fred as to what is going through the mind of Koji.

He stares at everyone and unveiled the truth. "It's...my birthday."

"What?" they all gasped in unison.

"S-Seriously? It's already today?" Kelly asked to Bridget.

"Who knew?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, why are you looking so down all of a sudden?" wondered Jenny.

As Koji turned his head away, he verified to the group. "It's not about my dad, its _my_ mom. I haven't seen nor heard from her." He buried his face between his crossed-legs. "I just...don't have the slightest clue."

"Man, he's taking it hard" says Coby. "What should we do?"

Lori grunted. "Don't look at me. I ain't no party planner."

"Well, we can't just let him sulk there" Billy suggested.

"Or, getting himself starved like I am" says Fred, rubbing and feeling his stomach.

Billy got irritated once more from Fred's hunger problem and so, he pulls out his wrench from side pocket and whacks him at the back of his head. "Do you ever get tired of that?"

"I don't know. But, will you please stop hitting me with that wrench of yours? It really hurts, when you do that!"

"The answer is no!"

Coby was a bit surprised with Billy's outburst on Fred, as he makes a funny laugh.

That didn't approve Lori at all. "What is so damn funny?"

When Coby continued to laugh, along with Bud, Lori's face turned red and became very angry with his silly comment on her. She was about to throw a vicious punch until Bridget, Kelly, Jenny and Karl restrained her.

"Lori! Calm down!" told Bridget.

"Don't take it, personally. I'm sure, he didn't mean it" Jenny informed.

"Like hell! Now, let go!" Lori tries to get out, but she failed.

Later on, she hears someone giving her a message. "Hey, now. Just take it easy. You need to learn to joke for once."

With frustration in her eyes, she breaks free and shouted at the individual. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, like...hell!" She than, throws a hard fist straight to the person's face and fell to the ground.

Everybody gasped in shock to see that Lori has assaulted someone.

Bridget stood right in-front of Lori's face and became irate. "You fool! Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Take a look." Kelly points to Lori as to whom she attacked.

When Lori turned her head, she gasped in bewilderment by seeing Koji on the floor and covering his injured eye that had a black mark. "Oh, crap!"

"Nice going, Lori" says Coby, pouting.

"You hurt Koji on his birthday!" says Jenny.

Lori felt sorry. Her attitude had gotten the better of her and this had resulted of her hitting Koji on purpose. As she approached to him, she apologizes for her actions. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about..."

"Don't talk to me!" yelled Koji.

They all stood there and became perplexed to hear Koji's slight reaction.

He managed to get to his feet, as Lori tries once again to make up for her mistake. "Koji, I said, that I'm..."

But much to her dismay, he interrupts her and shouts right back at her with anger. "Get out of my face!"

The moment she heard him say those harsh words, her heart had cracked. As she froze in silence, Koji placed his hand on his forehead and walks away from them without saying a word.

Coby placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Her complexion was filled with despair and replied, softly. "No. I should have never had done that in the first place. If only there was some way of helping him out, I would be able to put aside my problem."

Most of the others were in deep thought. That's when Bridget, Jenny and Karl had came up with a solution.

"Actually, there _is_ a way. But, we mustn't tell Koji about this. Want to help?" Bridget offered.

Lori reluctantly agreed by nodding her head.

"Okay. Now, here's what I'm advising."

Elsewhere at the Main Computer System, Kicker, Sally, Dr. Jones, Rad, Alexis, Misha and Carlos were all still feeling the effects from Miranda Jones's funeral a week ago.

As for Ga'Mede, he stood himself against the wall with his arms crossed. He too felt sorry for this heartbreaking loss.

Sally begins to cry and nestled his head on Dr. Jones's chest, as he embraced her.

"I still can't believe that she's gone" says Rad, sadly.

"Yeah." Alexis wipes her tears from her eyes that almost trickled down her cheeks.

"Hey." Rad puts his hand on her shoulder and responded. "Let's just keep it together. We don't want the Decepticons to get the edge on us, right?"

She turned to him with a faint smile on her face. "Sure, Rad."

Just than, Optimus, along with Rodimus and Magnus, came in.

"How goes it, Optimus?" Kicker asked.

"Well, we've checked on the status of Fortress Maximus back at the Arctic Ocean and so far, he remains under stasis-lock for the time being."

Rodimus stared at the group. Their expressions were heavy. "You're still devastated with this loss of yours, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we still are." Sighed Kicker. "This is almost as worse than Misha losing her parents."

_"Kicker..."_ said Misha in her mind.

"Man, this is getting out of control. I mean, first they've wanted Koji, than Fortress Maximus and now with this evil twin of T-Ai, we're almost at the deep end" Carlos explained.

"Don't push your luck, kid. We're not in hot water, just yet" Magnus informed.

"But I still believe that we are. Better yet, is it possible that there might be a connection to all of this?" thought Kicker.

"Hmm. It's highly possible. Though, I have no doubt that Galvatron would do anything in his power to get what he wants and that's..."

Before he could press any further, someone had interpolated him.

"Optimus!"

As they all looked ahead, they noticed that it was Coby, alongside with Lori who interrupted.

"Hey, dude! What's up with Lori?" Carlos asked.

"She accidentally hurt Koji."

"What?" they all shouted together.

"Why did she do that?" Alexis wondered.

Coby explained her actions. "When we were making up a silly joke, she simply had lost it and hit Koji in the face." He sighed. "You just had to do that."

"Well, I tried to apologize but he didn't listen. Especially on his birthday."

"His what?" gasped Rad.

"I didn't mean to. It was un-intentional" cried Lori.

"Looks like, we have an issue that needs to be settled. Your intake on this, Optimus" Rodimus said.

"I suppose, we'll help. But let's see to it that he doesn't know about it."

Rodimus nodded. "Yes, sir."

Magnus grunted at his brother's idea. "I don't like this at all, Optimus. Why do we even bother of throwing a surprise for him, when we can launch an all-out attack on the Decepticons?"

"You have to understand that Koji's life has taken a harsh turn, when his father passed on. Now that the Decepticons have returned with a weapon known as Neo-Dark Energon and Fortress Maximus involved including Kicker and the others, we have to be more careful. So for now, let's make some arrangements."

Back at Decepticon HQ, D-Ai is recharging her Neo-Dark Energon powers. It was almost alarmingly low, before Galvatron and Cryotek have connected some wiring to her body, in order for her powers to be at full capacity.

Whereas the Decepticons, such as Mega-Octane and Bruticus including the others, they were discussing about D-Ai restoring her strength.

"How long do you think that it will take for her to be fully-charged?"

"Possibly, one solar-cycle. It's already been a month and there's hardly any action going on from those Auto-jerks."

"Yeah. Even since they've created her and Ga'Mede including Magnificus turning against us, things have been really rough nowadays" Bludgeon mentioned.

"But what about that cyber-chip, she retrieved from that miserable human? We're uncertain, if its functioning" thought Axer.

Unfortunately, Galvatron and Cryotek have overheard the commotion relating to the item.

"We heard that."

"In fact, we've inserted it into her brain. However, we've also discovered that Fortress Maximus is under stasis lock with a stronger bio-recognition command block. Right now, its stationed at the Arctic Ocean."

"Well, that's a real shame. Anything else?" asked Dread Wind.

"There is. Check this out." Wind Sheer called to them, by viewing the Main Monitor System. "Do you notice something wrong with this picture?" He shows the faction the clear blue sky with many cities and streets below.

This had sparked some curiosity from both Decepticon leaders.

"What are you trying to tell us, Wind Sheer?"

"Yes, this is no time for a sight-seeing tour!"

He replied. "It's more than that. There's not a single Autobot or any of those annoying human colleagues of theirs snooping around. It's like, they're planning something in private."

Galvatron folded his arms. "Hmm. This isn't like them. I'm beginning to suspect that whether is going through the mind of Optimus, it's not about eliminating our Neo-Dark Energon."

"Perhaps, we should barge in and find out what it is" Cryotek suggested.

"An excellent idea. Ro-Tor! Sunstorm!"

The two aerial Decepticons stepped forward.

"Yes, Galvatron?"

"What are your orders?"

Galvatron commanded to them."Scope out every area in the city for any Autobot or human, that you can find. When you do, pay close attention to every detail and report back to me at once. I'll also be sending you the Spy-Changers and Mega-Octane with you. Now, go!"

Ro-Tor and Sunstorm bowed to him.

"Of course, Galvatron."

"We will do as you please."

Somewhere in downtown, Lori, Coby, Bridget, Bud and Kelly are busy browsing around the city with the Autobot brothers. Trying to find the right possible gift for Koji's birthday.

But all that they could find were clothing and electronics and none of them were the right ones that were suitable for him.

Lori made a sigh of disbelief, sitting next to Coby inside Sideburn. "This is so boring. We've looked through every shopping district and still, nothing would please him."

"Don't worry. We'll find something."

Kelly responded, while sitting next to Bridget and Bud on the back seat inside X-Brawn. "We just have to keep trying."

That's when Bridget had noticed someone in the distance. "Wait! We might have found the right present." She steps from out of X-Brawn's seat and stepped onto the sidewalk to see the young woman, walking.

This had left confusion for the others.

"Great. Now, what's up?" thought Bud.

"Whatever Bridget is planning, it better be for a good reason" Coby said.

"I hope so. Cause I still feel left out after what happened with Koji" grumbled Lori.

He answered to her. "Hey, don't let that get to you. When it's all set and done, you'll be able to forgive him."

She frankfully smiled. "Thanks, Coby." She concludes her sentence by planting a kiss on his cheek.

Sideburn pouted. "Get a room, will you?" He right away gasped, when he saw Lori twitching her eyebrow, grinding her teeth and her whole body turning red.

Coby instantly got out of Sideburn, before Lori blew her top. "Oh, no! Not this again!"

And than, it happened. Lori throws out her temper tantrum, right at Sideburn. "Don't tell me, what to do! You damn hot-head!"

The blue Autobot car began to panic. "Hey, cut it out! I was only kidding!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

Upon looking on helplessly at Lori taking out her anger and frustration on a defenseless Sideburn, Coby shook his head in shame. "She's hardly changed a bit."

Kelly asked, while she raised her eyebrow in question. "Was she always like this, when you first met?"

Bud replied. "That's basically it."

"You don't say. She's almost similar to Ultra Magnus and Kicker combined. Only worse" says X-Brawn.

"Uh, let's not even go there. We've got a job to do." Prowl than sees Bridget being accompanied with the young woman that she saw." Hey, there's Bridget and she's with someone."

"Say, Bridget, who is that woman?" asked Coby.

As she looks around the area, she whispers into Coby's ear. By telling him of who that woman really is, he gasped in shock.

"N-No way! Are you certain that's her?"

Bridget nodded. "Yes, indeed."

"Uh, excuse me." By checking on to see Sideburn, he was still get beaten by Lori's anger, before Coby interrupts and breaks up the situation. "Hey, Lori. Bridget just brought her gift for Koji."

After hearing from him, Lori managed to cool down and exits out of Sideburn. "Well, its about time." She brushed herself off. "So, what now?"

Bridget confronts her. "Now's your chance to make up for your mistake on him, by surprising him with my gift."

"Eh? Me?"

Unknown to Lori and her friends including the Autobot brothers, Mega-Octane and Hot-Shot, a member of the Spy-Changers under the influence of the Neo-Dark Energon were spying on them from a couple of blocks away.

"Interesting. They're throwing a surprise. Wait till they see ours."

"Of course. Notify Galvatron, immediately. I'll follow them." Hot-Shot utilizes his stealth-tactic techniques by hiding inside the building, turned on his invisibility mode and went underground.

Mega-Octane than makes contact to his leader. "Galvatron, I've discovered the situation with those pesky humans, while hanging around with the Autobot brothers."

"And what's the verdict?"

He responded. "It turns out that they're pulling off a surprise party for the human, Koji. Good thing, we didn't get invited."

Galvatron grinned. "That's the idea."

"Huh? What do you mean? Hot-Shot and the Spy-Changers are already on pursuit with them and..."

"Let them be. We want to ensure that all of the cards are put in place. Once that they're all flipped up, we shall strike" told Galvatron.

"It better be a good hand. Otherwise, we'll have to draw another set" Cryotek cited. "Still, we must remain at high alert."

Meanwhile, back at Autobot HQ, Koji is having a slight conversation with T-Ai about the incident that occurred between him and Lori.

"And, that's how it is. When Lori couldn't take a joke from Coby, she physically attacked me on purpose. In other words, I tried to help her."

"Just before you yelled at her in the face?" she thought.

Koji nods his head. "What's more, is that today is my birthday."

She gasped. "Koji, why didn't you tell me about it?"

He continued. "Remember the funeral that we attended for Kicker's mother? I was also feeling the effects. In short, I still felt discouraged when we uncovered that Galvatron placed a miniature cyber-chip inside my head while he brainwashed me with the Dark Energon. Thus, enforcing me to bring Fortress Maximus from Planet Cybertron." Koji stood up from his bed, clenched his fist tight and pounded the wall with frustration. "Damn it! I can't believe that I've brought him here for nothing! All because of Galvatron manipulating me!"

"Koji, please calm down. It's not your fault."

By releasing his fist from the wall, he breathed deeply. "I'm sorry. It's just that...I don't know as to why they would be interested in me and Fortress Maximus. Almost as if, they would use me as a pawn in their personal game."

During his private chat with T-Ai, Rodimus was eavesdropping on the details from outside of the door and listened carefully while Koji pressed forward.

"If for some reason, I would redeem myself by proving that I can still control him, I might be able to pull it off."

For T-Ai, however, that didn't suit well for her. "Don't forget, Koji, Fortress Maximus is still under stasis lock and may have its bio-recognition command block. I hate to say this but, the possibility of you controlling him are slim to none."

Koji started to protest. "How can you be so certain that I can't? I haven't even tried!"

Moments later, Rodimus stepped in and decided to end their conversation. "For once, she's right, Koji. You may not be able to function him."

"But, why not?"

The red and yellow flamed Autobot replied. "He can only be activated, when the Earth is in danger and second, if the Decepticons find out that you still have the ability to operate him, we'll be back to where we started."

He groaned. "Is there anything else that I need to know besides him?"

"Actually, there is. Both of you, come with me" Rodimus told the, as he exits out of the room.

Unsure of what to make of it, Koji and T-Ai followed him until he was waiting outside of the base in his vehicle mode.

"Any idea on where he's taking us, T-Ai?"

"I'm not sure, Koji. I have nothing to do with this."

As they went inside his seats and buckled up, Rodimus hits the gas pedal and burned some rubber on his tires.

Koji became freaked out, when Rodimus had accelerated without warning him and T-Ai. "Ah! Rodimus, why are you going so fast? You could get a ticket!"

"This isn't a drag race for crying out loud!" she cried.

"I know that. That's why I'll be activating the Space Bridge. Hang on tight." Right around the time he said that, it appeared and they all went right through.

Later on, they re-appeared at a local park as Koji and T-Ai exits from out of Rodimus before he transformed into his robot mode.

It was the same location that Kicker and Misha had attend until Galvatron came in, took her hostage and than terminated Scourge's spark while merging it to become Neo-Dark Energon.

"This is the exact place, where Cryotek first came here, isn't it?" says Koji to Rodimus.

"Yes, it does. It's also where the Neo-Dark Energon was made."

T-Ai piqued up. "Rodimus, I owe you an apology, in regards to me sacrificing Koji from the Neo-Dark Energon. If I hadn't pitched in, I..."

But, he cuts her off. "You don't have to feel sorry for your actions, T-Ai. What you did back at the tower, you did the right thing. For that, I commend you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Along the way, Rodimus stopped and so did Koji and T-Ai.

"Well, here we are."

Koji blinked his eyes as he and T-Ai see nothing but trees, benches and a lake. "Huh? Where? I don't see anything."

"Don't tell me that you brought us here for some sight-seeing!"

"No, not even close. Hit it, Optimus!" he yelled as hundreds of confetti were popped everywhere by the Autobots, Kicker and his family and mostly Koji's friends.

"Wh-What's this?" gasped Koji.

Kicker answered. "Hey, Koji."

Just as everybody shouted out these words in unison. "Happy Birthday!"

Koji's eyes were glistened with joy, upon seeing this. "E-Everyone..."

Rad approached to him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Blow out the candles."

He sat down at the centered table that a cake with his name on it and right away blew the candles out.

They all applauded for him. After that, he thanks them.

"Thanks, you guys. By the way, who set this up?"

"That would be me, Koji" said a young woman's voice.

As he turned to his right, he notices Bridget smiling and nodded her head at him. "B-Bridget? Wow, that's really thoughtful of you."

She performed a small laugh. "I wasn't the only one, who put this event together. Kelly, Coby, Bud and even Lori helped me to organize it. That includes the Autobots."

He glanced at Lori that was sitting beside T-Ai on his left. There was a look of grief on her face. He recalls the incident from earlier in the day and so, he responds back to her. "Listen, Lori. About what I said earlier, I take it back and I forgive you."

Lori became astonished as her eyes were expanded. "K-Koji..." She later, smiled. "In that case, I'll return the favor with my gift to you."

"Oh? What is it?"

He was so busy being excited that he failed to notice someone walking up behind him and spoke.

"It's been a very long time to see you...Koji."

The moment he heard that familiar voice, he gasped in shock. "N-No way! It can't be!" He slowly turned his head around and what he saw, blew his breath away.

There stood a tall woman with light dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a green business suit with a white shirt, green skirt and low-heel white shoes. She had a frequent smile on her pretty face.

"M-Mother?"

She bowed her head. "Hello, Koji. My, you look a lot like your father."

With tears of joy pouring from his eyes and onto his cheeks, he got out of his chair and hugged her. "Mother!"

Everybody became touched of this heartfelt reunion.

Alexis wiped a tear from her eye, while sitting next to Kelly. "I'm so happy for him."

"Yeah. It has been a tough time for him being by himself. But now that he's reunited with her, things might work well for him."

As for T-Ai, she became very perplexed to see Koji's mom for the first time. So, she turned to Lori and asked.

"How were you able to find her? He hasn't seen his mother, since his father passed away."

"We stumbled upon her somewhere in downtown and that's how me and the rest of us found her." She than noticed the Autobot insignia on T-Ai's helmet. "That symbol! You are with them, right?"

T-Ai retorted. "I was. But believe it or not, I used to be a computer back than."

Lori's mouth had dropped. "You were what?"

She continued. "That's the same way of how Kicker and Sally reacted. The reason that I became human is because I took Cybertronian surgery. It took approximately a decade to complete the transformation and another thing, my name is T-Ai; Tactical Artificial Intelligence." She pulls out a handshake to Lori.

That didn't take long for her to shake T-Ai's hand and smiled back.

Elsewhere at the sky above, Ro-Tor and Sunstorm have spotted their prey.

"Let's shake things up a bit!"

"Yeah! Time to trash this place! Fire!" Sunstorm unleashes a barrage of missiles right at the unsuspecting humans until Optimus and Rodimus saw it and alerted everyone.

"Decepticons! Everyone, move out of the way!"

"We'll handle this from here!"

They've all managed to escape and found an exit until Ga'Mede detected something was completely wrong.

"Stop! Don't get any closer!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sally.

Instead of replying back, he pulls out his handy pulsar handgun from his hip and fires it. As a result, it revealed to be Mirage from one of the Spy-Changers when its stealth mode was warn off.

"What the? Than, that must mean..." Koji turned to T-Ai, as she unveiled the truth.

"Ambush!"

That's when the remaining Spy-Changers have shown themselves from their hiding places and pointed their weapons at them. They have them surrounded at every turn and there was no turning back.

"Aw, man! We're trapped!" complained Carlos.

"Oh, no! We can't escape!" cried Misha.

"So, they're the Spy-Changers? I didn't expect to see that" said Coby.

"Well, one thing is certain, they're up to something" Kicker mentioned. He than turned to Rad. "And if I'm not mistaken, we still can't transform into our crimson forms."

"You're right. It's already been a week and yet, there's nothing in the tank that will allow us to fight back."

Bud raised his eyebrow in question. "Uh, what are you guys talking about?"

"It's a long story. We'll need to figure out on how to get past them" Koji suggested, while standing at his mother's side.

"Think again, twerp!" a new voice had interjected.

Coming from behind Crosswise's leg was D-Ai with a smirk on her face.

"T-Ai, that girl looks exactly like you" says Lori.

She folded her arms. "Except that she's my opposite."

"How so?" Coby thought.

"Galvatron and Cryotek took a sample of my DNA, when I was brainwashed and created a copy of me, but with pure evil. Her only purpose is to serve them and fight with the Neo-Dark Energon that's building up inside her body."

"Neo-Dark Energon? That's crazy!" cried Bud.

"Don't get your mind in a twist. I too had that" Ga'Mede informed.

"Wh-What?" gasped Lori.

D-Ai laughed. "You're so gullible. This is what happens, when your mind is set on something else. Such amateurs."

"Hey! You're got some nerve!" shouted Lori.

"Lori! Cool it!" Coby does his best to make her feel better but, it only made her worse.

"You are like a bunch of flies, just ready to be swatted. Without any wings. Cause even if you had any, you'd fall flat on your ugly faces." D-Ai finishes it with a cackling laugh.

Alexis frowned. "That's not even funny."

"I know. She's a major wreck, if you ask me" told Carlos.

Rad notifies the both of them about Lori. "Uh, guys. We have a problem. It's Lori. She's steaming mad."

When they did, Lori's face was red-hot and steam came from out of her ears and nose as she breaks free from Coby, she charges straight at D-Ai with rage.

"Lori! Don't do it!" called Coby.

But it was already too late as she attempts to throw a wild punch to D-Ai's face.

For D-Ai, however, she had her arms crossed behind her back, closed her purple eyes and made an evil grin on her face.

Therefore, Kicker's hair had glowed brightly gold and felt a strong surge of Energon coming from D-Ai. He felt his head beginning to shake. "Argh! M-My head!"

"Kicker, what's the matter?" wondered Misha.

He responded. "I...I can feel the Neo-Dark Energon." He tries to warn Lori. "Lori, get out of there! Right now!"

Unfortunately, much to his awful timing, she threw her punch and than a purple and black force-field appeared by surrounding D-Ai and blocked Lori's oncoming fist as she gets flown back to the ground.

"Lori!" shouted Coby.

"What exactly was that, anyways?" asked Ms. Onishi.

"It looked like some sort of a barrier" answered Koji.

"That was one of her latest features, human."

When everybody looked up, they could see Galvatron and Cryotek arriving at the scene.

Optimus and Rodimus were furious to see them.

"Galvatron and Cryotek!"

"We should've known that it was you!"

The Decepticon leaders responded back.

"Quite right. Now that we know there was a party going on around here, we'd figured that we would crash in."

"So, we're taking over."

Magnus grunted. "In your dreams! Eat this!" He fires a brigade of rockets right onto their chest-plates.

They've received some minor damages, but that didn't stop them.

"Pathetic! Is that the best you can do?" thought Cryotek.

"Come forth, Ruination!" called Galvatron to one of his minions.

As he sprouted out, Optimus and Rodimus made two quick commands.

"Now, Rail Racer!"

"Nightcruz! Daytonus! Hauler! Do it!"

"What?" says Galvatron and Cryotek, in unison.

Team Bullet Train came out as Rail Racer and performs a shoulder thrust to Ruination; followed by a huge throw. Whereas Nightcruz, Daytonus and Hauler appeared as they strike down the Spy-Changers with their previous tactics from before.

"Sweet! They had a backup plan, all along!" said Karl.

"Way to go!" cheered Jenny in delight.

"It's not possible! How did you know, we were here?" Galvatron demanded an explanation.

Optimus explained. "I knew that you were about to invade us, eventually. So, thanks to Demolisher, SnowCat and Magnificus, we became prepared for your assault."

"Hmph! Very clever of you. But you're forgetting about D-Ai, remember?" Cryotek mentioned to him.

Rodimus froze. "D-Damn! Kicker, get Lori out of there!"

As soon as Kicker hears him, both he and Coby escort her from D-Ai's path. That is, until they see her charging right at them.

"Coby! Take Lori!" informed Kicker.

"R-Right!"

After that, Koji, Rad and Ga'Mede join up with him. Than, Kicker and the rest of them remove their normal clothing and reveal their battle gear outfits.

Before long, Coby consoles Lori.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She immediately woke up and sees Coby staring at her. "I'm...I'm fine. Hey, what's with the getups?"

Magnus overhears her message and warned to Kicker and the group. "Hold on. I don't think, you're ready yet."

"Yeah well, we're not quitters!" yelled Ga'Mede.

That's when they saw a radiant green glow coming from Magnus's chest. Before anyone could speak, it got even brighter and was sent directly onto Koji, Kicker, Rad and Ga'Mede.

The men screamed in the worst way, upon feeling the unknown source of energy.

"Ah! What's happening?" cried Kelly, with her eyes covered.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_End of Episode 21_


	22. Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – During their battle, a new power has awoken from Kicker and Misha's swords when they're together including the results of Kicker and the boys effected from the Matrix by Magnus. Galvatron and Cryotek come up with a plan to separate them. Later on, an old Autobot returns to the battlefield.

Episode 22: Redemption

When Magnus saw Kicker, Rad, Ga'Mede and Koji heading into battle in their battle gear outfits, he stated to them. "Hold on. I don't think, you're ready yet."

Ga'Mede yelled back. "Yeah well, we're not quitters! Huh?"

Before they were about to move on, Magnus's chest-plate starts to glow radiant green and already enshrouded his whole body. "What the? This is..."

"Optimus! That light!" bellowed Rodimus.

"By the all-spark, it's the Matrix!"

After he divulged what it was coming from his brother, it traveled directly onto Kicker, Rad, Ga'Mede and Koji as they feel the unusual power that they've received and screamed loudly.

"Ah! What's happening?" cried Kelly, covering her eyes from the bright light.

"I don't have a clue!" added Bridget, as she covered her eyes too.

"Kicker!" Misha tries to step in and assist him, but Dr. Jones restrains her. "Dr. Jones, please! I need to help Kicker!"

"Wait, Misha. We're unsure of what its doing to them."

Sally's eyes grew and watches in astonishment while she tells the group about this startling turn of events. "Uh, guys. Look!"

When the bright light had subsided, Kicker and the others were left confused and felt the strange surge of energy that bestow on them.

"Whoa! Like, what was that?"

"Whatever it was, it must've boosted our strength" says Ga'Mede.

Koji remembered that familiar glow from before. "I know, what that was! That was the Matrix! Apart from what Optimus had, Magnus has the same powers as he does!"

"No way!" Rad smiled after he stared at his hands and clenched them in a form of a fist. "For some reason, I feel much stronger."

"Forget about that impression of yours, watch out!" shouted Alexis, relating to D-Ai charging towards their path.

"C'mon! Let's finish from where we left off!" informed Kicker to his teammates.

"Yeah!" said Koji, Rad and Ga'Mede altogether, while nodding their heads.

"Huh? What are they doing?" Lori asked Coby.

"You got me. Bud?"

"None, whatsoever."

"Kicker, Transform!" He now transformed back into his crimson red outfit with brightly gold shoulders and hair with pure blue eyes as crimson red lightning sparked around his body.

"Rad, Transform!" He transforms himself into his crimson blue outfit with silvery white shoulders and hair with brightly gold eyes.

When Koji and Ga'Mede did the same procedure, they too have the similar affects that Rad and Kicker have.

Everybody became very amazed of their transformations.

"Oh, wow!" says a surprised Coby.

"A-Amazing!" said Lori, completely stunned.

"How did they do that?" thought Bud.

T-Ai answered. "It was when Galvatron had infected Misha with Dark Energon and as a result, Kicker had tapped into his special strength; along with Rad and Koji when me and Alexis had the same outcome. Let alone, Ga'Mede."

"So, what you are saying is that they've acquired this from their friends?" Kelly wondered.

She continued. "That's precisely it. Their feelings for one another is what caused them to obtain this."

"How ironic. The only feeling they'll be receiving is pain! Ruination! Bruticus! D-Ai! Attack!" commanded Galvatron to his troops.

"Time to squish you, rodents!" Ruination starts to plant his big foot onto Kicker and the group. But as he makes direct contact, his foot is stopped for some apparent reason. "Huh? What the? Hey, what gives?"

Before he could figure out the problem, his foot is than lifted by the unexpected powers of Koji, Kicker, Rad and Ga'Mede. With their auras wrapping around their bodies and glowing; thus including their combined strength, they were all able to push him off and land hard on his back.

This had left a mixture of confusion and shock on everybody's faces.

"What just happened?" says a freaked out Kelly.

"They took him down with one push!" Bridget confirmed.

"How can anyone like them, be able to do something like that?" thought Alexis.

"I don't know but, it sure knocked the wind out of him!" told Carlos.

"Ha! Not for long! D-Ai, let's get 'em!" Bruticus suggested to her.

"Right!"

"Oh, crap! They're going to strike us on both sides!" Coby mentioned.

"What are we going to do?" Bud wondered.

Lori than noticed Koji clenching his fists and his expression was filled with determination. "Koji, you're not thinking of fighting her, are you? She almost look like your friend, T-Ai."

"Even though that she does, I'm searching for some payback. She assaulted me from a while back and now, its my turn." His emerald green aura starts to glow brightly.

"What's up with that strange light?" asked Ms. Onishi.

Dr. Jones answered. "You probably weren't around to see this but, when Galvatron contaminated him with Dark Energon and used him like a puppet to hurt T-Ai, his inner powers had awoke from the inside."

"Yes, but..."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and replied back. "He'll be fine. All we can do right now is watch."

D-Ai immediately threw a hard punch at Koji's face, but he instantly caught it and hits a swift knee to her gut; followed by a vicious hard right cross.

Whereas Kicker, he unleashes one of his Energon techniques from his Energon Sabre and hurls it at the oncoming Bruticus. "Take this! Energon Tempest Slash!" By leaping into the air, he throws a straight medium light red cutter-like slash right at the ferocious Predacon and he was knocked down to the pavement. Right after he wiped off his forehead, Dreadwind and Sunstorm were behind his back and when he turned to see them homing in on their targets, he shields himself with his weapon.

Than, the unexpected had occurred: Both Dreadwind and Sunstorm were blasted by a single shot from someone and when he sees who made a daring move on them, he gasped in awestruck.

Landing feet first with a sword in hand was Misha with a fierce look on her face. She made a small sigh and asked him. "Kicker, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but, why did you do that?" he said with a flare of anger.

"I was worried about you! Can't you see that?"

During their brief conversation, Ga'Mede interrupted. "Hey! You can chit-chat about yourselves, later. We've got Decepticons to trash!" He later fires some rounds from his rifle to aid the Autobots.

As for Rad, he has a hard time dealing with Ruination and avoids most of his firepower until the Autobot brothers arrived, after they've handled the Spy-Changers with some help from Team Bullet Train, Rodimus, Nightcruz and Daytonus.

"Great timing, you guys!"

"All in a day's work, Rad" Prowl clarified.

"Now, let's blast 'em!" Sideburn said to X-Brawn.

"You got it, partner!"

By combining their weaponry altogether, they blasted Ruination right on his chest-plate. But much to their surprise, it only fazed him with minimum damage.

"Nice try, Auto-chumps! Get a charge out of this!"

As Ruination prepares to fire, Rad powers up his crimson powers and leapt high into the air. "Think again, bozo!" He kicks him right at his face and made him stumble back until he fell back down.

"Ow. What hit me?"

"It's that accursed Matrix, that's what!" yelled Galvatron in rage.

"In that case, let's tear Optimus apart!" Cryotek proposed.

"I don't think so! Arm Cannon!" Magnus fires a barrage of missiles right at the two Decepticon leaders and guarded his brother for protection.

Optimus than praised him. "I owe you one, Magnus."

"It was nothing personal. A lot has changed, since I've made up my mind of joining you. Let's link up and beat them down."

The Autobot leader agreed with his idea. "Alright. Let's do it."

"Ultimate Energy Combiner! Omega Prime!" they said in unison.

Coby, Bud and Lori were surprised of witnessing the unified transformation of Optimus and Magnus.

"That's awesome!"

"More like, wicked!"

"Tell me about it."

"There'll be nothing left of you, but rotten tin-foil!" shouted Galvatron with a verbal warning.

"Than, come and get it!" informed Omega Prime to them. He equips himself with some heavy duty arsenal on his shoulders and fired at the duo. "Omega Arsenal Blast!"

Back to where Koji was fighting against D-Ai, he punches her in the face that made her stagger and by grabbing her uniform, he does an over-the-shoulder throw.

When she got up and brushed herself off, she replied. "So, you're itching for a settlement, are you? No matter." She cracks her neck. "I'll break you like a tree branch." After her last comment, she than teleported.

Koji didn't move. He had recognized this trick from last time. In which, he was clobbered by her devastating display of her Neo-Dark Energon powers. But not for the second time, because he was ready. He scoped out the place and she was nowhere in sight. It made him feel aggravated. "Damn! Where could she have gone off to?"

Suddenly, D-Ai re-appeared behind him and made a cold smirk.

Lori immediately alerted him about her presence. "Koji, she's behind you!"

He overheard her call and caught D-Ai's fast impending kick. By holding her leg, he simply twists her ankle and kicker her in the back.

She falls flat on her stomach and stood up again, but only with a look of anger. She places her hands in a size of a ball, where her chest is and aims at Koji.

He knew what was coming for him. "Oh, crap! Not this again!"

While D-AI was preparing for next attack, Misha informs Kicker.

"Kicker, look!"

"Why, that's..." Before long, his hair glowed brightly gold and sensed a strong surge of energon coming from D-Ai. "Yeow! That smarts!"

"Hey, what happened?" asked Ga'Mede, as he continues firing at the Decepticons.

"It's...the Neo-Dark Energon. It's growing...so strong." His senses from D-Ai's energy made him yell out in agony.

D-Ai noticed it from her back and as she glares at Koji for a brief moment, she grinned. "Well, Koji. Today is your lucky day."

"Huh? How, so?" he thought. But when he sees Kicker suffering a headache from detecting the Neo-Dark Energon, he realizes of whom she's really targeting. "Kicker, watch out!"

When he hears Koji, D-Ai fires her attack. "Neo-Dark Energon Tsunami Blaster!"

As soon as the purple and black beam was sent to him, he braced himself with his Energon Sabre. That is, until Misha stepped in and does the same thing.

"Misha, you can't be serious."

"_I AM_ serious!" She draws up her Sword of Purpose and holds it closely to Kicker's Energon Sabre. Right before the beam that D-Ai had fired collided on them with impact.

Rodimus and Koji both gasped in sheer horror.

"Misha!"

"Kicker!"

Once the dust was cleared, everyone saw a miraculous discovery.

Both Kicker and Misha were unharmed from D-Ai's direct attack, where an oval amber shield protected them.

Sally had nearly freaked out. "Wh-What happened?"

"Don't look at me," told Ms. Onishi.

"Well, I know why. It's their swords." Dr. Jones pointed out their weapons and witnessed a small aura illuminating them each.

D-Ai was furious that they've survived.

As soon as Galvatron and Cryotek got up, they've overlooked the small radiant glow from their optic sensors, just a mile away.

"Cryotek, did you see that?"

"Yes, I have." By noticing the young woman standing next close to Kicker and holding her sword, he complied. "I have an idea. But perhaps, we should call a tactical retreat."

Upon seeing Ruination down and the Spy-Changers fighting alongside the Decepticons against the Autobots, Galvatron gazed at Cryotek and later nodded his robotic head. "Than, let us make it so." He stood himself up and so did, Cryotek.

Omega Prime aimed his weapons at them. "If you're looking for another round, I'll gladly give it to you."

"Savor your strength for later, Omega Prime. As far as myself and Cryotek would enjoy taking the Matrix away from you, we're letting you and the Autobots off the hook."

"You're what?" he said in confusion.

The Autobot brothers were also startled.

"Did I hear him, right?" said Sideburn.

"No doubt about it. Something is off" told Prowl.

"Yeah, its like smelling recycled gas in the morning" added X-Brawn.

D-Ai overhears his message and sends a clear message to Koji and the others. "Don't think that this is over between us. It's hardly even begun." After that, she teleported and appeared on Galvatron's shoulder.

"Decepticons, fallback!"

With every Decepticon following his order, they headed back to headquarters.

The Autobots are beginning to think that they have seen this numerous times and only one has the answer to this perplexing puzzle.

"I'm getting the impression that the Decepticons are observing us" says Rodimus, having his arms crossed.

"You mean that they're finding our weaknesses?" asked Alexis.

"More likely, yes."

"So, you're saying to us that they're playing possum?" thought Carlos.

He answered. "If they reveal their true intentions, than they might be."

Elsewhere at Decepticon HQ, Galvatron and Cryotek lay out their latest plan.

"Now listen up, Decepticons. During our melee with the Autobots, me and Cryotek have discovered a unique sight from the humans."

D-Ai turned away and pouted. "So, what? I don't give a damn!"

Cryotek retaliated. "Well, we do! Kicker and Misha have developed an interesting bond with their swords. Technically speaking, that's what triggered the barrier around them."

When she traced back to that assault, she saw a strange white radiant glow from both of their weapons. She turned her head back and explained. "That reminds me. Just when I thought I'd made mincemeat out of those two, their swords had activated the effect. Namely, if we could separate them, they won't have the ability to protect themselves."

Galvatron praised D-Ai for her efforts. "Ah, what an excellent observation. We've been holding back that plan for a while. This is our chance to strike back."

"Invigorating to say the very least" added Cryotek. "Mega-Octane!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Me and Galvatron have a job for you and D-Ai. So, here's the deal..."

Meanwhile in the Autobot base, Dr. Jones, Optimus and Rodimus have finished their scanning on Koji, Kicker, Rad and Ga'Mede after they became affected from the Matrix.

Lori, Bud, Coby and the others waited outside.

T-Ai was among inside the scanning room and read the details. "Download is complete. Let's see. Well, this is new."

"What does it say, T-Ai?" asked Dr. Jones in question.

She continued. "All of the men's scanner logs show that their energon transformations have been infused with the Matrix from Ultra Magnus."

"That would explain as to how they've developed their supernatural strength from lifting Ruination" Rodimus clarified.

"But what we do know is that there is no potential risk. Let alone the Energon Fusion."

"Yet, I also find it hard to believe of how Kicker and Misha formed a shield together. Almost as if, their swords were synchronized" told Dr. Jones. "If I'm right, maybe my son and Misha have grown much closer."

"True enough. But prior to that, the Decepticons may have found an opening" Optimus mentioned.

"Speaking of which, I've checked an update on Landfill and from what I've seen, he has nearly recovered" T-Ai said to him.

He nodded "That's good to hear."

Back outside of the waiting room, everyone became anxious and were also in discussion.

"Man, how much longer can we take?" complained Billy.

"I don't know. Maybe, until I'm hungry" says Fred.

Billy took out his wrench from his pocket and whacked him in the head, again. "Zip it!"

"Ouch! That still hurts!"

"You know, I find it strange as to why the Decepticons would retreat every time they encounter us" says Misha, curiously.

"Yeah, me too" added Sally. "It feels like that they're setting us up for something."

That's when it hit Jenny in the head, by slapping herself on the cheek. "I...I think, I know why. This might have to do with Fortress Maximus."

"There's no way! He's under stasis lock in the Artic Ocean. Unless..." Karl turned to Bridget, where she nods her head by recalling a scene with D-Ai taking the miniature chip from inside Koji's head.

"Yes, I believe it is."

Everyone gasped in shock and comprehended as to what the Decepticons were really planning all along.

Kelly started to panic. "Y-You've got to be...joking, right?"

Bridget shook her head in disagreement, where Kelly frowned.

Lori, Coby and Bud all blinked their eyes in confusion and became very baffled.

"Uh, who's Fortress Maximus?"

"What did he look like?"

"And, why would the Decepticons be interested in him?"

Alexis stepped in and answered. "There's three reasons why: One, he's a bit similar to Unicron regarding his size and power. Two, Koji thought that he had the ability to control him, in which, he didn't. And third, T-Ai's dark twin, D-Ai known as Duplicate Artificial Intelligence was made from T-Ai's DNA and has the enhanced abilities of the Neo-Dark Energon. You put all of those together and what did we get? Two savage Decepticons such as Galvatron and Cryotek wiling to do whatever's necessary to bring Koji to their side with the Neo-Dark Energon by piloting Fortress Maximus."

Upon learning from what she had told them, they were still not convinced.

Therefore, Lori popped up a question. "We may have gotten the picture, but we've never seen him before. Do you have proof?"

By rolling her eyes in disbelief, she sulked. _"Amateurs."_

At the Main Computer System, Magnus shows them the recorded material of Fortress Maximus in action.

They were now amazed of his appearance, by showcasing his tremendous firepower; despite its lack of speed and due to the majority of its height and size.

Coby first spoke. "I never would've believed of seeing that much power from him."

"But now we know what its capable of doing: Defending the Earth" Bud stated.

As for Lori, she paid very close attention about Fortress Maximus. Not to mention the fact relating to Koji controlling this gigantic Autobot. _"That is Fortress Maximus? Damn! This is certainly no joke."_

Right in the middle of looking over Fortress Maximus, the alarm had sounded. Where it alerted everybody in this very base. Optimus quickly informs Koji and his friends after they've suited up.

"Let's get moving! On the double!"

"You got it!"

Now stationed at the Main Computer System, Optimus pinpoints the location from the blinking red light on the world map and was shocked to find out where it was.

"Oh, no! It's coming from the Arctic Ocean! Which could only mean one thing..." He turns to Rodimus to complete the sentence.

"Fortress Maximus!"

"We've got to get there, before the Decepticons do!" Kicker recommended.

"First off. T-Ai, I want you, Lori, Coby and Bud to stay put and keep an eye on Landfill" says Rodimus.

"No problem."

"Who's Landfill?" inquired Coby.

T-Ai responded. "He's in the medical room for treatment from the Dark Energon that they've suffered from Galvatron, while trying to prevent his escape."

"C'mon! We've got to hurry in order to get to the Arctic Ocean!" called Koji.

"Autobots, transform and roll-out!" Optimus said, as he, the Autobot brothers, Rodimus, Magnus, Demolisher and SnowCat along with Kicker and the others go through the Space Bridge.

By arriving at the Arctic Ocean which was covered with a land full of ice and several icebergs, Optimus, Rodimus and their crew search the area for any sign of Fortress Maximus.

Than sure enough, Kicker and Koji have found it.

"Optimus! Rodimus! Over here!"

"It's Fortress Maximus!"

They show them that its standing above high water with some ice caps surrounding the structure.

Both Autobot leaders scanned it for further analysis.

"According to its statistics, it has just risen from underwater."

"For the moment, it hasn't awoken. And, something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, I sense that too" told Sideburn. "Something is very fishy."

Rodimus turns to Optimus. "I have to agree with what Sideburn had spoken. Let's spread out and find them."

"Great idea. Everyone, search for any Decepticon activity in every area possible. We don't want to lose our guard."

"Yes, sir!" they all said.

And so, the investigation begins. With the Autobot brothers and Team Bullet Train going on the west; Kicker, Misha, Koji, Rad and Ga'Mede search on the east; where Optimus, Rodimus and Magnus look to the north side. As for SnowCat and Demolisher including Magnificus, they headed south.

Since the search had started, the trail was becoming cold.

That is, until it became red-hot when Kicker's hair glowed brightly gold. He sensed a disturbance nearby and knew what was up. He quickly turns to Misha. "Misha! Get out of the way! It's a trap!"

"What?"

Before she and everybody else knew, several vines had appeared and snared Misha from behind. Thus, trapping her.

Kicker tries to go in and make the save. "Misha, hang on!" But as he does, a huge purple energon barrier came in and made him bounce back. It not only trapped him, but also Koji, Rad and Ga'Mede.

As Team Bullet Train, the Autobot brothers, Demolisher, SnowCat and Magnificus also try to rescue her, they too are caught by the energon barriers.

Except for Rodimus, Magnus and Optimus.

"Slag! We've been tricked!"

"And, Misha got caught!"

"Galvatron! Cryotek! We know you're out here!"

It didn't take long for them to appear from the sky and transforming into their robot forms.

"I see that your fellow Autobots had fallen for our trap."

"We came fully prepared for your arrival, when you re-discovered Fortress Maximus." Cryotek than turns to his left. "Good work, D-Ai and Ruination."

They revealed themselves from behind the corner, where the vines were coming from D-Ai's hands and Ruination holding a device in his hands.

Misha struggles to get her sword from her hip, but it was no use because D-Ai was restraining her. "If only I could reach a little further."

"There's nothing that you can do now" D-Ai reminded her.

"That's right. So stand still and let her give you the Neo-Dark Energon" told Ruination.

Kicker was helpless inside the energon barrier, along with Koji, Rad and Ga'Mede.

"Damn you! Stay away from her!" he said, frustrated.

"What else can we do? We're defenseless" told Koji.

"I know. But, how do we get out of this energon barrier?" Rad asked Ga'Mede.

"I have no idea."

At the Main Computer System in the Autobot base, Dr. Jones and everyone were viewing this from the Main Monitor and couldn't do anything to stop them from infecting Misha with the Neo-Dark Energon.

"This is nuts! They've trapped everyone with energon barriers!"

"But not Optimus, Rodimus and Magnus. What gives?" thought Sally.

"It must've been an elaborate plot to lure them in and take Misha captive" says Bridget.

Kelly blinked her eyes in perplexity, after staring at Alexis, Ms. Onishi and Carlos.

"H-How...How did you know?"

She clarified. "Never mind that. Right now, we need to think of something to help them. But, what?"

Later, Billy, Fred, Karl and Jenny came in running. As they all seemingly catch their breath, Alexis asked them.

"Hey, what's your hurry?"

"We'll tell you, why. It's Landfill, he's gone!" Jenny informed.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Carlos speculated.

Billy explicated. "When he went back online, he just stood up and went right into the Space Bridge."

"He didn't even leave us a tip" added Fred.

"Eh?" they all gasped together and becoming rattled.

Back at the Arctic Ocean, Galvatron and Cryotek notifies the three remaining Autobots.

"Without your men to back you up, you're powerless."

"Which means that you're outnumbered."

For Magnus, however, he deviates. "Oh, yeah? I refuse to believe it! All you have are yourselves, that young misfit and Ruination. So I say, it's a stalemate."

Galvatron waved his finger back and forth at him. "You're wrong, Magnus. You know what they say, _'never judge a book by its cover'_. And you, have felt for it." He later snapped his fingers and out came the Spy-Changers, where they've surrounded Optimus, Rodimus and Magnus in every corner.

Rodimus grunted. "Curses! Kicker was right. This was really an ambush!"

"Indeed, it was. Normally, we would be after Koji with Fortress Maximus. But since that we saw a connection between Kicker and his companion with their swords, we've decided to turn things around" Cryotek told them.

"So, let me get this straight: You saw the power from Kicker and Misha's swords, than ambushed us, when we found Fortress Maximus, so that you can contaminate Misha with the Neo-Dark Energon to pilot him?" thought Optimus.

"You were close, Prime. But actually, we want to use her _with_ the Sword of Purpose." Galvatron turns his attention to D-Ai still restraining Misha with her vines from her fingertips. "D-Ai, do your work."

She grinned. "The pleasure's all mine."

There was nothing that Kicker and his teammates including the other Autobots could do to prevent D-Ai from infecting Misha, except watch due to being blocked by the energon barriers.

Kicker's fear was rising, as he hangs his head down in shame without looking at Misha about to become tainted once again. _"Misha...I'm sorry."_

That is when D-Ai's vines were torn off and the device that Ruination was holding for the energon barriers got destroyed by two unexpected blasts.

As a result, they were disabled and every Autobot including Kicker and company were free.

"Alright! The shields have been lifted!" says Rad, cheerfully.

Galvatron was steaming mad. "Impossible! Who dares to penetrate our defenses?"

"I did, Galva-trash!" says a new voice.

"Hmm? What?" As he and Cryotek turned around to see who fired their shots, they became very shocked to see an old face.

Standing tall with its weapon in hand was a familiar Autobot that Optimus and Koji had recognized.

"L-Landfill!"

"Argh! Bastard!" yelled Galvatron with aggression.

"Great! Now they have a chance!" said Dr. Jones.

"But, wait. How did he get there in the first place?" asked Alexis.

"I did."

As they whirled around, they notice that it was T-Ai.

"Why is that?" Sally asks.

She elucidated. "After Landfill had recovered from the Dark Energon, along with Dr. Jones and Team Bullet Train removing it, me, Lori and her friends had noticed an object that was lodged inside its mind."

Lori and Coby came in and shows them the round white object that they are carrying. Alongside, Bud.

"And this was the cause."

"It's pretty heavy, if you ask me."

"Whoa! What is that thing?" said Carlos.

Bud answered. "It is said that its called a Cerebro shell. It allows the user to control the victim's mind and do whatever they want."

"So that's what really happened to the Build Team. The Decepticons had implanted that device inside its memory bank and combined it with the Dark Energon" Sally confirmed.

"Well, that explains everything" thought Kelly, shrugging her shoulders.

Back to where the Autobots had left off, they were able to re-group with Optimus, Magnus and Rodimus including Kicker with his crew.

Galvatron and Cryotek thought that they had it all figured it out but, much to their dismay, they hadn't accounted the return of Landfill. For that reason, the Autobots have regained the number advantage. But still, they refuse to go down without a fight.

"We're not letting you walking away this time, Prime!"

"Spy-Changers, attack!"

They followed his orders and fired at the Autobots. Unfortunately, they've missed their targets.

Now it was Magnus and Optimus' turn to turn the tide.

"C'mon, Optimus. Let's whip those two meat-heads into shape."

He nods his head in agreement. "By all means."

They unified themselves to become Omega Prime, once again.

After Kicker saw them merge, he turns to Koji.

"Hey, Koji! Let's rock their world, by letting ourselves combine!"

"You said it!"

They placed their hands together in an X formation and shouted out their catchphrase words to unite.

"Energon Fusion!"

When Coby, Lori and Bud witnesses their combined powers become into one warrior, they all became very bewildered.

"What the?"

"Holy cow!"

"Sweet!"

Whereas Ms. Onishi, she was left speechless upon seeing her son in action. _"Koji..."_

"Okay! It's Decepticon season! (Long yodel)" SnowCat called.

"You got that right! Hit the road, Galva-jack!" shouted X-Brawn, while he fires his rifle at Galvatron's chest-plate, along with Sideburn and Prowl.

"Chew on this, Cryotek!" told Rodimus by firing his gun right at his face.

"And here's one for me!" added Landfill, as he also fires his weapon at Cryotek too for some payback.

Ruination tries to fire his twin lasers at Misha. "I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Misha stopped and by seeing his projectile coming towards her path, she remained calm. Her sword glowed once and with sheer timing, she deflected his shot right back at him and sends him flying to the ground.

D-Ai was awfully surprised to see that Misha's usage on the Sword of Purpose had done well. So, she than teleported and tries to perform a sneak attack on her.

But she felt her occurrence and slashed right onto her face. It made D-Ai scream in pain and covered her wound.

When D-Ai stumbled back and fell to her knees while she uncovered her look on the water as a reflection, she was infuriated. Her right eye now has a serious red scar. She stood herself up, turned around at Misha with her fists clenched and yelled. "Damn you! You've ruined my face!"

"That's for what you did to Kicker, a little while ago!" informed Misha.

"Omega Prime, let's finish this!" says Kicker, Rad and Koji altogether.

"Right! Prime Ultra Laser!" He fires a full onslaught of lasers at Galvatron and Cryotek, followed by the unified forces of the three men.

"Ultimate Final Energon Blade!"

With their combined efforts, along with the rest of the Autobots, the Decepticon leaders were defeated.

"Decepticons, regroup! Huh?"

Just than, both Galvatron, Cryotek and both factions heard a huge rumbling sound that was coming from Fortress Maximus. It was beginning to sink underwater, once again.

"Hey, look! He's sinking!" Rodimus cited.

"His deactivation code has operated" says Omega Prime, as he and everybody else watched t see it going underground, along with Cerebros.

Galvatron turned to D-Ai. "I take it that you haven't finished installing the chip you've taken from Koji. Have you?"

"No. It wasn't strong enough to jam its frequencies between Cerebros and Maximus."

"Pah! Another plan failed. How typical" Cryotek scoffed.

Now back at Autobot HQ, Optimus and Rodimus welcomes back the Build Team.

"It's good to have you back on our side, Wedge."

"For once, we were worried."

Wedge commented. "Think nothing of it, Optimus. We owe it to the little lady."

T-Ai replied. "Hey! I'm not a little lady!" She than softens her voice. "Still, thanks. Optimus, it was a Cerebro shell that made them fell under Galvatron's control."

"I see."

Kicker turns to the Build Team. "So, you're the Build Team, right? Thanks for saving Misha, back there."

"Don't worry about it." Wedge introduced himself and his men. "By the way, I'm Wedge. That's Heavy Load, Grim Lock and High-Tower. Together, we can build and also construct almost anything."

Kicker stiffened his giggle. "Well, one thing is certain, the Decepticons' plans are under construction."

As he laughed, so did everybody else in this very base.

But at Decepticon HQ, there was one individual that was in no mood for humor. D-Ai was staring at her reflection with her new look that Misha gave her. A blood-red scar on her right eye. She pumps her fist, where it glowed some Neo-Dark Energon on it.

"Curse you, Misha! Someday, you're going to pay for wrecking my face!" After that, she punches the mirror with so much force, it shattered into millions of pieces all over the floor. In a way, she didn't care. However, when she picked up a piece, she grinned evilly with a different thought. "Although...this does suit me well."

She made a wicked smile, where her eyes glowed brightly amber.

_End of Episode 22_


	23. Revenge of DAI

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Kicker makes an engagement to Misha. Later, after Koji sees this and learned as to why T-Ai had resigned her duties from Teletran-1, she gets into an argument. Than, D-Ai swears revenge by acquiring a new technique and kidnapping Bud from the Autobot base. Also, T-Ai confesses to everyone about her resignation and became a human from Cybertronian Surgery.

Episode 23: Revenge of D-Ai

Inside his personal room, Kicker was sitting on the bed and in deep thought. He recalls his last moments with his mother, before her unfortunate passing. By pulling out the ring she gave him from his pockets, he glanced at the diamond figure. It was shining brightly, upon moving the ring. He later sighed.

"How am I going to confess Misha?"

Than, it hit him. He remembered the time he was facing her in battle, when she was consumed by the Dark Energon from Galvatron. In which, he has indeed confessed but she wasn't aware. "Heh. She doesn't know." He stares at the ring. "Once the time comes, she won't have to be alone anymore."

There were a few knocks on the door and by hearing the sound, he quickly placed the ring back into his pockets and answered. "Come in."

When the sliding doors were opened, Misha walked inside.

"Oh, hey Misha."

"Hi," she said, glumly.

Kicker became concerned. "What's the matter?"

She turned to him and calmly responds. "It just that both my uncle and aunt had left after your mother's funeral."

"Any idea as to where they went off to?"

She shook her head.

He felt sorry for her, while reading her expression. It was filled with sorrow. He placed his hand on her shoulder and tipped her chin up. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with tears, but that didn't bother him. "Hey, I know that you're worried about me but, I'm worried about you too. So, don't get yourself involved in this matter."

"But, Kicker..." She tried to finish, instead, he interrupted.

"No buts, Misha. Besides, even with the Sword of Purpose with you, its too much of a risk. Let alone, you getting infected by the Neo-Dark Energon."

Misha turned her head away in shame, upon understanding the possibility of falling under Galvatron's power again.

As Kicker sees her upset, he walked up to the door, closed it and entered the locking mechanism code. Insuring that no one would get in. It than said _'door, locked and secured.'_

She became surprised by hearing that message. "Kicker, what are you doing?"

"Relax, Misha. It's nothing serious."

Not knowing of what he's really up to, she wipes her tears. "Than, tell me. What's this about?"

With a small sigh, he offered. "Misha, hold out your hand."

Her eyes blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, while he grunted. "Just do as I say."

"O-Okay." She extends her arm out, where Kicker held her hand gradually.

From there, he pulls out his ring that his deceased mother had given him. "Allow me." He places the diamond-shaped ring into Misha's middle finger.

This had made her very startled, while a hint of redness was shown on her cheeks and looked at Kicker. "Is this..."

By nodding his head with a smile, he replied. "Yes. Misha..." He glances into her ear and spat out these words: "I love you."

At that very moment, she could feel her heart sing. This was the promise that he had made to her, after the energon wars. Tears had filled up her eyes, once again. She threw her arms around his lower back. "Oh, Kicker! I can't imagine of how long I've waited for this."

There was a brief silence. They looked into each other's eyes and as they leaned closer, their lips have met in a warm feeling. They release the kiss and held onto each other.

In the mean time at Decepticon HQ, D-Ai sat in a cold room with her arms crossed. Her head was down and her purple/black aura appeared via surrounding her body. As if that wasn't enough, her fists clenched in pure white. She recalls the incident from before and when she did, she starts to rant.

"I thought that I had her on the ropes, but no! She cuts my face! This time...this time, I'll drag her to hell!" She throws a purple and black projectile by forming a ball into her hands and right up against the wall. It left out a huge gapping hole with some smoldering smoke.

She became awfully surprised of the impact that she had left, due to the amount of rage that was building up inside of her. However, that meant nothing to her. She later, grunted. "If it wasn't for that accursed Landfill, I would've infected her for sure!"

Later on, a loud booming voice had erupted.

"What's up with all this racket?"

When she whirled her head around, she's staring at Galvatron with a look of hate in his optic sensors.

He muttered to her. "Explain your actions, D-Ai and I want it clear."

"Affirmative. Misha slashed my face with that Sword of Purpose. And to add insult to injury, I couldn't penetrate Cerebros' bio-recognition command block when he linked up with Fortress Maximus. Even with that cyber-chip that we stole from Koji, I was unable to break through and control him."

Galvatron answered. "So that's it. His blockade is far greater than I'd expected. We'll need to further enhance the cyber-chip and penetrate its command block."

"Than, I'll use my Neo-Dark Energon to increase its capacity" D-Ai grinned with a suggestion.

But the Decepticon leader has a different option. "No. It will override the system and the chip will be rendered useless." He than glared at her face, carefully. It was a mixture of anger and hatred with her hands pumped into cold hard fists. "I see that you're looking for some payback."

She nods her head. "Yes, indeed. Attack me if they dare, I will crush them!"

"Very well, than. Go about your own way. But first, we must deal with the cyber-chip" he told her.

"Of course."

Meanwhile at Autobot HQ, Optimus and Rodimus are surveying their previous battles with the Decepticons on the Main Computer System.

"Lately, they've been after Koji and Fortress Maximus back and forth."

"And yet, there actions have become bizarre as of late."

Also joining them was Ultra Magnus with his arms crossed and a stern look on his robotic face. "They're like a pack of wolves, just willing to sink their Neo-Dark Energon onto Koji and anyone else that they come close to."

Dr. Jones countered. "Let's not forget about D-Ai. She is one tough customer to be dealt with. I hate to be in my son's shoes, if I met up with her."

"Speaking of Kicker, where is he?" Rodimus asked.

Before one of them could even answer, somebody else had interjected.

"Over here."

As soon as they turned around, they see Kicker attending with Misha.

For Magnus, on the other hand, he noticed that there is something uncanny with their smiling expressions. "Hey, what's with that look of yours?"

A hint of redness appeared on Kicker's cheeks. "Uh...well, you see...the thing is..."

When he was about to clarify his reason, Misha interrupts him by showing them the ring on her finger. "Kicker has engaged to me!"

He became embarrassed. "Misha!"

"You what?" all four of them shouted in unison.

Rodimus smiled with greatness. "I'm glad that it's finally happened between you two."

Dr. Jones examines Misha's ring and became bewildered of whom it used to belong to. "Is that Miranda's?"

"Yes, it was. She gave it to me, before she passed on" told Kicker.

"That's right. She had an unknown disease and we don't even know how."

"I think, I have a theory." Magnus said. "Perhaps that disease your mother had suffered must've been accidental."

"You mean someone has caused her to go ill?" Misha wondered.

"That's most likely the case."

"_It couldn't have been D-Ai or could it?"_ thought Kicker.

From across the hallway, Koji was leaning against the wall and overheard the conversation surrounding Kicker's engagement to Misha. A look of grief and glum filled up his face.

He was silent for a moment until he felt someone touched his shoulder and asked.

"Koji?"

He slowly turned his head and saw that it was his mother. He made a sigh of relief. "You almost scared me, Mom."

She became suspicious about her son's behavior. "You don't seem to be yourself. Is there something wrong?"

Koji stared back at the Main Computer System from behind the wall, where Kicker was discussing with the Autobots and than he went back to her by explaining the reason behind it. "It's all because that Kicker has engaged to Misha. In a way, he gave her the ring that his mother used to have until her unfortunate passing."

"Oh, dear. How did it happen?" Ms. Onishi thought.

"Kicker has no idea. I wonder, if the Decepticons had to do with it" he said.

Ms. Onishi later retraced the events that had transpired with him transforming in the middle of a battle. "Koji, about what I saw, is it true that you can fight the Decepticons?"

"I know that it sounds rather peculiar, but I can't just sit around and allow Galvatron to corrupt my mind with the Neo-Dark Energon" Koji retorted.

She was confused with his last sentence. "Neo-Dark what?"

He continued. "Neo-Dark Energon. It's the opposite of Energon, but with dark energies of hate and anger including the sparks of the Predacons. That's about as worse than me not controlling Fortress Maximus."

"And why is that?"

Koji countered. "It's a long and difficult story. Although, I can't help but wonder as to why T-Ai resigned her duties."

"I can tell you why" says a new voice.

He whirled around to see T-Ai with her arms folded.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what really made you to resign?"

She replied. "The reason behind my resignation is because Rodimus had appointed me to step down from Teletran-1. Long before I had my Cybertronian surgery and Galvatron invading the Earth, again."

Koji winced his eyes. "Cybertronian surgery? I remember once. How long that it take, again?"

"It took a decade to transform me from a computer and into a human."

His jaw had dropped. "What? A decade?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Due to the advancement of the new Space Bridge, he decided to let me go" told T-AI.

"I see. Well, I don't think that you being resigned doesn't involve me. Even if it is, it wouldn't make a difference" he said.

This had resulted T-Ai in a bit of an outrage. "No difference? Koji, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Eh?"

T-Ai fired her anger from off the top of her lungs. "Of all the nerve for you to say that about me! What are you thinking?"

He tried to explain. "T-Ai, that's not I meant."

She kept protesting at him, while Ms. Onishi looked on. "You think that I'm better off being as a computer than I am, right now?"

"Uh...yes. I mean, no."

T-Ai gritted her teeth and questioned Ms. Onishi. "Ms. Onishi, who do you believe is right? Me or him?"

"Well...you, of course."

"You see? I told you!" T-Ai stopped herself with a brief pause, along with Koji. It than broke off, when she starts to walk away. "Now that I'm done, I'll just be on my way."

Koji tries to reason with her. "T-Ai, wait! Let me explain."

Unfortunately, she refused to listen kept on walking without looking back. "I don't want to hear from you."

After she left, Koji shook his head. "Aw, man. Why did I say that to her?"

Ms. Onishi responded. "You should have think first, before you say it."

He sweat dropped as a result. "Good grief."

Back to where T-Ai was, still walking down the corridor while she muttered to herself. "That was so rude of Koji! To think that I'm better off as a hologram than like him? Give me a break!"

She had her head down during her walk that she had failed to notice Rad, Alexis and Carlos and got bumped into them. After she brushed herself off, she resumed her walk until Alexis intervened.

"Hey, watch where you're going, next time!"

T-Ai yelled back. "Oh, be quiet!"

This had made Alexis all shook up with T-Ai's remark.

Rad defends her by asking T-Ai. "What is up with you? Did you get kicked in the head or something?"

"That's none of your damn concern!" she shouts.

"Huh?" he was left rattled.

Carlos countered. "Hey! What's come over you?"

She briefly answered. "Want to know? Ask Koji. He'll tell you why." She sticks her head up and continues to walk, leaving all three of them confused.

Except for Alexis. _"What could've caused the commotion between her and Koji?"_

T-Ai resumed her walk and was able enough to walk past Bridget, Kelly, Karl and Jenny with a disgruntled look on her face. "Quit staring."

Kelly blinked her eyes. "Uh, what did I miss?"

Bridget detects T-Ai's unusual behavior. "She's probably upset about what Koji had said to her."

"Really? You can tell?" thought Karl.

"Very. She is certainly not herself."

Back to where T-Ai was at, nearly heading outside the Autobot base. That is, until it was blocked off by the three Autobot brothers; Prowl, X-Brawn and Sideburn.

"Where do you think you're going, T-Ai?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah. What's up, little lady?" added X-Brawn.

She became fumed with his comment about herself. "For once, I'm not a little lady! So, back off!"

Sideburn turned to Prowl. "Is it just me or has T-Ai gone off the deep end?"

"Interesting question." Prowl kneeled down on one knee and posed a question. "T-Ai, be honest with us. What's causing you to be this upset?"

She turned her head away from him and hid the truth with a false answer. "I don't know."

"Oh, I know what's going on" says a new voice.

As T-Ai whirled around, she sees Ga'Mede attending with Sally.

"How do you know? You barely have any history with me and Koji."

Ga'Mede replied. "Pah. I've heard that before from my home planet of Xeptos. The way I see it, you're trying to abandon him by going back to your old duties as a hologram. If it were him, he wouldn't have the time to think about you."

She gasped, upon listening to his statement. "What?"

"Talk about being touchy" said Sideburn to X-Brawn.

"You got that right."

T-Ai stood there frozen. "What...What have I done?"

While she is suffering the effects of her actions, back over at Decepticon HQ, Galvatron has completed the operation on D-Ai with some assistance from Cryotek.

"There. You may rise, young one."

"Tell us, how do you feel?"

D-Ai got up from the stretcher and flexed her fingers, before forming it into a fist. "I feel great. In fact, I've never felt better." She later concentrated her Neo-Dark Energon strength and as her body is wrapped in a purple and black aura, she grinned evilly by shouting these words: "Neo-Dark Energon...Teleportation!" She than, vanished.

Galvatron became amused with the startling result. "Ah, she can now mimic the human's Energon techniques. How wonderful."

She later re-appeared inside a storage unit. It had various weaponry and other utensils that she found. When she marvels the place very carefully, she realized that she is at the enemy's location: Autobot HQ. "This is fabulous! I'm inside the Autobot base!"

Fortunately, she hears some voices coming down the hall and once the sliding doors were opened, she hid herself behind the wall without being seen.

Walking inside were Coby, Lori and Bud discussing about the Neo-Dark Energon and the Decepticons; thus including Kicker, Koji and Rad's unusual transformation powers.

"Did you see the fusion technique? It was awesome!"

"I know. But yet, odd."

Bud raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

As D-Ai watched while remaining hidden, Lori continued.

"I mean, look at it this way. One, they're not trained professionals. Two, they're not part Autobot and three, how did they learn to fuse and than transform like that in the first place? It doesn't make any sense."

D-Ai was also questioned with Lori's remark. _"She does make a very good point. Moreover, how did the other two men achieved the same powers like Kicker?"_

Along the way, Coby felt something is wrong. He starts looking around the storage room with suspicion on his face.

Lori blinked her eyes. "What's the matter, Coby?"

"Yeah, what's up?" added Bud.

"I'm getting the feeling that we're not alone. Let's explore."

And so, Coby, Lori and Bud carefully inspect the storage unit to see if there are any intruders lurking.

Coby and Lori checked over the far left side and saw nothing but, weapons and other accessories.

"Hmm, nothing here. How about you?"

"Not a trace. Bud, did you find anything?"

Bud was on the right side and sees only scraps of junk lying about. "I don't think so. Just keep searching."

But little did he know that he was in the same spot that D-Ai was hiding.

She smirked. "Now's my chance." She sneaks up quietly behind Bud with every footstep she makes. With him distracted including the rest, she strikes. She covers his mouth and restrained his arm.

Coby hears his brother's muffled cries and turns around to see D-Ai holding him. "Lori, look! It's D-Ai!"

"He's got Bud! Let him go!"

She countered. "Here's my answer: Neo-Dark Energon Teleportation!" With that, both she and Bud were gone in a flash.

"What the? They've vanished!" Lori mentioned.

"I'm not sure of how she got in, but we've got to warn Optimus, right away!" says Coby, as they headed to the Main Computer System about Bud's abduction.

At Deception HQ, Galvatron and Cryotek are awaiting the arrival of D-Ai and to where she last teleported.

"What's with her delay? She couldn't have taken this long."

That's when Cryotek senses D-Ai's presence. "Wait. I believe, she's here."

In an instant, she returned but did not come alone. She released her hold on the young boy and threw him to the floor. "Hello, boys. I've brought someone for the ride."

As Bud stood up, he gasped in fear upon seeing Galvatron and Cryotek.

"Well done, D-Ai. This young human will make an excellent Neo-Dark Energon soldier."

"So, let us proceed."

But D-Ai has came up with a different response. "Wait. I have a better idea." A small gleam appeared in her eye, while staring at Bud with a cold glare.

Back at Autobot HQ, Coby and Lori have told Optimus and Rodimus about the current situation that has recently occurred.

"D-Ai did what?" bellowed Optimus.

Coby countered. "That's what I said, Optimus. D-Ai infiltrated the base by using a teleportation move and abducted my brother, Bud."

"She teleported? But, when did she..." And than, it hit Rodimus right in the head. He recalls that particular move, when Koji first used it to get inside Fortress Maximus. "Oh, no. It couldn't be."

"What is it, Rodimus?" asked Kicker.

"D-Ai must've mimicked Koji's teleportation technique, in order to invade our base and take Bud. Right before she snatched the miniature cyber-chip from inside his head."

Misha's crystal blue eyes widened. "Bud's been kidnapped? This is so not good."

Just than, a flashing red light from the Main Computer System started blinking and alerts the Autobots by listening to its signal.

"Let's find out what it is" says Rodimus, as he inputs the data and the viewing monitor was turned on to show Galvatron's face.

"Greetings, Autobots. Galvatron is here."

"Where's Bud? What have you done to him?" Coby demanded an answer.

As Galvatron laughed, he moved away to show his brother, Bud tied up with energon chains and D-Ai restraining him.

"All right, Galvatron. Release him this instant!" told Optimus.

"I think not, Prime. Here's what me and Cryotek have in mind: Meet us at the abandoned shipyard, tonight. Otherwise..." He hoists the bound Bud in his hand and glared back. "Your puny human friend will have a taste of the Neo-Dark Energon!" He ended his sentence with a sick laugh as the viewing monitor screen changed back to the Autobot insignia.

Rodimus piqued up a question. "To my knowledge, I believe that they're setting us up."

"But, we don't have time to think! My brother's life is at stake, here!" cried Coby.

"Don't worry, Coby. We'll get him back" told Kicker.

Minutes later, Koji walked in with his mother.

"Hey, has any of you seen T-Ai, lately?"

"We've searched everywhere."

Magnus, who was silent throughout the day, spoke. "Oh, really?" He points to them at something. "Than, what do you call that?"

When Koji and the others turned around, they see T-Ai being escorted by Ga'Mede, Sally and the Autobot brothers.

This had ignited Optimus' curiosity. "What's going on?"

Sideburn explained. "It goes like this, Optimus. Koji and T-Ai got into an argument, when she told him about her resignation from Teletran-1 including the fact that her relationship with Koji isn't connected."

"Sideburn!" shouted Prowl and X-Brawn, altogether.

"What? What did I say?" he said, franticly.

Koji walked up to T-Ai and asked about her real reason behind her resignation from Teletran-1. Before that, he apologizes. "T-Ai, I'm sorry and be honest. Why _did_ you resign? Is it because of me?"

She took a deep breath and answered. "With deep sincerity, Koji, my resignation _does_ involve you."

During all of this, Rad, Carlos and Alexis had pitched in to follow T-Ai's explanation.

"So, what are you trying to say, exactly?" Rad wondered.

T-Ai continued. "The point is, I couldn't stop thinking of Koji. Every time when I was working on Planet Cybertron day and night, my memory of him just keeps popping up. Therefore, when the new Space Bridge was made..." She turned to Lori and Coby who nodded their heads and went back to everyone. "My original programming from Teletran-1 was becoming far advanced and too powerful for me to handle. If I'd continued on, than I would have to be deleted."

"T-Ai..." said Koji, softly.

"With everything that's happened, Rodimus had requested me to step down from Teletran-1" she said.

"And that's when you had your Cybertronian surgery" says Optimus.

T-Ai nodded.

"I see. So it really was your connection to Koji, since you have feelings for him. But, why didn't you tell me?"

She countered. "I was afraid that you would strip me of my duties from Teletran-1 or discover me as a human. I mean, if it were Koji, he wouldn't return his feelings to me."

As everyone were left baffled, a message had came from the Main Computer System.

Rodimus patched it in and out pops the screen to show Galvatron's face.

"Oh, Autobots. We're still waiting for you. If you don't show up soon, than your friend will feel the brute force of the Neo-Dark Energon!" He shows to them the captive Bud, tied up to a hook fifty feet high.

"Coby! Lori! Help me!"

After Bud's distress message, the screen went black and was reverted back to an Autobot insignia.

"All right, everyone! We're heading out to the abandoned shipyard and rescue Bud, immediately!" Optimus instructed.

"Yes, sir!"

"Autobots, roll-out!" Optimus transformed into a fire truck and heads to the Space Bridge. Followed by the Autobot brothers, Rodimus, Magnus, Magnificus and Ga'Mede, including SnowCat.

Demolisher was trying to catch-up until he was called by Coby and Lori.

"Demolisher, wait! Wait a minute!"

"Wait for us!"

He halted by applying the brakes and questioned them. "Huh? Are you saying that you want to tag along? It's going to get rough out there."

"I don't care! Bud is my only brother and I can't just sit and watch" Coby said.

"I agree. He's also my friend. So please, take us" Lori pleaded.

With no other choice, he reluctantly opened the door for them. "Oh, okay. Get in, quick!"

As Lori and Coby gets inside Demolisher's seats, he accelerates to the Space Bridge.

Elsewhere, Galvatron and Cryotek are anxiously awaiting the Autobots to arrive at any given moment and still holding the captive Bud.

"This is certainly slow for us."

"Yes, it has. It's already been an hour and no sign of those wretched Auto-fools."

"Hey!" D-Ai called to them. "What should we do with him?" She points out to Bud, tied up and hanging on the hook. She grinned, while narrowing her hat. "Maybe, we should infect him. Don't you agree?"

"Go right ahead. He's all yours" smiled Galvatron.

Just before D-Ai could make her move on Bud, the Space Bridge had appeared and out comes Optimus and his fellow troops.

"Optimus Prime, Transform!"

"Ultra Magnus, Transform!"

"Demolisher, Transform!"

"X-Brawn, Transform!"

"Sideburn, Transform!"

"Prowl, Transform!"

"Rodimus, Transform!"

"Magnificus, Transform!"

"SnowCat, Transform!"

"Ah, how nice of you to drop in, Autobots. For another minute or so, your friend would've become part of us."

Optimus calls out to Bud. "Hang in there, Bud! We'll get you out!"

"Don't bet on your matrix yet, Prime. You forget that we still have the Spy-changers. Show yourselves!" Cryotek shouts, as every member of the Spy-changers pop-out from their hidden posts and point their guns at the Autobots.

"Aw, man! This again?" whined Demolisher.

"They're still under the effects of the Neo-Dark Energon" Rodimus mentioned.

"Why am I not surprised?" thought Kicker.

In the midsts of the scuffle, a mysterious woman with long red hair watches this from behind the warehouse and noticed Bud being tied behind the hook. From there, she snapped her fingers and headed to the left.

Back to the standoff, Koji detected a small scar on D-Ai's eye and was curious as to how she had gotten it. He asks Kicker. "Hey, Kicker. D-Ai looks very different from when we last met her."

As Kicker takes a closer look at D-Ai's face, he became shocked with her new complexion. He turned to Misha. "Misha, did you..."

She cuts him off and replied softly. "Yes, I did."

"But, what for?"

She countered. "After what she did to you a long while back, I took out my frustration on her with my Sword of Purpose."

"So, you cut D-Ai's face because she infected Kicker?" Rad asked.

"That's right."

D-Ai recognizes the young female with her sword in hand. She yelled up from her lungs and points at her. "You! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me!" She concentrated her powers from within herself and was able to summon her Sword of Fury and clutched it in her hands. "Here I come!"

She leaped into the air with her weapon and proceeded to strike down on Misha.

But frankfully, Kicker pitched in and blocked D-Ai's attack with his Energon Sabre.

This infuriated the Deception gal, while her sword is in a conflict with Kicker's. "Stay out of this! I want to put the hurt on your girlfriend!"

"Oh, yeah? Over my dead body!"

Rather than being intimidated, she sneered. "Funny, you should mention that."

"What?" he wondered.

As D-Ai breaks up her sword from Kicker's Energon Sabre, she moved away.

Kicker demanded to know what's what. "Why do you think that it sounds funny?"

At first, D-Ai started to laugh. Than, she retorted with an evil smile. "You're pathetic and weak. Clearly, your mother has molded you in her image."

"What does Kicker's mom got to do with this?" Ga'Mede asks.

She replied. "It's simple. While you were testing out the Sword of Purpose, I decided to have some fun."

"Some fun?" says a confused Koji.

"What are you saying?" added Rad.

D-Ai snickered. "I'll tell you. It was I who took her out with Energon Gas!"

Everybody gasped in sheer horror, upon learning Ms. Jones' true passing.

Dr. Jones and Sally's faces are frozen with fear, when it was D-Ai that annihilated Miranda Jones.

"That...That can't be!"

"N-No way!"

"That was...you? Damn you! Kicker, Transform!" He yelled in anger and frustration by transforming over the fact that D-Ai had slained his mother. He later charged at her.

As a result, Galvatron issues the command.

"Spy-changers, open fire!"

They fired their weapons, but Kicker was able to dodge them and confront D-Ai head-on as theirs swords clashed.

Cryotek turned to Galvatron. "Perhaps, I should send in the fleet."

"I believe you may."

"Decepticons, attack!"

Optimus and Rodimus gasped in unison. "Ambush!"

Sure enough, they all sprang into action and battled each of the Autobots.

The Autobot brothers were facing off Sunstorm, Dread Wind and Axer, while SnowCat and Demolisher are fighting Bludgeon and Wind Sheer.

For Magnificus and Ga'Mede, they're having difficulties handling Ruination before Rodimus joined in and assisted them.

Whereas Koji and Rad, they're dealing with the ferocious Bruticus by avoiding his razor sharp tail and projectiles.

The only ones remaining are Coby and Lori as they survey the battlegrounds and figure out a way to rescue Bud in one piece.

"Somehow, we need to get past the Decepticons and retrieve my brother."

"Right." That's when Lori saw someone in the distance. "Hey, you there!"

It than ran off to the right, where Lori and Coby pursue the stranger.

In another place, Kicker and Misha are still struggling against D-Ai with their swords against D-Ai's Sword of Fury after what went down about Miranda Jones.

"Damn you, D-Ai! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her!"

"So what? I could care less! Now it's time for me to end this charade!" She later breaks off the conflict from Kicker, before blocking Misha's sword and punching her in the gut and threw her to the ground. Her hand glowed black and purple. "Sorry, chump. But this is where it ends!"

"Take your best shot."

D-Ai grinned. "Don't say that I didn't warn you." She threw her black-purple projectile right at Kicker.

Misha weakly got up and saw the oncoming object heading for Kicker. "Kicker!"

But strangely, it went past him and it left him rattled. "Hey, you missed."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, did I?" she points her finger. "Look again."

As soon as he does, both he and Misha gasped in shock to see D-Ai's black-purple ball headed straight at Bud. Right around the same time, Coby and Lori entered the field of locating the stranger, it collided with Bud in a huge explosion.

Coby screamed his brother's name out in anguish. "Bud!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_End of Episode 23_


	24. Buried Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – The mysterious woman that rescued Bud revealed herself to be Stella Holley. During the battle, Misha gets caught in the uproar and slips into a coma. Later on, the Autobots discover a strange signal coming from an abandoned laboratory that only Rodimus once knew from his past.

Episode 24: Buried Discovery

Bud panicked of seeing the black-purple orb coming right at him. "Oh, no! I'm finished!" When he thought that he was done for, a mysterious shadow zoomed in and grabs him right before the black-purple projectile hits its target.

Coby screamed out his brother's name in anguish. "Bud!"

Galvatron and Cryotek were busy handling Omega Prime with ease, when they heard the huge bang. They turned to see that someone had assaulted their victim from the hook without an order and they knew who it was.

"D-Ai! What gave you the right to do that?"

"Answer us!"

She answered. "I was becoming bored and so I thought that I would add him to the lineup."

As they peered closely after the smoke was cleared, there was simply no trace of the prisoner.

"What? He's been set free!" Galvatron yelled. "Where is the boy?"

A loud booming voice complied him. "Over here!"

"Who said that?" demanded Cryotek.

When both factions turned around, the individual that was carrying in its arms unveiled itself.

She has long red hair with pure blue eyes, donning a white business outfit with a light blue tank-top and a necklace around her neck, a white skirt and white boots. She stares at Bud in her arms with a soft smile on her face as she placed him down.

"Are you all right?"

A hint of redness filled up Bud's cheeks, while he nods his head. "Uh...yeah."

Coby and Lori became relived that Bud had been rescued by someone.

"Bud! He's safe."

"That's good news but, who's that woman."

Galvatron also wanted to know the woman's identity after he was outraged that Bud had been spared. "Who the hell are you?"

She introduced herself. "My name is Stella Holley. You will not be forgiven for your actions towards that young child!"

"Look who's talking! Chew on this!" D-Ai threw her black-purple projectile straight at Stella and Bud.

But she leaped from the building with Bud in her hand and avoided the blast, by leaping from the building and landing on their feet.

D-Ai grunted at Stella's presence. "If it wasn't for you, he would have fallen prey to the Neo-Dark Energon."

By understanding her words in regards to Bud, Stella's eyes grew sternly. "Neo-Dark Energon?"

"Watch and I'll show you the meaning of pain!" As D-Ai starts to manifest the Neo-Dark Energon, her black and purple aura had wrapped all over her body and her Sword of Fury.

Kicker's hair glowed very brightly gold. He feels the amount of Neo-Dark Energon being driven into D-Ai and was perplexed. "Whoa! I don't like the look of it."

"What can you tell, Kicker?" Misha asked.

He contradicted. "Her...Her power. It's unlike anything that I've ever felt. But, what?"

D-Ai replied back to him. "Here's your answer." She raises her Sword of Fury in the air and builds up her strength as black waves surrounds her weapon.

Kicker gasped, upon recognizing that familiar pose. "No! That can't be!"

She grinned. "Yes, it is. Neo-Dark Energon...Shockwave!" She throws her newly-acquired technique right at Stella and Bud. They didn't move.

Misha and Kicker ran as fast as they could in order to provoke D-Ai's physical attack. Once they've drawn their swords out, their barrier had appeared and covers them including Stella and Bud.

At that precise moment, D-Ai's shockwave makes an immediate impact.

Dr. Jones and Sally both feared for Kicker and Misha as they gasped in shock.

When the dust was unfurnished, they've survived the attack with their swords. However, some fatigue was coming from Kicker by falling on one knee; followed by Misha.

"Hey, what's happening to them?" asked Bud to Stella.

"I'm not sure."

After Koji and Rad were done battling Bruticus with the assist from the Autobot brothers, they too had noticed it.

"Rad, look!"

"That can't be good. What could've caused them to be like that?"

D-Ai responded. "You should talk. The truth is, I've managed to copy Kicker's Energon Shockwave and develop it with my own."

"What?" they all said in unison.

Although Kicker struggled to get up, he retorted. "Than, why do I feel this way?"

She explained. "Even though your barrier had stopped my attack, it didn't anticipated its hidden ability."

"Wh-What...hidden ability?" says Misha, standing on one knee with her sword.

"My Neo-Dark Energon had contained a highly invisible mist that when you two blocked it, it went straight into your bodies. You'll be infected in no time!" D-Ai confirmed to them.

Kicker's eyes widened. "Oh...Oh, crap!"

Dr. Jones couldn't believe his eyes. "This is impossible. Her own version of the Energon Shockwave has a different outcome from Kicker's."

Sally begins to see something from her brother. "Dad! Take a look!"

Kicker could feel his body writhing in pain as he clutched his stomach and was de-transformed back to his regular self.

"Kicker!" But when Misha was about to aid him, she too was feeling the effects from the mist that D-Ai had mentioned and dropped her sword. She placed her hands on her head and feels it. It was boiling hot and she screamed in pain. "Ah! No! Not this again!"

Galvatron became aroused by D-Ai's performance. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Marvelous work, D-Ai! Now, finish them off!"

Stella, on the other hand, isn't going to let it happen. So, she picks up Misha's Sword of Purpose and confronts D-Ai.

Bud warns her. "Wait! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I'll be fine. Just relax."

When D-Ai was going to unleash the final blow on Kicker and Misha, she sees Stella standing in her way with the Sword of Purpose in hand. "Move aside, you wench! They're mine!"

"I ain't going nowhere." Stella's hair began to glow platinum blonde.

Everyone at the Main Computer System in Autobot HQ had also saw it.

"Hey, did you see that?" told Kelly to Bridget.

"I see it, but I don't believe it."

Alexis turns to Dr. Jones. "Dr. Jones, do you know this woman?"

He shook his head. "None, I'm afraid. What I want to know is, what's her business."

"Whoever she is, we could use some assistance" Carlos acquired.

Back to where D-Ai was, confronting Stella and warns her again. "I'm not going to repeat myself! Stay out of my way!"

Stella replied. "I won't." Her hair kept changing from red into platinum blonde until it became permanent. From there, a small white glow emanated from the Sword of Purpose.

"Fine! Prepare to die!" D-Ai charged at Stella with her Sword of Fury in rage.

As she swung it with all her might, Stella steadied herself with the Sword of Purpose and preparing to block it.

Suddenly, the sword in Stella's hands glowed brightly yellow and radiates D-Ai, along with preventing her attack as she gets bounced back.

Koji and Rad both became awfully bewildered.

"Either I'm seeing things or did she repel D-Ai with Misha's sword?"

"She stopped D-Ai, all right. But, how?"

Things start to become even more strange, when some purple waves were coming out from Kicker and Misha.

"Huh?" Misha feels her body being replenished. "The Neo-Dark Energon is wearing off."

Kicker also feels the same effects. "Mine too." He than becomes startled, by witnessing a surprising discovery: Absorbing the Neo-Dark Energon from him and Misha was the Sword of Purpose in Stella's hands. "How are you doing that?"

"It's not me. It's the sword and it's draining from..." Stella, Kicker, Bud and Misha all gasped to see that the absorption is coming from D-Ai as she moans loudly.

"Argh! Make it stop!"

"Look at that! She's in pain" told Coby to Lori.

"This has gone quite enough!" Cryotek fires his light-blue fireball from his mouth and halted the draining process. Before he did, Kicker, Bud and Misha grabbed Stella away by a narrow escape.

Kicker begins to question Stella's safety. "Hey, are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine and thank you." Her hair had reverted back to red.

Right after he blushed by seeing her hair changed, he notices that the Sword of Purpose is now glowing radiant blue. "Look!"

As they all stood up, Stella feels the pressure from the Sword of Purpose as it shakes. "What's...going on?"

That's when Kicker's hair glowed brightly gold, upon sensing of how much energon there was inside the Sword of Purpose. So, he opted to assist Stella. "Just hang on to it! I've got a feeling that it wants to release its power."

"Are you talking about the Sword of Purpose?" asked Bud to Kicker.

"Yeah."

As soon as they watch D-Ai beginning to stand up, they know that they must act fast.

"Uh-oh. D-Ai is about to fight back" Misha mentioned. She asked Stella. "Please, let me handle this."

"No can do. My hands are stuck with your sword and I can't do a thing" Stella retorted.

"What?"

"Looks like that you don't have a choice." Kicker picks up his Energon Sabre and transformed into his crimson red attire. "Kicker, Transform!"

"That's cool!" Stella's hair had once again changed to platinum blonde. "Let's do this!" She raises the sword high enough and throw a diagonal slash, as it summons two light-blue crescent moon-shape projectiles.

Kicker also summons his attack. "Energon Shockwave!"

With their combined strength from their swords, their projectiles had unified into one and as D-Ai came to her senses, she awoke too soon.

She than gets obliterated was sent reeling right through the wall of an abandoned warehouse, where it resulted in a huge collapse.

"What a shot!" cheered Bud.

"Great job, you guys" told Coby.

All that remained from the debris was sheer rubble. D-Ai was nowhere to be found after being collided by Kicker and Stella's attacks.

Koji was left concerned and turned to Rad. "Did they do it?"

"It's likely possible. But, I doubt it."

Kicker's hair glowed, again and sensed a disturbing power. "You might want to hold that thought. She's coming from out of the debris!"

"No way!" gasped Stella.

As the crumpled scrap begins to shake, some light purple rays were shooting out and in a matter of seconds, they were blown away by D-Ai. Emerging from the rubble with her purple and black aura wrapping her body, her fists tightened and a very angry expression on her face.

"Now you've made me mad and you're in my sights!" With a loud scream, D-Ai charges right at the group with full steam.

"Quick! Do something!" cried Bud.

Just when they were about to negotiate, the Sword of Purpose glowed white and it raised Stella's hands into the air.

"What are you doing?" wondered Misha.

"It's not me. The sword is moving my body."

"It's what?" says Kicker.

While they're reeling with surprise, D-Ai starts to move in for the kill. "Prepare for your demise!"

As Stella's arms moved the Sword of Purpose downward on its own, it released two light-blue crescent moon beams. But, they were combined into a shape of a ball. This left D-Ai completely confused.

"What is that?" asked Lori.

"How did you..." Before Kicker could finish, Stella interjected.

"I don't know, either. It feels like that this sword has a mind of its own."

Once the strange object veered towards D-Ai, she tries to destroy it with the Neo-Dark Energon. "Think I'm supposed to be afraid of that? Guess again!" When she fired her Neo-Dark Energon Tsunami Blaster attack, the ball quickly absorbed her attack and approaching closer. "No way!" She began to run until she tripped over a steel pipe and fell flat on her face. But as she got up, she turned her head too late, where the ball starts putting the squeeze on her until she found herself inside the dome. "What the?" She starts pounding it. "What is this? Get me out of here!"

"I don't believe this! It trapped her!" says a surprised Kicker.

Bud points out to the group. "Hey, guys. Look what's happening."

They see the ball with D-Ai inside glowed a few times, before gray lightning appeared and begins to drain the Neo-Dark Energon from her body as she winces in pain.

"Hey, it's sucking all of the Neo-Dark Energon!" told Koji.

For Galvatron, however, he had other plans. "Not if I can help it!" He fired his twin-dragon breath projectiles in his beast mode and were it was sent directly to the dome. "Direct hit! Huh?" But when the dust was cleared out, there was no damage made. "Wh-Why?"

"There must be something more to this, than we know" Omega Prime said.

After several minutes, the ball that trapped D-Ai inside whilst her Neo-Dark Energon were being drained has disappeared. She moaned weakly and fell to her knees. She had her hand raised and tries to utilize her strength, but it sizzled out and she collapsed to the ground.

"Sh-She...fainted" says Misha.

"Unbelievable." Kicker turned to Stella. "In-spite of what's happened, you did great. But, I didn't get your name, earlier."

"It's Stella Holley." She extended her hand to him.

"Kicker Jones." As soon as he shook her hand, his hair glowed brightly gold and Stella's hair glow platinum blonde. "That was weird."

Galvatron and Cryotek grew infuriated with the outcome of D-Ai's unusual defeat. "We'll blast you to smithereens!" They fired their attacks right onto the unsuspected Kicker, Stella, Misha and Bud.

"Kicker! Get out of the way!" shouted Rodimus.

He whirled too soon and an explosion had erupted.

"No!" yelled Omega Prime and Rodimus altogether.

As the dust was subsided, all four individuals were laid out by Galvatron and Cryotek's brazen assault.

Omega Prime was enraged by their dirty scheme. "Why, you! Omega Arsenal Blast!" He fired his assail on both leaders with pure rage.

The other Autobots joined in the fray.

Once Galvatron and Cryotek get to their feet, they warned them.

"You may have won this day, Prime. But, we'll be back!"

"And, don't you forget it! Decepticons, back to base!"

After they've retreated, Omega Prime checks in on the injured Kicker and others.

"Are you all right?"

Despite the blast that he took, he retorted by rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I think so." But when he turned the other way, he gasped in horror to see Misha, heavily injured. He runs to her side and tries to console her. "Misha! Misha, wake up! Say something!"

Unfortunately, she couldn't open her eyes and was out like a light.

It infuriated him greatly and pounded his fist on the concrete. "Damn it!"

Back at Autobot HQ, Misha was laid on the bed. Kicker sat at her side, while clutching her hand.

Dr. Jones was checking on Misha's status as to what damage she sustained

Stella, Ga'Mede and Sally stood by and were also concerned about Misha's condition.

Kicker feels Misha's forehead. It was warm, but was starting to become cold. "That's odd. Her temperature seems normal, yet its hot."

"Uh...son."

"What is it, dad?" asked Kicker.

He replied. "According to this, the impact from Galvatron and Cryotek's attack has left her very vulnerable."

"That can't be good" says Sally, sadly.

"It gets worse. Due to the amount of energy she used from the Sword of Purpose, thus combining the pressure she suffered, she has fallen into...a coma."

"What?" gasped Kicker.

Ga'Mede clenched his fists. "Damn those two! If only she hadn't exhausted herself, she wouldn't end up like this."

"True enough. But, what exactly are the Decepticons after?" thought Stella.

Kicker answered, still holding Misha's hand. "They were originally after Koji and Fortress Maximus. Yet, right up until now, they have a new player in the form of D-Ai. Created from T-Ai's DNA and has the Neo-Dark Energon surging through her body. Which of course, she has Scourge's Sword of Fury."

"My head hurts every time I hear that" Sally complained.

Soon, Coby, Lori and Bud came running in with some news.

"Optimus and Rodimus wants you all at the Main Computer System."

"It's really urgent!"

"Quickly! Move!"

Immediately at the Main Computer System, Rodimus instructs T-Ai about the latest discovery.

"Tell us what you have found, T-Ai" told the red-flamed Autobot.

"System log shows an unidentified signal coming from a deserted laboratory."

"Than, pinpoint the location and retrace it" says Optimus.

"I'm on it!" T-Ai punched in the co-ordinates from the source of the signal. "The readouts show that it's coming from Silicon Valley, California."

"Silicon...Oh, no." Rodimus covers his optic sensors and hung his head.

"Something the matter, Rodimus?" Kicker asked.

"Silicon Valley is where I made my last appearance as Rodimus, before reverting back to Hot Rod. In turn, that's where the Hate Plague was made and I became one of its victims."

"The Hate Plague?" Ga'Mede turned to Optimus. "Coincidence?"

"It has the same similarities as Unicron, but different. From what I can understand, it can affect any transformer and human, alike."

"I still don't follow you" told Koji.

Rodimus continued, after he sighed. "What I mean is, this incident happened around thirty years ago. Two humans, by the names of Jessica Morgan and Gregory Swafford were out in space, retrieving Optimus' body. Although successful, Gregory and another human, Mark Morgan, hated both myself and the Decepticons from the very beginning. They soon discovered some spores that were left out from an abandoned space ship, after bringing Optimus. Than, they soon learned that the spores are a substance of aggression and hatred and during their research, the Terrorcons and Decepticons infiltrated. Mark's hatred for both factions escalated, when her daughter's legs were paralyzed and she had to use an Exo-skeleton suit. He later used Optimus' body as bait to lure the Autobot into a trap and released the spores. The results were catastrophic. It not only infected both Autobots and Decepticons, but it also contaminated the humans from across the globe where it continued to spread like wildfire on Earth and even on Cybertron. Luckily, after Optimus was repaired by a Quintesson, he tapped into the Matrix of Leadership by communicating with Alpha Trion about the spores and from there, he used the power of the Matrix to clear away the Hate Plague. In-spite that both Gregory and Mark apologized for their actions, I didn't take it very lightly. I reported it to the High Council and as punishment, Mark Morgan was put to sleep for nearly destroying all life in the galaxy. As for Gregory, I spared him for his forgiveness and years later, Jessica and Gregory had officially tied the knot after I've made peace with them."

After revealing the truth behind the spores, Kicker became very rattled. "I'm...I'm speechless. I suppose, I wasn't the only one that hated transformers."

"So am I. Rodimus, are those two still around?" Ga'Mede asks, referring to Gregory and Jessica.

"In a matter of speaking...they're not."

Optimus placed his hand on Rodimus' shoulder. "I feel for you, Rodimus."

Magnus, however, intervened. "Enough with the whole history lesson. Let's just get to that laboratory and investigate."

The Autobot leader nods his head. "Agreed. T-Ai, activate the Space Bridge."

"No problem!" she opened the portal.

Optimus commanded to his men. "Autobots, roll-out!" He leads the charge with Rodimus, Magnus, the Autobot brothers, SnowCat, Demolisher, The Build Team and Team Bullet Train; along with Koji and the others.

After they've left, Alexis informs Dr. Jones about Rodimus. "Dr. Jones, I felt bad about Rodimus' tale. It must've been difficult to get over it. Much like mine with Starscream."

"Hey, things happen. Still, my main question is, what was the signal?"

While Alexis and everybody else were left questioned, back at Silicon Valley, California, the Autobots have arrived at the abandoned laboratory that once belonged to Mark Morgan.

It was very rundown and it was covered with cobwebs and dust.

"Is this the place?" Kicker asks Rodimus.

"It sure looks that way."

The Autobot brothers try to push the corridors, but to no avail.

"Damn! These doors are awfully solid and shut" Prowl mentioned.

As SnowCat and Demolisher kept on shoulder tackling the doors, Ga'Mede had noticed a number mechanism on the sides.

"Optimus, this laboratory can only be opened by a 4-digit code."

"Do you know the combination?"

Ga'Mede gathered up as much knowledge as he could and starts punching the password. "Let's see...1...9...8...4."

The colored number pad with the bar on-top that was flashing red had turned lightly green and a voice was spoken through the intercom. _"Access Granted."_ The corridors begins to open slowly and some steam was coming out.

"Let's move in carefully, everyone" warned Optimus to his troops.

They all head inside the laboratory with caution. It was dark and completely trashed. But what they've discovered at the center of it, surprised them. A huge gapping hole was made on the roof and a strange-looking stasis pod crash landed on the ground; leaving a small pothole.

Rodimus became suspicious. "Strange. That hole was never there. Nor that stasis pod."

"Did that come from Planet Cybertron? It sure looks different" Koji wondered, inspecting the object from far away.

"I doubt it. After all, the second Beast Wars between the Maximals and the Predacons had already concluded" Optimus says.

Stella stared at Rad for a moment, before asking Ga'Mede. "Do you know any of it?"

"I've heard stories, but I've lost track since Magnificus prevented me from being executed on Planet Xeptos."

She gasped with fright. "How awful."

Ga'Mede pouted. "Forget about it. Now let's just find out of who's inside that pod."

As he peered in for a close look, an unexpected blast shook the place up.

"Great! Now what?" complained Sideburn.

"Them!" Magnus pointed at the right as to whom fired that shot.

"Decepticons!" growled Rodimus.

"That stasis pod belongs to us! Open fire!" yelled Galvatron.

Missiles were fired, but none were hit due to the stasis pod being stuck in the center.

"Keep firing! Just whatever you do, don't hit that stasis pod!" told Optimus.

"You got it, sir!" Wedge replied.

Fortunately for Galvatron, he had some backup with him consecutively to secure the pod. "Ha! They think that they've figured a way out? Well, they're dead wrong! D-Ai! Get that pod!"

She appeared on his shoulder. "Consider it done." She later disappears and than re-appeared in front of the pod. "Heh. Now, I'll just take this precious cargo with me."

"Oh, crap! I'm going in!" Kicker takes his Energon Sabre and proceeds to thwart D-Ai from taking the pod.

Rodimus tries to stop him. "Kicker, wait! It's too dangerous!"

It was already too late. With the Energon Sabre in hand, Kicker transforms into his crimson red stature and strikes at D-Ai.

But she was ready by pulling out her Sword of Fury and blocked his attack.

They were both in a heated conflict with their swords and over the stasis pod. In the midsts of things, Kicker shares his words with D-Ai.

"I still haven't forgotten after what you did to my mother!"

"Don't waste your breath! I didn't really care of who she was in the first place!"

During their melee, Bludgeon locks in his cannon on the unsuspecting Kicker. Through his radar screen, he aims at the target with a small chuckle. "You're mine, pretty boy!" He pulls the trigger, where the missile was fired.

Stella's eyes widened with surprise, upon seeing the flying missile heading into Kicker's path with D-Ai. She quickly alerts him. "Kicker!"

When he saw the missile that Bludgeon had fired, he instantly gasped and rolled out of the way until the missile destroyed the stasis pod. Resulting in a huge explosion.

Both Kicker and D-Ai were flown to the canvas.

Galvatron was fuming with disgust. He turned to Bludgeon. "Bludgeon, you fool! Now that pod is useless! Thanks to your incompetence!"

"B-But, I was trying to..."

Much to Galvatron's chagrin, Axer cloaked Bludgeon at the back of his head.

"Quit making excuses!"

Suddenly, the whole laboratory was beginning to crumble due to the stasis pod explosion.

"Hey, this place is falling apart!" told Rail Spike.

"All Autobots, regroup!" says Optimus.

Galvatron does the same to his men. "Decepticons, fallback!"

Everyone from both parties started to leave from the laboratory that is being demolished. Except for Koji, when he detected a young girl with long emerald green hair with her knees curled up against her chest and feeling scared. She is also with a robotic animal at her side.

Koji realizes that there is no time for an introduction and offers her help. "Hey! C'mon, this place is going to fall!"

"O-Okay..."

He quickly takes her by the hand and escape from the crumbling laboratory, while catching up with the others.

Minutes later, the Autobots watch from a safe and long distance as they witness Mark Morgan's fabled laboratory, obliterated.

Rad wiped his forehead. "Whew! That was a close call."

"For a minute or so, we wouldn't have made it out alive" Stella mentioned.

Upon seeing the wreckage of the laboratory that Mark Morgan used to be at, Rodimus could feel his spark tingle. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Indeed. But, we were unable to salvage the stasis pod. We will never know of what was inside of it" said Optimus.

Whereas Ga'Mede, he had a different reason. "Don't be so sure. I've checked the stasis pod through the window panel and it turned out to be empty."

"Empty? So, this search was all for nothing?" grunted Magnus.

"Not likely." Says Koji. "I've got someone with me." He shows to them the young girl and mascot that he rescued from the laboratory.

She has very light fuschia eyes, long emerald green hair with yellow jingles, a blue orb crown on her head with two antennas, yellow light shoulder pads, while donning a red and yellow uniform with purple and white cybernetic outfit. With her is a white rabbit with red eyes, a light blue orb around its neck, blue pointy ears and blue whiskers. She shyly waved to everybody. "Uh...hello."

Optimus' optic sensors blinked, when he saw the young female and her partner. "Can it possibly be?"

Back at the Autobot HQ, the young woman identifies herself and her companion before thanking Koji.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Artemis from the moon side of the Planet Gaea. I'm a gynoid. And, this is my partner, Moon." She turns to Koji. "I also want to thank you for saving our lives. May we ask, as to who you are?"

"Why, of course. I'm Koji Onishi and we're helping the Autobots defending the Earth from the Decepticons."

Artemis gasped. "Did...Did you say Autobots and Earth?" She later stares at the Autobot leader. "Y-You must be..." Much to her surprise and shock, she couldn't finish.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

When he revealed his name, Artemis' eyes glistened. "Wow! You almost look a lot like Lio Convoy, but only better!"

"Lio Convoy?" Rodimus than knew of who she was talking about. "You mean the leader of the Maximals from the second Beast Wars?"

"That's right."

Moon hung its head. "Oh, brother-MOON."

Kicker begins to appreciate Artemis's appearance. "Well, she and her partner are certainly no stranger to them. What do you think, T-Ai? Huh, T-Ai?"

She didn't listen. She was carefully observing Artemis and Moon in the Autobot base with suspicion on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he thought.

Ga'Mede answered for him. "She's curious about Artemis and Moon. Including myself. Something about them is also making me wonder. How _did_ they get here?"

As Kicker, Koji and Rad stare at each other's complexions, they too stared at Artemis and Moon with one question on their minds.

'_Who are they and where or how did they get here?'_

_End of Episode 24_

**Author's Notes:** For those of you who are just wondering, Stella Holley is from the Transformers: Armada (Micron Legends) Linkage comic books, while Artemis and Moon are from Beast Wars II. I hope that got everyone's attention.


	25. Mysteries Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Many secrets are unveiled. The first was the truth about the Sword of Purpose. Artemis and Moon's arrival from Prehistoric Earth and into the current timeline. Alexis's resignation as a government operative. Later, Jan and Illumina from Transformers: Victory make an appearance. But when they find the Sword of Purpose, the Decepticons are looking to claim the sacred weapon. During the melee, D-Ai makes an unprecedented move.

Episode 25: Mysteries Revealed

In the medical room, Kicker sat beside Misha, while clutching her hand with his.

She still remained in a coma after suffering the effects from the Sword of Purpose and the vicious attack from the Decepticons.

Alongside with Kicker are Stella, Ga'Mede, Sally and Kelly and Bridget.

He hung his head down. "Misha..."

"The tide of battle has really turned in on the Decepticon's favor" Ga'Mede complied.

Stella sighed. "This is my fault."

Everyone turned at her with confusion on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" says Kelly.

She answered to them. "If I hadn't put my hands on the Sword of Purpose, this wouldn't have happened."

Bridget comforts her. "This wasn't your own doing. It's probably that Misha had used up too much energy and her exhaustion is what caused her to slip into a coma."

"So, that's it. It was during her first try on an abandoned building and was also used for cutting D-Ai's face. Including, combining my brother's Energon Sabre to form a barrier" Sally mentioned.

After hearing her sister's explanation, Kicker went back to Misha. He squeezed her hand lightly. _"Hang in there, Misha. I'll find a way to get you back."_ He later asked. "That reminds me. Where are Koji and Rad?"

"Oh, them? They're making departures to their friends" Bridget told him.

Kicker blinked his eyes once and stared at Sally and Stella as they shrugged their shoulders.

Outside of the Autobot base, Koji and Rad are doing their farewell addresses to their friends. Namely, Karl, Jenny, Billy and Fred. With them are Scavenger and Tow-Line.

"You're sure that you don't want to stay any longer?" Koji asked.

Jenny answered. "We're certain that we are."

"Besides, we've got some business to attend to" Karl replied.

Rad sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Isn't it?"

Billy retorted. "Hey, don't worry about us, dude. Scavenger will take care of things." He told the Autobot.

"Quit it! I ain't no babysitter! Now, let's move!"

"Yeah! No parking means no parking!" added Tow-Line.

"We're coming." Billy and Fred headed inside Scavenger, while Karl and Jenny went with Tow-Line.

They both waved to Koji and Rad, before the two Autobots informed the duo about the mission.

"Good luck to both of you."

"Be very careful, out there. See you!"

Scavenger and Tow-Line whirled around and headed north, via going eastbound with their friends on-board.

With their old friends away, Rad informs Koji. "C'mon, let's head back inside."

As they went back to Autobot HQ, Optimus is having a private conversation with Koji's mother; Ms. Onishi. He discussed with her about Koji's involvement with the Autobots and the on-going struggle against the Decepticons including the unholy power of the Neo-Dark Energon.

"And that's how it is, Ms. Onishi. I apologize, if I've caused any harm to your son."

She prudently shook her head. "No, not at all. I entrusted that you were responsible of looking after my son, since my husband passed away."

Optimus replied. "I understand of how hard it was during that unfaithful event. If the Decepticons claim your son, than the results would be devastating."

"He once told me that he used to control...Fortress Maximus, correct?" she asked.

He continued. "Yes. However, this had proven to be false. When Koji was under Galvatron's control, they placed a miniature cyber-chip inside his internal brain. Therefore, the bio-recognition command block from Cerebros was disabled and had gained access to Fortress Maximus. Koji wasn't aware of the fact up until now."

This had left Ms. Onishi very perplexed. "Oh, dear. With everything going on that's surrounding him, what could be next on the agenda?"

"That remains to be seen. Yet, there's one clue that hasn't been discovered" Optimus complied.

"Well, what?" thought Ms. Onishi.

"Have Galvatron and Cryotek really put aside their differences or is it possible that one of them is playing possum?"

Whilst Optimus is pondering about the Decepticon's true motives, over at the laboratory, Artemis and Moon are over-viewing the Sword of Purpose with Dr. Jones and T-Ai.

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Indeed-MOON."

"What have you discovered?"

"We're all ears."

Artemis replied. "This Sword of Purpose is not only made of platinum and chrome, but its second edge tip is made up of highly strong alloy. It's one of the reasons as to why it's extremely sharp and light. In short, the energy surrounding inside this sword has some similarities from an Autobot's weapon that contained the same energy. An Autobot named Star Saber. His blade is much wider and has a far more length, than the other. My conclusion is that this sword was created after the war between Star Saber and Destronger."

Dr. Jones was still puzzled and wanted to hear an answer from her. "Meaning?"

Moon verified her answer. "It contains energies of Star Saber-MOON."

T-Ai was left stammering. "You're...kidding, right?"

Artemis shook her head. "No, I'm not. I believe that's the result of Misha being in a coma."

"And there's nothing that we can't do-MOON" complained Moon.

Dr. Jones didn't know what to say regarding Misha's condition. But there was one thing that was on his mind, along with everybody's. "Uh, Artemis?"

"Yes?"

He pressed forward. "My son, Kicker and everybody are curious about you. More likely, how _did_ you and your partner end up here after Koji found you back at that old lab?"

She explained. "It all started a long time ago. It was in Prehistoric Earth, right after the Angolmois energy was involved. I had slight crushes on the Maximal, Scuba and the Predacon, Starscream. When the second Beast Wars were over, they pitted against each other over me. Instead of succumbing to fate, they ended in a truce. But than, days later, the Angolmois energy had surged through Starscream and became Hellscream; I tried stopping them, but they refused. As a result, they fired at each other and had destroyed themselves in the process. I was overcome with grief and I had no idea of what to do, thereafter. So, I came to Lio Convoy and requested him for me to depart from the planet. Me and Moon were placed inside a time capsule pod. Thankfully, we landed in an old laboratory and we've been stuck there for a year until Koji rescued us."

After listening to Artemis's tale, Dr. Jones felt very surprised. "That is one catchy story. But there's one part that got me thinking."

She blinked her eyes. "What?"

He responds with a silly joke. "Why would a babe like you fall for a Maximal and a Predacon? It's like making love to a virus." He added laughing.

T-Ai smacked herself in the forehead. "You're useless."

Artemis fell flat on the floor, because of his poor humor. She re-emerged with a disgruntled look on her face. "What is with you? I just couldn't help myself, back there!" She frowned. "In that case..."

"Huh?"

She pulls out her mallet from her hip and was willing to bonk Dr. Jones on the head. "I'll resort to this!"

Dr. Jones panicked as he tries to runaway from Artemis's mallet. "T-Take it easy! I was only kidding!"

"I ain't falling for it! So, stand still!" No matter what Artemis hits, she keeps missing her target on Dr. Jones from around the lab.

"She's in over her head-MOON" complained Moon.

T-Ai sweat dropped. "Tell me something that I don't know."

During the scuffle over Dr. Jones's rudely joke on Artemis, Koji walked into the lab and was going to speak until he got clobbered on the head by Artemis's mallet.

He fell to the ground with a small lump on his head.

Artemis drops her mallet for hitting him accidentally. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" She than consoles him. "Are you okay, Koji? I didn't mean to!"

T-Ai was fuming that Artemis was starting to care about him. "Hey, watch it!"

Moon does his best to restrain her. "Now, now. Take it easy-MOON."

Koji groaned. "Artemis..."

"Eh?"

He looked up and yelled at her in the face. "What's the big idea of hitting me on the head?"

She starts complaining, before she verified her reason. "It...It was an accident! I was trying to get back at Dr. Jones for teasing me until you came in. By the way, why are you here?"

He felt his head that was still sore. "Well, me and Rad were finished making our farewells to our friends."

"You mean your old-timers, Karl and Jenny?" thought Dr. Jones.

He nodded. "Yeah. Including Billy and Fred. They've decided to resume their normal lives, whereupon Scavenger and Tow-Line went with them."

"I see."

Koji than turns to T-Ai. "Any word on Misha, relating to the Sword of Purpose?"

"No, not really. Kicker is still visibly upset after she was physically assaulted by Galvatron and Cryotek. Not the least of which that he engaged to her."

Artemis became puzzled. "Uh, just what exactly is an engagement? Is it a...Is it a...Is it an Energon Crystal?"

"What?" They all said, before they fake drop on the floor.

Moon was irritated by her answer. "You're stubborn as always-MOON."

She grabbed him by the throat and starts shaking him. "I'm not stubborn!"

Meanwhile, Rad is discussing with Alexis privately without Carlos, Coby, Lori and Bud on the balcony.

"Alexis."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me honestly. Has your actions of resigning as a government operative is what led you of being with me?" he wondered.

As she firmly held his hand, she responded. "Yes...and no." She turned away from him.

He raised his eyebrow in question. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

She countered by turning back to him. "It wasn't my nightmares or my thoughts about you, it was because I had a discussion with Col. Mikey Franklin and Dr. Lucy Suzuki. When he became the Earth representative after the four Planet Cyber Planet Keys were sent into the far corners of the universe, the Space Bridge was expanded. From there, I handed him over my title as a government operative."

He gasped. "You did what?" He rolled his eyes and frowned. "Alexis, what's the real reason behind all of this?"

"I've once heard from Lucy that she thought the Earth was hollow. I was so enraged by her comment." She clenched her fist. "I mean, the nerve of her believing that the Earth is empty! If it were Cybertron, that we would've been enslaved," she said.

Rad was taken back by surprise. "Alexis..."

Elsewhere at Decepticon HQ, D-Ai's hands were glowing black and purple as she starts meditating in the training facilities.

She is focusing her Neo-Dark Energon powers against several dummies that resembled Stella and Misha.

With a flash of vigor in her cold purple eyes, she fired her attack. "Dark Tsunami Blaster!" In an instant, the Stella and Misha dummies were incinerated.

By catching her breath, she wiped her forehead under her helmet. She had been training against one dummy after another for several hours, where Galvatron and Cryotek were observing the scenario.

"Her training against those dummies have paid off well."

"And yet, that Sword of Purpose the young woman was wielding remains to be a daunting weapon."

Galvatron nodded. "Moreover, I've felt some strange but powerful energy emanating from the Sword of Purpose."

Cryotek agreed. "Yes, I too have felt it. Let's overview the previous battle with D-Ai and those worthless humans."

They went over to the Main Control Panel and played a recent video with Stella holding the Sword of Purpose. As soon as the footage began to roll, something had caught Galvatron's optic sensors.

"Wait! Freeze image." The video had paused. "Magnify."

The picture of Stella gripping the sword grew deeper in depth for a closer look. It indicated a small radiant white glow on its grip from Stella's hands.

"Hmm. Whatever that is, it could hold some valuable info that we need to verify the Sword of Purpose" Galvatron exclaimed.

"Or the key to finding out its true potential" told Cryotek.

Galvatron grinned. "Yes, of course. By pinpointing its weakness, we can utilize it to our advantage. That way, the Autobots and their human friends will be swatted down like a bunch of Insecticons!"

As he and Cryotek begin their next phase of their plan, back at Autobot HQ, Kicker consoles next to Misha. Still living in a coma.

"Misha..." With small tears in his eyes, he starts to recollect his memories about her. The time when he first met in Jungle City, the previous Energon war with Unicron, her mind manipulated by Galvatron's Dark Energon and battling him, his short-lived rivalry with Ultra Magnus over her, her first try with the Sword of Purpose and reuniting with her aunt and uncle, his mother's funeral and finally his long-awaited engagement to her. His last memory was her warm smile.

He kept glancing at her including his thoughts until he was interrupted by someone.

"Kicker?"

He turned around to see Artemis and Moon, standing before him. "Artemis? What brings you and your partner, here?"

"I've told your father and T-Ai about the Sword of Purpose."

"And?" he says, pleading an answer.

"It contained some similarities relating to an Autobot named Star Saber. To be blunt, the Sword of Purpose carries the energy from Star Saber's sword."

Kicker's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Moon shook his head. "It's no joke-MOON." He turned to see Misha laying on the bed and has yet to awoken. "Oh? Who is this young woman-MOON?"

"That's Misha. She's my finance."

Artemis and Moon now realize of who the young woman is.

"So, that's her."

"It's sad to see her like this-MOON."

Kicker continued. "I know. She's been living on her own, when her parents were killed in a car accident. Still, I've grown closer to her during and after the Energon wars against Unicron. But now with this new threat known as Neo-Dark Energon, along with Cryotek and D-Ai, this won't be an easy fight."

Artemis felt sorry for the way things have turned out for Kicker's girlfriend. She than asked about his relationship with her. "Kicker, how long have you known Misha?"

"It's been around ten years, since I've first met her" he told her.

"Oh, wow!"

"No wonder that you like her so much-MOON. Unlike Artemis, she gets mushy over Scuba all the time-MOON" said Moon with an annoying joke.

Artemis grabbed him by the ears and was about to clobber him. "What did you say?"

Kicker managed to calm Artemis down. "Hey, relax. He's just pulling your leg." He later looked at Misha from over his shoulder. He sighed. "I'm not sure as to when she'll wake up."

As they stared at Misha living in a coma, Artemis piqued up. "Kicker, maybe we should tell Optimus about the Sword of Purpose."

He agreed with her suggestion. "Alright, than." Before he left, he takes a quick look at Misha. _"Misha..."_

At the Main Computer System, Artemis is carefully holding the Sword of Purpose in her hands with Moon by her side; while she explains the details surrounding this vaguely weapon.

"As I've told earlier with Dr. Jones, T-Ai and Koji, this sword represents some similarities to an Autobot named Star Saber."

Rodimus gasped at this sudden revelation. "Star Saber? That name is legendary in the Autobot archive on Planet Cybertron. When the war was over between them, both Star Saber and Destronger shook their hands. Much to the delight of a human named Jan Minakaze."

"But, why would the Sword of Purpose have a connection to Star Saber?" asked T-Ai.

Artemis explained. "It contains the energies _from_ Star Saber's sword. Although the blade is highly sharp, along with the width and length, this is actually a copy. Which would mean, that it was made after Star Saber's conflict with Destronger."

Everybody in the Autobot base were left rattled with surprise, upon hearing from Artemis's statement relating to the Sword of Purpose.

"So, it was created as a duplicate from Star Saber's sword?" Stella asked.

Artemis nods her head.

Ga'Mede exclaimed. "Well, that's interesting. That's almost more startling than from what I've remembered regarding Galvatron and Cryotek."

"Let's hear it" says Optimus.

He retorted. "It's highly rumored that Cryotek may betray Galvatron, when it was him who is controlling D-Ai and thus commanding his every move. Ironically, Galvatron may not know about this."

"What?" gasped Koji.

Optimus was in disbelief. "Well, that's just prime."

Magnus agreed. "No kidding. What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly, a white light appeared on the Sword of Purpose and wrapped it around. It than floated in the air from Artemis's hands.

"Wh-What's going on?" says a surprised Kelly to Alexis.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's acting up on its own."

After a short while, it vanished without leaving a single trace.

"Hey, it's gone!" cried Rad.

Just when it seemed that the mystery behind the Sword of Purpose was left unsolved, a flashing loud signal started to go off.

T-Ai immediately punched in the co-ordinates, as to where the Sword of Purpose is located. "Optimus! Rodimus! I've found it!"

"Where is it at?"

She turned to him. "It's in Sector 89. You must go there, before the Decepticons finds out." She later opens the Space Bridge.

"Than, let's move!" shouted Rodimus.

"Autobots! Transform and roll-out!" Optimus transforms into a fire truck with Koji on-board. Followed by Magnificus with Ga'Mede, Rodimus with Kicker and Rad, the Autobot brothers, The Build Team and Ultra Magnus to retrieve the Sword of Purpose.

But little did they know that Mo-Vor had pinpointed the location of the Sword of Purpose in space. He contacted his leaders. "Mo-Vor, reporting. I've detected a strange reading coming from New York City. And to top it off, the Autobots have been spotted."

"Is it the sword?" wondered Galvatron.

"Well...it could be. But, I can't say for sure."

"It's definitely it." Cryotek turns to D-Ai. "D-Ai, are you ready?"

She gripped her fist. "I'm always ready."

In the mean time, out in the streets of New York City, two people have picked up the mysterious sword from off the ground.

The first was a tall young man with light-brown hair, medium brown eyes, donning a beige business suit with green tie and black shoes. The second was a tall young woman with long orange hair, black eyes, wearing a light blue dress shirt with skirt and long socks with brown low-heel shoes that stretched out her long legs.

They carefully inspect the sharp weapon after retrieving it.

The young woman spoke first. "What do you make of this, Jan?"

He replied. "Good question, Illumina. It's so heavily sharp and yet, its as light as a feather." He stares at the sword as a reflection. "Still, where did it come from?"

As they were busy inspecting the sword, a portal from the Space Bridge appeared and out comes Optimus with his Autobots arriving at the scene.

"Optimus Prime, Transform!"

"Sideburn, Transform!"

"X-Brawn, Transform!"

"Prowl, Transform!"

"Magnificus, Transform!"

"Rodimus, Transform!"

"Ultra Magnus, Transform!"

"Wedge, Transform!"

"High Tower, Transform!"

"Grim Lock, Transform!"

"Heavy Load, Transform! Mmm. Oh, yeah!"

Jan and Illumina both became awfully surprised of their appearance, when they've recognized the insignia on their chest-plates.

"Why, you're Autobots!"

"What brings you here?"

Kicker answered. "It's the Sword of Purpose and you're holding it."

"You mean this?" he asked, holding the sword.

"What's so great about it?" she thought.

Optimus replied to them. "This will be a shock to you but, the Sword of Purpose contains some similarities to an Autobot known as Star Saber."

They both gasped in total bewilderment.

"S-S-Star Saber?"

"He lives inside that sword?"

Koji retorted after scratching his head. "Not quite. You see, the Sword of Purpose is actually a re-modified version of Star Saber's sword."

"Say what?" Jan's eyes were widened including Illumina's.

"It may sound odd to you, but according to a reliable source, that sword was made after Star Saber and Destronger ended their scuffle by shaking their hands. Therefore, the war between them had ended" told Ga'Mede.

"I see." Jan stared at the Sword of Purpose in his hands. "I can't wait to find out what this sword does."

"That's what you think!" A new voice had interjected.

As everybody whirled around, they see Galvatron, Cryotek and the Decepticon fleet blocking their path on both sides.

Galvatron demands an offer to them. "You may leave. But first, hand over the sword."

Jan protects Illumina, while holding the blade. "Like hell, we would!"

"We're not letting you have it!" told Optimus to Galvatron and Cryotek.

"Than we'll have to take it by force!"

"Spy-Changers! Decepticons! Attack!"

"What?" gasped both Optimus and Rodimus.

"Another ambush!" Magnus mentioned.

"Oh, crap! Not again!" Kicker turns to Koji, Rad and Ga'Mede. "You guys, ready?"

They all nod their heads.

Jan freaked out, upon hearing Kicker to fight the Decepticons. "Are you insane? You can't fight them like this!"

Illumina pleaded. "You could get yourself killed!"

Kicker made a small laugh to himself. "There's a fairly good reason and you're about to learn why."

"Eh?"

Not only were Jan and Illumina were clueless, but so were Artemis and Moon from the Autobot base.

"They're going to fight them? This is nuts!"

"Why would they even bother trying?-MOON."

Dr. Jones answered to them. "Well, I do. Both my son and his friends have special powers that you are not aware of."

"If you pay close attention, they change their uniforms" Coby said.

After Artemis and Moon looked at each other in confusion, they turned back to the Viewing Monitor and witnessed the sudden transformations from the four men.

Kicker came first until Rad, Koji and Ga'Mede.

"Kicker, Transform!"

"Rad, Transform!"

"Koji, Transform!"

"Ga'Mede, Transform!"

Artemis and Moon were amazed by all of this.

"I-Incredible!"

"I agree-MOON."

So does Jan and Illumina.

"Whoa! That is so cool!"

"Astonishing!"

"Don't get full of yourself!" shouted a female voice. She than popped up in-front of Jan, Illumina and the others with a disgruntled look on her face.

"It's D-Ai!" says Koji.

"Who?" thought Jan.

"We can talk later. Right now, move!" Kicker immediately grabbed Jan, while Rad took Illumina before D-Ai threw out her Neo-Dark Energon Tsunami Blaster at them.

Illumina brushed her long orange hair. "What was that?"

"Never mind. Just find a place to take cover and while you're at it, I'll be taking the Sword of Purpose with me." Kicker prompts Jan to give him the blade, in which, he accepted.

Later on, Jan and Illumina hid themselves in a back alley to watch the action from afar.

During that, D-Ai took the advantage and aimed at her target. "Take this, Kicker!" She drew out her Sword of Fury and held it in the air. "Neo-Dark Energon Shockwave!"

Coby warns him from the viewing monitor. "Look out!"

Kicker notices the oncoming wave that's veering towards him. He didn't move, but remained calm. Than, he felt a warm light coming from the Sword of Purpose, where its blade was glowing white. It gave him an idea. With a slight grin, he crossed the swords together.

D-Ai became puzzled and so did Dr. Jones.

"Wh-What is my son doing?" he wondered.

"I don't know" thought Stella.

As the Neo-Dark Energon Shockwave heads into Kicker's path, he braced himself with the Energon Sabre and the Sword of Purpose in his hands; crossed.

It makes direct contact on him, until it got blocked by the swords. He than feels the pressure mounting from D-Ai's attack as he's being pushed back. "Damn! It's a lot stronger than I could even imagine!"

D-Ai mocked him. "You've underestimated me. My strength is far greater than yours. Let alone that Energon Fusion. So, give it up!"

"Sorry, but I don't give up that easily!" By building up enough power from within, along with his connection to Misha, he was able enough to overpower the Neo-Dark Energon Shockwave and hurl it back at her.

D-Ai hadn't anticipated it, but was smart enough to get out of dodge and avoid her own attack. This had left her baffled. "B-But, how? How is that possible?"

Kicker laid out the details to her. "I think you're the one that underestimated me. If it hadn't been for my relationship with Misha, than I would've been infected again."

Knowing that his strength came from his love for Misha, D-Ai became irate. "You scumbag!" As she pumped her fist with a purple and black glow, she's willing to strike back. But than, she made a harsh grin and glared at him in the eye.

It triggered Kicker's curiosity. "Hey, what's with that look?"

Koji had noticed it too. "From what I can tell, it doesn't sound too good."

Meanwhile, Optimus, Rodimus and Magnus are getting thrashed by the combined might of Galvatron and Cryotek. Landfill tried to help out, but they too got mauled.

"They act very co-hesive as a unit, rather than each other" Optimus mentioned.

"I see your point. By putting away their differences, they've increased their strength and army."

"Yeah, well, I'm not amused."

Both Decepticon leaders gloated at them.

"You should be, Magnus. With our allegiance growing like the Neo-Dark Energon, there's no way you can stop us," says Galvatron.

"Yes, you might as well admit defeat" agreed Cryotek.

"Never! As long as there spark in our frames, we'll never give in to you!" told Optimus to the duo.

"How enlightening. But yet, utterly pointless." Galvatron turned to D-Ai. "D-Ai! Make your move!"

D-Ai's eyes flashed purple and replied back. "Yes, Galvatron. Neo-Dark Energon..."

Kicker warns to his comrades. "Brace yourself, you guys. She might attack!"

But instead of attacking, she utilized a different move. "Teleportation!" She than disappeared.

Koji instantly recognized that move. "Hey, she vanished!"

"We know that but where did she run off to?" Kicker said.

Cryotek told him. "Oh, we know where she went to." He finished his sentence with a sick laugh.

Kicker gasped by understanding as to where D-Ai had teleported. "Oh, no! It can't be!"

Dr. Jones became curious about his son's complexion. "I wonder, what's wrong with him."

Than, Bud remembered something from a little while ago. "Wait! I think, I know!"

"Know what, Bud?" asked Stella.

Bud retaliated. "She must've used the teleportation technique, invaded here and abducted me. Which could only mean..." Before he could blurt out his answer, D-Ai re-appeared from behind.

"I'm here."

When Bud turned around a little late, D-Ai cloaked him with a hard fist to his face that sent him reeling back first into the wall and was knocked out.

"Bud!" Coby was furious from her assault on his brother. "Why, you little..."

He tries punching her, but she kept avoiding his fists until she striked him in the gut with her knee and tossed him over her shoulder where he is thrown next to his brother.

D-Ai later detected Lori's oncoming punch behind her back and blocked it, before she starts twisting Lori's arm.

Stella tries to intervene, but D-Ai kicks her in the stomach and shoves her at Dr. Jones, Alexis and Sally.

She than backslapped Lori in the face and made her stumble until she hits her again with a hard right cross. Knocking her out cold like the other two.

Artemis takes the advantage by hitting her on the head with a mallet. But much to her dismay, however, D-Ai caught it and ripped it in two places.

As D-Ai proceeds to attack Artemis, Moon pitched in, transformed in his robot form and takes the blow; where he gets thrown to the wall hard.

Artemis gasped in disbelief. "Moon, no!"

"Now tell me where Misha is or I'll cripple you!" D-Ai warned her.

"No way!" Artemis stood her ground.

"Fine, than!" D-Ai grabs Artemis by the throat and tries to choke her until T-Ai pitched in and placed a headlock on her. Thus, releasing her grip on Artemis. She became irritated from her duplicate's distraction. "Get the hell off of me!"

T-Ai countered. "Not on my watch, you don't!"

D-Ai cackled with delight. "If you insist." She uses her teleportation technique to escape T-Ai's grasp from her. She than teleported behind Sally and grips by the back of the neck while making a demand to everyone. "You've got two choices. Show me where Misha is hiding or I'll infect your little friend!"

"Sally!" cried Dr. Jones. "Don't you dare harm her!"

D-Ai grinned. "I can do whatever I want! Either you tell me or else!" She starts squeezing Sally's neck and looks to transfer her Neo-Dark Energon into Sally's body until Dr. Jones interjected.

"Alright! I'll show you."

He takes her to the medical room, where Kelly, Bridget and Carlos are looking after Misha.

They were than interrupted by Dr. Jones and beside him was D-Ai.

Bridget explained to Dr. Jones about her arrival. "Dr. Jones, what is she doing here?"

"At ease. I have no choice. She's here for Misha."

"You just can't!" warned Kelly. "Kicker will be very upset!"

As D-Ai carried the unconscious Misha in her arms, she retorted. "I don't give a damn! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters at hand. See ya." With a small giggle, she teleported with Misha.

Dr. Jones hung his head in shame. "Kicker, I'm so sorry."

Back at the battlefield, Ga'Mede reasons with Kicker about his startling expression.

"What's gotten into you?"

"It's D-Ai. I've almost forgotten that she can teleport."

Koji gasped, upon the realization. "Oh, no! Than, that means..."

As they looked up, D-Ai re-appeared on Galvatron's giant shoulder pad with the unconscious Misha. "Galvatron, I've brought Misha with me."

"Ah, good work, D-Ai."

Kicker steadied his Energon Sabre and is willing to attack. "Make one wrong move on her and I'll..."

Galvatron interrupted him. "Or you'll what? Attack? Don't even think about it." He holds a prism-like shape in his hands. "Go on, D-Ai. Put her in there."

Optimus tries to prevent Galvatron's scheme. "No, Galvatron! Stop!" But is than thwarted by the Spy-Changers and Ruination.

"Too late, Prime! Do it!" called Galvatron to D-Ai.

"As you wish."

Once D-Ai tosses Misha into the Neo-Dark Energon prism, a bright purple flash of light blinded everybody.

"I...I can't see!" cried Kicker, shielding his eyes.

"Damn it! Not this again!" added Koji.

Even the other from Autobot HQ are also blinded from that light.

"Ah! What's happening?" thought Coby.

"How should I know?" replied Lori.

Artemis can barely see through the light that's about to diminish. "Hey, everyone! The light's starting to fade out."

After it went away, everybody's eyes were widened in horror by witnessing a shocking discovery.

Surging with purple electricity through her body was Misha. Her fists were clenched, her expression was cold and as a Decepticon insignia appeared on her forehead, she opened her dark purple eyes. She turned to Galvatron. "What are your orders, Master Galvatron?"

He became thrilled that the Neo-Dark Energon on Misha had become a success. He issued a command. "You see that man? Destroy him! That's an order!" He points at Kicker.

"Yes." She leapt from his shoulders and onto the ground. She confronts Kicker with a cold grin on her face. "I will enjoy decimating you."

Kicker was left completely stunned. He is once again facing the woman that he proposed to in battle.

Dr. Jones became very shocked with some sweat trickling down on his forehead. "This is...This is very bad."

**_To Be Continued..._**

_End of Episode 25_


	26. The Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – After Ga'Mede frees Misha from the newly updated Neo-Dark Energon, their triumph over the Decepticons turns into horror when Artemis's partner, Moon was terminated due to D-Ai's physical assault on him. Therefore, she has a breakdown. Then, an old visitor drops in that only Bud, Lori and Coby know best and when Artemis meets him, she develops a crush. Later on, a startling transformation begins to unfold on Misha with the Sword of Purpose.

Episode 26: The Resolve

By witnessing the sudden change from Misha with the Neo-Dark Energon, Kicker was already sweating bullets.

Even Koji, Rad and Ga'Mede were also in a state of shock. Along with Optimus and Rodimus.

"Galvatron, you monster!" shouted Optimus in a fit of rage.

"Say what you will about me and Cryotek, Prime. Your human friend is once again under our power."

"And there's not a damn thing that you can do about it" added Cryotek.

Landfill stepped forth to oppose them. "Why, you little..." But he was stopped by Ruination and the Spy-Changers.

"That's as far as you can go, Land-chump" warned Ruination.

Jan and Illumina remained hidden at the back alley from behind the wall without being seen.

He speaks to her, quietly. "I wish that we could help, but I don't know what that weird glow was."

"Jan, look! She's about to attack him!"

As they look on, Kicker didn't move an inch. Although that he's carrying the Energon Sabre and the Sword of Purpose in his hands, he can't attack Misha.

With a sly grin on her face, she responded to him in a dark tone. "What's the matter, Kicker? Aren't you surprised to see me?"

Ga'Mede felt the power emanating from Misha. "The Neo-Dark Energon must've had some improvements when me and T-Ai fell victim to it."

D-Ai laughed. "Quite right. Galvatron and Cryotek have done some modifications to it, since the last time your friends were under our influence."

Koji raised his fist at her. "You've got some nerve!"

Galvatron waved his finger. "Nah-uh. You haven't seen the best part, yet." He nods his head at Misha.

Misha nodded back. She locks herself in a fighting position and dares Kicker to strike at her.

He hesitated. With grief on his face, he turned away. "No. I won't do it."

She grinned. "Than maybe, I will."

As soon as he gasped and whirled around, he gets hit by Misha's kick to his stomach. Resulting of him dropping both swords.

He groaned weakly and as he got up, Misha strikes at him again with a vicious right cross to his face. It sends him sprawling across the highway until he crashed into the wall hard.

When he tries to get up, Misha charged at him before she stopped right in-front of his face.

Fear began to rise into Kicker as his eyes were filled with fright, seeing Misha being manipulated again but with a more serious tone.

With an evil grin, she proceeded to punch him in the face. Instead, her fist flew past his face, smacking into the wall right beside his head.

She smirked at Kicker. "You have no chance of beating me. You may as well surrender."

He retorted. "I will not surrender! I'd rather perish then to get beaten from the woman that I love!"

"How touching. But sometimes, you're so misguided." She ends her sentence by grabbing him from the throat and as she clenched her fist very tightly, she punched him in the stomach.

The impact from her punch caused Kicker to de-transform back to his original self. In turn, Misha releases her grip on his throat.

He falls to his knees and felt the pressure that Misha bestow on him. Then, he was later rendered unconscious.

She stroked her long brown hair. "Not much of a challenge, now was it?"

D-Ai has witnessed the surmountable power of the Neo-Dark Energon and became somewhat satisfied with the sudden transformation on Misha. "Wonderful. Our upgrade on the Neo-Dark Energon has worked perfectly."

"Precisely," added Galvatron.

Koji, Ga'Mede and Rad were in a state of shock when they saw Kicker's quick downfall to a darker and more mesmerized Misha.

"This is terrible! She just took him out with only one punch!"

"I really hate to say this, but I don't think that neither of you can free her."

"Eh? Why?"

Ga'Mede continued. "Even with my Pulsar Photon Wave Rifle and your combined strength, the odds of freeing Misha from the Neo-Dark Energon are slim to none."

"What? Then, you mean…" Koji allowed him to finish.

With a nod of his head, he replies back. "That's right. We've lost Misha."

Cryotek laughed. "You are correct. Yet, you hadn't even realized as to how we've really orchestrated the Neo-Dark Energon on the likes of you."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Rad.

Galvatron replied and unveiled the truth. "Back from what I abducted Koji and Misha, I added an extra ingredient to the Dark Energon; in order for a human to be controlled from us. So…"

There was a brief silence until he spat out these shocking words.

"I've used a portion of Koji's blood!"

"Wh-What?!" gasped Koji in bewilderment.

Everybody in Autobot HQ looked completely stunned.

They now understood as to how the Neo-Dark Energon would infect a human being; utilizing Koji's blood sample and integrated it with Galvatron's devious weapon.

"Inconceivable! How could Galvatron create such a monstrosity?" cried Dr. Jones.

"This is worse than I could ever imagine" says Alexis, sadly.

"Kicker…" said Sally.

Back on the battlefield, the manipulated Misha tightened her fist and raised it at Koji, Rad and Ga'Mede by daring to come at her. "Try and take me on. I'll obliterate you in a heartbeat."

"_I can't tell what's worse; unable to free Misha from the Neo-Dark Energon or the way she's acting. We need to find another way. But the problem is, how?" _thought Koji.

"There's no way that we can battle you. I refuse to hit a girl" told Rad.

Misha grinned. "You won't. But, I do." After she finished her sentence, she strikes Rad in the jaw with lightning speed and then hits Koji right in the face, sending them reeling. Therefore, they were also knocked out-cold.

It was not a stand-off between Misha and Ga'Mede.

She gripped her fist and the Decepticon symbol shined on her forehead. "I'll defeat you in no time flat."

Once Ga'Mede stretched his neck, he complied. "Don't assume you'll have your way with me."

D-Ai became puzzled. "What is he up to?"

Galvatron answered. "I don't know."

Not only were they confused, so did everybody else in the Autobot base.

Sally scratched her head. "Is it just me or is Ga'Mede bluffing?"

"You got me" says Kelly.

Ga'Mede later tells Misha about something. "It's true that D-Ai and Galvatron gave you a new makeover with the upgraded Neo-Dark Energon, but the source of the original Dark Energon still exists within me."

"And that is?" she wondered.

He smiled and pumped his fists. "I've combined the elements of the original Dark Energon with the same features that Koji, Rad and Kicker have."

"No Way! You're lying!"

He countered. "Watch and you'll see just how wrong you are." He then stood a few feet away from her and continued on. "Alright. Here goes!"

As he gathered up his powers, yellow lightning had appeared around his body while building up his strength. Suddenly, some purple lightning were shown and it was mixing with his armor transformation.

From there, his armor began to flash yellow and purple altogether.

The ground began to rumble, very heavily. Everybody maintained their balance, during this.

Cryotek became irate as to what is transpiring into Ga'Mede. "Galvatron, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Whatever it is, he's about to show it to us."

On the threshold of syncing the original Dark Energon with his own powers, he muttered out these words. "Ga'Mede, Transform! Super Mode!"

Dr. Jones gasped in shock. "Don't tell me…"

"Super…Mode?" wondered Alexis.

"What's that?" asked Bud to Stella.

"Beats me."

As soon as he roared with intense vigor, a bright light radiated everyone.

When it finally subsided, they all became astounded of his newly developed form.

His body that was originally crimson yellow is now brightly gold, much similar to Kicker's hair. His Photon Armor has now become chalk white. Whereas his hands, pads and his hair are now platinum. Yet, his eyes were ruby red, while light purple lightning surrounds him.

Although most people were surprised of this outcome, D-Ai and Misha were not intimidated.

"So, what? You've changed your outfit. Big deal."

"If that's your way of impressing me, then you've bitten off more than you can chew." She formed his hands in a size of a ball and begins charging her Neo-Dark Energon powers.

Alexis instantly recognizes that technique from before. "Hey, I know that move!"

During Misha's procedure with Ga'Mede, Kicker barely stood up but remained on his stomach and opened his eyes to see what is happening.

When he does, however, he became awfully surprised of not only Ga'Mede's new appearance but also Misha beginning to attach him with the Neo-Dark Energon. "Ga'Mede! Get out of there!"

But he did not hear Kicker. He stood still at that very spot with his fists tightened and had a determined look on his face.

Koji and Rad also try to warn him after they've regained consciousness.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Move or you'll be wiped out!"

Ga'Mede replied to them. "No, I won't."

Dr. Jones also couldn't believe that Ga'Mede refuses to listen and step away. "Has he lost his mind? Doesn't he realize that the Neo-Dark Energon has been re-modified?"

T-Ai narrowed her eyes closely at the monitor on Ga'Mede and noticed something on him.

There was a mixture of yellow and light purple gloves that were formed on his fists.

"_Is he setting her up?"_

After Misha finished charging, she shouts at him. "Take this! Neo-Dark Energon Tsunami Blaster!"

She fired her purple and black projectile beam right into his path.

For Ga'Mede, however, he made a wild grin.

When D-Ai read his expression, she gasped in astonishment.

By that time, it struck him and it resulted with a huge bang.

A huge gust of wind blew everybody, while they covered their eyes.

"Damn! What power!" says Koji, regarding the energy coming from Misha's Neo-Dark Energon.

"I know. But, what about Ga'Mede?" says Rad, curiously.

As soon as the dust blew away, both factions stood in awe and in total bewilderment about what has emerged.

Ga'Mede has suffered no major damage from Misha's attack.

Kicker couldn't believe his eyes and neither did everyone. "Y-You've…got to be kidding me! Th-There's…"

"There's not a scratch on him!" yelled Galvatron.

"This changes everything" told Optimus.

D-Ai grinded her teeth and informs Misha. "Why, that little punk! Misha! Attack him directly!"

With a glow from the Deception insignia on her forehead, she responded. "Understood." She dashes into Ga'Mede and hoping to retaliate from earlier.

Ga'Mede chuckled. "That was a mistake. " A small gleam appeared on his eye.

Before Misha could react and halted from her punch on him, he instantly catches it with ease.

She then tries to throw up with her other fist, but he also grabs it.

He later starts breaking her fists and once she feels her hands being broken, she mutters in pain. In-spite of this, she gives a cold glare at him. "You will not destroy the Neo-Dark Energon!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? What about this?" By hitting her in the belly with his knee, her fists had loosened and her eyes became empty once her arms had dropped.

In short, she became semi-conscious.

Disappointment had loomed over both Galvatron and Cryotek.

"This is unbearable. Even for us."

"Indeed, it has."

As Ga'Mede holds onto Misha, he turns to Kicker and the others. "I suggest that you cover your eyes, now!"

With a quick nod, Kicker quickly notifies his teammates and the Autobots; Just as Ga'Mede pulls out his new move on Misha by starting at her face.

"Super Energon Flash!"

In an instant, a bright radiant flash of light shined on Misha including the Decepticons. But not Kicker and the Autobots, because they've shielded their eyes.

During this, Misha's scream can be heard for a brief moment until it went away.

After the flash had vanished, Kicker re-opened his eyes and discovered that the Decepticons have been blinded by Ga'Mede's newest technique. However, his excitement turned to worriness when he sees Misha out-cold on Ga'Mede's arms. "Hey! Is she alright?"

"Now's not the time! We must leave at once!"

"And why is that?" Koji asks.

"My Super Energon Flash has only blinded them for a short period of time. Let's move!" says Ga'Mede, carrying Misha unconscious.

"You got it! Everyone, head back to base before they can re-calibrate their optic sensors" told Rodimus.

They all headed through the Space Bridge and return to headquarters until SnowCat was left behind.

That's where Jan and Illumina came in and motioned to him.

"Hey, you there!"

"Wait for us!"

SnowCat heard their call and halted. "Huh? What's the hold-up?"

"Take us with you, please! We too can help!" Jan offered, while pleading to him.

He opened the doors for them. "Okay, okay. Just get in, quick!"

They right away climbed inside SnowCat and hurried off through the Space Bridge. Just in time for the Decepticons to regain their optic sensors.

When they did however, they soon discover that the Autobots have escaped.

"Curses! They got away!" yelled Galvatron in frustration.

Cryotek scoffed. "We'll have to re-strategize our tactics on them, another day."

While the Decepticons come up with a better solution to overwhelm their enemies, back at the Autobot base, the Autobots have returned and when they did, they've noticed that everyone is in a small huddle.

It had triggered their curiosity.

"What's going on, here?" asked Optimus.

Dr. Jones whirled around with a deep frown on his face. "I hate to tell you this, Optimus. But right where D-Ai abducted Misha, she physically assaulted Artemis's partner, Moon and…"

Unable to finish, Kicker became concerned. "And then what happened?"

By taking a deep sigh, he unveiled the truth. "He was…terminated."

Kicker gasped and so did the Autobots, regarding the loss of Artemis's partner, Moon.

Koji became horrified. "Oh, my god!"

Ga'Mede narrowed his eyes. "Where is she, now?"

"With them." Dr. Jones points to him, where Artemis is consoling. Surrounded by Sally, Bridget, Kelly, Stella and the rest of the group trying to cope with a grieving Artemis.

Knowing that she is dealing with a heavy loss, Ga'Mede gives Kicker the unconscious Misha in his arms. "Here, take her. I'll deal with this."

"Eh? What can you do?" asked Kicker about Artemis.

"Despite of the fact that I'm a mercenary, I'm somewhat negotiable with others. Unlike you."

"Huh?" says Kicker with a confused look on his face. He later looked down at Misha, while carrying her bridal style and out-cold. By smiling to himself, he was relieved that she was back safe and sound. "I'm so glad that you're back here, Misha." Afterwards, he carries her to his room.

As the women sees Ga'Mede approaching this way, they moved aside and allowed him to confront Artemis.

Her head was nestled on her knees and her arms were cradled around her legs, while she cried softly.

Bending down to her level, he does his best to lift the heavy weight off from her shoulders. "Artemis, I understand how you feel. Besides, taking out the enemy won't bring your partner back."

Much to his surprise and annoyance, she wasn't listening. So, with rage in his eyes, he pounded her on the head with a closed fist. "Hey! Pay attention!"

"Ouch!" she rose to her feet and starts yelling at him. "What did you do that for? Without Moon, I'm nowhere!"

"Get a grip on yourself!" He responds back at her with an unlikely move. He slaps her right across the face.

"Yikes! That had to hurt" cried Kelly.

"Tell me about it" added Stella.

A few seconds later, Artemis regained her composure and responded in her normal tone. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. Moon was more than just my partner; he was like a brother to me." By hanging her head down, her expression fell into sadness once more. "Yet, I…I don't think that I'll ever find someone as energetic as him."

Upon listening to her speech about her lost comrade, Alexis had once recalled her old acquaintance in similar but different fashion. She than approached to Rad and held his arm, firmly.

When he felt it and turned to Alexis, he became startled that her eyes were filled with sorrow and disbelief. _"Alexis…"_

During all of this, the Viewing Monitor was turned on and Quickstrike was on-screen to notify the Autobots. "Attention, Optimus Prime!"

"What is it, Quickstrike?"

He answered. "There's an oncoming vehicle heading our way, sir."

"Is it a Decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"No, sir. It doesn't have its insignia on it. However, I've been told that it could be Tim Hansen."

Coby and Bud's eyes had lit up.

"D-Did you say…Tim?"

"Our big older brother?"

Even Lori was stunned. "No way! Here?"

Koji blinked his eyes. "Tim? Who's Tim?"

"Tim is Bud and Coby's older brother. He doesn't see them much and the last time they saw him, he was at Coby and Lori's wedding" replied Dr. Jones.

"I see."

"But why is he on his way, here? And more importantly, who told Quickstrike about him?" thought Sally.

"That's an interesting question." Rodimus turned to Quickstrike on the Viewing Monitor. "Quickstrike, when you were notified about Tim?"

He explained. "It was right around the time, when Misha was consumed by the Neo-Dark Energon and that's where Colonel Franklin informed me to send Tim Hansen straight to you."

When Alexis heard that name, her eyes flashed in shock and gasped.

"You've got to be joking!" cried Carlos.

"I wish it was, but it isn't. Over and out." The Viewing Monitor was than reverted back to an Autobot insignia.

"Well, this is unexpected. Rodimus, escort Tim inside the base" told Optimus.

"Right away, Optimus."

As soon as he headed outside, Rad and Carlos, along with Sally, have perceived the sudden expression on Alexis's face.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"

"Are you worried about what Quickstrike had said?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"Why would she be so concerned about him?" asked Sally to them.

"I'm not sure. But, only Tim knows the answer."

Meanwhile, Kicker was in his room and placed Misha on his bed.

He later clasped his hand with hers and held it. From there, he reminisces the current situation revolving the Neo-Dark Energon, Fortress Maximus, T-Ai's evil clone and the surprising alliance between Galvatron and Cryotek. Along with Misha wielding the Sword of Purpose that contained powers of the legendary Autobot, Star Saber and the sudden appearance of Artemis from Prehistoric Earth.

After reflecting on the events that followed, he had this to say to her. "I hope that you'll come back to me." He then released her hand and joined up with the others to witness the arrival of Tim Hansen.

Outside, the black limousine comes to a complete stop. The driver pops out and opens the passenger door. When that happened, out comes a tall man with dark ash blonde curve hair, blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with dark blue shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

He smiles at a familiar group that he hasn't seen, since Coby and Lori's wedding. "Hi, there. Long-time no see."

"Big brother!" cried Bud.

"Nice to see you, again!" added Coby.

At that very moment, they ran up and hugged him dearly.

Whereas Alexis, she was still concerned about his presence in regards to Colonel Franklin. She walked cautiously to him and asked. "Pardon me, Tim. What does Col. Franklin have to say about me?"

Tim made a small laugh and replied. "No need to worry, Alexis. He is aware of your resignation. In fact, he's handling your role very swimmingly ever since the four planet keys were sealed."

She made a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

During all of this, Dr. Jones, Jan and Illumina are trying to drag Artemis outside regardless of her depression from losing her partner.

"C'mon, Artemis! Don't be such a coward!"

"You need to lighten up."

"Yeah, like from what he said. Get over it."

"I-I just can't! Now, let…me…go!" Much to her dismay that when she broke free, she immediately lost her balance and fell flat on her face. Right next to Tim's feet. "Ouch." She sobbed. "This is seriously not my day! What else could go wrong?"

"Are you okay, young lady?" Tim asked, by bending down on one knee and extended his hand out to her.

As she looked up, she became amazed at Tim's handsome face. A hint of redness had filled up her cheeks. She was so stunned at his appearance that she almost failed to hear his response.

"Is there something wrong?"

She managed to reply back. "Huh? N-No, I'm fine." She clasped his hand and rose to her feet. "Th-Thank you."

"Much obliged. By the way, I didn't catch your name" Tim said.

"Oh, right. I'm Artemis from the Planet Gaea. N-Nice to meet you." She bowed her head at him.

Tim smiled back at her.

Elsewhere at Decepticon HQ, Galvatron and Cryotek are conducting a high priority plan down at the basement.

It was covered with Neo-Dark Energon and only they have access to it.

"Are you certain that it could work?" Cryotek asked.

"Definitely." With a grin on Galvatron's face, he continued. "Little does Koji know that I have a secret surprise in-store for him."

"Be mindful with this, Galvatron. We want this project to be in perfect condition, regardless of the outcome."

"But of course. For the moment, it is at fifty percent. Once we add the remaining numbers, our perfect soldier will rise up and annihilate those pesky humans!"

As Galvatron and Cryotek prepare for the inevitable, back inside the Autobot base, Optimus and Rodimus explained to Tim about the Neo-Dark Energon, Koji's connection with Fortress Maximus, Kicker's proposal to Misha and the sheer alliance between the two Decepticon leaders.

"And that's how it is."

"Your brothers were also involved, during the conflict with the Neo-Dark Energon."

"Did they fall victim to it?" he asked, curiously.

Optimus shook his head. "No, they didn't. Bud was saved by the sudden arrival of Stella Holley, before he could be brainwashed. Even though that they were interested in Koji of controlling Fortress Maximus, it's my belief that they're secretly planning on something more drastic."

"Such as what?" thought Tim.

"We're uncertain as of right now. But once they reveal it, we may get an unexpected result" Dr. Jones replied.

"I hope that it's not worse than T-Ai's evil twin" Koji implied.

Artemis raised her eyebrow in question. "Uh, who?"

"It's a long and ugly story" replied T-Ai with her arms crossed.

Coby turned to Kicker in regards to Misha.

"Say, Kicker. Has Misha recovered yet?"

"No, not really. The last time that this happened, she was in a coma."

"Do you believe that she still is?" asked Bud.

"It's possible."

During his usual prep talk about Misha, Illumina caught a glimpse of an amazing sight. A sword was floating above Misha's body with a radiant white glow.

She quickly notified Jan. "Jan! Jan!"

"What is it, Illumina?"

"Why is there a sword floating on that young woman?"

When Kicker knew what she was referring to, he whirled around and also sees it. He instantly gasped. "Oh, my god! Misha!" He ran to his room and so did everyone.

They too were puzzled as to why the Sword of Purpose is reacting in a very strange way.

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Coby to Lori.

"I have no idea."

"You don't think that it has to do with…" Kicker stating to Ga'Mede about the legendary Autobot, Star Saber.

He nods his head. "Yeah, I believe that it is."

"What exactly are they talking about?" says Kelly to Bridget.

"It's about Star Saber. The Autobot that Artemis was mentioning earlier."

Just then, the Sword of Purpose started to react once again a couple of times and right after that, a huge bright light shined on them while they covered their eyes.

"Aw, man! Not this again!" says Rad.

"You're telling me! First the Neo-Dark Energon and now, we get this?" cried Carlos.

"How was I supposed to know that?" questioned Alexis.

Several minutes later, the light had faded.

Kicker was the first to open his eyes including his dad and sister.

When they did, along with everybody else, they instantly became very shocked of what has seeped into Misha.

She is no longer wearing her yellow jumpsuit. Instead, she is now donning the same armor outfit that Kicker, Rad and Koji are wearing. As for her Sword of Purpose that she's holding, its blade has doubled its normal size where it's nearly identical to Star Saber's weapon.

By seeing Misha standing with a new uniform, Kicker was utterly speechless. "M-Misha…"

_End of Episode 26_


	27. Disturbance

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: RiD/Robots in Disguise (Car Robots), Armada (Micron Legends), Energon (Superlink), Cybertron (Galaxy Force), Beast Wars II or Victory_._ Read & Review, please!

_Plot_ – Misha is now equipped in her new armor outfit and updated Sword of Purpose. D-Ai infiltrates the Decepticons' secret project and passes it to Kicker. In the midst of the battle, Galvatron and Cryotek release a huge stasis pod that only D-Ai had uncovered.

Episode 27: Disturbance

Everybody cannot believe that the Sword of Purpose has not only evolved its weaponry, but it also granted Misha a new armor outfit.

"This is…fantastic. How did this happen?" wondered Dr. Jones.

"And I'm asking myself the same question" added Sally.

Kicker was still perplexed about Misha's newly developed attire. As he laughs to himself, he noticed that her eyes were closed during the process. He calls out to her. "Hey, Misha!"

When she heard his voice, she starts to murmur and opened her normal crystal blue eyes. From there, she sees everyone smiling back at her including Kicker. She too smiled back. "Kicker."

"Better look yourself in the mirror, Misha. You're much different from before" he said to her.

At first, she was confused. But when she glanced at her reflection, she immediately gasped in bewilderment. "What the? Why am I in this getup?" She later became more surprised, when she viewed her sword. "And how come my Sword of Purpose changed its look?"

Only Ga'Mede had come up with the conclusion. "It was Star Saber."

"Eh?! B-But…But, how?" cried Jan.

"Perhaps, it was the time where she picked it up back at the underground cavern below Mount Fuji. After Rad and Koji failed, Misha managed to lift it with ease. Mainly, it's because she has a kind heart" Ga'Mede explained.

Misha giggled. "Thank you."

Kicker asked her. "Misha, mind if I take a glimpse of it?"

"Sure."

She handed to him her newly developed Sword of Purpose. But as he grips the handle, he felt something strange and fell face-down on the floor.

"Ouch!"

Sally starts complaining at him. "Kicker! This is no time to be fooling around!"

"I'm…I'm not!" He raised his head, while lying down. "It's…it's the sword. It's…its heavy."

Artemis scratched her head. "That's very peculiar. If she's able to carry it, why not him?"

Dr. Jones thought for a moment and later, replied. "I think, I understand as to why Misha is holding it."

"And that is?" asked Koji.

He described. "The reason behind it all is due to Misha's kindness and gentle spirit. Maybe, that is why she is able to wield it."

As Kicker got to his feet and stretched his back, he complied about it. "Yeah but, how come I have a hard time lifting it?"

"It's obvious that it rejected you because of the amount of anger you've been building up" Ga'Mede told Kicker.

"What?!"

Sally laughed. "That's why you're so gullible all the time."

He became so infuriated that by accumulating his anger from inside himself, he shouts back at her. "Sally, for once in your damn life…SHUT UP!"

When she felt of how much frustration Kicker had, she became awfully hurt. Also, tears were formed in her eyes and then, she slaps him in the face. "You, Idiot!" Afterwards, she ran outside crying.

Ga'Mede grunted. "Smooth move, Mr. hot shot."

"Wh-What did I say?" says an obscured Kicker.

Dr. Jones hits his son at the back of his head. "You've hurt her feelings! That's what you did!"

"I know but…"

"Is it because you constantly argue with her, regarding your safety?" wondered Koji.

He briefly answered. "Not only mine, but also hers as well. I really hate it, when she becomes annoying to me."

"Well, I suppose that the basis of your relationship with her. Let alone, your feelings with Misha" told Ga'Mede.

Kicker felt surprised upon hearing those words.

Right after his statement, he concluded. "Now, if you don't mind, let me console your sister." He later headed outside, where Sally is.

This had left most people very puzzled.

"Is it just me or is he starting to like Sally?" asked Rad to Alexis.

"It's possible. Still, I can't imagine of having a rogue like him in this facility."

"Right or wrong, it doesn't matter. Without his guidance, we wouldn't have made it this far of knowing the Decepticon's secret plan" Rodimus informed.

Outside of Autobot HQ, Sally continues to cry hard over her brother's harsh tone of voice after she poked fun at him.

Little did she know that Ga'Mede is approaching to her, cautiously.

As he sat next to her, he calmly asks. "May I join you?"

She notices him and once she wiped her tears from her eyes, she responds. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you always fight against each other?"

Sally coolly sighed. "Yes, we do. In fact, a lot because Kicker believes that he can take care of himself. Yet, I'm the one that is more confident than he is."

"Actually, you're wrong" Ga'Mede replied.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she wondered.

He verified. "He's older than you and is becoming more of a man, than he was from before. All due to the fact of his close relationship with Misha."

"With in-regards to the Neo-Dark Energon?"

He nodded his head. "If it was in reverse, it would've happened for both of us."

Sally blushed. "Wh-What are you saying?" She turned away slightly after glancing at his soft smile. _"Oh, dear. What's happening to me?"_

She became so lost with herself that she almost failed to hear his reply.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," she performs a fake laugh at him.

However, he wasn't laughing back. He sat there with his arms crossed and glaring at her, while tapping his fingers.

By noticing his serious expression, she stopped. "You're not taking my joke, are you?"

"No, I'm not. In fact, I hardly have any humor."

"In what way?" she said, curiously.

He continued. "I have more battlefield experience, than Kicker has. Except that his mind is more focused on Misha, rather than the conflict between the Autobots and the Decepticons. For you, on the other hand, you believe that you're capable of looking out for yourself. Nonetheless, if you let pressure break your focus, how far will you go from there?"

Sally drooped after listening to him. "I see your point."

"I'm glad. As long as you take the right path, you may end up walking in my footsteps" he said to her.

"Eh?!" This had resulted of Sally's face turning cherry red.

In the meantime, D-Ai was crushing some of the Neo-Dark Energon with her bare hands in frustration and anger. Her dark purple aura surrounds her body and was about to unleash her un-imaginable powers until Galvatron intervened.

"D-Ai! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She replied. "I was willing to add more Neo-Dark Energon to myself."

He wasn't amused of her explanation and grunted. "Don't be a fool! If you keep that up, you'll lose control of yourself! That is why I'm giving you an ultimatum."

"And what might that be?" D-Ai asked.

"If you don't manage your Neo-Dark Energon at a certain level, I'll have no alternative but to relinquish it from you. All of it like a vampire draining the victim's blood."

Her eyes became filled with fear for the first time. "Wh-What? T-Than…you mean…"

"That's right. You will be turned into celluloid dust in a matter of minutes. Keep that in mind, otherwise, you'll end up on the scrapheap." Subsequently, Galvatron departed and left D-Ai completely shocked.

That's when she starts to become suspicious about his actions.

She quickly dashed towards his path until she sees the corridors beginning to close. With the usage of her Neo-Dark Energon powers, she made it through by a few seconds. She wiped her forehead in relief. "That was too close."

A small bright purple light appeared at the end of the hallway. This had triggered her curiosity and proceeded to move in with great caution.

By the time she entered the hidden room, she spotted Galvatron and Cryotek with their backs turned. She than listens to their conversation, while hiding behind a wall. Before long, she starts to record the information with her eyes that were turned into camera lens.

Cryotek and Galvatron starts to chit-chat about their secret project.

_Cryotek: "Is it ready?"_

_Galvatron: "Almost, but not quite. Our ultimate Neo-Dark Energon soldier is at 60% and I know what we need to complete our new host."_

_Cryotek: "Ah, you must be referring to…"_

_Galvatron: "Yes, we're going to add D-Ai to the mix."_

D-Ai gasped and gulped her throat down hard, whereas some sweat came trickling down on her face as she continues to record the footage; despite the shocking discovery. _"Why, me and who are they talking about?"_

_Cryotek: "I see. There's no doubt that she will be the perfect specimen."_

_Galvatron: "Exactly. Koji and those miserable Autobots have no idea that we're resurrecting his father!"_

After capturing the actual footage of their hidden experiment, D-Ai shuts off her camera lens and quickly uses her teleportation technique but quietly. "Neo-Dark Energon Teleportation." She later disappeared in an instant.

Cryotek looked over his shoulder to see, if anyone was spying when he heard a sound. Luckily, there was no one there.

"What's troubling you, Cryotek? You seem distracted" Galvatron asked.

"It's…It's nothing. Let's carry on with our project."

Elsewhere at Autobot HQ, Kicker was still startled of seeing Misha wearing in her armor outfit. He spoke to his Dad privately in his room.

"I still can't understand as to why Misha is now wearing the same uniform that I have. Right when the Sword of Purpose shined on her."

"Don't you remember from Ga'Mede and Artemis had said? This was the cause of Star Saber. It's clear to me that when she held it back at the temple beneath Mount Fuji, she communicated with him."

Kicker's eyes flashed in shock. "What? But, how?"

His father pressed on. "Optimus told me that the moment she spoke with him, her personality had changed. All because of her connection to you and perhaps that's why she's equipped with your wardrobe."

"So what you're saying is that her feelings for me are the reasons behind her new appearance?"

Dr. Jones nods his head.

Kicker smacks himself on the forehead. "Good grief!"

"You do realize that she cares deeply for you. Just like yourself with her. Although, it would be most surprising if she has achieved the same supernatural powers that you have."

He gasped. "Eh?! You mean, when I perform my armor transformation?"

"I can't say for sure. Yet, it may not occur."

His son pouted. "Yeah, so? What's the worst that could happen?"

That's when they've received an un-welcomed visitor by re-appearing in the middle of the room: D-Ai.

She turned her head to see them staring at her and became a bit embarrassed. "Oh, crap!"

Kicker immediately grabs her by the collar and shoves her down to the ground, while restraining her. "What the hell do you want, D-Ai and what are you doing here?"

"L-Listen, I-I just only wanted to reason with you."

He glared back at her with anger in his eyes. "I'm not interested in anything that you have to say!"

She than makes an offer to him. "But, how about this? What if I show you some highly classified information on Galvatron and Cryotek?"

When he blinked his eyes in bafflement, he lets go of her.

Dr. Jones became intrigued with this. "Seriously? What is it?"

As she rose to her feet, she shuts her eyes and stood still like a bronze statue.

Both Kicker and his father became very puzzled as to what kind of procedure D-Ai is performing.

During this strange method, Dr. Jones thought to himself. _"What is she up to?"_

For the past several minutes, D-Ai remained silent.

Then, after nearly half an hour, she re-opened her eyes and spoke. "There. Download is complete." She clasped her hands in a form of prayer, where a small light was shown for a few seconds and when she opened it up, out popped a microchip.

Not wanting to wait, Dr. Jones takes it from her hands and inspects it. "Are you certain that the information you hold is valid?"

"Definitely."

Kicker's eyes grew very sternly. He traced back at the number of events that he has encountered with her. By crossing his arms, he turned his head away. "I don't trust you. After everything that you've done, why the sudden change of heart?"

"If you review the microchip, you will know their true intentions from the very start." Right after that, she turns around and teleported.

He asked his Dad. "Do you believe that she's telling the truth?"

"I'm not certain. But once we look over the microchip, we may have to earn her trust."

Straightaway at the Main Computer System, they discussed the situation that had occurred earlier today.

T-Ai and Misha became awfully shocked upon knowing D-Ai's presence.

"What? My evil twin was here?!"

"Don't tell me that she infected you, again!"

Kicker calmed the girls down. "Take it easy, both of you. She only came here to negotiate with us."

Rodimus raised his eyebrow. "Negotiate? Explain."

He countered. "In simple words, she managed to follow them without being caught and was smart enough to record their hidden plan through this microchip." He shows it to everyone.

"This might just be the answer that we've been searching for. Insert it, now" Optimus instructed.

With a simple nod, Kicker places it inside the Main Computer and it begins to play the footage that D-Ai had taken.

Everyone peered in to hear as to what Galvatron and Cryotek are secretly cultivating.

It shows a video of the Decepticon duo in their secret laboratory. The same room where Koji, Misha and T-Ai were brainwashed with Dark Energon.

Soon after, their conversation behind their hidden project begins to unfold.

_Cryotek: "Is it ready?"_

_Galvatron: "Almost, but not quite. Our ultimate Neo-Dark Energon soldier is at 60% and I know what we need to complete our new host."_

_Cryotek: "Ah, you must be referring to…"_

_Galvatron: "Yes, we're going to add D-Ai to the mix."_

Rad gasped. "Say, what?"

"What would they want with her?" Alexis asked Dr. Jones.

"Whatever it is, it's bound to get worse. Just listen."

_Cryotek: "I see. There's no doubt that she will be the perfect specimen."_

_Galvatron: "Exactly. Koji and those miserable Autobots have no idea that we're resurrecting his father!"_

Koji's eyes were filled with pure horror after discovering their dark secret: Reviving his late father. "No! That can't be!"

When the video was done, everybody stood there in dead silence.

They can't seem to figure out the fact that the Decepticons were actually using D-Ai as a pawn in their foolish game and later use her by resurrecting Koji's late father.

He falls to his knees and starts to cry softly. "Why? Why, him? Why couldn't it be someone else?"

As his mother comforts him, Kicker asked Bridget beside Kelly.

"I hate to say this but, how long has it been since Koji saw his Dad?"

"It's been fifteen years after his passing."

"No way!" gasped Kicker.

"My god" added Misha.

While they try to help Koji in any possible way, somewhere on the streets of Los Angeles, D-Ai re-appeared at a local park.

She made a sigh of relief after she made a desperate escape from Decepticon HQ. "At least for now, I can relax." By looking at her hands, she traced back at the horrific scene and a few others. "I never would've imagined of them using me as an experiment for Koji's dead father. Unless…" She paused and found out the truth: She was nothing more than an expandable to Galvatron and Cryotek. "They've played me like a puppet until they cut the last string! Damn! I should've known it earlier than right away. How perfect. What's next?"

She then sat down with her arms folded. But when she turns her head around by looking over her shoulder, she noticed something odd. She was sitting on nothing but air. "That's strange. Why am I…?" She quickly paused and gasped in shock after realizing that she's actually sitting on-top from one of Galvatron's lackeys.

"The Spy-Changers!"

"That's correct, missy!" It revealed itself to be Hot-Shot.

Seconds later, the rest also show themselves from their hiding posts and corner her.

Much to D-Ai's chagrin, she isn't easily fooled. "You can that an ambush? Don't make me laugh! Neo-Dark Energon…"

Just as she was about to perform one of her techniques, Crosswise cuts her off by launching a pair of Energon Chains that wrapped her arms and legs. Thus, trapping her and unable to escape even further. It than begins to cripple her with heavy purple lightning as she screams in pain. "H-How…How did they…know about me?"

"Ah, excellent work, Spy-Changers" says a booming new voice.

Landing firmly was Galvatron and his partner, Cryotek.

Although being pressured by the Energon Chains, D-Ai managed to reply back at them. "G-Galvatron…Wh-why…are you…doing this?"

"To unearth our ultimate Neo-Dark Energon soldier and you know what this means."

She replied. "Meaning that I'm…a guinea pig?"

"Precisely" told Cryotek.

When T-Ai and everybody else at Autobot HQ witnessed it from the Viewing Monitor on the Main Computer System, it made them deeply surprised.

"Oh, no! This is even worse than I thought it would be! Optimus, I really don't want to say this, but she needs help!"

"This means, we have no time to lose. Magnus, Autobot brothers, you're with me. Rodimus, you're with Kicker and Rad."

"Understood," says Rodimus.

"Wait! You're not bringing Koji with you?" Illumina asked with Jan.

"He's too depressed after learning Galvatron's secret plot. Therefore, he will have to sit this one out" informed Dr. Jones.

"I completely agree. Misha, let's open the Space Bridge" T-Ai said to her.

"Right!"

Before they could proceed, Kicker stopped them. "Hold it! We can't go without Ga'Mede. He's still talking with Sally."

"Not for long."

He whirled around to see him holding her hand, including her cheeks being red.

"Hey, Sally. What's up with look of yours?" thought Lori.

She shyly answered back. "Uh…it's kind of a long story."

"You and your boyfriend can chat later. We need him to get out there and bust those Decepticons" Magnus notified.

"Indeed. C'mon, Kicker. Let's kick their purple tail!"

Kicker winked at him, thus giving him the thumbs-up. "You got it!"

The Space Bridge was now opened and the Autobots quickly advance to try and thwart the Decepticon's devious plan to consume D-Ai.

Speaking of D-Ai, she struggles to break free from the Energon Chains that have bound her, but it was no use. "If only I could teleport my way out of this."

"That won't happen. You see, our latest Energon Chains have disabled your abilities. Consequently, you're trapped like a measly rat!" stated Galvatron.

"So, let the ceremony begin" added Cryotek.

Her eyes flashed in horror by knowing of what they're up to. "Oh, no! They're willing to sacrifice me for Koji's dead father!"

Just as she was about to be put to rest by them, the Space Bridge had appeared and out came Optimus Prime with his troops.

"Optimus Prime, Transform!"

"Rodimus, Transform!"

"Sideburn, Transform!"

"Prowl, Transform!"

"X-Brawn, Transform!"

"Magnificus, Transform!"

"SnowCat, Transform!"

"Demolisher, Transform!"

"Ultra Magnus, Transform!"

Galvatron grunted. "Humph! Prime, as usual."

"We now know what you and Cryotek have been planning with the Neo-Dark Energon, all along" advised Optimus.

"So, you've found out our secret project, have you? We're hardly impressed. We never thought that you would make it this far," expressed Cryotek.

"Oh, yeah? I'm just far enough to wipe out the both of you!" Magnus was about to let loose on them, but Rodimus halted him.

"No! Don't even think about it, Magnus."

When Kicker sees D-Ai bound up with Energon Chains and found out the truth, he goes in to try and save her. "Hang on! I'll get you out of there!"

Before he was near to her, Bruticus pounced at him. "Think again, pathetic human!"

He tries to sink his fangs into him, but Kicker manages to block his bite with the Energon Sabre. Rad and Ga'Mede jump in to assist him.

"He's going to foil our plan!" says Galvatron.

"Truly. Spy-Changers! Decepticons! Get rid of the Autobots!" commanded Cryotek.

Optimus retaliated. "Everyone! Counter-attack!"

The battle for the custody of D-Ai had become fierce. The Autobot brothers and Magnificus were battling the Spy-Changers, while SnowCat and Demolisher have their hands full with Ruination.

For Rodimus, Ultra Magnus and Optimus, on the other hand, they're getting manhandled by Galvatron and Cryotek despite their combined efforts.

With the action heating up to a full boil, Misha looked on in silence at the Viewing Monitor. As she hangs her head down and glancing at her newly-acquired Sword of Purpose, she gripped it tightly and made a determined look on her face. She asks T-Ai.

"T-Ai, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Open the Space Bridge for me."

She blinked her eyes in perplexity. "But, Misha. It's very dangerous. Its best, if you stay put."

"I don't care. Just open the bridge…NOW!" yelled Misha.

After getting reeled back by her unusual remark, she reluctantly re-opened the Space Bridge and Misha hurried off with her new weapon in-hand.

Once it was closed, most of the crew at Autobot HQ were a bit stunned from Misha's behavior.

"I've never seen her that angry, before" Dr. Jones stated.

"I know, I saw. Yet, why?" thought Sally.

"Conceivably, it has something to do with her bond with Kicker. Along with the Sword of Purpose that she carries" answered Bridget.

"Uh…Forgive me for saying this but, do you think that she has a personality crisis or something" says Kelly, inquisitively.

"To be honest, that's one question that I cannot answer. Only one person can provide that and that's Misha" she said.

While the others are still clueless and trying to piece out Misha's change of heart, back on the battleground, the Autobots are doing whatever they can to keep the Decepticons at bay from reaching D-Ai.

Right after Kicker, Rad and Ga'Mede have disposed of Bruticus with their transformation powers; they were able enough to break D-Ai free from the Energon Chains.

Nevertheless, they still have some doubts about her.

"First off, are you positive that those goons are resurrecting Koji's Dad?" questioned Kicker to D-Ai.

"Yes. I saw it with my own two eyes. Not to mention that I've been used as a tool for their own twisted pleasure."

"And I have a very good reason, why. It's my belief that once Koji's father is revived, they might use him to pilot Fortress Maximus including to harness the Neo-Dark Energon" Ga'Mede elucidated.

"How cruel. Hearing that just makes me sick to my stomach," grumbled Kicker.

Minutes later, the Space Bridge was opened again and out came Misha with her new armor outfit and Sword of Purpose in her hands.

"Hey, what's Misha doing out here?" Rad mentioned.

"Huh?!" gasped Kicker. He ran to her and demanded to know her reason being here. "Misha, are you out of your mind? Didn't I tell you to…?"

Before he could even finish, Misha interrupts him by slapping him in the face. "Enough! I don't want to hear any more excuses from you!"

"Yeah but, what for?"

During their confrontation, Galvatron had caught their distraction and motions to Cryotek. With a wild grin, he lays out the command.

"It's time. Do it."

"Affirmative." By pressing the secret command code on his wrist, it started scrambling different colors until it became green.

It later said: "Launch sequence activated."

D-Ai became very dumbfounded after overhearing that statement. _"Oh, my god! He's coming!"_

Deep in the basement at Decepticon HQ, a huge black stasis pod begins to operate. After a few purple glows, it sky-rocketed right through the roof of the base and streamlined to the east with amazing speed.

Wind Sheer came in and witnessed that the mysterious stasis pod had took off. "What the?! I'll be damn! They released it!"

This had also notified T-Ai, when it was shown on the Viewing Monitor and quickly apprise Optimus. "Optimus Prime! Red Alert! There's an incoming stasis pod headed your way! I repeat, Red Alert! A massive stasis pod is approaching!"

"Did you say stasis pod? This could only mean…"

Galvatron concludes his sentence. "You're correct, Prime. Our ultimate Neo-Dark Energon soldier has finally arrived."

It landed on the ground very hard, nearly right into Kicker and the others' path.

When the dust was lifted, there stood a big black and purple stasis pod. After that, it begins to glow purple once again frequently.

"Another one? Oh, give me a break!" complained SnowCat.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse. Yet, not even close as Unicron" Demolisher articulated.

This sudden appearance of the unknown stasis pod had resulted of Kicker's hair glowing extremely bright, where it caused him to suffer a headache and drops his Energon Sabre in pain. "Argh! My…My head!"

"Kicker! What's the matter?" cried Misha.

"I know why he's reacting this way. Whatever the amount of the Neo-Dark Energon that's been deposited inside that stasis pod is causing a huge friction to him" Ga'Mede explicated.

"That doesn't sound too good," says Rad.

Suddenly, the stasis pod slowly began to open and some steam had come out. Later on, a human hand was raised and its tall figure had risen while wearing a dark purple cloak.

As sweat trickled down on her face once more, D-Ai could feel her heart beating rapidly in fear. "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

Misha had noticed her odd expression. "What's come over you? First, you were acting so coldly and now, you're panicking. Why is that?"

Just as she was about to reply, the mysterious figure puts its hand out and fires a black and purple laser straight at the distracting Kicker as he was trying to recuperate.

D-Ai swiftly saw it and with only a few seconds to spare, she shoves Kicker out of harm's way. "Kicker, look out!"

Long before, the beam shot her right through the chest and back.

Everybody gasped in repulsion of what had just transpired: D-Ai had sacrificed herself to save Kicker.

Unable to stand from the laser blast that she took, she feel on her back until Kicker catches her and asked her as to why she would commit such a selfish act.

"D-Ai! Why the hell did you do that?!"

She replied weakly with a small laugh. "Wh-Why?" She turns to him. "To…repay the debt that I owe…to you."

He became utterly confused. "D-Ai, what are you babbling about?"

Feeling that her time is running short, she reacted. "It was not only in regards to you and your mother, but also my own actions. In turn, I've been nothing more than a…measly pawn in their silly game. So…I deserve this."

Kicker disagrees with her. "Hey, now! Don't say that! You're just throwing your life away without a reason, rather than your stupid behavior."

Their conversation was intervened, when some purple vines came from out of the unknown figure's hands and lunges them straight into D-Ai's chest.

It later starts to drain all of her life energy, including her original Neo-Dark Energon powers.

As she whelps in excoriating pain, Misha stepped in and sliced off the vines from D-Ai, while Kicker plucked them out.

Unfortunately, her bod had already become very pale and her face was slowly turning ghostly white.

"D-Ai! Try and hang on!" shouted Kicker to her.

"For…Forget it."

"No! You…You can't!" cried Misha.

"Does this mean that she's giving up?" Rad asked Ga'Mede.

He crossed his arms. "Essentially, if you break it down, she doesn't have much time left."

"But, no!" gasped Kicker.

"There is…one last…thing…that I can…do," replied D-Ai, weakly. "I will…attempt to…transfer my remaining energy…to…Koji. Needless to say, my body…won't last long…but I…don't need it." Her whole body had turned silvery white.

All that Kicker and the others can do now is watch helplessly see D-Ai's body disappearing before their very eyes.

Before she bids farewell, she speaks out her last rites. "No matter what happens, keep moving forward with your goals. That goes for Koji as well. If I hadn't understood the real power coming from within you and Misha, I would've known better. And, Kicker…" As tears were formed in her eyes for the first and last time, she smiled sweetly at him. "Forgive me."

She faded away and as mentioned from previously, she was turned into a mystified white ball of energy.

When Kicker was about to grasp it, it simply vanished.

Galvatron and Cryotek were hardly surprised of D-Ai's sacrifice and demise thereafter. In fact, they looked on with inclination.

"How ironic for the traitor to perish."

"Of course. The weaker they are, the louder they bark."

Kicker felt not only ashamed, but was also disgusted of how Galvatron and Cryotek have treated D-Ai. By gripping his fist on his Energon Sabre, he shouts back at them. "How could you! What kind of people of you?! To do this to your own comrades?! Don't you have any sympathy?!"

"Technically speaking, we don't. As far as you and your puny girlfriend go, you'll now suffer at the hands our ultimate Neo-Dark Energon soldier" Galvatron told them.

While Kicker, Misha and the rest prepare themselves against the unknown assailant, back at Autobot HQ inside Koji's room, Koji was still reeling after swotting the Decepticon's true plan.

Although that he was being comforted by his mother, there was little effort that she could do to help her son from out of his depression.

Seconds later, a white mystified ball of energy appeared in-front of them and called out Koji's name. "Koji Onishi."

As soon as he stood up, he gasped in awestruck to see her like this. "D-Ai? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I have a…favor to ask."

His eyes were widened as a result. "Wh-What favor?"

_End of Episode 27_


End file.
